Falling For You?
by MoonstoneAndStarDust
Summary: Rose owns her own business. Scorpius owns a rival one. They never liked each other, despite common interests and friends. Luckily, Rose has a confidant in the form of an anonymous pen pal who is all the things Scorpius isn't. Or maybe the two are more similar than she's been led to believe. Scorose with a You've Got Mail theme. Post-Hogwarts.
1. Falling For Autumn

The smell of fall was the best thing in the world, Rose was sure of it. Even though everything was dying off, the cooler air smelt fresh, crisp, and brand new.

Rose especially loved the fall mornings. She chose to walk to work most days in order to enjoy the changing of the leaves and the beauty of autumn. It reminded her of going back to Hogwarts. Part of it was the nostalgia, she supposed, being back with friends and enjoying feasts in the Great Hall. It had been five years since she had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, and a lot had changed since then.

It had just turned October, and she was in exceptionally good spirits as she walked to the shop that was a few blocks down and just around the corner from her flat in Diagon Alley. With a cup of hot tea in her hand, she pushed open the door to Thistle and Thorn and was greeted with the chime of the bell that hung above the entrance and a cry of greeting from the back room.

"Did the shipment come in yet?" Rose hollered as she set her tea on the counter and began to unwrap her scarf from around her neck. She hung it and her coat in her office behind the front counter.

"No!" came the frustrated response. "Bloody post office says there's been some kind of delay. Something about faulty packaging. You'd think people who grow mandrakes would know how to properly ship them."

Rose chuckled as she flipped through the post that had come in that morning, grinning when her eyes found the familiar script she was always eager to see. She discarded all of the other letters onto her desk and left the office.

"Is it him again?"

Rose looked up to see her coworker and best friend Jane Ryan make her way out from the back room, a box of empty potion vials in her arms.

"Maybe," Rose said coyly. "Judging me for it?"

"Hell no. I'm jealous of what you have," Jane replied. "Andrew won't write me any letters. Unless he needs something."

She said this with a sour look on her face. Rose began to open the till as Jane set about restocking things.

"If you're so unhappy, why do you keep going back to him?"

Jane groaned. "Because he does make me happy, when it's good. I guess I only ever talk about it when it's gone wrong."

"Which seems to be about every other day," said Rose with a pointed look at Jane, who wouldn't meet her gaze as she placed the last of the vials on the shelf. She sighed before turning back to the register.

"Well, you know how I feel about it. Don't get me wrong, he's not a bad sort in general, but I don't like the way he treats your relationship," Rose told her friend, who sighed in resignation.

"I know, I'm working on it. But anyway," she changed the subject, moving over to lean on the counter. "What's Loverboy got to say this time?"

Rose rolled her eyes at her friend before moving to stash the letter in her coat pocket, deciding to read it later.

"He's not 'Loverboy' and you know it. He's just a friend. Besides, I'm in a perfectly happy relationship with Abel, in case you've forgotten."

Jane scoffed and followed Rose as she went to turn the sign on the front door from closed to open.

"Well then, what do you call it when a boy you've never even met writes you novels once a week? What bloke do you know invests that much time and energy on a girl they're actually in a romantic relationship with?"

Rose rolled her eyes as her friend followed her back to the counter and they resumed their previous positions.

"They aren't novels, Jane. You know we talk about business and things. It's not like he fills the pages with declarations of love and adoration. He's never done anything like that. We only started talking because he took an interest in the article I had published in _The_ _Potioneers_ _Periodical_. Strictly business."

"Then why do you grin like a fool and blush like a schoolgirl whenever you get one of his letters lately?" Jane challenged.

Rose fought back both of those things as she did her best to ignore her friend's pointed look.

"Yes, well, seeing as we both don't actually know who the other one is, I don't see how it could possibly be anything more than what it is."

"But that's what's so romantic about it! The mystery of it!" Jane insisted. She had to drop her voice as their first customer walked in. "How does that all work, by the way? I've never understood how you can write to each other without knowing who the other person is. How do the owls know where to go?"

"Where's Johnny? He was supposed to be in by now," Rose asked.

"He's trying to sort things out at the post office, and don't change the subject."

Rose turned to face her friend, who was looking at her expectantly. She thought about not saying anything for a moment, before the eager look on Jane's face caused her to crack. What would it hurt to gossip a little? It was her life anyway. She leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone so as not to be overheard by the elderly witch that was now in the shop.

"Apparently he wrote to the publication asking for a name, but they wouldn't give it to him since I wrote in anonymously. Wouldn't give him my address either, so they said they would forward on whatever he wanted to send. I don't think they counted on the letters still going back and forth five months later. They haven't complained about it too much though, but that's why we try to keep it to once a week."

Jane's arms were resting on the table, and she placed her head on them with a wistful look on her face.

"I don't think I've ever been in a relationship that's lasted five months."

"It's not a relationship," Rose corrected, "we're just pen pals. Besides, haven't you been with Andrew for a year now?"

She waved her hand dismissively, pulling herself up from the counter. "It's been so on and off it hardly even counts."

"And you wonder why I disapprove."

"Since you don't know who each other are," Jane continued as if she hadn't heard her, "how do you address each other? You've got to call each other something. It can't be as boring as 'Dear Sir,' and 'Dear Madame' every letter."

Rose laughed at her friend.

"We have pen names. I go by Daisy, and he goes by Leo. I don't know where his comes from, but I decided to pick something else that was floral."

"Oh! Maybe his name is Lion."

"I highly doubt that."

"So you kind of continued with the theme we had for naming this place?"

Rose nodded at her friend. The name Thistle and Thorn had come from parts of both of their names. Rose chose Thorn in corroboration with her first name, and Jane's middle name was Carlina, a species of thistles. They also rather liked the alliteration.

"I supposed we did. I did, at least. For all I know, he could be using his real name. Now, enough gossip. Back to work you."

Business was good that day, as it had been since they had first opened the shop. Rose had worked for Mr. Mulpepper at his Apothecary when she first left Hogwarts, but the old man had wanted to retire a few years earlier. She had expressed her interest in opening her own store, so the old potioneer had left her all of his supplies when he closed down. The storefront was offered to her as well, but she wanted something newer, fresher. And she didn't want it all to be handed to her. She wanted to work for it.

The old shop had been turned into a pub that was frequented by a younger crowd, including Rose and her family and friends, and Rose had reached out to her best friend and former potions partner who was working in a research department at the Ministry. Jane was more than eager to join Rose in her endeavor, and they quickly began their hunt for a location. They'd found it as they were helping her cousin Al move into his new flat a few weeks after they started looking for a store front. It was right next to his building, and Rose had instantly fallen in love with it. It had a large bay window in the front, perfect for a display. It needed a fresh coat of paint, but it was well maintained otherwise. The door had a beautiful carving of a griffin on it. There were windows to the roof on the other side of the door, letting in a wonderful amount of natural light. She got Jane to come down and see the place, and they'd signed the papers that afternoon. Rose and Jane had been saving for a while, so they'd only had to take out a small mortgage. It had been a solid three years, and business was still going well.

Around lunchtime, Rose looked up as the bell chimed to see Johnny finally make his appearance, her cousin Al trailing behind him.

"Figure anything out?" Rose asked her employee. He had started working for her roughly a year ago, right after he'd graduated from Hogwarts, and was a hard worker that really had a knack for the business side of things. He was wonderful with the customers as well. Jane tended to lose her patience with them and spent most of her time in the back room. She worked best with the potions and ingredients. Rose was thankful when Johnny came along because it allowed her to spend more time on the potions and research side of things. She liked helping customers and took great pride in her commitment to top notch customer service, but experimenting with potions was something she never wanted to give up.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Johnny informed her, taking off his cap and revealing his closely cropped blond hair. "I went out to the mandrake farm and talked to the supplier directly. He was very apologetic and even offered a discount. Isn't it your lunch break?"

He had seamlessly moved behind the counter, donned an apron, and nudged Rose out of the way after discarding his hat and coat on the rack by the door. Rose thanked him for his thorough work before walking towards her cousin, who was browsing some of the merchandise.

"See anything you like?"

Al acknowledged her with a small smile. "Actually, Abigail says we're out of bruise paste, and you know how brutal work can be sometimes so we can't really afford to run out."

Rose stepped forward to retrieve the paste for her cousin and walked him over to the counter. "Is she still planning on going back to work, then?"

Al sighed as he leaned against the counter and pulled out his wallet. "You know I'd rather she didn't, but she's about to lose her mind already. I think it'll be easier on her to be home once the baby comes, but I know she'll want to be back out there eventually."

Rose made sure Jane and Johnny knew she'd be back in an hour before heading out to have lunch with her cousin.

"It was hard enough having one parent as an Auror growing up, I can't imagine having two," Rose said as they made their way out of the shop.

Al nodded. "I know. I can't imagine it either and I don't think either of us want that for our child, but it's in her blood. We weren't exactly planning on having one this soon. I think she's struggling to accept the fact that her career might end prematurely."

"You know," Rose said after they'd walked in silence for a few moments, "you could always stay home with the little one. It's a new world, Al. Stay at home dads aren't the most unheard of things nowadays."

"We've discussed it actually," Al admitted. "Me staying home for the first year or so and then going back to work once she's ready to quit. But she won't hear of it. This is what we'd discussed happening eventually. She wants to be a stay at home mum and raise all the kids we plan on having, but it's just a little sooner than we expected."

"Awful irresponsible of you wasn't it, Mr. Potter?"

Rose shot him a cheeky grin and Al playfully nudged her with his shoulder.

"I completely blame that brother of mine. He's the one who threw that party for Fred and Roxanne's birthday back in February. I don't think any of us could see straight for days much less have the presence of mind to think of anything else, like protection, for example."

Rose laughed. She knew her cousin didn't really regret his wife's pregnancy. He'd been ecstatic when he found out he was going to be a father, but the unexpected turn of events had taken awhile to get used to.

They reached the pub and entered to quite a few greetings from the other patrons as they sat in their usual booth and were waited on almost immediately by the owner.

"Wotcher, Al, Rose. The usuals?" said Sam as he placed a butterbeer in front of each of them. He'd been a Hufflepuff in Al and Rose's year at Hogwart. Sam was the type to be friends with everybody and it surprised no one when he'd opened up his pub. He made everyone feel welcome and always went out of his way to talk to the people he hadn't met before. He'd never actually named the place and the apothecary sign still hung, but everyone had started referring to it as Sam's almost instantly.

"Sounds great, thanks, Sam," Al told the owner of the establishment, giving the man a friendly handshake before he went back to the kitchen to put in their orders.

"So, business still doing well after the pre Hogwarts rush?" Al asked while taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Oh yes. We're steady enough the rest of the year that it's more a bonus than anything when there's an upsurge of customers at the end of August. Mind, I'm not sure we'd thrive without it but I think we'd survive."

"Scorpius says business is going well for them too. They're looking at expanding. Good time to be in the potions business I guess."

Rose frowned at her cousin. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that snake."

Al looked exasperated by his cousin's continued insistence on never bringing up one of his closest friends. "Please don't call him that. It sounds derogatory and I was a Slytherin too, if you remember."

Rose felt slightly ashamed of herself. The whole family had accepted Al's sorting and there weren't the same house prejudices that there used to be. But she'd never been able to see eye-to-eye with the Malfoy boy.

"I'm sorry, Al. You know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that he's so conniving and untrustworthy. At least to me. I hope you don't discuss my business with him. I'd hate for him to think he had any sort of upper hand when it comes to our professional lives."

Their food arrived and Al thanked Sam before defending his friend to his cousin. "You know that you just bring out the worst in him, and he does the same to you. If you gave him a chance, you might actually get along. You work in the same field so you're bound to have some things in common."

"I think that's entirely beside the point," Rose insisted. "It has nothing to do with what we might or might not have in common and all to do with the arse that he insists on being whenever he's in my presence. Besides," she continued before Al could interrupt, "I don't like the way he runs his business. It's all very commercial. No customer service, nothing personal about it, it's all about the money. He should have enough capital to open up an actual storefront by now instead of just that godawful mail order service he calls a business. I've heard stories of the poor service they provide. So other than the possibility of having a shared love for porcupine quills, we wouldn't have anything to talk about. Why don't you tell him to try and get along with me for a change?"

"I do, believe me. He says much the same as you."

"See? Your endeavour is futile."

Al just rolled his eyes at his cousin and dropped the subject as they continued with their meal. They left the pub with full bellies forty-five minutes later and Rose relished stepping back out into the crisp fall weather once again.

"You planning on coming to Lily's birthday party?" Al asked as they headed back towards the shop. "She's insisting that it not be Halloween themed this year and that everyone come in formal dress. Apparently it's going to all be 'rather fancy.'"

Rose laughed at her cousin's use of air quotes at the last part of his sentence and his overall demeanor that showed how ridiculous he thought the whole thing was.

"I'll be there. I'm supposed to bring the wine."

"Good, Abigail will be glad to see you. She wanted to be able to make it to lunch but her mother is only in town for one more day and she insisted they do more shopping for the baby. I feel like our flat is about to explode with the amount of things she's bought us already."

Rose let out a chuckle as she and Al approached Thistle and Thorn.

"Will Jordan be there too?" was his tentative next question as they stopped in front of the display window. Rose shot him a warning look.

"Don't, Al. I know what you're going to say, and I'm perfectly happy in my relationship with Abel. So yes, he will be attending with me."

They stood in silence for a moment as Al struggled over whatever it was he wanted to say next. "So you're not still in contact with this other bloke, then?"

Rose made an exasperated gesture and rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Why does everyone assume that just because I talk to a bloke it means I'm carrying on with him? It's merely a professional correspondence. He actually has the same ideas about business that I do, unlike that friend of yours."

Al rolled his eyes at her statement and crossed his arms, waiting for her to finish. She stepped towards him and gripped his shoulders.

"I know you care, Al, but please, trust me with this. I know what I'm doing."

He relaxed his stance and gave his cousin a hug. "I know. You've always been brilliant, and I know that hasn't changed. Just be careful."

"Don't worry," she said as they made to part ways. "I always am."

Johnny was closing that night so Rose was able to head home early. She normally had to work the occasional weekend during the summer, but they only stayed open for a few hours on Saturdays and Sundays the rest of the year and Johnny was always eager to take those shifts.

She still hadn't opened the letter she'd received earlier in the day and was eager to do so. She'd placed an order for dinner at Sam's when she'd been there for lunch and picked it up on her way home that afternoon. She discarded her coat and scarf before digging into her fish and chips, quickly cleaned up after dinner, fed Rhea, her calico cat, and sat down on her couch with a cup of tea to read her letter.

 _Daisy,_

 _The solution was rose thorns, not rose oil! I was finally able to get my variation right on the anti-paralysis potion and it now takes only fifteen minutes to take effect rather than the usual hour. I discovered it as soon as I had sent off my last letter and I've been dying to share my exciting news, but I decided it would be best to keep to our schedule regarding our correspondence._

 _I showed it to my colleagues and we're working on getting it patented. It should be available for publication and distribution within a few months. It doesn't quite guarantee me the grant I've been working to get, but it's a step in the right direction._

 _How've things been with your friend? Have you managed to talk her out of her "stupidly unhealthy relationship" as you so elegantly put it in your previous letter? I've been having a similar problem with one of my friends, although he's on the other side of it. He's been seeing this girl, but it's only been for a few months versus the year long relationship your friend's been in, and he won't make up his mind about her. I can't seem to talk any sense into him. I originally didn't want him to be with her at all (she annoys the hell out of me), but now I just want him to make a decision and stop messing her around. This girl can cry like no one I've ever seen and it isn't pretty._

 _My mother brought up the "M" word at tea again this afternoon. I know, I know, I'm guilty of the same inconsistencies my friend is, but at least I'm committed to my relationship. So what if I don't think we're ready for marriage? I have every right to decide that on my own time. Is your family as prone to meddling as mine is? You don't talk about them much. I know you have a brother but that's about it. You've mentioned a cousin here and there but I'm never sure if it's the same one._

 _Any big plans over the weekend? I'll be spending some time in the lab organizing my notes and putting the finishing touches on things. Did you manage to get any research done this past week on your burn healing paste? Let me know if you've discovered anything interesting._

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Leo_

Rose reread the letter a few times before moving to her desk to respond. They had started discussing their personal lives about a month ago. Previously, it had always been about potions and their work. They both knew the other worked in potions, but beyond that they didn't know many details. She didn't even know if he was in Britain, let alone London.

They'd started sharing more about their personal lives when she'd been frustrated about Jane one day and had decided to vent to one of the only people in her life that wasn't acquainted with her friend. He in turn had vented about his frustrations with his mother and it escalated from there. His initial mention of the confrontation with his mother was the first inclination Rose had that he was seeing someone, and she'd subtly revealed in her next letter that she was seeing someone as well.

As much as she denied it to anyone who asked, she kind of had a thing for the stranger on the other end of the letters. He was as enthused about potions as she was, and he was open and honest. He also seemed to genuinely care about her work and her life. She suspected the anonymity had something to do with how open they'd become with each other, but his kind words endeared him to her all the same.

As she sat down to pen her response, her mind guiltily wandered to her boyfriend. They'd been seeing each other for almost three months now and things were going well. She hadn't considered her correspondence when she first started seeing Abel Jordan. At that point, she and the mysterious Leo hadn't discussed their personal lives at all. The last month had changed her perspective, and now she was starting to question the morality of what she was doing. She had become emotionally invested in the man, more so than the one she was currently dating.

 **A/N: It's a new story! Hopefully I'm not getting too ahead of myself but this just came to me. I'm a big fan of the movie** _ **You've Got Mail**_ **and if you are too you'll recognize the theme and some key elements. I've never seen** _ **Shop Around the Corner**_ **but credit goes to both of those films for the idea behind this story. You might see some subplots from other films thrown in here and there so look out for those as well. It won't be as blatant as the main theme so I probably won't credit it. Also credit to JKR for any characters you recognize. Any you don't belong to me. Read Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Autumn Turns Colder

_Dear Leo,_

 _My walk to work was rather lovely his morning. The crunch of the leaves under my feet and the feel of the crisp breeze blowing through the colorful trees was wonderfully refreshing. I hope you're able to get out of that lab of yours long enough to enjoy the beautiful fall we've been having._

 _Speaking of which, congratulations! I knew all your hard work would pay off, and it's wonderful that you were able to achieve a better outcome than originally planned. Fifteen minutes rather than the thirty you aimed for! I'm sure the medical world will be delighted with your discovery._

 _I hope the grant people are impressed. It'd be fantastic if you were able to get started on your proposal subject. It will be fascinating to see what you come up with. It could do wonders for the medical community if you were able to come up with any type of remedy for even the most inconsequential of blood maladies._

 _As far as my friend goes, things are the same as always. I brought it up to her again today. She was asking about you, actually, and then she started complaining about him. Apparently he never writes her any letters at all, unless he's in need of some favor or other. I made sure she knew how I felt about the situation so hopefully she listened, but it's her life in the end. I hope you don't mind that she knows about our correspondence. We tell each other most things and she doesn't think it's strange that I have no idea who you are. She thinks it's good fun, actually._

 _I think it might be a theme in our generation, the lack of commitment. I have a few people in my life that are exceptions, but most people take awhile to settle down these days. Give your friend some time. It's only been a few months, I'm sure he'll make up his mind soon. And so will you. I know you hate your mother pressuring you, but have you thought about telling her everything you just told me? She might actually be responsive to it. But then I've never met your mother so what do I know? Just think about it though. Does your lady friend share your opinion on the matter? Maybe you should talk to her about all of this seeing as her opinion on the matter plays a rather important role. It might help you figure some things out._

 _I know I don't mention my family much. I don't really mind talking about them, but I prefer not to reveal too much in general, no matter who I'm talking to. I can't really explain why but that's just the way it is. One of my cousins is actually having a birthday party soon and I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not. It'll be the first time my boyfriend has been exposed to this much of my family at once so it could go horribly wrong. They can be a lot to handle at times._

 _I'm having lunch with my mum on Saturday and then I'll be attending a Quidditch match. I haven't had much success with the burn paste lately, but I have an expert coming in to help me work on it this Sunday, which is another thing I'm doing this weekend._

 _Good luck with getting things in order and I hope to hear from you next week!_

 _Daisy_

He smiled to himself as he sat at his desk and reread the letter. Actually, he hadn't stopped smiling the whole time he'd been reading. Her letters always managed to brighten his day.

He'd hoped he hadn't been too inquisitive in his last note. Talking about their personal lives was still new territory and he was never sure how far to push it. He was enjoying getting to know her better; seeing the emotional side of her rather than just the analytical one. Not wanting to talk about family was something he could sympathise with. Of course, hers couldn't exactly be worse than his, he was almost sure of that.

Every letter held something new he was able to learn about her. For example, he now knew she liked Quidditch. The subject hadn't come up yet and he was pleased to find they had that in common. He had been strangely disappointed a few weeks ago when he found out she was seeing someone, even if the same was true for himself.

His mind wandered to his relationship. He wasn't sure where things stood between him and Melinda Parker. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with their relationship. Quite the opposite actually, and that was part of the problem. It was a little too perfect to the point of dull. There was no real spark. She didn't challenge him at all and he was sure he didn't do much for her either. They got along well enough, but he wasn't ready to commit to spending his life with someone he could hold a decent conversation with and nothing more.

He sighed as he folded the letter and placed it in the top drawer of his desk. He had waited until the end of the work day to read it and it was now officially the weekend, not that it made much of a difference for him. He'd be back here tomorrow.

Getting up, he stretched before walking over to the wall of windows that were to the left of his desk overlooking London. A smile appeared on his face once again as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. This office had been his home for two years now, ever since business had expanded. He never got tired of the view and Daisy was right, autumn was a beautiful time of year. It was slightly more rainy then it had been yesterday, but he enjoyed the damp air and the gray skies. He didn't think anything was going to be able to dampen his spirits today.

There was a light knock on the door and he turned in time to see his girlfriend stick her head in.

"Scorpius? Ready to go?"

The Malfoy heir took one last look out the window before moving to retrieve his coat from where it hung on the back of his door and following Melinda out of his office, taking her hand as if it were habit before asking about her day.

"Not too bad. You know how your father is just before the weekends. He wants to make sure everything's as squared away as possible so I spent most of my day writing memos and filing things. Plus making sure all of the financial and legal documents are in order for the meeting on Monday."

They'd made it to the lift and Scorpius requested the ground floor. Their office suite was on the twenty-fifth out of thirty so it was a long ride down, especially at five o'clock on a Friday.

Scorpius had met Melinda two years previously when their company first moved into the building. They'd grown to the point where his father now needed a secretary and she had been given the job. Scorpius realized it wasn't the most ethical thing in the world to date an employee, but it had happened naturally and with little to no drama. His father hadn't taken issue with it, especially since his mother had been a rather avid fan of the match. It wasn't like it had happened right away either. They'd known each other for over a year by the time they'd had their first date.

As they rode in the lift, Melinda talked about what their options could be for dinner. They didn't exactly live together, but they'd grown accustomed to sharing meals most evenings and she spent a lot of time in his flat, preferring not to go home to her roommates. They used to go out on Friday nights, but that tradition had fallen by the wayside.

She was rather pretty, he thought, as they stood together in the lift. She had warm, honey blonde hair that effortlessly fell just past her shoulders in elegant, soft waves. Her face had a rounded quality to it, but had sharp enough cheekbones to make her look striking. She had deep brown eyes and a fair complexion. Her hourglass figure was always perfectly accentuated by the clothes she wore. Scorpius couldn't deny that she was attractive. He was slightly ashamed of the fact that he probably wouldn't have noticed her otherwise.

As they made their way out of the lift and towards the Apparition point, he let himself consider what a future would be like with the girl by his side. It wouldn't be horrible. He didn't think she'd make him miserable, but would she make him happy? Did he even love her? She'd said it to him on occasion, but he'd given nothing more than a pathetic "you too" in response. She hadn't seemed too bothered by it, but it was something they would have to address eventually.

They showed up with a crack in the alley behind his flat. It was just down the street from Sam's in Diagon Alley and he could hear that the weekend crowd had already started to show up. They made their way upstairs as Scorpius suggested they actually go out for a change that night. Melinda took off her coat and shoes before collapsing on his couch.

"I don't know, I'm awful tired. Next weekend?"

"Sure," Scorpius conceded. He tended not to put up a fight with her and he didn't want to go out all that much either. Before they were together he was at the pub with Archie and Al all the time. He used to love it. It hit him then that it wasn't that he didn't want to go out, it was that he didn't necessarily want to go out with her.

"I'll get started on dinner, then," he offered as he moved into the kitchen. He put on a pot of tea before he started pulling out chicken, potatoes, and various seasonings.

His thoughts drifted back to the letter he had read earlier.

She had told her friend about him. She had been the one to start talking about their personal lives. She was insightful and not afraid to be straight with him. He fully intended to take her advice when it came to his mother. He'd been good at changing the subject for a while now when it came to his conversations with Astoria Malfoy, but he'd never straight up told her where he stood with the idea of marriage at this point in his life and his relationship.

As he finished chopping the potatoes that he was planning on roasting with the chicken he'd already seasoned and placed in a pan, another thought struck him. Did Melinda expect him to propose at some point? They hadn't talked about it much. Actually, they hadn't talked about it at all. They'd been together for nine months and that was enough for some people to have an inkling about what the future might hold, but he was drawing a blank when it came to him and Melinda.

He stuck the roasting pan in the oven and prepared each of them a cup of tea before he walked back out into the living room. Melinda had her feet up on the couch and was reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"Mel?"

"Yes?" she responded without looking up.

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him over the top of the paper before folding it and placing it on the coffee table. He moved to join her and handed over her tea, taking a sip of his own before he spoke.

"I had tea with my mum a few days ago," he began.

She raised her eyebrows at him when he didn't immediately continue. "I know that, and that's not a question."

Sighing, he set his tea on the coffee table before turning to face her better. "She raised some interesting points about our relationship, and I was wondering if we could discuss it."

Looking interested, Melinda sat up straighter to show she was paying attention. She had almost too much respect for Astoria Malfoy and her opinions.

"The last few times I've seen her," Scorpius elaborated, "she's brought up the subject of you and me and our future and where all of this is going, and I was just wondering what you thought."

She cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes as if she were trying to figure him out.

"Could you be more specific?" she asked.

"Marriage, basically." He said it quickly, as if he were ripping off a bandage, which was kind of what it felt like.

Her eyes widened as she began to laugh before rising from the couch.

"Scorpius," she chuckled while looking down at him. "I'm in no rush, really. I don't want to settle down anytime soon. I'm only twenty-one and I don't plan on marrying til I'm at least twenty-five."

She started making her way into the kitchen and began pulling salad fixings out of the ice box. He turned around so he could still see her from his place on the couch.

"If you're mother's pressuring you," she hollered from the kitchen, "just tell her I'm not ready. That way she's not riding you about it and you can pin it on me. Does that answer your question?"

Scorpius watched her for a moment as her words sunk in. "Yeah, thanks," was all he managed to say.

Throughout her declaration, he'd gone from feeling relieved to distraught in record time. He wasn't keen on settling down anytime soon either, but if he was going to do it with Melinda, waiting four more years seemed like a long time. If you know you want to be with someone for the rest of your life, why would you put it off that long just for the sake of putting it off? Not that he was ready to settle down with Melinda, but he would have liked to know that she had considered it. It struck him as odd that she was willing to let his mother (whom she wanted nothing but approval from) think that it was all her fault that their relationship wasn't progressing. Maybe it was just a sign of how seriously she took her plans as far as marriage was concerned.

As they lay in bed that night, he couldn't shake the fact that he might be in a stalled relationship. She didn't want to marry him anytime soon, and he couldn't imagine himself getting down on one knee in the near future either. Would that change in time? Would they eventually fall desperately in love? Or had they sunk into too comfortable a cycle for there to be any passion or romance in their lives. Not that there really had been before. Things had stayed pretty much the same throughout their entire relationship and he'd always secretly wanted butterflies and fireworks. Scorpius didn't like to think of himself as a romantic, but he knew he was one anyway.

He was finally about to drift off to sleep when a loud banging sounded on his front door. He shot up in bed and Melinda did nothing more than roll over undisturbed. Rising from the bed as quietly as possible, he crept out of his room, grabbing his wand off his nightstand. The banging came again, this time accompanied by the holler of his best friend. He rushed towards the front door and threw it open. Archie Davies stormed into the flat and Scorpius reflexively cast a silencing charm around his living room.

"I don't think I can take it anymore, mate. She's about to do my head in."

Archie started pacing around the living room, his hands running through his shaggy, light brown hair. His thin frame looked even more slight than normal in the blue glow of the moon shining through the window.

"What's she done this time?" Scorpius asked, turning a lamp on as he made himself comfortable in his favorite armchair. Archie stopped in front of him and flung his hands in the air in exasperation.

"She keeps picking fights with me in public! The minute I'm not paying the slightest bit attention to her, she thinks she has the right to complain to me about whatever the fuck happens to be on her mind at the moment, in front of my friends no less!"

Archie flopped down onto the couch and looked pitifully at his best friend. "She might be the fittest bird I've ever been with. Why can't she be the sanest too?"

He leaned his head back on the couch and covered his face with his hands, letting out a mournful groan.

Scorpius chuckled at his friend's plight. "You knew she was bat shit crazy when we were in Hogwarts. What made you think something had changed?"

"The fact that most people tend to grow up might've had something to do with it," Archie said through his hands. He let his arms flop to his sides and looked at his friend again. "She wasn't this bad in the beginning, you know."

Taking pity on him, Scorpius decided teasing wasn't what his friend needed right now and opted for a genuine conversation instead. "Look, Arch, you've known this was doomed from the beginning, and so have I. What's stopping you from ending it?"

"Al asked me the same thing actually," Archie mumbled.

"See!" Scorpius said. "You've always said Al was the sensible one. So what's stopping you?"

"Honestly? The shagging might have something to do with it." Archie had a crooked grin on his face as Scorpius chucked a pillow at him.

"Other than that, you pig."

Archie thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe I hate myself."

"Or maybe you're afraid to hurt her," Scorpius said knowingly.

Archie looked at him blankly for a moment before shrugging his shoulders slightly. Leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees, Scorpius looked sincerely at his friend.

"Arch, not everyone's as fragile as-"

"I know, Scor," he cut him off. "I know that. But it's not easy to shake."

They sat in silence for a moment before Scorpius rose from the couch and clapped his hand on the young man's shoulder before moving towards his linen closet.

"I expect you'll just crash here, then? I don't trust you to apparate with alcohol in your system."

"What makes you think I've been drinking?" Archie said testily as Scorpius tossed sheets and a blanket at him.

"I'm willing to bet you were just down at Sam's, like always, plus I could smell it as soon as you walked in the door. Not to mention the permanent pout on your face. Always a dead giveaway."

Archie furrowed his brow at him in annoyance.

"You can use the pillow I tossed at you earlier," said Scorpius. "Please keep some of your clothes on. I'd rather my girlfriend not die of fright at the sight of your bare arse in the morning."

Scorpius was grinning teasingly at Archie, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. They were both remembering an incident that had occurred early on in Scorpius's relationship on a night much like this one. Archie had come in a little worse for wear and had stripped down before passing out on the couch. Melinda had been greeted by a sight she wasn't likely to forget anytime soon the following morning.

Scorpius turned to leave before Archie called his name.

"Thanks, mate. I know I'm a lot to handle at times."

He looked rather guilty and Scorpius knew he felt like a burden sometimes. He didn't really have any family in the area, and Scorpius was the person he felt the most comfortable going to.

"Don't be silly, Arch. There's no one else who's mess I'd rather handle."

The corner of Archie's mouth lifted in a smirk.

"You're gonna make me cry, mate," he teased.

"I'll try my best," Scorpius retorted before heading back to his room for the evening.

The following morning there was a note from Archie left on the kitchen table, thanking Scorpius once again for his "unwavering kindness and support" and assurances that he'd "be lost without him." Scorpius chuckled at his friend's uncanny ability to be superfluous in everything he did. He hadn't said anything regarding his plans for his doomed relationship, if you could even call it that. Scorpius hoped that Archie had finally turned a corner and would be able to maneuver his way out of his current predicament.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. With a sight, he made his way to it and looked through the peephole. He rolled his eyes at the frizzy haired brunette that stood on his doorstep, cursing Archie for granting her access to his building as he plastered a false smile on his face and braced himself before opening the door.

"Clara! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She scowled at him before forcing herself into his home.

"By all means, do come in," he said sarcastically. She stomped around the flat, flipping on all the lights and banging open all the doors. Scorpius was grateful that Melinda had already left to have breakfast with her mother.

"Alright, where is he?" she demanded, storming back into the living room. Stopping in front of him, she crossed her arms and popped her hip out. Taking her seriously was a difficult task for Scorpius. Her brown curly hair was cropped short and had an afro-like quality to it as a pink headband attempted to keep the majority of it off her face. She wore a pink sequined skirt and a white lace top. Her heels were hot pink and two inches taller than what would be considered practical. He could barely see her face through her makeup. Maybe he understood what so many other men saw in Clara Murphy, but she was all sorts of over the top as far as he was concerned.

"Where's who?" Scorpius asked, feigning innocence.

"That friend of yours. Where's Archie? I know he was here last night. He always comes crawling to you and he wasn't at his flat. I already checked there."

"Well he's not here either so I don't know what to tell you." He moved towards the door as if to usher her out but she didn't follow.

"Well he was here, that much I'm certain of. Did he say anything about me last night?" She almost looked hopeful, and Scorpius felt bad for her for a moment before remembering that he didn't believe her motives to be honest. He'd always suspected that she was after Archie for his money. His grandfather had been one of the main shareholders and board members of St. Mungo's, and he'd also started a foundation in Scotland for children who had been orphaned during the war, particularly ones whose parents were Muggleborn. His father now held both of those positions and Archie was expected to succeed him.

"Nothing that bears repeating," he told her with a pleasant smile on his face. She just continued to scowl at him.

"Well if you see him, let him know I'm looking for him will you?"

"I'll do my best to warn him."

He turned to open the door and she grunted in frustration before stomping out just as Albus Potter showed up outside of Scorpius' flat. He stepped back in surprise as Clara almost bowled him over in her tempestuous exit. Al paused in the hallway, glancing between Clara's retreating figure and Scorpius who stood in the doorway, unsure of what he'd just walked in on. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he moved back into the flat.

"She was looking for Archie. Don't go getting any ideas. Even if we were both single, there's no way in hell."

Al chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

"I imagined so, but it wasn't something I expected to witness this morning. Just took me a little off guard."

Scorpius moved to the kitchen and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"It's not exactly what I wanted to wake up to this morning either, but the effects of our friend's horrible taste seem to be spilling over into our lives as well."

Albus took a seat at the bar in the kitchen as Scorpius started to make himself some breakfast.

"How's work?" Al asked, flicking lazily through a copy of _Potioneers Periodical_ that was lying on the counter.

"Not too bad. It looks like things are moving forward as far as the expansion project goes."

"That's brilliant! Any details?"

Scorpius shook his head. "None that I feel comfortable giving to the cousin of a rival."

Al looked offended and disappointed by his friend's denial to give him any information. "I'd never tell Rose. Come one, you know I can keep a secret."

The pleading tone in Al's voice was almost enough to make him cave, but he'd learned to be smarter than that.

"Maybe you doesn't spill secrets, but drunk you sure does. Anyway, is there a reason you're at my flat this early in the morning?"

With a roll of his eyes, Al let the subject go. "I know you have to work this weekend," he began, "but is there any chance you could give me a hand this morning?"

"Probably, what's up?" Scorpius asked as he magicked some eggs into being whipped and scrambled.

"Abigail and her mother bought a crib yesterday and it's being delivered today. I need some help getting it put together."

Scorpius looked at him questioningly. "Can't you just use magic for that?"

"Apparently not," Al sighed. "Abigail insisted that since her father built her crib by hand, I should do the same. Some Muggle tradition thing. She said I could have help, though."

Exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how Al looked. His eyes were drooping and his shoulders were sagged. It probably didn't helped that he'd been out drinking the night before. Yet there was still a look of pure joy about him, in his eyes and in his smile, that had been there since he'd heard he was going to be a father.

"How come you were out last night? Archie said you were at Sam's."

"Abigail's mum wanted to spend their last night together knitting more clothes for the baby and chatting about motherhood, and my loving wife decided I would just be in the way. Same thing this morning. Her mother left and then she went into full on cleaning mode and there I was, in the way again." Al looked resigned to his wife's current state as he chugged his coffee.

"I thought only last week she was crying every morning you left for work?" Scorpius asked as he leaned back on the counter, eating his breakfast as he regarded his friend.

"She was," Al sighed. "These mood swings just might be the death of me. Luckily for you, Mel's a lot more even keeled than Abigail ever was on a normal day before the pregnancy, so you might not have anything to worry about."

Scorpius choked on his eggs at his friend's words. "Pardon me? Who says Melinda and I plan on having kids?"

Al shrugged. "Well you've been together long enough, haven't you at least talked about the future?"

"It's been nine months," Scorpius protested.

"And I knew I wanted to marry Abigail after three."

"Seriously?" Scorpius questioned. They'd been halfway through their seventh year when they'd gotten together.

Al nodded as if it were obvious.

"Well, we actually did talk about it, just yesterday," Scorpius admitted.

Albus raised his eyebrows in interest.

"She doesn't seem too keen on it, to be honest," Scorpius said. "Laughed at the idea of marriage when I brought it up. Claims she's too young to even think about it for the next four years."

"Wow. How does that sit with you?" Al asked.

Scorpius shrugged, still unsure how the whole thing made him feel. "I'm still processing, I guess. Mind, I only brought it up because my mother's been pestering me about it. I think I felt relief in the moment, to be honest. I'm only twenty-three and I have plenty of time to settle down and start a family, but I don't know if I fancy having the decision taken away from me for the next four years."

Al nodded his head slowly, pondering what his friend had just told him before speaking up again. "Is that something you think you might want, though? Eventually? Is it enough of a possibility for you to stay together?"

Scorpius delayed responding by cleaning up his dishes and finishing off his coffee before finally answering his friend. "I honestly don't know. It would be a whole lot easier if I did, that's for sure."

"Well, can't dwell on it, can you? Time will tell, I suppose. So," Al stood and clapped his hands together. "Shall we get a move on? We can grab lunch after. On me."

Thankful for the change of topic, Scorpius accepted Al's offer.

"Alright. I guess a little manual labor would be a nice distraction."

"What made you bring it up with her anyway?" Al asked as they made their way out of the flat.

His mind flashing to the letter he had received the previous evening, Scorpius couldn't stop the small smile that played at the corner of his mouth.

"Just took some advice from a friend."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm guessing you all knew who was on the other side of the letters, but in case you weren't sure, now you know! Thanks so much for the warm response to chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed the second installment :)**


	3. Colder Than Before

"This is a brilliant idea, Rosie. I'm glad I let you talk me into this. We'll change the world of healing, mark my words!"

Rose laughed at George's contagious enthusiasm as she found herself bubbling up with excitement. They were in the back room of her shop on Sunday afternoon. Her uncle had set aside some time to help her develop the burn paste that she had been researching. He and his brother had created the bruise removal paste that Rose now sold in her shop. Thistle and Thorn had started out just selling supplies, but they had expanded into stocking actual potions and various products over the past year. Some of them they made themselves, but there were a handful that they got from suppliers like Weasley Wizard Wheezes. When she told her uncle of her plan to develop a paste to heal burns based on the process he and his twin brother had used for the bruise paste, he was more than happy to lend a hand.

"I don't know about that, Uncle George, but if we can get it to fully heal; no scarring, no lasting damage, it might just make a difference," Rose said with confidence. She had done her research and spent time dissecting the recipe and testing out theories, but today they would put it into practice. The only problem was how to test it.

"The way I see it," George said, "is we find an appropriate substitute. It will have to be a living organism, otherwise I don't see it working. When it was the bruise paste, Fred and I didn't care too much about beating ourselves up cause once we figured it out, we patched ourselves right up. And bruises heal in their own time eventually."

He was pouring over her notes and looking through the ingredients they had gathered, completely enthralled in their task. The dilemma he articulated was one she had been trying to find a solution to over the course of the week. Using some innocent creature was never going to sit well with her, so she quickly shoved that idea out the window. The only thing that made sense would be something plant based.

"I can't think of anything that would be a good stand-in for human skin," Rose said as she wandered around the room, taking inventory of everything that was on their shelves.

"I say we just start testing things," George suggested as he rose to wander around the room with her. "We'll ruin some of your supplies, but if we find something that works it'll all be worth it in the end."

Rose nodded and smiled at her uncle. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he rubbed his hands together before perusing the merchandise.

They pulled at least a dozen different types of plants before discovering that Leaping Toadstools represented the closest thing to a human burn. They quickly got to work testing out recipes and finally had a small amount of success after four hours of hard labor.

"That shrunk, didn't it?" Rose said with excitement, pointing at the burn marks on the surface of the mushroom cap.

"Maybe slightly. What did we change that time?"

"We put in less of the essence of dittany and we added more horklump juice and honey."

"I think there's an ingredient we might be missing."

George rifled through their notes, searching for the missing item.

"Maybe we up the amounts on both of those again and see where that gets us," Rose suggested.

They put their fourth attempt in a jar and got started on a fresh batch. They worked steadily for the next half hour before the bell on the door rang, alerting them to someone else's presence. The shop was only open till four on the weekends and it was now past seven, so it had to be someone who had a key.

"Rose? Are you in here?" a female voice called.

"Back here, Jane!"

The sound of heels proceeded Jane's entrance into the room. She barged into the back wearing a dark blue cocktail dress. Her hair had been pinned on top of her head but was starting to come out of it's updo. It looked like she had been crying by the red around her eyes and the tear marks through her makeup. Kicking off her heels, she collapsed into the chair on the other side of the table that Rose and George were working at.

"George, nice to see you as always," she said with a scratchy voice and a quick sniff at the end of her greeting.

"What happened, Jane?" Rose asked as sensitively as possible. Her uncle just continued working. He'd helped them with enough projects in the past that he was used to eavesdropping on their personal conversations.

"I finally did it - I ended things with Andrew - for good this time."

There was silence for a moment as Rose figured out how to respond. This wasn't the first time her friend had made this declaration. Even her uncle had a skeptical look on his face.

"It's true!" she insisted. "He kept eyeing other girls in the restaurant tonight, after he showed up late, too. It may surprise you, but I actually listened to you this time. I'm done with him and all the shit he's put me through."

Rose raised her eyebrows at her friend, wanting to believe her but also trying not to get her hopes up.

"Really? No more changing your mind in the morning? You're not going to cave the minute he shows up on your doorstep with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers?"

"Nope," she insisted. "I've had enough. But I do know my own weaknesses, so I'm trusting you to help me out with this. Can I stay at your place for a few nights? I know he'll be by and I'd rather not be tempted."

"I have a better idea. I'll come stay with you and when he turns up, you can tell him to fuck off for good. And you'll have me there to support you."

Jane nodded her head with a determined look on her face. "Right. Yeah. I think I can do that."

"Good," Rose smiled at her friend. "We'll be finished up in a few and then we can go grab a drink at Sam's before heading back to yours."

"Sounds fantastic," Jane sighed, relaxing back into her seat.

George and Rose finished up their last batch of the night. There was only minimal improvement, confirming George's theory that there was still something missing, but they were on the right path.

He bid them farewell as the girls put away the last of the supplies and equipment before heading out to the pub.

"I need a good, solid drink. And possibly some ice cream. Maybe even pie."

Rose threw her arm around her moping friend. "Cheer up, Jane. He's not worth it. We'll find you someone who's more than worth your time and deserves everything you have to offer."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Rose said, giving Jane an affection squeeze as they walked into the pub.

"Good thing Johnny is opening in the morning. I fully intend to drink more than a responsible amount tonight," Jane informed her redheaded friend as they took seats at the bar.

"Don't go too crazy. We have a batch of Pepper-Up Potion to brew tomorrow and I don't have any to give you for your hangover."

"I have some at home," she waved off her friend as the shot of firewhiskey she had ordered was placed in front of her. She quickly downed it and ordered another as Rose started in on a glass of wine.

"Rosie!"

She looked around to see her cousin making his way towards them through the crowd. "Al? What are you doing here?"

"Abigail is hanging out with Lily tonight. Besides, we had a little celebrating to do."

Looking over his shoulder, he waved his companion towards him and a frown immediately appeared on Rose's face. Scorpius Malfoy - resplendent in dark trousers and a navy shirt with a black blazer draped over his arm and a bottle of butterbeer in his hand - appeared beside Al. A smirk was on his face and his perfect blond hair was only just pushed out of the way of his strikingly handsome features.

"Weasley," he greeted. She chose not to respond.

"Good to see you again too, Ryan," he addressed Jane. "How's business?"

"It's none of yours, thank you very much," Rose butt in before her friend could answer.

"You'll have to excuse her," Jane said before ordering two more shots and a glass of wine. "She hasn't had nearly enough to drink yet."

She handed one of the shots to Rose, who quickly downed it before turning back to the bar. Jane started asking Al questions about his impending fatherhood, which left Scorpius to come stand next to Rose at the bar. Ignoring him was an easy accomplishment at first, until he finally opened his mouth.

"Business is going quite well for me, thanks for asking."

"Your business can go to hell for all I care."

"Aren't we feisty tonight. I don't see what the problem is. We're in the same field after all."

"We," she practically snarled, turning to face him, "run very different businesses, thank you very much. And that's what counts."

He leaned sideways against the bar, facing her as he drained his butterbeer.

"How's that exactly? It's just potions. How much different can it be?"

"You care nothing for your customers. It's all about the money to you, not making sure people get the best product and the best service possible. I've heard plenty of complaints about that owl service you call a business. What's your customer retention like anyway? It can't be very good based on what I've heard."

He was scowling at her now as he ordered his own shot of firewhiskey. Rose was finishing her first glass of wine and contemplating a second, but she was determined to remain in control of her faculties in his presence. She knew he could get her to say something she could potentially regret. Based on his cold demeanor, he didn't seemed too pleased with her as he responded.

"Don't pretend to know anything about what I do. You've never bothered to care about me in the past, I don't see why you should start now."

With that, he downed his shot and walked back into the growing crowd of people in the pub, leaving a confused and slightly fuzzy headed Rose in his wake.

"Um, Rose?"

She turned to see her cousin supporting her best friend. Jane wasn't in the worst shape possible, but she was definitely tipsy.

"Perhaps you better get this one home. She's been eyeing the merchandise," Al said, jerking his head towards a crowd of young, attractive wizards at the other end of the bar.

"Where'd Malfoy run off to? He's rather fit isn't he?"

Jane was dangerously close to slurring her speech, so Rose moved over to take her off of Al and they made their way out of the pub.

"Put them on Al's tab, Sam! This one's on him!" Jane laughed at herself as Sam waved goodbye from his place behind the bar and Al shook his head at her antics.

Rose apparate them to the alley down the block from Jane's flat and quickly deposited her friend on the couch when they'd made it through the front door.

"We're getting a pepperup in you right now. I don't want that boy showing up and seeing you in this state."

"Fuck me for being such a lightweight," she moaned into the pillow she had collapsed on.

Rose came back out of the hall bathroom with a potion in her hand, instructing the other girl to drink it.

An hour later, Jane had her head on straighter and they were bundled up on the sofa in their pajamas, two glasses and a bottle of wine on the coffee table, and a pint of ice cream in each of their grasps as they slipped into reminiscing about their school days.

"Do you remember when Martin Jennings asked you out?" Jane asked with a chuckle as she swirled her spoon through her chocolate ice cream.

"Oh good lord, I've blocked it from memory." Rose collapsed into giggles at the thought of the timid sixth year. "He tried so hard didn't he?"

Jane nodded through her mouth full of ice cream.

"I'm pretty sure he went and threw up in the bathroom the moment the words were out of his mouth." She barely got the last few words out through her laughter. They were on their third glasses of wine and it was enough to make them slightly more giddy than normal.

"Come to think of it, I never actually answered him, but I think he got the idea. I was dating Carter at the time so I always assumed he had done it on a dare."

"Oh! I bet he did. No one in their right mind would've made a move on Carter Thomas's girl back then."

"Really? You make it sound like I was his property."

"Well," Jane shrugged, "you kind of were. He rarely let you out of his sight and you weren't exactly keen on letting him out of yours so it kind of went both ways. I still don't understand how that all fell apart."

The memory of her former boyfriend didn't cause Rose pain - not anymore. They'd been together for a solid three years, one of which was after Hogwarts, and had just sort of drifted apart once they were in the real world. She was working long hours in Mr. Mulpepper's shop, and he was making waves in the law offices at the Ministry. It was slightly awkward when they broke up since he worked closely with her mother, but they had been family friends for longer than they had dated. They were eventually able to move past it and could even hold a conversation on the occasions they saw each other. He had been close with her cousin Louis while they'd been in school so he would sometimes be at family events.

"Just drifted apart, you know?" Rose said. "He was my Hogwarts boyfriend. We had some laughs and we cared a lot about each other, but it wasn't meant to become anything more than that."

Jane looked deep in thought as she took a few more bites of her ice cream. "So you're saying that you just outgrew each other?"

"I guess so. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders as Rose moved to refill their wine glasses.

"I just think I've outgrown the whole dating thing. I know I'm only twenty-three, but this last "relationship" burned me out, I think."

"Are you saying you want to swear off men, or that you want to settle down?" Rose asked, handing Jane her fresh glass of wine and settling back on the couch.

"Maybe settle down. If I met the right person. But I'm a little tired of looking at the moment."

"Can't say I blame you. I'm tired of it as well. It's exhausting having to figure out what you want in a bloke, and if whoever you're interested in could be right for you. It would be nice to just know."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her over her wine glass. "And what about that boyfriend of yours? Could he be the one to put you out of your misery?"

Rose sighed as she set down her glass and moved to finish off the last of her strawberry ice cream. "It's nice, being with Abel. He's nice. Always a gentleman, treats me well, but he has a problem following through at times."

"How do you mean?"

Rose scrunched up her nose in thought and bitterness at the most recent memory. "He cancels our plans half the time. Just this week we were supposed to have dinner with my parents, and he sent his patronus right when he was supposed to pick me up saying something had come up at work. It's always either that or he forgot about a family thing of his, which he never asks me to go to. I don't know if they're legitimate excuses or if he's hiding something."

Jane waved off her concerns.

"You're just being paranoid. That boy dotes on you. I'm not saying he's "the one" or whatever, but you could do worse."

"I suppose so," Rose agreed. Her thoughts snapped back to the rather unpleasant run in they'd had with a certain young wizard only a few hours ago. "Better him than that snake we bumped into earlier."

"Malfoy? You're still on about that?" Jane asked with a roll of her eyes.

"He's ridiculously full of himself! I pity any female who falls for his charms."

"I always thought he fancied you when we were in school," Jane said offhandedly, making Rose nearly choke on her ice cream.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. We never liked each other. The only times I ever put up with him was when we were both spending time with Al, and I'm sure it was as painful for him as it was for me."

Jane smirked as she finished her ice cream.

" _We_ never liked each other? I'm pretty sure I only questioned _his_ feelings, not yours.

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved her spoon into her mouth, glaring at her friend.

"And I don't know," Jane continued with a shrug. "He seemed to pay more attention to you than he did any of the other girls."

Rose eyes widened in surprise at this revelation, but she was quick to deny her friend's assumption.

"Say what you want," Jane said, "but I'm willing to bet that he doesn't dislike you nearly as much as you claim to hate him."

There was a knock on the door before Rose could respond. Jane's eyes widened in fear.

"That'll be Andrew, won't it?" Rose asked.

Staring fearfully at the door, Jane nodded her head. Looking back at Rose, she said in a panicky whisper, "What if I can't do it? What if I cave?"

"No," Rose insisted, rising from the couch and dragging her reluctant friend with her. "You're not going to cave, because you," she gripped Jane's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye, "have outgrown all of this shit. You got it?"

A look of determination overtook Jane's face. She nodded her head firmly before moving around Rose and heading to her door as a second knock sounded. Rose followed her and hid behind the door as Jane took a deep breath before assuming a bored look as she opened it.

Rose could just make out Andrew through the crack between the door and the frame. He didn't appear to be sober as he swayed slightly on his feet. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his curly black hair was as sexily disheveled as ever. He wore a leather jacket and dark wash jeans, the epitome of the bad boy look.

"Alright, Jane?" he said with a slight slur.

"What are you doing here, Andrew?"

"Come on, love. This is how it always works. You yell at me, I give you some space, then pretty soon we're back at it again. Now come on, are you gonna let me in?"

He reached for her and started to move forward, but Jane quickly stepped further back into her flat and closed the door slightly. Andrew looked genuinely surprised at her rejection. From her new position, Jane could see Rose as she nodded encouragingly at her. Taking in a deep breath, she turned back to her ex-boyfriend.

"I meant it this time, Andrew. I'm sorry, but we're done, if we were ever a "we" to begin with."

Andrew shook his head and leaned forward, resting his hand on the doorframe. "You know that's not what you want. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You always promise," Jane snapped, going from nervous to angry in moments. "I'm done listening to empty promises and I'm done putting up with your shit. You've never given a fuck about me and I think it's high time I stop giving a fuck about you."

He looked at her in shock. Rose couldn't have been more proud of her friend. Stepping back, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration before fixing Jane with a hard stare.

"Fine, but you're going to regret this."

He stormed off as Jane shouted a good riddance down the hallway before slamming the door behind him.

She turned to face Rose with a pleased and defiant look.

"Let's hope that's the last of it," Jane said as she walked back to her place on the couch.

Rose was practically giddy as she joined her. "I can't believe you did that! I mean, I can - I always knew you had it in you - but I still can't quite believe it!"

Jane laughed at Rose's enthusiasm as she too grinned in delight.

"I feel like a huge burden was just lifted off my shoulders. You know, now that it's all said and done, I'm ready for a fresh start."

"Are you saying you're ready to get out there? Already?"

"Maybe. But it'll be different this time." Jane raised her wine glass and Rose followed suit. "To growing up, and no longer putting up with shit."

Rose inclined her head in agreement and clinked her glass against Jane's. "And to hell with settling for less than we deserve."

The following work week felt entirely too slow to Rose. Jane had stuck to her word and hadn't gone near Andrew, even though he'd tried to come by on a few occasions. Johnny had always been quick to usher him out. It made Rose very happy to see her friend committing to walking away.

Her week had consisted of working in the shop and spending what free time she had on the burn paste. She'd gone to lunch with her cousins Lily and Lucy on Tuesday to discuss details regarding Lily's birthday party. It was still two weeks away, but Lily had insisted that they figure everything out with plenty of time to spare. Rose hadn't planned on volunteering to help Lily with the party, but an innocent lunch had turned into a formal meeting.

She and Lily actually got along quite well, but they had drastically different tastes when it came to things like parties. Lucy was much more qualified to assist in the area of theme and decorations, while Rose was left to figure out the food.

Abel had taken her to dinner Wednesday evening, much to her delight. He had canceled their previous two dates. It didn't do much to put her at ease as far as their relationship was concerned, but they'd had a good time on Wednesday and he'd promised to take her to The National Gallery on Saturday.

By Friday evening, she'd yet to receive a letter from Leo. She'd written to him the previous Thursday evening so it had been a week since he'd received her letter. He was usually very prompt and she was growing antsy. So when she woke to a tapping on her bedroom window on Saturday, she practically threw herself out of bed in her hurry to get to the window. Her owl Margo was perched outside and waiting patiently. She eagerly let her in and took the letter she was carrying, crawling back into her bed to read.

 _Daisy_ ,

 _You should be proud of me. I actually took a moment to embrace a beautiful fall day amidst my hectic work week. I played a little pick-up Quidditch in the park on Monday evening with a few of my mates. We used to do it all the time when we first left Hogwarts, but the tradition fell by the wayside when careers started picking up and relationships grew more serious. I hope I don't get that boring when I get married._

 _That's not to say I don't admire my friends for being standup blokes when it comes to their wives and families, but I can't see myself marrying someone who doesn't encourage me to continue to do the things I enjoy, even if it is a pointless Quidditch match._

 _I'm rambling aren't I? My apologies. You see, I took your advice and talked to my girlfriend last weekend about our relationship, just to get an idea of where she saw things heading. I don't know what I was expecting her to say, but it didn't exactly give me confidence in our relationship. Let's just say it all seems rather stagnant right now and I'm not sure what to do next. I guess it could be worse. It's not like we are unhappy exactly, but I wouldn't necessarily say we're happy either. Do you stay in something that's not making you happy just because it could be worse? You're probably right about this whole commitment thing. I can't even commit to how I feel about my current commitment that isn't even a full commitment. It's all rather complex in my head, but it's probably a lot more simpler than I'm making it out to be. Things always seem bigger to the people in them._

 _Sorry for dumping all of this on you. It's been stewing in my brain all week. I hope I'm not straining any boundaries by opening up like this, but I feel like I can talk to you a little better than I can a lot of the blokes I hang around. They don't quite understand, although a few have tried to be helpful, and it's hard to see things from my perspective when you're in an incredibly happy relationship._

 _Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm asking for advice or just hoping that putting this all out there will help me figure things out on my own. I guess you can feel free to send advice if you'd like, and I'll let you know next week if it was needed or if I had an epiphany the minute I sent off this letter._

 _I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I'm all apologies today, aren't I? I was rather caught up with some important business related activities and barely had a moment to myself. We have some exciting prospects on the horizon! Still no word on the grant, but I'm choosing to believe that no news is good news at the moment. How did everything go with your research last weekend? Was your so-called expert able to lend a hand?_

 _I don't mind at all that your friend knows about me. In fact, tell her I said hello! Any developments as far as her situation goes?_

 _Hope_ _you_ _enjoyed_ _the_ _Quidditch_ _match_ _and_ _your_ _time_ _with_ _your_ _mother._ _Looking_ _forward_ _to_ _hearing_ _from_ _you_ _soon_.

 _Leo_

She flopped back onto her pillows with a sigh as she began to reread parts of the letter. It was uncanny how so many of the things he mentioned were prevalent in her own life. Her heart was racing with an emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on as she studied his words, tracing her fingers over them. He played Quidditch; he was a dedicated and hard worker; he was looking for something real; he could see himself settling down. Rose couldn't help but let her mind wander to everything that could be possible if she just let him in a little bit more.

She was pulled out of her day dreaming by a sharp rap on her door. Confused, she pulled herself out of bed and put on her dressing gown as she made her way to answer it. Abel stood there, flowers in his hand and dressed smartly. His light brown hair was cropped close to his head and his face was clean shaven. He always looked very clean cut and put together, and today was no exception. He looked her up and down as she took in his presence on her doorstep. She'd almost forgotten about her plans with her boyfriend.

"Am I early?"

She snapped herself out of her stupor to glance at the clock over her mantle, which read quarter to eleven.

"I suppose not. Sorry, I must have overslept."

She let him in and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, handing her the bouquet of roses he'd brought for her.

"I'll just get ready then. Would you mind putting the kettle on?" she asked. He simply nodded as she set the flowers on her kitchen table. Making her way back to her bedroom, she couldn't help but compare the man who had just shown up at her flat to the one who'd just spilled his soul to her in a letter. Abel didn't talk much, so she was never sure where she stood or how he felt about her. She'd liked that quality at first. He didn't feel the need to fill up time with talking about nonsensical things. But the downside was the fact that he didn't really talk about the important things either.

"Earl Grey?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she got herself ready, and half an hour later, she and Abel headed to Muggle London. They were on their way to the museum and he was talking about some policy he was working on at the foundation he worked for. She was trying to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting to the thoughts she'd been having about her pen pal.

"I think it will really help improve things. And not just in London, but in all of Europe. It could lead to some wonderful opportunities for me, as well."

"That's wonderful."

He glanced sideways at her as they made their way inside. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off today."

She gave him a small smile and took his hand. "I'm fine. Just a long week, that's all. Come on, I'll show you my favorite exhibit."

She led him through the museum, pointing out the pieces she liked best. He didn't say much. He wasn't really interested in obscure muggle culture like she was. Her mother had raised her to appreciate the culture she was born into, and it was hard to find other witches and wizards that shared that. She was hoping that Abel would be different. He worked for a nonprofit that supported Muggleborns, after all. But apparently she had been wrong. He may not be one to divulge much, but if he was knowledgeable on a topic he'd be sure to share his opinion, so his silence spoke volumes. She felt warm, comfortable, and soothed in the museum. He seemed to feel out of place. .

After grabbing an early dinner that went much better than the museum, he walked her up to her flat as they talked about plans for the following weekend.

"I have dinner with my sister next Saturday, but we could do lunch."

"Or, I could join you for dinner? I'd like to meet your sister."

He paused in consideration as she tapped her doorknob with her wand to unlock it.

"I mean, you've met my brother, you've met a few of my cousins, and you're meeting pretty much everyone else in two weeks at Lily's party. Isn't it about time I met some of your relatives?"

She walked inside and he followed her, not responding. Growing frustrated, she tossed her wand and her bag on the table, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "Well?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Rose. She's going through a rough time right now and she asked if we could talk. I don't think it's the best time."

Rose turned her back to him and started rifling through her purse, not really looking for anything in particular. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her arms, leaning down over her shoulder to press a kiss to her cheek. She relaxed back into him at his tender touch.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be frustrating for you, what with all the times my parents have had to cancel. It'll happen eventually. You just have to trust me."

Slowly, she turned and embraced him before pulling back and giving him a reassuring smile. "Did you enjoy the museum? I know it wasn't really your thing…"

"I enjoy anything I do with you. We could be doing the dishes and I'd be happy. I really like you, Rose. I hope you realize that."

He was holding her hands and looking at her with sincerity. It made Rose melt a little to look into his deep brown eyes. She nodded as he moved forward to kiss her. It was slow and deep, like it was leading to something more. They'd been taking things slow, and Rose wasn't the type to go very far unless she was in love. She and Carter had only had sex after they'd left Hogwarts.

Abe now had his arms around her waist and his hands were playing with the hem of her blouse as the intensity of their kiss grew. It was obvious where he wanted things to lead, but she wasn't sure she was ready. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him and she definitely didn't mind kissing him, but love and everything that went with that? After all the uncertainty she'd been feeling the past few weeks? It was too soon.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Rose gently broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Abel, stop," she panted.

He rested his forehead on hers and heaved a sigh after catching his breath. "It's been three months, Rose."

"I know." She pulled back and took in his slightly frustrated expression. "Trust me with this, please?"

He gave her a reluctant nod, one last kiss, and bid her goodbye. Once she'd shut the door behind him, she was able to acknowledge the knots in her stomach. She'd been upset and discouraged throughout most of the date. There may have been some good moments, but once he was gone, it was hard to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that just because things could always be worse, didn't mean they weren't allowed to get better.

 **A/N: A long one to make up for my absence! It's been the hardest month of my life and oh so emotionally painful. It's been good to have an escape and I appreciate you all! Happy reading!**


	4. Before You Change Your Mind

It was a little old and drafty, but the storefront held promise. Scorpius took in the smell of sawdust and mildew with a giant grin.

"It's going to be perfect," he admitted. "Obviously it needs a little work, but it's just what I pictured."

He stopped taking in his surroundings and turned towards his father, who was kicking at some of the exposed studs in the wall. He faced his son with a deep frown on his face, but Scorpius knew this meant he was thinking things over, weighing the options, and coming up with a plan.

"Definitely has potential. I'll set up a meeting with the contractor next week."

He gave Scorpius a smile, which didn't consist of much more than a twitch of his upper lip.

"Well, I'd love to take a look at whatever plans you come up with," Scorpius said, taking one last look around the place. "I know this isn't really part of my job, but I'm invested in this now. I want to see it through."

"Trust me, you will," Draco said, jerking his head towards the door, signalling it was time they get going. "I know how excited you are about all of this, and I'm willing to discuss options."

"Options?" Scorpius asked as they made their way out of the empty shop and back towards their office.

The shop was located in Diagon Alley, just past Eeylops Owl Emporium. It had previously been the home of Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop before the Weasleys had driven them out of business. Being only a block from their office building made things rather convenient. The complex they now worked in was one of a handful of buildings that had been erected in Diagon Alley since the war. The past few decades had seen a lot of rebuilding and growth in the wizarding world, and the name of Malfoy had been repaired as well. Draco had done everything he could to restore a good reputation to his family name, or maybe even develop one for the first time. Malfoy Enterprises had boomed over the last decade. It had grown from buying and selling magical objects - dark ones during Scorpius' grandfather's time - into primarily supplying ingredients and potions. It was Draco's passion, and a way he remembered and honored his godfather.

The hard work and dedication Draco had shown throughout Scorpius' life made him proud of his father. There were still times when they would get nasty looks in public, but Draco Malfoy handled it with grace and dignity. And now their business was heading in a direction that allowed Scorpius to really sink his teeth into the business and make part of it his own. He enjoyed the potions aspect, but he'd always wanted their business to be more interactive - like it was finally becoming. And by the way his father was talking, it looked like he was about to get the opportunity he'd always wanted.

"I know how excited you were when we started this process," Draco said. "And with Hogsmeade about to open up and the excellent work you did behind the scenes, I was wondering if you wanted to discuss a possible change."

Draco watched Scorpius to make sure he was following, and Scorpius nodded his head to signal he was listening closely.

"Your work in the research area is phenomenal and you've really come a long way. But I know you've always wanted to be more active in the business side of things and involved at the store level once we got to that point. I want you to be in charge of development for the new store."

Scorpius stopped in his tracks. He was shocked. His dad had always shown confidence in him, and he'd even been able to help a few times with the development of their flagship store that was set to open in the next few weeks, but he hadn't expected to be given even more responsibility this time around.

"You're sure?"

Fully smiling this time, Draco nodded, clapping his son on the arm. "You've earned it, Scorpius."

It had been a whirlwind of a week, and Scorpius couldn't believe how it was ending. They approached the building that housed their offices and headed inside to wrap up some last minute business before heading home for the weekend. They'd managed to work out the paperwork that allowed them to make an offer on the property on Monday, talked to the bank on Tuesday, and due to Mr. Malfoy's impeccable financial track record and business history, they'd closed by Friday morning. Scorpius had been excited about the Hogsmeade branch, but his elation over being allowed to oversee the Diagon Alley project far surpassed that.

As he headed to his office, packed up some of his work, and headed home, his mind was on everything he would need to start planning. A manager would need to be hired, a floor plan would need to be drawn up, maybe some opening day shebang put together. Starting next week, he would need to do some on the ground research on the dos and don'ts of running a shop. And he knew just the place to start.

* * *

"Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Rose handed the middle-aged witch her purchase and gave her a warm smile. It was an exceptionally clear day and Rose's spirits were high. She had rested up on Sunday after her lackluster date with Abel and developed a positive outlook on the whole thing. At least she wasn't being pulled around like Jane had been. And at least he wasn't emotionally manipulative like Lily's ex-boyfriend Rick had been. Abel really did treat her well. She was even starting to consider taking things a step further, if only her emotions could catch up with her relationship.

Still, the beautiful day and the steady stream of customers helped to push most of the thoughts that had plagued her all weekend from her mind. She was downright jolly as she helped measure out six ounces of lacewing flies for a rather elderly wizard who was rambling on about his most recent grandchild in delight.

"I think she looks more like my dear Matilda's side than mine." He chuckled at his own comment and Rose gave him a small smile as the bell that hung over the door gave its usual trill, signalling the entrance of a new customer.

"I'm sure she's beautiful," Rose said, packaging his purchase and taking his payment.

"Oh yes, just like her grandmother and mother. Well, have a wonderful day, and thank you for your help."

Rose waved him goodbye with a smile as he hobbled towards the front door. It wasn't until she heard the bell signalling his departure that she noticed who her new customer was.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She tried to remain professional when she asked the question, but seeing Scorpius Malfoy in her store wasn't something she'd been prepared for or particularly wanted to experience, so her tone had been slightly harsh. He only gave her a slight grin and continued to wander around the store, taking in his surroundings.

"How long have you been open?" he asked, looking up at the rafters and resting his hand on one of the shelves that lined the wall.

Rose gave him a disbelieving look. "A few years. What concern is it to you?"

He merely shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets as he continued to make his way around the shop. Rose mentally pleaded with whomever might be listening that Jane would come out from her hiding place in the back room. She was brewing their new batch of Pepper-Up Potion and hadn't made an appearance all day, so it was doubtful she would immerge. Johnny had run out for his lunch break and wouldn't be back for at least another twenty minutes. Backup was looking highly unlikely.

"Do you own or rent?" he asked.

"Own. What's with the third degree? Don't you have your own business to run?" She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look.

"I do, in fact," Malfoy said as he began to move towards the counter. He pulled his hands from his pockets and picked up the copy of The Potioneer's Periodical that was lying by the register. Flipping through it, he realized it was a rather old copy and the one that happened to contain Daisy's article, before she snatched it from his hands. He'd read that article so many times, he'd be able to recognize that issue anywhere.

"You have good taste in literature, Weasley. Although it's slightly out of date."

She ignored his comment. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He leaned on the counter, his palms pressed flat against the smooth, wooden surface. "So, how's business? You here all by yourself? Can't be that busy if you can handle it all on your own."

Rose's eyebrow twitched and she let out a deep breath to try and calm herself. "My partner happens to be in the back. And I have another employee out for lunch."

She stashed the magazine and grabbed a rag from behind the counter and started to wipe it down, effectively forcing him to remove his hands and take a step back.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I've been in this business long enough to know the ins and outs. We typically slow down right around one-thirty, and we don't pick back up again til around three. So I know when to send my employees on their lunch breaks."

Scorpius glanced at the clock behind her, which she knew read somewhere close to two o'clock. He seemed slightly impressed with her response, and she couldn't help the prideful smirk that grew on her face.

"Seems I could learn a thing or two from you."

Rose started to laugh before she took in his serious expression. "You're joking, right?"

He merely shook his head. Rose looked at him in confusion. "What could you possibly need to learn from me? Our businesses function completely differently. You don't need to know anything about running a shop."

"That's what you think." He smirked and his eyes started to wander around the shop again as Rose's widened in shock.

"What?"

He looked back at her, failing to contain a grin. "Haven't you heard? We have a shop opening in Hogsmeade at the end of the month."

Rose's jaw dropped as the bell above the door rang and another customer entered. While she helped the man who'd wandered in looking for some porcupine quills, she had no choice but to let Scorpius wander around the store, picking up and examining random items as he went.

"Right, let's get something straight." Her customer was gone and she moved around the counter and approached him, a hard glare on her face. "I refuse to help you run your business. You want it to succeed, figure out a way to do it yourself. I won't be a part of it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her dramatics, sitting on one of the display tables and earning a glare from Rose as he did so.

"Come on, Weasley. Just let me ask you a few questions, poke that highly intelligent brain of yours. It's the least you can do for a colleague."

Rose let out a bark of laughter.

"We," she emphasised, pointing back and forth between the two of them, "are not colleagues. I'll give you competitors, sure. But we will not work together. Ever. Am I clear?"

Scorpius now looked quite put out. He gave a huff before crossing his arms and giving her a studying look. "What's so awful about me, Weasley? I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what I ever did to you to make you treat me as if I'm an awful person."

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. "You've never been nice to me. Maybe you're not a total bastard, but you've never been a saint either."

A twinge of guilt hit Scorpius as a rather vivid memory of Rose having a near panic attack in seventh year came to his mind. She couldn't find a Charms essay that Scorpius had stolen. He'd felt guilty after she'd been forced to tell their professor that she'd lost her essay, so he'd returned it as soon as they'd left the classroom. She'd yelled at him and told him to stay out of her life. At the time he didn't make much of it; it was just homework after all. He even thought they'd been getting along better that year, but she'd become even more standoffish from that point on. And here she was, demanding he treat her in a way she hadn't given him much of a chance to.

"A saint? You want perfection?" he couldn't help but snap at her. "That's a pretty steep order for someone who doesn't mean all that much to you."

"Give it a rest, Malfoy. Can't two people just not get along on a fundamental level?"

Silence reigned between them for a few moments as Scorpius considered her words. He might agree that some people just had personalities that clashed and had a hard time getting on, but he didn't think they were those people. He'd always wanted to get to know Rose when they were in school, and he knew they had a lot in common, but she'd constantly pushed him away. He never knew why and it drove him crazy. Keeping him at arm's length had caused him to do all he could to get her to pay attention to him. And that meant annoying the hell out of her. But even as they spoke, it was never harsh. Their words had a slight joking edge to them. It seemed to be reasonably playful banter. The only exception being the time he'd stolen her homework. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never get her to talk to him like a normal human being. So sure, some people had a hard time getting along on a fundamental level, but as he responded, he felt strongly that in this case, she was wrong.

He heaved a sigh in resignation. "I suppose so," he said without a hint of jest in his voice. "But I never thought that was us."

He rapped his knuckles on the table before he quickly stood and left the shop, the chiming of the bell putting an exclamation mark on his departure.

Rose stood perplexed at his parting words. Did he think they could actually get along? She supposed they never really tried, but she'd never thought it was worth the effort. Maybe he had? She shook off her conflicting thoughts and got back to work. Allowing Scorpius Malfoy to mess with her head was not on her agenda for the day.

"First batch is done!" Jane announced as she emerged from the back room, a box filled with bottles of the newly made potion in her arms. She dropped it rather unceremoniously on the counter and flashed Rose a grin.

Rose merely hummed in response, the thought that Scorpius Malfoy might actually want to be friends with her occupying all her brain power.

"Hey, you alright?"

Pulling herself out of her head, she gave Jane an apologetic grin. "Yes, sorry. How'd it go?"

"Splendidly, as always. I'm a masterful potioneer."

Jane planted her hands on her hips and stood with a very proud look on her face, causing Rose to laugh at her friend's antics. "Good to see you're in such good spirits."

"Yes, well, I don't have anything sucking the life out of me anymore, do I?"

Jane was grinning widely at Rose, but she still saw the less than happy look that her eyes gave away.

"Feeling lonely?" Rose asked.

Jane's shoulders dropped and she moved towards the counter, leaning against it and resting her chin in her hand.

"A little. It's not that I miss Andrew, but it's nice to have someone."

Rose patted Jane's arm in sympathy, not surprised that she had admitted the truth so easily. She wasn't the toughest nut to crack.

"So," Jane drawled, bouncing back immediately and giving Rose a sly look. "How was your date yesterday? Anything...happen?"

Rose laughed as her friend wiggled her eyebrows. "No, nothing like that. I stopped him before we got that far."

"What? Why?" Jane asked in outrage.

"I'm just not ready, that's all. I feel like I should, I don't know, maybe love him or something?" Rose said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh please. You're just scared and hiding behind your excuses." Jane said with a scoff. "Just put the poor bloke out of his misery."

"I will do no such thing," Rose said. "If he really wants to be with me, he can respect my wishes."

Jane rolled her eyes as Rose began to pull vials from the box and place them on the shelf behind her. "Or maybe you're holding out hope that this mystery bloke of yours will make a move and you can leave that Mr. Jordan for him before you're in too deep."

Rose looked at her friend in outrage as a blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm doing no such thing! I just want to be sure, that's all."

"Sure of what, exactly?" Jane challenged.

"Well, certain that he cares for me, I suppose. That we have a solid relationship beforehand so it isn't ruined by sex complicating it." Rose fumbled over her words so badly she hardly believed them herself.

"Or perhaps you're waiting till you're certain there's no other bloke you could possibly fancy?"

Jane no longer looked quite as teasing as before. There was a hint of understanding in her expression. However, Rose still wasn't keen on continuing the conversation. She found the subject matter to be more uncomfortable than she wanted to endure. Probably because Jane was more correct than Rose cared to admit.

"You just missed Scorpius Malfoy, by the way," she said as a way of trying to distract her friend. However, she didn't see the unfortunate backfire that it would cause.

"Ah, Scorpius Malfoy," Jane said with a dreamy look on her face. "Now there's someone I would still hold out hope for if I were you."

"What?" Rose asked, hardly believing what she was hearing. "There was never any hope to begin with. We've talked about how silly this is. You're being ridiculous, Jane."

Jane pursed her lips at Rose's harsh tone. "There's no need to talk down to me like that. I'm a lot smarter and far more observant than you're giving me credit for."

Immediately feeling chastised, Rose quickly moved around the counter to stand in front of Jane, who continued to have a sour look on her face as she stood with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry. I know I can be a little harsh. You're entitled to your own opinions. Even if I think they're wrong."

Jane rolled her eyes at the lackluster apology, but gave Rose a small grin all the same. "I guess if that's the best you can do. Now, what did Malfoy want?"

"Oh! He's opening up his own shop and wanted to spy. Can you believe that?" Rose scoffed as she removed the box from the counter and moved to place it behind it.

"His own shop? In Diagon Alley?" Jane asked.

"No, thank God. Hogsmeade. Bloody hell, can you imagine if it were?" Rose and Jane shared a laugh at the implication as the bell above the door rang once again and Dominique Weasley entered Thistle and Thorn. Rose moved to greet her cousin.

"Dom! This is a nice-"

She cut herself short when she noticed the tear stains on her cousin's face as she continued to cry. Rushing around the counter, she pulled her now sobbing cousin into her arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Dom let out a heartbreaking sob before pulling back and composing herself enough to speak.

"Rose, I need a favor."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that took awhile. Hope it was worth the wait! It won't be quite as long next time. This one was a struggle but I flew once I got through it so more is in the works! Follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Love hearing from you guys.**

 **One question was raised by a guest reviewer about the believability of them not knowing each other based on the size of the potions world. Great question! In the first chapter, we see that Rose doesn't even know where he is. They haven't talked about where they live. He could work in a tiny shop in Paris for all she knows. This is brought up again next chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and clarify that now.**

 **Happy Reading!**


	5. Mind Your Own Business

_Dear Leo,_

 _I'm so sorry I didn't write you last weekend, although it is partly your fault since you didn't give me any time to write back. I don't think you've ever written on a Sunday! I'm sure your business was of the utmost importance though, so I can forgive your tardiness if you can forgive mine. I had some family things pop up that have taken most of my energy and possibly even more of my time. But anything for family, right?_

 _We made progress on the project! I'm sure the bruise paste will be a big hit once it hits the shelves. Maybe it'll even make its way to your neck of the woods, wherever you are._

 _Do you ever stop and think about how odd that is? We could be anywhere in the world yet still connected. I assume you're somewhere in England, seeing as we both speak English and it doesn't take eons for our owls to reach each other. I try not to think too hard about it because the mystery is kind of exciting, and even though I might want to know who you are eventually, I'm ok with enjoying what we have for now._

 _As far as advice goes, I don't know if I have much to give you. I get where you're coming from, though. I was in a rather serious relationship once. Have I ever mentioned that? I know you're aware that I'm currently seeing someone, but it hasn't been long enough for us to have the type of conversation you had with your girlfriend. But my ex and I? We were together long enough. We had a few of those conversations but it was always hypothetical. We were young and there was so much still to do in life, we didn't want to pressure ourselves. But I think it was the not talking about it, the not being excited about the future, and the not including the other in our plans for our lives that caused us to grow apart. Who's to say if we'd still be together now if we'd actually talked about those things? Maybe I was scared or worried that there was something I'd miss out on if I stayed with him. I realize now that things are better off the way they are, but it makes me wonder sometimes._

 _So I guess the question is, do you want to put in the effort to plan and dream with this person? Would losing that opportunity rip your heart out? Do you see them in the things you do throughout your day? Are you hardly able to wait to tell them about the little things you saw that reminded you of them? I've seen that kind of love, but I haven't found it yet. I hope to, one day. And if you have, I'd say do everything you can to hold onto it._

 _Wow, look at me getting all sappy. It's been a long week that's had me doing a lot of hard thinking. Don't write me off as some silly romantic girl, but I must admit that I want to find a love like I've seen in some of the people around me. If that makes me strange, I don't care. You'll just have to deal._

 _Enough about all that, though. My friend finally rid herself of the scumbag! She was so strong and I was so proud. Hope everything has been going well for your friend as well. My mother was lovely as always and my team won the match! That's exciting that business is doing well! I wish I knew more about what all you do in the world of potions, but I realize that might give too much away right now. Best to keep the mystery alive, right?_

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Daisy_

* * *

"I don't know what I was thinking. She hates me! Of course she wouldn't help me."

As he stood in front of the full length mirror in his hallway, tugging harshly at his uncooperative tie, Scorpius vented yet again about his encounter with Rose earlier in the week. He'd been tempted to go back to the shop a few times, but felt like he'd only humiliate himself. The letter he'd received from Daisy that afternoon was distracting him as well. Her words had an astounding effect on him, and he now found himself second guessing his relationship on many levels at every turn, on top of everything else that was going on.

"I mean, I'm one of her cousin's best friends. She could at least pretend to be civilized."

He received no response from Melinda as she got ready in the bathroom. He finished off his tie and walked back into the bedroom to grab his jacket from the closet.

"It's not that I need her help, but her insight would've been nice."

Melinda entered the room as he finished his sentence and gave him an impatient look, shuffling him out of the way as she grabbed her shoes from the floor of the closet.

"You have been talking about this non-stop since Monday," she grumbled as she pulled on her three inch heels. "I've heard enough about Rose Weasley and how little she thinks of you."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her unforgiving tone. "You could at least be understanding," he reasoned as she grabbed a jacket and made her way into the living room. "This is about our livelihood, you know? The business?"

He didn't receive a response as he heard the Floo burst into life. He made it to the room just in time to watch her disappear in a wisp of green flames. He cursed at himself before throwing on his jacket and following after her.

Stepping out into Lily Potter's flat, he was immediately surrounded by a crowd of people. Lily had truly outdone herself this time. Having been to a few of her previous birthday parties, Scorpius had a general idea of what to expect, but it seemed like the room had been magically expanded to accommodate the fifty-plus people that filled it. Looking between and over the heads of all the other guests, he was unable to spot Melinda and was quickly apprehended by one of the many Weasleys.

"Scorpius! I was wondering when you'd show. Your bird arrived in a bit of a tizzy a few moments ago. Everything going alright? Wait, try this. Came up with it myself."

A slightly tipsy Hugo shoved an orange colored drink into Scorpius' hand. He smiled amusedly at the younger boy's enthusiasm and sipped the drink. It was definitely part pumpkin juice, but it had a kick to it that resembled firewhiskey and a hint of something else that he wasn't able to ask Hugo about before being quickly dragged off by yet another Weasley.

"Sorry about him," Louis said in an undertone. "He works such a tight laced job that he lets loose a little too much whenever he's able."

Scorpius gave Louis a genuine smile. Beside's Al, Louis was his favorite of the Potter-Weasley family. He was a year younger than him and Albus and had always looked up to them, though not in the obnoxious way that Hugo sometimes would.

"How've you been, Lou? It's been a while." Scorpius shook the young man's hand as his eyes swept the room once more. He recognized a majority of the people there from his Hogwarts years.

"I've been alright," Louis said, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. "It's been a tough go of it with some family stuff lately, but we'll get through."

Scorpius stopped looking around the room to take in Louis fully. He had bags under his eyes and his whole demeanor seemed tired.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Louis gave him an appreciative smile. "Yeah, it will be."

He clapped Scorpius on the arm before heading across the room where James Potter and Roxanne Weasley were standing with Ellen Thomas. Whatever was going on with the family, James and Roxanne looked like they were holding up much better than Louis. Scorpius scanned the rest of the room and finally found Al and Archie.

"You haven't seen Mel, have you?" he asked as he approached them.

"You look like hell, mate," Archie said with a chuckle. Scorpius gave himself a once over at his friends comment, quickly adjusting his tie.

"I meant your face," Archie clarified. "I haven't seen frown lines like that on a twenty-two year old possibly ever."

Scorpius frowned deeper at his friend's comment.

"I'm twenty-three, actually. And have you seen Mel?"

"She was talking to Susan Chambers last I saw her. Why? You in a spat?" Al asked.

Scorpius groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I can't fucking stand Susan Chambers. She's all stuck up and Mel is easily influenced by her."

Archie laughed rather hysterically at Scorpius's displeasure, causing both of his friends to give him funny looks.

"Are you drunk already?" Al asked.

"Maybe."

"Give me that," Scorpius said, swiping one of Hugo's orange drinks from Archie's hand and quickly downing it himself.

"Anybody else here worth talking to?" Scorpius asked.

"Plenty, depending on who you are," Al said, looking uncomfortable. Archie was in the middle of trying to hit on a newly engaged and rather confused looking Lucy Weasley.

"Will you quit," Al said, pulling Archie away from his cousin. "Have you seen Wesley Sharp? He's a good foot taller and fifty pounds heavier than you. I'm willing to bet he'd have no problem pounding you into a pulp for hitting on his fiance, who cares if you lived in the same dorm for seven years. Besides, are you _blind_? It's _Lucy_!"

Archie shrugged him off and grinned, barely registering Al's words. He'd always been a rather happy drunk, with the occasional bouts of emotional vulnerability thrown in.

"Are you boys behaving yourselves?" A very pregnant Abigail Potter wobbled up to them with a smirk on her face. Al smiled and put his arm around his wife's shoulders and placed a kiss on her temple.

"You look lovely as ever, Abigail," Scorpius complimented her.

"And you're as much of a kiss-ass as ever, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed along with his friends at his own expense. He'd always been rather fond of Abigail, save for the first few months when she and Al had started dating. It wasn't anything about her in particular that he hadn't liked, more that she was taking up most of one of his best friend's time and he wasn't adjusting well to the change. They'd since settled into a warm friendship that had him spending almost as much time with her as he did with Al, though the pregnancy had slightly altered that lately.

"Mel kind of stormed past me earlier. Everything alright?" she asked Scorpius.

"I'm not entirely sure," Scorpius said, not quite making eye contact with any of his friends.

"Not sure my arse," Abigail said, looking expectantly at Scorpius, who sighed.

"I've been doing a lot of venting this week…about Rose." He grimaced at the end of his sentence as he got the exact responses he expected. Al rolled his eyes, Archie laughed, and Abigail scoffed.

"You haven't gotten over that yet?" Al asked.

"She was rather harsh," Scorpius insisted.

"Scorpius, how would you feel if your girlfriend came home and vented about some other man to you everyday?" Abigail asked.

Scorpius honestly didn't think he'd care all that much, but that sounded like a rather unfeeling thing to say.

"I guess I see what you mean," he allowed. "But she didn't need to get all snippy about it."

He threw a glance around the room, searching once again for his girlfriend.

"Maybe. Or maybe you need to learn to be a little more sensitive." Al advised.

Scorpius gave his friend a look. "Just because you're all happy and married doesn't mean you know everything."

Al chuckled and squeezed his wife tighter into his side. "I know more than you, though."

As the night carried on, Scorpius caught a few glimpses of Melinda, but was never able to approach her before losing sight of her again. To be honest, he didn't really want to talk to her. He didn't feel like trying all that hard tonight, especially when he didn't feel like he'd done anything horribly wrong.

"It's about time you wish me a happy birthday."

Scorpius looked up from the slice of cake he was eating to see the beautiful Lily Potter, decked out in a gorgeous dark green dress and a delicate gold headband that could have passed for a crown. Smiling, he threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side in a brotherly embrace.

"I can't believe you're twenty-one already."

Lily laughed as she pulled away. "Not the little girl you used to know, eh?"

Scorpius shook his head with a smile. "Definitely not. How're things at the studio?"

Lily was trying to make a name for herself in the world of photography. After the war, it was realized that their parents' generation hadn't been documented much other than through the news outlets, so there'd been a boom in the industry of professional photography. She wanted to work more on the artistic front eventually, but was currently making her way working at a small studio in Diagon Alley that did family portraits.

"It's going well. I've gotten a number of freelance jobs lately so my personal client base is growing. Hopefully I'll be out on my own soon."

She looked very happy, Scorpius noticed. The rough break up she'd been through the previous year had taken its toll - the whole relationship had. But she'd more than fully bounced back the past few months.

Scorpius thought back to the conversation he'd had with Louis. He hadn't wanted to ask Al what was going on in front of Archie, but he felt he could talk to Lily too. She was the closest thing he had to a sister.

"Lily, is everything alright? With the family, I mean."

She looked confused and surprised at his words.

"As far as I'm aware. Why?"

Scorpius paused for a moment before continuing.

"It's just that, Louis said he'd been having a rough go of it and that it was family stuff. I figured your family tells each other everything."

Lily's face fell at his words as her eyes drifted to the far corner of the room. Placing her hand on his arm, she excused herself and walked past him. He turned to watch and saw her approaching two of her cousins. Rose and Dominique seemed to be in a serious and almost heated discussion. As Lily approached, Rose looked relieved and Dom seemed to tense up even more. Scorpius watched as their argument continued and almost didn't notice Louis and Roxanne approach him a few moments later. He glanced at them before looking back at Lily, Rose, and Dom, and they followed his line of sight.

"Oh no," Roxanne moaned before moving to join the other girls.

"What the hell is going on, Louis?" Scorpius asked.

Louis heaved a heavy sigh before leaning in and speaking in an undertone. "Ben cheated on her."

Scorpius' heart sank to his stomach. Ben and Dom had been together since Hogwarts and had gotten married as soon as she was out of school. They'd been married for six years and Scorpius had hardly ever seen a couple so much in love. He hadn't seen them in a while, but he'd never thought he'd have a reason to expect something like this would happen.

"I can hardly believe that. Are you sure?" he asked Louis.

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Damn."

They watched the girls for a few moments longer. Dom was now crying as Lily held her, and Rose and Roxanne spoke intensely to one another.

"No one really knows. I'm pretty sure this is the first Lily and Roxanne are hearing anything about it. You won't say anything, right?"

Scorpius nodded as he continued to watch. Rose was now trying to lean around Roxanne and talk to Dom.

"Why are they arguing, exactly?"

"You know Rose," Louis said with a sad but affectionate look towards his female relatives. "She's being her usual opinionated self and butting in. I supposed she has a right to. Dom has been staying with her since Monday night."

Thinking back to that day, Scorpius immediately felt a twinge of guilt. Had this already started to unfold when he'd shown up at her shop? If it had and he'd known what was going on, he might never have gone into Thistle and Thorn that day. He wouldn't have baited her, that's for sure.

More people were beginning to notice the disturbance, and as Louis moved towards the group of girls, Scorpius couldn't help but follow him. As they grew closer, he started to make out their conversation.

"I'm just trying to help, Dom," Rose pleaded with her cousin.

"No, you're just trying to fix things you can't fix," Dom said through her tears.

"I think it's time you back off," Louis said as he approached Rose. His words weren't harsh, but Rose didn't seem to take to being told what to do very well.

"She came to me for help and that's all I want to do - help."

"We know, Rose," Lily said, attempting to console Dominique with her touch and Rose with her words. "I think we need to just let it be tonight. Alright?"

Lily glanced around the room to indicate the crowd that had started to gather. Rose looked around too. Al and Abigail along with Fred and his wife were standing just behind her and Roxanne, and James was slowly approaching Lily. A few other friends had stopped what they were doing to watch, and Scorpius noticed that Melinda now stood beside him, looking between the group of cousins and himself. When Rose finally noticed Scorpius in the crowd, she swallowed and held her head high before moving to leave the room, heading towards him to do so.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he couldn't help himself. He stuck his hand out and grabbed her arm just as she was passing him. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked him square in the eye.

"You alright?" he asked in a small voice. The proud look she wore cracked for a moment, and she almost looked grateful before developing a hard look and giving a tart response.

"None of this is any of your business, Malfoy. So you can back the hell off."

He quickly released his hold on her before she stormed off and a rather handsome looking brunette man appeared and made his way through the crowd and after her.

Scorpius sighed in frustration before he noticed that Melinda was staring at him coldly.

* * *

Rose had spent the last week going from livid, to sad, to confused, and then back around again. Since Dom had shown up at her shop, she'd spent almost every free minute with her cousin. They were a year apart in school but had always been rather close. Even though she was older, Dom had always looked up to Rose in many ways. She was headstrong and responsible in a way that Dom always tried to be, but tended to need a little shove to get there.

Ben had been someone that Rose had grown close with over the years as well. He was practically another cousin to Rose, just like all of her cousins' spouses. But Ben had been around the longest. It felt like a personal betrayal to Rose that he would so much as think about being unfaithful to Dominique.

"I don't understand what happened," Dominique had managed to gasp through her sobs the day she'd shown up at Rose's shop. Johnny had arrived from his lunch break just moments after Dom had, and Rose was able to notify Jane of the situation and take the rest of the day off. They'd arrived back at Rose's flat and Dominique had immediately broken down.

"I know things have been difficult lately, but I never thought he'd do something like this to me."

"How've they been difficult?" Rose asked. "Maybe if you talked it through it would help."

Dom had lifted her head from where it had been resting on Rose's shoulder and launched into the whole story. Apparently, they'd been trying to get pregnant for over a year and it just wasn't working. They'd been to St. Mungo's and everything seemed fine, but nothing had happened. They'd been growing frustrated with the situation and with each other until the night before, when they'd gotten into a rather heated row and Ben had stormed out.

"I calmed down and realized I'd been unfair to him. I'd said it was probably all his fault. Look at our family! We're far more fertile than any family has any right to be. So I said it was most likely his problem and not mine. That's when he stormed out. I went looking for him and figured he might have gone to see James, or Fred and Dani, but when I Flooed, he wasn't with either, so I decided to check Sam's."

At this point, she collapsed into tears yet again. Rose just sat there, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her until she was able to speak again.

"I.. I walked into the pub, and there's this frizzy haired skinny thing all over him. It was pretty obvious he was enjoying himself far more there than he was at home with me. I left right away, but he must have seen me because he Apparated home only moments after I did."

She stopped there, leaving Rose to ask questions if she wanted more information. "What did he say?"

Dom hiccoughed a few times before continuing. "Said it wasn't how it looked. But I didn't care. He wouldn't leave so I locked myself in our bedroom. He was gone by the time I woke up. I barely made it through work this morning and when I went home for lunch he was there. I couldn't stay so that's what led me to your shop. You were the first person I thought of. I hope me being here is okay."

Rose was quick to reassure her cousin. "Of course it's okay. You can stay for as long as you need."

They'd spent the rest of the week going to and from work and spending their evenings with Dom talking through her relationship. Some nights she was angry and others she was sad or confused. The one constant was her refusal to talk to her husband. Working for the International Portkey Office meant you couldn't even get into her department without an appointment, which had kept Ben at bay since she was in charge of scheduling them. Louis was the only one she'd told where she was and what had happened, and he'd stopped by for about an hour or so every day. Otherwise, they'd managed to keep it a secret that she was there, but James and Fred had both stopped by and asked if Rose knew where Dom was. She'd stayed hidden during those visits, but when Fred's wife Dani had shown up on Thursday evening, they'd told her everything. Dom and Dani had been dormmates at Hogwarts and were still best friends.

"I wanted to come to you, but I felt like I couldn't because of Fred," Dom said as she hugged her tightly.

"I understand," Dani had reassured her. "It's going to be hard enough keeping this from him now, I can't imagine having to do it all week. You still don't want him to know, right?"

Dom shook her head. "Not yet. He and Ben are best friends. I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"Well, Ben's been around a lot. He's worried sick about you," Dani said, pushing her curly black hair behind her ears and looking at Dom closely, leading her over to sit on the couch that was her temporary bed. Dani had a rather intense personality and Rose always had the feeling that she was studying whomever she was talking to. "He insists nothing happened."

Dom scoffed and began to refute this claim vehemently. They'd sat and talked for a while before Dani finally left, and it was mostly a back and forth about Dom not wanting to talk to Ben. Rose had started to feel conflicted about the situation throughout the week, and by the time Dani showed up on Thursday, she'd yet to voice her concerns. But Dani's input from Ben's side of things had helped Rose see things a little more clearly. Dom's reasons for not wanting to talk to Ben had more to do with her own stubbornness than his own faults.

Rose was sure that Dom should talk to her husband. She understood she was hurting and needed time, but this was about more than just a possible case of infidelity. Rose began to drop hints after Dani had left that maybe Dom should take some time thinking about talking to Ben. It hadn't gone over well, and Rose now realized how stupid it was of her to bring it up in front of a crowd of people.

So, of course, they'd ended up the center of attention in the middle of Lily's party, arguing for their friends and family to see. She was shocked by Scorpius trying to intervene, but as conflicted as she was about their… "relationship," she was in no mood to have someone look at her with concern that was unwarranted. This wasn't about her, it was about Dom. And Ben, who hadn't come tonight on Dani's recommendation and Rose imagined it was killing him. She'd never seen someone love quite as fiercely as Benjamin Wright loved his wife. It made it hard for her to believe that he would ever cheat, which made her want to push her cousin into talking to him before the situation got any worse.

"Rose?"

She'd wandered into Lily's room and was sitting on the bed when Abel found her. The night had gone relatively well with Abel meeting the majority of her family. He'd already met Al, Lily, and James, but it was his first time meeting the others save for Molly, who was doing an apprenticeship in Paris. He was a few years older than Rose so he'd been ahead of most of her family at Hogwarts.

"What happened back there?" he asked as he stood in front of her. She'd managed to keep him from coming around during the time Dom was staying with her -though admittedly, it hadn't been that hard - so he was unaware of the situation.

"Dom has been staying with me. Marital problems. We just don't quite see eye-to-eye on the situation."

Abel nodded but didn't say anything. Rose hung her head in thought.

"I just don't know how to help her. This is unfamiliar territory for me so I'm a little out of my depth."

Silence filled the room as she sat there mulling everything over, Abel never saying a word. Eventually, he reached forward and gently tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked up at him and her heart started beating slightly faster as she realized the vulnerable situation she was in. He was practically standing between her legs while she sat on Lily's bed. The sympathetic look in his eyes had turned into something much more intense. He moved closer to her and cupped her cheek with his hand before slowly bending down to kiss her.

It was smooth and sensual, a teasing kiss that pulled her in. She reached out and gripped his jacket as he stepped fully between her legs. His kisses became more demanding and she slowly laid back on the bed. He moved to hover over her, one hand resting by her head on the bed as the other started tracing up and down her side - her dress riding up. He left her lips and began trailing kissing down her neck and the V of her dress, slowly pushing her thin straps down her shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair and let him continue to kiss between her breasts before pulling him back up to her lips. She untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning it as he scooted her further back onto the bed. Running her hands over his now bare chest, Rose pushed him back and sat up, pulling his shirt down his arms.

They paused for a moment, breathing heavily as he gave her a questioning look, making sure she wanted to do this. She gave a sharp nod and he wasted no time in diving back in, pulling her lower lip between his teeth and laying them back down on the bed.

The door banged open and they sprang apart with a start to see a girl with frizzy brown hair and a wide eyed boy that Rose recognized as Archie Davies in an embrace against it. The two couples stared at each other for a moment before the other girl giggled and pulled Davies from the room. Rose groaned in mortification and sat up, burying her face in her hands. She felt Abel sit up beside her and looked sideways at him, her face flushed.

"This isn't happening right now, is it?"

She shook her head at him and he gave her a sad smile before leaning in to give her one last kiss. He pulled his shirt back on and stood, buttoning it up before leaving the room and making Rose's stomach twist in an unexplainable emotion. She'd felt comforted for a moment, but she now realized he hadn't said a word. Maybe he had comforted her in a physical sense, but as soon as that was off the table, he'd left her there without so much as a word of encouragement. He hadn't even reassured her that it was okay - that he could wait.

Standing up and fixing herself in the mirror above Lily's dresser, she braced herself to rejoin the party and left the haven of Lily's bedroom, only to run into none other than the last person she wanted to see in a moment of vulnerability.

"Malfoy," she said curtly. He started at her sudden appearance, looking over his shoulder and back down the hallway, as if expecting to see someone there before facing Rose.

"Weasley. Hey, you know who Archie Davies is?"

She gave him disbelieving look and he cringed at his blunder.

"Right, sorry. I forgot she's your cousin."

Rose gave him an uncomfortable smile. "Not to mention he's one of Al's closest friends. What about him?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Have you seen him?"

"He barged in here a moment ago."

This seemed to make sense to Scorpius. "Was he alone?" he asked. By the look on his face, he seemed to already know the answer.

"No, actually," Rose grumbled. "He and his friend caused a rather rude disturbance, I'm afraid."

Her remark caused Scorpius to take in her appearance. She'd managed to fix her smudged makeup and her dress, but there was only so much she could do about her hair. The look on his face made it evident that he gathered what had just been going on in Lily's bedroom. Thankfully, he chose not to address it.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" he asked.

Not expecting this question, Rose thought for a moment. "I don't know. Reasonably pretty, short skirt, rather skinny and frizzy brown-"

Rose's eyes widened in realization. Was it possible?

She quickly shoved past Scorpius and made her way back into the party, searching the crowd for Davies and his date. She was quickly joined by Lily, who had noticed the panicked look she wore.

"Have you seen Dom?" Rose asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Roxanne calming down. I think she'd like to head out soon and she said she's okay with going back to yours."

Rose heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. We need to get out of here. Now."

Scorpius had followed Rose and showed up just in time to hear her express her need for a quick getaway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to butt out of my business?" Rose asked

"Apparently more than you already have."

"Rose," Lily interrupted. "What's going on? Why the urgency?"

"I think she's here."

"She? She who?"

Rose looked at Lily with wide eyes, as if willing her to understand what she was trying to say without having to say it in front of Scorpius.

" _She_!" she said emphatically.

Understanding dawned on Lily's face and she grabbed Rose by the arm, dragging her towards the kitchen. Thankfully, Scorpius didn't follow them this time.

"Are you positive?" Lily asked as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"No, but the chances are very good."

Lily nodded as they dodged potential well wishers.

"Are you ready to leave, Dom?" Lily asked as they entered her kitchen. Roxanne and Dom were nursing cups of tea and Dom immediately got up to embrace Rose when she saw her.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding slightly stuffy from all her crying. "You've been wonderful all week and I know you're just trying to help."

"It's alright," Rose insisted as she held her tightly. "Let's get you home."

This only made Dom start to cry again and Rose realized her blunder. She cringed over her cousin's shoulder as Lily and Roxanne gave her exasperated looks.

"Sorry. I meant let's go back to my place."

They eventually calmed her enough for Rose to apparate them back to her flat.

After getting Dom settled in on the couch, Rose thought back to the moment she'd had with Abel as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Ever since she'd written that letter to Leo, she'd been torn between wanting to dive into her relationship with Abel, and wanting to walk away completely. Tonight had been proof that they had chemistry - at least in the physical sense - but the love she described in her letter to Leo seemed unattainable in her current relationship. She found him attractive, they had things in common, and they got along well. But that fire and spark only existed in those heated moments that were few and far between. Besides, she wanted someone who stimulated her in a relational and intellectual sense, not just physically.

She kicked off her shoes and crawled under her covers without changing. Her mind ran in circles for hours until she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! I hope things haven't gotten confusing. Questions were raised about how they couldn't figure out who each other are, but they don't know where the other lives (which was brought up in this chapter), or how old the other is, or when they went to school. I think it's safe to say they can roughly gather age with all the relationship stuff, but it's not a given in my mind. He could be in his early thirties for all she knows. I'd thought about clarifying more of this in this chapter but it didn't seem to fit. It will probably get discussed more later on and I have a plan for all of this so rest easy! I plan on handling it with care :) If you've made it this far in my lovely note, Happy Reading!**


	6. Business is Overrated

_Dear Daisy,_

 _It's been one hell of a week. The first part was great, but a rough encounters with a colleague put a damper on the whole thing. I'm trying to remain positive and have some perspective, but with my relationship not going very well lately, I'm inclined to be negative about most things. Speaking of my relationship, let me fill you in on what's been going on so you have a solid base of information to go off of._

 _My girlfriend and I went to a party the other day. When we were getting ready to head over, she was a bit pissed with me for reasons I didn't understand, and the only time she talked to me once we were at the party was to complain about what she considered to be inappropriate behavior. I was only trying to be a good friend to someone and she has to go and pitch a fit about it. My friends seemed to understand why she was upset, but I still think she was making an awful lot out of nothing. Although, part of me realizes I might be in denial about a few things, but we won't get into that now. She and I had a bit of an argument about the whole thing when we got back to my flat and I really don't know if we're going to last much longer. I realize me just not wanting to try anymore is part of the issue and I should face up to everything and end it before it ends badly, but it's harder to do than I thought._

 _I guess I've never really had to break up with someone before. My previous relationships were never serious enough for them to need much of a conversation to end things. I think she's in it more than I am at this point. Your last letter really got me thinking about what I have and what I want, and I don't think this is it. And it's not just because we had one argument. We haven't been connecting well at all lately, and aren't you supposed to fall deeper in love with someone the longer you're with them? I don't know if I've even fallen to begin with._

 _It's safe to say my personal life has successfully distracted me from my professional one, so enough about all that for now. Hope everything that came up for you this week is sorting itself out and everything's okay. I'm so glad you made progress on your project. I can't wait to see it out on the shelves. I'll be able to say "I know who invented that!" Although I won't be able to give anyone a name. Who knows, though. That might not be the case by the time it's finished. I know you're enjoying the mystery and so am I, but I wouldn't mind finding out who you are eventually. Your last letter made me feel that way more than any of your previous have. I felt like I was seeing the real you more than I ever have before. It's not that you're ever dishonest, but I wouldn't blame you if you were usually more guarded. I know I can be, especially with someone I don't know all that well. I like to think I know you pretty well though, despite having never met._

 _You know, no matter what else has been going on in my life lately, it's been nice to have this one constant. Your letters are a breath of fresh air every time I receive one. It's wonderful to have someone outside the stresses of everyday life to talk to. I hope you feel the same._

 _That's all for now. Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Leo_

* * *

He set aside his quill after finishing the letter. Looking back over it, he wondered if he'd been too honest by going into detail about the complicated feelings he was having when it came to his relationship. She had given him advice and opened up about her own relationship struggles, so she hadn't exactly discouraged him from continuing to do the same. But what he really wasn't sure about was openly addressing the fact that they were growing closer. It felt like he was moving into dangerous territory, but the idea thrilled him. Steeling himself, he folded up the letter and stuffed it into an envelope, sealing and addressing it before he could change his mind.

After sending it off, he went to shower and get ready for the day, feeling confident in his decision and trying his best to wash off the memories of the night before. As he stood under the hot stream, images of Melinda flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder in displeasure and her bright red lip curling in a sneer at his actions popped into his head, followed quickly by the fiery brown eyes of Rose Weasley. She'd had her hair pulled half back for the party, but the heated discussion she'd had with her cousins had caused it to begin to come loose throughout the night, mimicking her state of distress. And when he'd run into her in Lily's bedroom…

He didn't want to think about what had been happening in that room before Archie interrupted. For some reason it made him uncomfortable and agitated. He couldn't place the man who had left the room just before he'd found Rose and that was bothering him as well. If she was seeing someone, this was the first he'd heard of it. He didn't recognize him from Hogwarts either, so that meant he was either significantly older or younger than them. Based on the way he carried himself, he would assume older.

He shook the thoughts of Rose Weasley and her mysterious boyfriend away and shut off the water before climbing out. While he would have liked a lazy Sunday, there were errands that needed running, so he quickly got himself ready and headed out into the cool October air, deciding to take a leaf out of Daisy's book and walk for a change.

He didn't make it far from his building before running into a very familiar face.

"I was just on my way to yours," Archie hollered over the wind as soon as Scorpius was in earshot.

"Did you want another tongue lashing?" Scorpius asked sarcastically. Once they reached each other, Archie stopped in front of him with a determined look on his face.

"I took what you said last night to heart, actually."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, wanting to be impressed but skeptical as always. This was something he'd been trying to tell his friend for months. While he was always willing to listen to Scorpius' advice and seemed to want to take it, it would be a change of pace for Archie to actually follow through.

"So you didn't go home with her?"

"No, I did," Archie said quickly. "But that's beside the point."

Scorpius gave Archie a judgmental look before walking past him to continue on his way, Archie following behind him.

"So in other words, you took it to heart but decided one last shag was in order?"

"No," Archie assured Scorpius as he caught up and walked beside him. "We didn't shag. That's what I'm saying. After we talked and you gave me a solid reprimand, I started thinking it over and I knew I didn't want to leave with her, but I did anyway and by the time we got to her flat I knew what I had to do."

Scorpius watched him expectantly, waiting for the climax that Archie was building towards.

"I told her it was over, whatever it was between us, and that it would never happen again. And then I left."

Archie looked so proud of himself and Scorpius found himself grinning along with his best friend as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the door that would take them into Muggle London.

"Well, I'm proud of you. It couldn't have been easy to walk away from a sure thing."

Archie's eyes widened and he nodded as if it had been the hardest thing in the world. Scorpius chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder as they walked out into Muggle London. It was a brisk clear morning and there were already plenty of Muggles out and about.

"Grocery shopping?" Archie asked when he realized where they were headed.

"What else?" Scorpius asked with a grin as they walked through the streets of London. It wasn't long before they arrived at the local market. As they entered, Scorpius grabbed a basket, looking like he'd just stepped into Honeydukes.

"You realize you're ridiculous, right?" Archie asked with a bemused smile as he watched his friend.

"I happen to be a fan of some of the things Muggles do with food," Scorpius said as he began wandering around the produce section.

"Wow. What are these long orange pointy things?" Archie said in mock awe, holding up a carrot and examining it under the light. Scorpius snatched it out of his hand and smacked him in the chest with it.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's more about the other sections of the store. I just buy this stuff here too cause it's easier to do it all in one place."

Archie chuckled and perused the various fruits and vegetables while Scorpius began to fill his basket.

"You know, I can see why you're unsettled in your relationship," Archie said a few moments later. Scorpius threw a questioning look at him as he selected a head of cabbage.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Archie said with a shrug, "you're grocery shopping, and I don't think I've ever seen Melinda cook."

"How sexist of you." Scorpius quipped. Archie rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Scorpius shook his head as they headed into the bakery section of the store. "I don't, actually."

"It's just…" Archie paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I see it as a metaphor. You're ready to be all domestic and build a home and it might seem like you're living together, but she's still holding onto her independence. She still has her own flat even though most of her stuff is at yours, and I'm willing to bet you're the only one who stocks the kitchen."

Scorpius frowned as he placed a package of muffins in his basket before turning to stroll through the rest of the bread aisle. "I'm not sure you're using the word metaphor correctly, but I suppose all of that's true. I've been trying to figure this all out cause I know it's not working, and I think you just hit on a big part of it. And she's not keen on marriage anytime soon so I don't see things changing. So, what's my next move?"

There was no response, and Scorpius turned to see his friend had stopped a few paces behind him and was staring straight ahead towards the dairy section with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What -?"

Scorpius didn't need to finish his sentence as he turned to follow Archie's line of sight. Rose and Lucy Weasley were going through the cartons of eggs and had yet to notice them. Archie hurried to Scorpius' side.

"I haven't seen her since -"

"You hit on her last night. You don't remember?" Scorpius snapped at his friend. Archie's eyes grew comically wide.

"Bloody hell, I did, didn't I?"

Scorpius only had time to nod before Rose looked up and locked eyes with him. She gave a slight jump in surprise and a few of the eggs managed to dislodge themselves from the carton she was clutching. They heard Lucy exclaim as the eggs fell to the floor and Scorpius found himself heading towards them, his body moving independently from his brain. It was only a few short seconds before he was standing in front of them, his wand in his hand and a quick _reparo_ muttered to fix the eggs and right the situation. Rose quickly turned a scowl towards him.

"This is a Muggle establishment. Do you want to get us all in trouble?" she hissed at him.

"A simple thank you would be nice," was his sarcastic reply. Surprisingly, Rose composed herself and backed off.

"You're right, sorry. And thank you."

Scorpius was so taken aback that he couldn't think of anything else to say and they just stood there in awkward silence for a moment, made even more awkward by Archie slowly approaching them from behind Scorpius. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey, Lucy," he said nervously. She merely blinked at him.

"It's been a while, yeah? I mean, I've been informed that it actually hasn't been. I'm sorry about last night. I had a little too much of Hugo's concoction, apparently." He gave her a nervous smile, which he was happy to see her return.

"No problem. I figured you would never have done that under normal circumstance."

Everyone present gave a nervous chuckle and an uncomfortable silence grew once again.

"How is she?" Archie asked suddenly with a slightly desperate look at Lucy. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"She's well. She's doing really well."

Archie smiled at this, but there was a sad look in his eyes.

"I'll tell her you asked, yeah?" Lucy offered. Archie nodded and thanked her.

"We should be going," Rose said after another moment of uncomfortable silence. She and Scorpius had watched their friends interaction while trying to ignore each other, but their eyes met once again as Rose gave them both a small wave and she and Lucy headed past them and towards the front of the store. Scorpius turned towards a somber looking Archie.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I just always feel nervous around any of them."

"You realize Al is one of them, right?"

Archie didn't seem to be listening, his eyes still trained towards the front of the store. Scorpius sighed and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Come on, let's finish up and we'll head back to my flat and have lunch."

Archie's eyes snapped to Scorpius and his taut features relaxed.

"Are you suggesting you cook for me?" he asked with a mocking grin. Scorpius chuckled as they continued moving through the store.

"If it makes you feel better, yes. And I'm willing to let you ridicule me for an afternoon."

"If that's the case," Archie said with a new spring in his step, "what's with you and Rose?"

Scorpius started at the question. "What do you mean?"

"You two looked rather uncomfortable around each other just now, and with everything you said at the party last night? Your argument with your girlfriend was entirely about Rose."

"How is this you ridiculing me?"

"I'm just saying," Archie continued. "She really seemed to get under your skin the other day. Did you know she shopped here?"

"It's the first I've run into her," Scorpius said as he tossed a bag of crisps into his basket. "I'm not even sure where she lives so maybe it's in her neighborhood."

"Mate, this isn't even _your_ neighborhood. Maybe you have more in common than you thought you did."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Just that an affinity for shopping in a Muggle supermarket is a rather rare thing to have in common," Archie said.

"Well, regardless," Scorpius said, brushing off the coincidence as they wandered through the frozen foods, "there's nothing going on with me and Rose. You're exaggerating the issue. And why aren't we talking about you right now?"

The blasé demeanor that Archie had assumed melted away.

"Because I distracted you," he said with a groan. "I've managed to not talk about this for how long? I'm not changing that now."

"But maybe it would be good for you if you did. You were completely on edge talking to Lucy just now."

"I haven't talked to her since we split up!" Archie said defensively as they headed to the front of the store. "It's kind of nerve wracking."

"I guess I understand that," Scorpius said. He handed over his Muggle money to the woman working the cash register and they headed back to his flat.

They made it the whole walk to Scorpius's without any further discussion on the topic of Archie's past and had even started grilling sandwiches for lunch before it came up again.

"Can I ask one more question, though? About the whole Weasley thing," Scorpius asked as he flipped their sandwiches.

Archie gave a groan as he pulled out two plates from the cupboard.

"I suppose so," he agreed as he moved to set the dishes on the bar. "But just one."

Scorpius waved his wand and their sandwiches vanished from the stove and reappeared on their plates.

"So," Scorpius began as they sat down. "Why haven't you talked about it before?"

Archie just stared at him for a few moments, his eyebrows raised as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's your one question?" he asked after swallowing.

"Well it's been four years," Scorpius argued. "You have to admit that's a little odd."

Archie sighed in resignation. He got a melancholic look on his face as he leaned back in his chair. "I know. This may sound silly, but I think I'm just terrified of closure. As soon as I accept it all happened and it's over, I'll have to move on."

"You mean you haven't moved on yet?" Scorpius asked.

"Come on, Scorpius. Look at my life - look at who all I've dated the past few years. I'm not exactly stable when it comes to relationships, and I never had a bad track record before Molly and I broke up."

Scorpius watched as his best friend sat there ignoring the rest of his lunch. Archie and Molly had started dating their final year of Hogwarts and things had gone well for the majority of their relationship. They'd gotten together around the end of seventh year and things had transitioned smoothly into the real world. They'd even started talking about moving in together, until things had gone south.

"Look, I get that it was hard on you," Scorpius said. "But you don't actually blame yourself, do you?"

"Why shouldn't I when it was my fault?" Archie exclaimed. "You saw how her sister reacted. They all blame me, so why shouldn't I blame myself?"

"You don't really think that, right?" Scorpius asked. "Al's still your friend, and Lily liked you enough to invite you to her birthday party, right? And I don't think what just happened today was as weird as you think it was."

Archie gave him an annoyed look. "I think you're downplaying things. Besides, you were too busy feeling uncomfortable with Rose to notice what was happening between me and Lucy."

Scorpius furrowed his brow and took a large bite of his sandwich, buying himself some time to come up with a rebuttal. He thought back to something he and Daisy had talked about not too long ago.

"My point stands though, and I know Daisy would agree with me. Things always look bigger to the people in them."

He'd actually been the one to say those words to her, but he knew she'd agree with him. She was so level headed yet in touch with the emotional side of things as well. He thought back to the words she'd said in her last letter-

"I'm sorry, who's Daisy?"

Scorpius looked at Archie with wide eyes. "Who?"

"You just said 'Daisy would agree with me.' Who's Daisy?" Archie seemed genuinely curious.

"A friend. Are you going to finish that?" Scorpius tried to keep his voice steady, but he'd tried so hard to keep his pen pal a secret and he couldn't believe he'd finally let it slip. He wasn't afraid of his friends' judgment, but he definitely didn't want them meddling. Archie looked between Scorpius and his unfinished sandwich for a moment in confusion before focusing back on his friend.

"What friend? How come I've never heard of her? How do you know her?"

"She's a work acquaintance, can you let it go now?" Scorpius asked. He stood and took his plate to the sink, hoping to drop the topic.

"Really? Why haven't you mentioned her before? Is she new?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, she's new. Are you done with the questions?"

Scorpius stood with his back against the kitchen counter, facing a still curious looking Archie.

"You're twitching," his friend said. "I know that means you're not telling me something."

There was a pause as Scorpius mulled over his choices in his head. If he told Archie the whole story, he risked him meddling in the whole thing. If he lied, it would probably only come back to bite him in the ass. But lying didn't sit well either, especially after Archie had just opened up to him.

"Fine. So, I don't exactly know her from work."

Archie sat up, looking intrigued. "So how do you know her?"

Scorpius sighed. "Let's move this into the living room. It might take a minute to explain."

So Scorpius told Archie about when he first read the article, how'd he'd reached out to the magazine and they'd put him in touch with the author, and how he and Daisy had developed a friendship all those months ago.

"So, basically," Archie said. "You don't know her name, where she lives, how old she is, or where she went to school? But you know she works in potions in some way?"

"Pretty much," Scorpius said with a nod. "I don't even know for sure what exactly she does. I know she does some research and development based on the projects she works on, but not much else. And she doesn't know much about me, either. We kept it very professional for a while."

Archie raised his eyebrows. "A while?"

"We actually started talking about our personal lives lately." Scorpius confessed. "It's gotten me all confused, to be honest."

"Confused how?" Archie asked.

"I don't know. I'm questioning my relationship with Mel - but that might have been inevitable anyway - and I'm starting to see a side of Daisy that I actually fancy quite a bit. Is that insane? I mean, we've never even met."

Archie chuckled at his friend's slightly disgruntled demeanor. "So, let me get this straight. You're dating Mel, who you want to break up with; you're writing to Daisy, who you've never met; and you're in denial that things are weird between you and Rose and that your whole relationship is more complicated than you want to admit?"

Scorpius just stared blankly at Archie. "What's with you and this whole Rose Weasley thing?" he asked. "There's nothing going on there."

Archie gave him a skeptical look. "Whatever you say. But this whole Daisy thing - are you planning on ever meeting her?"

"I want to," said Scorpius, "but I'm not sure if I should yet. I think the relationship is kind of starting to shift, and I'd feel guilty."

Scorpius had been in denial for a while about his growing feelings for Daisy. It felt weird just to think that. He barely knew the girl. How could he have feelings for someone he'd never met?

"Because of Mel?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. I've been feeling conflicted about the whole relationship lately. I'm having a physical relationship without the emotional side, and an emotional relationship with absolutely no physical contact. Is that cheating?"

Archie gave a derisive laugh. "You're asking the wrong person. It does sound a little shady, I guess."

As he sighed and leaned back in his arm chair, Scorpius couldn't help but agree. "I shouldn't even be focusing on all this right now. I've got a lot going on with the company, and it's just adding to the stress in my life."

Archie looked at him sympathetically, but with a hint of humor in his eyes. "Maybe, but you wouldn't be giving all of this so much thought if it wasn't important to you. And I for one am thankful that you're not some stuck up prick who only pays attention to work and has no time for the people in his life."

He ended his statement with a healthy amount of bitterness thrown in. Scorpius knew exactly where that came from. The person he just described was precisely who Archie's father was. He only really cared about his son in a business sense. Archie was heir to the family foundation and set to take over in due time. He was brilliant at what he did, but he and his father had no relationship outside of the office. Archie had tried to connect with him, but the man was too focused on helping all the other people in the world that he tended to let his family fall by the wayside. Archie's mother hadn't talked to his father in over a decade after being let down one too many times. It was surprising to everyone who didn't intimately know the family to hear that Roger Davies, the benevolent entrepreneur and hero to many Muggle-borns, wasn't the same man in the eyes of his family.

"Still," Scorpius said, deciding to skirt around the subject of Archie's father. "It would be nice to not have to worry about all this and to just focus on the new store, which I'm actually rather excited about."

Archie chuckled. "Does Weasley know?"

Scorpius gave his friend a confused look. "Does which Weasley know what?"

"Rose," Archie clarified. "Does she know about the new store that's about to be in competition with hers?"

Scorpius could do nothing more than sit there in shock for a few moments as a smirk formed on Archie's face.

"It's opening in Diagon Alley, right?" he asked. Scorpius slowly nodded and responded with a sort of dazed look on his face.

"I've just been thinking so much more about the opening in Hogsmeade this weekend, I guess I hadn't realized the implications for the store in Diagon Alley. It still seems like a hypothetical to me since we've only just started development."

"Well, prepare yourself," Archie warned, continuing to smirk. "I guarantee you'll be facing a healthy dose of wrath from her."

Scorpius groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "She's gonna murder me, isn't she?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. They helped me churn this out :) Nothing monumental happening really, but I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too. Also, I've been taking the last word of the previous chapter title and using it as the first word for the following chapter title. I will take suggestions from here on out for what the next title should be! It might even help influence what I write based on the title I pick. Looking forward to seeing what you come up with! So "Overrated _" Happy Reading.**


	7. Overrated Complications

"On the business side of things, I don't think it will harm us. We aren't even in the same location. But it still worries me that they're branching out into my territory."

"Brilliant, can we go now?" Jane asked irritably from her crouched position by the window.

"Not quite. And keep your voice down," Rose admonished her business partner. She returned to looking across the street with the help of her omnioculars. It was a few minutes later before she spoke again. "Business doesn't seem to be booming. At least not yet."

"It's their first day and it's not a Hogsmeade weekend - which was poorly planned, by the way," Jane said. She moved from her crouched position to actually sit on the floor, stretching her legs out with a groan. "Look, I'm hungry and I promised Lily we'd meet her for lunch, remember?" Jane reminded Rose. She let out a sigh and plopped down next to Jane.

"You're right. I don't see what the point is in sticking around anymore without actually going in the shop. That makes me uncomfortable just to think about," she said with a slight shiver.

"Who calls a potion store "U-Brew" anyway? Sounds like a do-it-yourself brewery," Jane said with a disbelieving chuckle. Rose laughed along with her before standing and pulling Jane to her feet. There was a noise from the direction of the door and one of Rose's many aunts poked her head into the upstairs attic.

"Everything going alright?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, we're actually just about to head out," Rose told her aunt. They made their way through the stacks of boxes and random items stored above the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Learn anything interesting?" Angelina asked as she headed back down the attic stairs with the girls right behind her.

"Not really. Just that we'll have to wait and see," Rose said in resignation.

"Do you think it'll affect you all that much? It's not like the shop is in Diagon Alley," Rose's aunt was quick to point out.

"I know," Rose said with a sigh. "But I can't help being curious. I'd kind of like to see how they do things."

"You could actually go into the shop instead of hiding in an attic like a bandit," Jane complained. They made their way from the back room to the main part of the shop.

"Maybe one of these days," Rose said begrudgingly. "If I can ever get over my pride."

They bid Angelina goodbye before heading out into the cool, late morning. It was the last weekend in October and the temperature had been starting to drop. Rose may have loved the fall, but the minute the temperature dropped below freezing, she became a nightmare with the way she complained about the cold. She even admitted it herself.

They made their way towards The Three Broomsticks. Lily had agreed to meet them there after she finished shooting some family photos on the edge of the village.

"I told Dom she was welcome to join us, too," Rose told Jane as they entered the pub. They felt a rush of warm air as the door thudded closed behind them. Jane gave an annoyed huff.

"Is she still not talking to her husband?" she asked. Rose nodded in confirmation.

"And she only said she'd come to lunch if we didn't bring him up." Rose gave Jane a pointed look and the latter raised her hands and brow in innocence.

"What? You think I can't hold my tongue?"

"You're not the best at it," Rose said. They made their way through the rather small lunch crowd and towards a booth in the back.

"Fine," Jane relented. "I'll do my best. But you have to admit that she's being ridiculous."

They slid into either side of the booth just as a barmaid approached them.

"What'll it be, dears?" the rather stout lady asked.

"Two warm butterbeers, please," Rose requested as she removed her coat. "And we have two others coming so one for each of them as well."

The woman retreated back to the bar with a nod just as Lily entered, a camera bag slung over her shoulder and cheeks flushed from the chill temperature.

"Please tell me you already ordered me a warm mug of butterbeer?" she asked as she slid in next to Jane.

"It'll be out soon," Rose assured her. "How was the shoot?"

"Brilliant," Lily enthused. "It was the perfect morning for it. Did you see the fog? Anyway, the trees are the perfect autumn colors and the twins behaved wonderfully. Those are two of the cutest three-year-old girls I've ever seen."

"Was it the Richardsons? They're wonderful," Jane gushed. "Sarah lived next door to us growing up and used to babysit me during the summers. I didn't realize her girls were three already."

Lily nodded as their drinks were placed in front of them. She looked gratefully up at the barmaid who gave them all a friendly smile and promised to return once the final member of their party arrived. Lily gave the fourth mug of butterbeer a skeptical look.

"Who else is coming?"

"Dom," Rose said. "And we're not to talk about Ben, okay? It's been a long week and she only agreed to come because I said we wouldn't bring him up."

"Got it," Lily said seriously. "We will steer clear away."

"From what?"

They all jumped in surprise at Dom's sudden appearance by their table.

"Dom, hey! Sorry. We didn't notice you come in," Jane said. The words came out in a rather flustered rush, and Dom gave her an amused look as she slid into the seat beside Rose.

"It's alright, but what are we steering clear of?"

"The corned beef," Lily said calmly, causing Rose and Jane to look at her in surprise. "Al was telling Rose that he was out here last week and it made him sick."

Dom nodded and seemed to buy it. Lily smirked at the dumbfounded looks Rose and Jane were giving her.

"Did you two receive your invitations the other night like Rose and I did?" Dom asked Jane and Lily, snapping all of the other girls out of their silent conversation. Ten minutes later they had all received their meals and were deep in conversation about the upcoming benefit that The Davies Foundation would be throwing at the beginning of the year. It had been announced in _The Daily Prophet_ the previous day, and their families were all usually issued personal invitations to these type of events. Even Jane received one since her mother resided on the board at St. Mungo's with Archie's father.

"I never know what to wear to these things," Dom was complaining. "I know it's not classy to complain about my looks, but the Veela blood doesn't help things and I always feel uncomfortable in skimpy dresses because of all the creepy leering. It's even worse when I get all those now, considering I'm-"

She cut herself off and looked worriedly around the table, regretting what she'd been about to say. Jane looked like she was trying to work out a puzzle as she tried to figure out what the end of her sentence was going to be. Lily just stared blankly at her, choosing to ignore her slip, and Rose absentmindedly finished her cousin's sentence.

"Married?"

Lily shot Rose a disbelieving look while Jane choked on her butterbeer. Dom looked slightly uncomfortable, but also surprised by Rose's interjection.

"Right," Dom mumbled, turning back to her shepherd's pie, her face slightly flushed.

"I think I'll try and find something new," Jane said, having recovered from her choking fit and trying to steer away from the uncomfortable taboo topic, which Rose was thankful for as she silently berated herself for her mindless slip. "I'm officially back on the market so I might as well make the most of it."

"Oh, please let's not have a repeat of my parent's anniversary party," Rose pleaded. "You've already scarred all my male relatives, it's best you don't do the same to the whole wizarding world."

"Your clutz of a brother stepped on my dress and ripped it," Jane fought back. "There's no way I'd intentionally moon an entire room of people."

All of the other girls laughed at the memory as Jane scowled at them.

"I think Hugo is still recovering from his embarrassment," Lily said through her chuckles. Jane had steadily been turning pink, but it didn't take long for a reluctant smile to grow on her face as the others continued to reminisce about the disaster of an evening.

"Fine. No trains, nothing too deep, and I'll even put a reinforcement charm on it to make sure it stays intact. Okay?"

Everyone agreed with her as they went on to speculate about what the benefit would possibly be like. The Davies Foundation always came up with a different theme every year and there'd yet to be a dud. The event was always heavily covered by the press and everybody who was anybody usually showed up. Rose was somewhat nervous about the upcoming evening. She hoped to have her burn paste ready to be distributed by then, and she was going to need investors in order to make that happen. This event would be one of the perfect opportunities for her to network and make connections.

But with everyone who was anybody being there, that also meant a particular family that owned a business that somewhat rivaled her own. And she wouldn't put it past Scorpius Malfoy to try and sabotage her every step of the way. While they would all be good citizens and pay their way to be there in order to benefit a good cause, she was fully prepared for him to do something underhanded.

"How's research going, Rose?"

She looked up from her food to see Lily watching her expectantly.

"Uncle George was going on about it to me when I stopped by his shop the other day. You've been having some progress?" Lily asked.

"I hope so," Rose said with a sigh. "It's been a long road and I think I'm finally starting to head in the right direction after the fiasco that was last June."

The other three grimaced along with Rose at the memory.

"I still have nightmares," Jane said with a shiver.

"Anyway," Rose went on. "I figure the benefit will be a good time to network so I hope to have something to stand on by then."

"By the way," Dom interjected as she scraped the bottom of her bowl. "What's with this new potions shop in town? Did you know that was happening?"

Rose scowled and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't get her started," said Jane. "It'll just put her in a foul mood the rest of the day."

"Why?" Dom asked, chuckling at the look on Rose's face.

"Because a certain Slytherin and his family are responsible for it," said Lily. She looked like she was getting too much enjoyment out of the situation.

"I fail to see what's so humorous about this," Rose snapped, stabbing at the last bits of her fish and chips.

"Just your face," Lily said. "And the fact that Scorpius always has this effect on you. As much as I'd like you two to get along, I still get a kick out of it."

This earned a bigger scowl from Rose as the others tried to hide their sniggers.

"He does not _always_ have this effect on me," Rose countered. "Ask Lucy. We ran into him and Davies the other day and I behaved perfectly-"

"Wait, Lucy saw Archie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," said Rose, confused by Lily's question. "But you knew that was a possibility. They were both at your birthday, remember?"

Lily's hand flew to her mouth in realization. "I hadn't even thought about it. Abigail helped me with the invites and I said she could just put down any of Al's friends that I know. It totally slipped my mind."

"Well you needn't worry," Rose assured her. "They didn't really interact that night. But we ended up bumping into him and Malfoy the next day."

"How'd that go?" Jane asked.

"Not horribly," Rose realized. "I honestly feel sort of bad for Davies. He seems to be carrying both guilt for everything that happened and a torch for Molly at the same time."

"Well why shouldn't he?"

Everyone looked at Dominique in surprise. Her question had come out rather surly, and her face gave away the impression that she'd just tasted something sour.

"I mean, he wasn't exactly helpful, and Molly's fantastic. Of course he still holds a torch for her. I can't believe Al is still friends with him, though. After everything that happened."

"Dom, that's not really fair," Lily argued.

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Anyway," said Jane, realizing they were straying into a subject that was still touchy in the family circle. Lily looked like she was about to lay in to Dom in defense of her brother and his friend. "Do you mean to tell us, Rose, that you managed to not get in a scuffle with young Mr. Malfoy when you saw him?"

Rose felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as her cousins and friend studied her reaction. She sipped her butterbeer to give herself time to regain her composure.

"Why is that so shocking?" she finally asked.

"Cause we've never seen it happen before," said Lily.

"Whatever," Rose said with a scoff. "He was actually rather helpful, if you can believe that."

"I can, actually," Lily somewhat mumbled to herself, but the rest of the girls didn't miss the comment. It was well known that Lily regarded Scorpius almost as if he were another brother, and it bothered her to no end that Rose wouldn't give him the time of day.

At one point, Rose thought Lily might even have a thing for Scorpius. But then she'd started dating her now ex-boyfriend and Rose had forgotten all about her suspicions. But now, Lily was single. Although she was fairly certain Scorpius wasn't, Rose couldn't help but wonder if any feelings that Lily might have had in the past were starting to creep up again. Asking didn't feel like an option, though. She hated when people asked her about stuff like that. And if Lily didn't feel that way, Rose didn't like the idea of planting thoughts in Lily's head. In her opinion, it was best to stay as far away as possible from Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose, do you mind if we stop in at Belle's Baubles?" Dom asked. Looking around, Rose realized she'd lost track of the conversation and Lily, Dom, and Jane were all preparing to leave.

"I need more material for Christmas gifts and as long as we're in Hogsmeade," Dom explained. Rose nodded as she rose to follow her cousins and friend out into the chill afternoon. Jane and Lily were quick to say goodbye before disapparating. Dom and Rose made their way across the street to the craft and trinket store that Belle Haskins had opened up shortly after graduating from Hogwarts almost a decade ago. Despite it still being early afternoon, the temperature seemed to have dropped significantly. Rose found herself regretting the decision to forgo gloves on this outing and welcomed the warmth as they entered the shop.

"Hello, welcome in!" a voice sounded from somewhere near the front counter. The small space was filled to the brim with everything you could need for various crafts, as well as an eclectic assortment of decorations and knick knacks. Some of the bins of yarn were stacked too high to see over, obscuring whoever was greeting them from view.

"Hi, Belle," Dom said, recognizing the voice. They made their way through the stacks as Dom began to look through the various types of yarn. "Do you have anymore of that blue yarn that I bought the other day?"

"Sure thing! Up here by the front."

Dom wandered off towards the front and Rose was left to amble around the store while her cousin shopped. As she looked through a collection of miniature figurines of the Hogwarts castle, she heard a small yelp followed by what sounded like a large amount of yarn falling to the floor. She hurried off to the corner of the store the commotion had come from and found a young girl covered in a pile of yarn.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. She began to shift some of the yarn off the young girl as she struggled to sit up. Rose was relieved to hear her chuckle.

"I'm alright, just getting used to how things work around here."

Finally breaking free from the avalanche of knitting materials, the girl pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her short brown hair was sticking up in multiple directions due to the tumble and the static from all the yarn. She wore the customary purple work apron over a conservative black top and pants. Rose let out a small gasp when she took in the girl's friendly and familiar face. Her deep brown eyes met Rose's at the sound of her exclamation, the bemused smile she wore growing into a pleasantly surprised one. But as she opened her mouth to greet Rose, she was cut off.

"Lizzie," Rose whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?"

The young girl's eyes widened in shock at her tone. She glanced around in confusion before responding in kind. "I work here on weekends. Rose, why are we whispering?"

Rose looked over her shoulder to where Dom had disappeared. She vaguely heard her talking to Belle up at the front and figured she had a decent amount of time to handle the situation before Dominique came looking for her.

"Because your sister-in-law is with me and I don't know how she'd react to seeing you right now," Rose said as she turned back to Lizzie.

"What, she's here?" Lizzie asked. Rose nodded and offered her hand to help pull Lizzie off the floor. "She's been avoiding me for weeks. I'm assuming you know everything?"

Rose nodded again, a skeptical look on her face. She wasn't certain that the seventeen-year-old would know the details that she was privy to.

"Ben came up to see me last weekend," Lizzie explained. "So you can stop looking at me as if I'm too young to know all the gory details. He told me everything."

Rose smiled. She'd always liked Lizzie's fiery and unapologetic attitude.

"Sorry. Dom's been staying with me the past few weeks so I feel more than a little overwhelmed with the whole thing."

"She's staying with you? Brilliant," Lizzie said. "Maybe we can fix this."

Rose's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Fix this? Lizzie, I'm sorry, but you know how stubborn Dom is. There's no way I could get her to do anything. I've tried fixing it and believe me, it didn't go that well."

"That's because you didn't do it right!"

Rose frowned and Lizzie cringed at her own blunt words.

"Sorry, but sheer force is the only way you'll get her to do anything. I'm willing to bet you just tried talking to her?"

Rose nodded as a mischievous gleam appeared in Lizzie's eyes. They heard Dom saying her farewells to Belle and beginning to move towards them. Lizzie glanced over Rose's shoulder before quickly leaning in to whisper to her, determination written all over the younger girl's face.

"Listen, all we need is to get them in the same place at the same time. Rose, I _know_ he didn't do this, and I'm willing to bet you believe that, too. I've got some ideas and you'll be hearing from me soon, but in the meantime, try getting her to talk about the good stuff. Maybe reminisce a little. Help her realize how ridiculous she's being. And for the love of Merlin, be subtle about it."

With that, Lizzie quickly flicked her wand and all the yarn that was still on the floor floated up around her, blocking her from view as she made her way back through the store, the yarn comically following after her.

"Hey, Rose. Ready to go?" Dom asked as she approached Rose, a massive bag of yarn dangling from her arm as she just missed her husband's younger sister disappearing around the corner.

They quickly left the shop and Apparated back to Rose's flat, where Dominique decided to take a nap, and Rose quickly sat down to write a letter to Leo. She pulled out the letter he'd written to her the previous week so she would be able to respond to what he'd said. But first, she was going to need some advice.

 _Leo,_

 _I'm not exactly in a pickle, but things are definitely complicated and I could use some sound reasoning and advice. I know I can count on you to give me that. You're always so helpful._

 _Without giving too much away, there's something going on with someone I'm close to and I'm fighting the age old battle of how much I should put myself in the middle of it. My gut reaction is to steer clear and not involve myself, but she's kind of made me involved. So do I keep as much distance as possible or dive head first into this mess?_

 _The only reason I'm thinking about getting involved is because she is one of the absolute most stubborn people on the planet and I don't see her facing this without a good shove in the right direction. Plus I care an awful lot about her happiness. I just so happened to have found a rather tempting opening. I think I could really help and I do believe the relationship (yes this is romantic drama) is more than salvageable and she's making a mistake throwing it all away._

 _I believe everyone is at perfect liberty to make their own choices and lead their own lives, but I know from experience that we don't always see our own messes clearly. Things always look bigger to the people in them, right?_

 _I don't really know what type of advice I'm looking for. I guess you can't really give good advice without knowing the whole situation, but I think the fact that a marriage is in trouble when it doesn't have to be is enough to go off of for now._

 _You sound like you have a lot going on and I'm sorry for bogging you down with all my issues as well. I don't want to tell you what you should do or need to do with your relationship, but you don't sound happy. As much as I love hearing from you and appreciate your confidence, maybe you should talk to her about this instead of me? It's possible she feels the same as you._

She paused as she read back over the last few paragraphs of Leo's last letter. With all the personal topics and the advice being exchanged, they were drifting into very dangerous territory. As she read over his words, she felt nervous and excited and a flurry of butterflies. She felt like she'd really gotten to know him better, too. He was smart and knew what he wanted, even if he had a hard time acting on it. To her, it showed that he cared about the impact his actions had on others and that he didn't take things lightly. Just the way he handled their relationship was evidence of that. But were they ready to come face to face? She could feel herself being stretched and pulled in multiple directions. It had begun to occur to her that her conflicted feelings were unfair to both Leo and Abel. Something would probably have to be done soon, but she wasn't looking forward to making a choice. She dipped her quill and tapped it against the edge of her inkwell, pausing once again to figure out what she should say. She felt Rhea brush up against her leg and Rose looked down at the cat in question.

"What do you think?"

The calico cat blinked its multicolored eyes at her with a tilt of the head. Rose let out a huff.

"Fine. You're probably right."

 _To be honest, I feel like I've really gotten to know you a lot more over these last few weeks as well. But with everything going on in both of our lives, maybe we give it a little more time before we completely reveal all to each other. I'd really love nothing more than to meet you. But I feel like the timing isn't quite right yet. And I'd really like it to be perfect. We might not get that and you can call me idealistic, but I'm willing to wait and try for it. I hope you are too._

 _Hope you're well,_

 _Daisy_

* * *

 **A/N: I get that we haven't had a ton of Rose and Scorpius interaction. Am I leaving you wanting more? Cause I'm kind of doing the same to myself TBH. IT WILL COME! Just hang in there. In the meantime you have their lovely letters to keep you company.**

 **This story now has 50 followers! That's amazing. I'd love to hear from you all so drop a review and I'll super appreciate it.**

 **Also, HAPPY 2018! Hope everyone is looking forward to the new year. Hope it's better than the last. Happy reading!**


	8. Complications in Relationships

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"A hell of a lot more than you may think!"

She was positively fuming by now, and Scorpius was trying to sort out how it had all escalated so quickly. Less than a week ago, they'd been having a quiet breakfast on a peaceful Sunday morning, talking about the store opening that had just happened the day before. They didn't normally fight about business related topics. He was almost positive they never had. But she'd suddenly grown angry and started lecturing him on his priorities. To him, it seemed like it came out of nowhere. She'd abruptly ended the argument by telling him she'd taken the week off to go visit with her sister in France and that, hopefully, he would have come to his senses by the time she returned. He was hoping she'd do the same. But now it was Friday and she was back and it was the same fight again. And as they stood on opposite sides of his living room yelling at each other, he was having a hard time seeing what Rose Weasley had to do with any of it.

"You talk about her all the time, Scorpius," Melinda whined. "Maybe not in a positive way, but you do! It's infuriating the amount of time and energy you put into thinking about how your life affects hers and vise versa. I'm sick of playing second fiddle."

"You're my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, exasperated and confused by the turn of the conversation. "How is that playing second fiddle to someone I hardly know and barely talk to?"

"Really? What did you do all week while I was gone?" she challenged, crossing her arms in a defensive stance.

That momentarily shut him up. He'd actually gone back to playing reconnaissance on Rose's shop. He'd really only gone in when she wasn't around, but they'd bumped into each other once, and she'd promptly told him to leave. That was the only interaction they'd had all week. But he realized that Melinda still might have a bit of a point. Between strategizing about the new shop every day at work and doing his on the ground research, he hadn't thought about much else. And he'd let Rose Weasley seep in and play a role in how he was choosing to spend his time and conduct his business. But he didn't think he was becoming obsessive, that was certain.

"I worked, Melinda," he said with finality. "And sure, maybe that has something to do with Rose Weasley right now, but you're being ridiculous if you think my interest in her stems beyond how her business affects mine."

"Don't call me ridiculous, Scorpius." She pointed accusingly at him with a hard look in her eyes.

"I know what I'm talking about, and this whole has gone on long enough."

"Nothing's going on!"

"I meant this!"

She had gestured between them and there was a beat of silence as what she said sunk in. She seemed to have momentarily surprised herself with her words, but the look of shock on her face changed to resolve in a flash. He swallowed nervously.

"You mean the argument? Or you mean-"

The Floo burst into green flames and Al's head appeared, looking panicked. He glanced around for a moment before his eyes landed on Scorpius.

"Mate! Glad you're here. Any chance you can come to Mungo's?"

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, feeling a rise of panic himself as he moved to grab his coat from the rack by the door.

"Don't need your coat. I've asked them to let you floo straight in." And with that, he disappear. Scorpius rushed towards the fire and had almost stepped into the flames before he remembered what Al had interrupted. He glanced back at Melinda, who looked resigned and still slightly put out.

"We'll finish this later?" he asked tentatively. She gave him a sad and disappointed smile with a shake of her head.

"Isn't it finished already?"

He could only stare at her for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He'd been trying to figure out how to end things for a while, but it wasn't like he didn't care about her. And he'd wanted things to end on good terms.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "But I think I owe you an explanation. We'll talk later?"

He wasn't even sure what that explanation would be, but she thought it over a moment before nodding. He returned her nod quickly before moving to the floo and disappearing from his flat.

He showed up in what looked like a waiting room for one of the wards. There were a few anxious looking groups of people clumped together in various places around the large room, but the most noticeable one was the giant family in the middle of it that was comprised mostly of redheads. Bracing himself, Scorpius quickly made his way over to one of the only people in the group with black hair.

"James, what's going on?" he asked once he reached his friend's older brother. Lily was standing with him and moved forward to hug Scorpius in greeting, a huge smile on her face.

"Abigail's in labor. She's having the baby!"

A smile broke out on Scorpius's face and he sighed in relief at her words.

"That prat. He had me panicking," he said with a chuckle.

"He didn't tell you? Typical," James said with a scoff. "The man's an auror but the miracle of life happens and he completely loses his shit."

James and Scorpius shared a laugh at Al's expense. Lily was trying to convince them to go easy on him just as Archie showed up.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Al showed up in my Floo in a panic and wouldn't tell me what's happening. Is someone dying?"

James and Scorpius only laughed harder at Archie's indignation. It probably didn't help that he was dressed in his bathrobe.

"Mate," Scorpius said through his laughter as he tried to compose himself. "It's barely six o'clock on a Friday. Why aren't you dressed?"

Archie looked at him in astonishment.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this? He said to come right away and I didn't think I had time to change! Now will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"I think the laughing had more to do with why you're in your bathrobe in the first place. Didn't the work day just end?" James said with a chuckle. Archie scowled and braced himself to yell again.

"Abigail is in labor. Don't mind these idiots."

Hugo had approached Archie with two cups of hot tea in his hand, one of which he handed to Lily. Archie visibly relaxed at Hugo's words before glaring at the other two young men, who were still chuckling slightly.

"You're both hilarious. I'm going home to change. Tell Al I'll be back in a bit."

As he left, Scorpius glanced around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Al.

"Where is the father-to-be?"

"With the mother-to-be," Hugo told him. "He's been in and out so you might see him soon. I've never seen him like this. He's quite worked up."

"How long have you all been here?" Scorpius asked.

"A little less than an hour," James said, checking his watch. "It's supposed to take forever though. So it'll be a while."

Scorpius nodded and looked around the room as Lily started going on about the first Potter to be born in the new generation. He saw Al's parents talking to Hugo's across the room and was surprised to see the normally immaculately dressed Hermione Weasley, clothed casually in a pair of Muggle jeans and a bright orange hooded sweatshirt that was obviously a few sizes too big. He assumed it belonged to her husband, who stood next to her and was also in jeans, but only wore a T-shirt.

His gaze continued to move across the room and he spotted Louise and Lucy talking with Fred and his wife Dani. Percy and Audrey were with George and Angelina as Roxanne talked animatedly with her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Almost everyone who lived nearby seemed to be there. Molly was still abroad and Teddy and Victoire, who lived in France, were planning to come a week after the baby's due date, according to Al.

"I guess you could sort of say that Teddy had the first, but he's technically a Lupin even though he is practically our brother. And it's not the first from the Weasley side because of Victoire, of course. But the first Potter!"

Lily's excitement had grown as she talked and she could barely stay still from excitement. If possible, her eyes lit up even more when two more family members showed up.

"Did we miss it? Where's Al?"

Rose sounded out of breath as she slid to a halt in front of Lily, Dom coming up right behind her.

"He's with Abigail and no, nothings happened yet," Hugo informed them. Scorpius let out a slight chuckle at Hugo's bored town. No longer needing to panic, Rose let out a heavy breath and smiled, looking around the group she'd approached. Her grin faltered slightly as her gaze landed on Scorpius, but she recovered quickly.

"Have any of you been back to see her?" she asked.

"No. Only Al and her mother are allowed in there right now," Lily moped. "He said he'd be back in a few minutes, but that was twenty minutes ago."

"So, we're just waiting?" Dom asked Lily, sounding slightly annoyed. But it was James who responded.

"Yeah, and while we've got the time…"

He reached forward and grabbed Dominique by the arm. Her demeanor made a rather comedic change from startled to stubbornly angry as she tried desperately to stop him from dragging her out of the room and into the hallway outside of the maternity ward. She threw a pleading look at Rose who merely shrugged in shock and surprise as her cousin was pulled through the door. They could immediately hear raised voices as the two cousins started having a go at each other.

"I'm not sure if this is going to help or hurt things," Lily said, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to alleviate the numerous stresses of life.

"He's been livid with her since she ignored him at Lily's party," Hugo informed Rose. "Ben's not doing too well."

Rose nodded in contemplation, and a somewhat uncomfortable silence fell on the group as they could still hear Dom arguing with her cousin, who also happened to be one of her husband's best friends. Scorpius, beginning to feel uncomfortable and agitated, excused himself to track down something to drink, grateful for an excuse to escape.

He'd immediately tensed up when Rose had arrived. Usually, the tense feeling that came with her presence didn't cause him to grow angry, but rather made him desire to prove himself and, dare he say, impress her? But this was different. A slow building rage had ignited in the pit of his stomach as soon as she'd entered the room and it had only begun to grow as she remained in his presence. A quick getaway seemed to be the only thing stopping him from doing something he'd regret. He tried to still his shaking hands as he poured hot water over his tee bag and began to stir in a cube of sugar.

"I much prefer loose leaf to be honest, but I suppose shoddy hospital tea bags will have to do."

So lost in his thoughts, Scorpius nearly scorched his hand with his hot tea as he jumped when the voice appeared at his elbow. He glanced to the side and immediately scowled when he saw Rose preparing her own beverage.

"Are you following me now?" he asked harshly. She seemed surprised at his tone but continued to prepare her tea in a rather nonchalant way.

"No, we just happen to have similar goals. For once."

"And dare I ask what that's supposed to mean, exactly?"

She took her time brewing her tea. Her calm manner only served to agitate him more. He gripped his tea in his hand, the steam rising up to hit his face and doing nothing to help calm his temper that was inexplicably rising. Once her tea was made to her satisfaction, she turned to him and finally responded, a smug look on her face.

"Just that you might be playing around on my turf, Malfoy, but you'll never have what it takes to want this enough to succeed."

He glared at the witch in front of him as she wore a look of superiority. So, she thought she had the upper hand, did she?

"Using any opportunity you can to take a dig at me then? That was a bit of a stretch and a rather lame attempt, Weasley. You can surely do better than that."

Her brow rose at his challenge.

"How about a jab about the uncanny resemblance these pitiful hospital tea bags have to your attempt at potions, compared to my rather brilliant work in the area resembling the real thing. Will that do?"

What right had she to say any of this? She knew nothing about the work he did, how it was done, or even the quality of it. She only knew things she'd heard through the grapevine and taken them as irrefutable truth. Not only was she doing everything she could to devalue the work he did, but she was now in his head so much that any chance he'd had of salvaging his relationship had been sabotaged by her. And all the anger and frustration about the whole thing was coming to a head right now as he prepared to retort, holding nothing back.

"Maybe my business runs differently than yours," he said with a scowl. "Maybe we charge less and maybe we don't make it as customer service oriented as you do. It might surprise you to learn, but some people prefer it that way. Not everyone demands high-end options provided by stuck up business people. But that is no grounds for you to act like a complete shrew and do everything you can to drag my name through the mud. That's been done enough to my family, as far as I'm concerned, and you can't pull your head out of your privileged ass long enough to realize that you actually have an effect on people's lives. Grow up, Weasley. Just because you hate me, doesn't mean I deserve it."

She just stared at him as he scowled at her, her mouth opening and closing as her brain tried to come up with a way to rebuttal. Her cheeks were tinged pink, either from embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure which. Satisfied by her silence he moved to walk away, but he couldn't help but get in one last dig for good measure.

"That's a charming little shop you have, Weasley. But I wouldn't be too confident about running me into the ground. Sales are booming already. You never know what could happen."

Turning to walk away, he'd only gotten in a few steps when she hollered after him.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

There was a subtle shake in her voice and he stopped to turn and look at her once more.

"You find me threatening, Weasley? And here I thought we were finally getting along."

She was saved the humility of being unable to respond by Al finally entering the room. The whole family swarmed around him to hear whatever updates he brought as they pelted him with questions.

"Could everyone, please, SHUT UP!" he yelled over his relatives. They all immediately obeyed and allowed Al to speak.

"I'm afraid it's been a false alarm. It was false labor. She stopped contracting about half an hour ago and they've been running tests to make sure. So you can all go home. No baby today."

There was a general sound of dismay throughout the room and those closest to Al and Abigail stayed put as everyone else gave their goodbyes and left the hospital.

"Are you going home, then?" Ginny was asking as Scorpius made his way closer to the Potter family. Ron and Hermione and Hugo had stayed behind as well as Al's parents and siblings. Scorpius felt slightly out of place but didn't want to abruptly leave. He hadn't even spoken with Al since he got there.

"They want to watch her for another hour, just in case," Al told his mother. "Then we'll go back to ours. Her mother is coming with us, so if you'd like to stay for awhile-"

Ginny didn't need telling twice. She quickly kissed Harry on the cheek before briefly waving at everyone else and heading towards Abigail's room. It was then that Al noticed Scorpius and walked around his family as they were now talking amongst themselves and preparing to leave.

"Sorry for pulling you away from whatever you were in the middle of, but I appreciate you coming."

Scorpius gripped his friend's hand in a firm shake.

"No worries. How are you holding up?"

"I'm guessing I don't look as exhausted as I feel," Al said with a chuckle. "If this is what an hour and a half of false labor is like, I'm not sure I'm ready for the real thing."

Scorpius clapped him on the shoulder in support.

"I can't say I envy you, mate."

Al grinned at his friend.

"Maybe not now, but it'll be all worth it in the end."

Scorpius was saved the responsibility of responding by Rose finally joining them. Had she been back by the tea cart this whole time? She didn't even look at him as she went to hug her cousin. Feeling it was best to leave before things had the chance to escalate again, Scorpius quickly sent Al a wave, which his friend returned with one of his own while still embracing his cousin. He made to head back towards the floo as regret started to creep up on him. It lit up green and someone stumbled through as he approached it.

"Did I miss anything?" Archie asked as he straightened himself out and searched the room. He did a rather comical double take when he realized there were far fewer Weasleys in the room. Scorpius grabbed him by the shoulder when he reached him and directed him back towards the floo.

"False alarm. No baby today. Let's go. I need a drink."

* * *

 _Dear Daisy,_

 _Do you ever feel like you've become the most horrid version of yourself? I actually thought things would get better in regards to a certain situation, but then I go and shove my giant foot in my mouth and simultaneously slap people I care about across the face. Metaphorically speaking, of course._

 _I don't want to be that person. I know I'm not. But if I insist on being an arse to certain people whenever I have the opportunity, they have every right to assume that's the kind of person I am. I seem to have no problem being honest in the harshest way possible. I do value honesty, but I don't want to come across as a brute. And it's not always honest either. Sometime I just say things because I know they'll get to people._

 _There are just certain people that I can't seem to help myself around. And one in particular, I suppose. No matter where we are or what we are talking about, I can be cold and mean-spirited in the worst way possible. I guess I see it as the worst way possible because the most recent time, it was directed at someone who didn't deserve it. It wasn't someone I wanted to offend. I let my temper get away with me and I've regretted it ever since. You probably have no clue what I'm talking about. I doubt you've ever spoken a harsh word to someone in your life._

 _Hope all is well and you don't think too badly of me now you know my true colors._

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Leo_

* * *

 _Dear Leo,_

 _If you're talking about comebacks, I'm insanely jealous. I wish I had the ability to just speak my mind and let people have it. Especially when said piece of scum has recently used every possible means at his disposal to insult me. I completely clam up in those situations. My mind goes blank in the moment, but I wish I had the words to tear him to shreds. I wish I had your skills. Would you mind lending me those for a moment?_

 _To be honest, I'm a little more stressed than usual. Maybe that's why I'm having trouble forming intelligent sentences. On top of everything else I've written to you about, I'm a little worried about my business. Without going into what all that entails, I'll just say that competition is a bitch. I've never had much to worry about in terms of stability. I don't mean to sound spoiled, but I always did well in school and got a job right away and my career just kept progressing. I don't know much about what it feels like to have a setback, and one might be just around the corner. I'm trying not to overreact, especially when nothing's happened yet, but I can't stop thinking about the what ifs._

 _In the meantime, I'll keep plugging away and hoping for the best, while trying to do everything I can to derail the competition and smite them with my words._

 _Is that a little too harsh?_

 _Daisy_

* * *

He could hear his friend hollering from inside after he knocked on the door. When it opened, a rather haggard looking Al stood on the other side.

"Hey, Scorpius," he greeted, moving aside to let him in and not even batting an eye at his friend's random visit.

Scorpius took in the pristine looking living room of the Potter's flat as he entered. He could hear someone banging around in the back bedroom as Al flopped down on the couch.

"Is this a bad time?"

Al shook his head from where it lay on the back of the couch, his eyes closed.

"You being here might make her stop."

Scorpius sat himself on the chair across from Al, who stretched and let out a yawn. Sitting up, he rubbed his hands over his face before blinking widely and focusing in on his friend.

"Abigail is in extreme nesting mode. Not to mention it's more comfortable for her to be standing instead of sitting right now."

There was a sound of quick footsteps coming down the hardwood hallway and Abigail made her appearance as Al finished his explanation.

"Love, where'd you put the collection of old Beedle books?" she asked Al. He looked like he was thinking hard for a moment before responding uncertainly.

"I think it's in my school trunk? Under the bed? We put all those other books in there."

She nodded and finally noticed they had company.

"Hey, Scorp. Sorry I can't stay and chat. Lots to get done before the baby comes."

Neither of them had an opportunity to say a thing before Abigail moved back down the hall.

"She's been decorating and redecorating like mad. She's had me do every chore in the house at least twice, and she was convinced she found a screw that went with the crib, so she made me take it all apart, only to find that we'd done it correctly the first time around. I think the screw fell out of her head."

Scorpius chuckled. "That was a pain the first time we put it together."

"Tell me about it," Al said with a sigh. "At this point, I think it'll be easier when the baby actually gets here. Enough about that, though." He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, looking pleased to have some company. "What's up with you? I feel like I've been cooped up for ages and have no idea what's actually going on in the world."

A grimace grew on Scorpius's face. It had been quite the week, which was one of the reasons he'd come to see Al. He hadn't prepared what he was going to say or how much he was going to reveal, but he knew he needed to talk to someone, and Al tended to be wiser than Archie.

He began tentatively.

"It's been interesting, actually. When you showed up in my floo asking me to come to Mungo's last weekend, Mel and I were sort of breaking up."

Al's green eyes widened to a comical size.

"What? Why?"

Scorpius gave him a questioning look. "You can't say you're surprised, right? We haven't exactly been doing all that well. And she's in no place to settle down. She doesn't want to."

"True, but I sort of figured you'd just coast for a little while longer. Things didn't seem all that bad and let's face it, you're not big on difficult decisions."

"What? Says who?"

"Says most people who know you," Al said with a smirk. "You're normally pretty good at the difficult conversations, but the actual decision making isn't your strong suite."

"I guess that's true," Scorpius conceded. "Anyway, that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about, although it's part of it."

An intrigued expression crossed Al's face. "Do we need drinks for this?" he asked. Scorpius didn't have much time to agree before Al was off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"You just using me as an excuse to have one yourself?" Scorpius hollered after him. Al came back in the room and handed Scorpius a glass of firewhiskey, a slightly guilty look on his face.

"I try not to drink in the house since Abigail can't. Solidarity or whatever." He slumped back into the couch and propped his feet up.

"Ok, so what's up? You have my full attention."

Scorpius took a sip of his drink, rubbed the back of his neck, and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I don't really know where to begin."

"How about at the beginning?"

Scorpius gave his friend an annoyed look. Al merely grinned at him.

"This isn't the easiest thing for me to talk about and like you said, I'm normally good at difficult conversations. I guess this is just really complicated."

Al seemed very intrigued now as he sat forward and downed his drink before summoning the bottle from the kitchen.

"Start with easy stuff first then. Why exactly did you two break up?"

Scorpius felt a flush start to rise on his face. He wasn't here to talk about that. Admitting to Al that he and his ex had ultimately fallen out over his cousin was not a priority. Maybe a half truth to start out.

"I guess I'd been distancing myself for a while. It wasn't that hard to do. She's so independent, which isn't bad at all, but I almost felt like I was an add on, you know? Anyway, a while ago, I kind of, sort of, started talking to somebody else."

Al's eyes bugged out and he nearly choked on his drink.

"You what?"

"I know what you're thinking and I didn't cheat, ok? It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

Scorpius sighed. He wasn't embarrassed about his relationship with Daisy, but it was going to be hard to explain.

"I've been writing someone."

Al's eyebrows rose.

"Writing someone?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yep. And that's not all."

There was a beat of silence.

"I've never actually met her."

Another beat of silence and then, much to Scorpius's surprise, Al started to chuckle.

"You're serious?" he asked. Scorpius just nodded and Al started to laugh harder.

"I get that it's a little different but it's not _that_ funny," Scorpius grumbled as Al managed to pull himself together.

"Sorry, it's not. It's just-"

Al stopped suddenly, an odd look on his face. He studied Scorpius for a moment.

"Wait. How did this all start, exactly?" he asked.

Scorpius launched into the whole story. About how he'd read the anonymous article in the magazine and he'd reached out to the editor, and about how he and Daisy had been in touch ever since.

"I haven't told anyone about this yet, except Mel. We met up for coffee earlier today just to talk things out since we'd been interrupted before. I figured she deserved to know because even though it was all business at first, recently, it's changed."

Al had been listening intently the entire time, and he now looked at him expectantly, encouraging him to continue.

"I don't know, Al." He stood and began to pace around the room, running his hands through his hair. "It's like I don't even actually know this person, but I know her better than I know anyone, you know? We talk about everything. Relationships, work, family, hopes, dreams. As cliche as it all sounds. Is it so ridiculous that I'm falling for someone I've never even properly met?"

Al's eyes were lit with life and he grinned at his friend before standing and walking towards him. He clapped him on both shoulders, leaving Scorpius no choice but to look curiously into his mischievous face.

"It is ridiculous. So barking ridiculous that I think you ought to have your head examined. But," he continued as Scorpius frowned at him. "It might be worth a shot to see where it goes, yeah?"

He clapped him on the shoulders once more before moving to grab his drink off the coffee table and resume his place on the couch. Scorpius sat down as well, grabbing his firewhiskey and downing it in one go.

"Have you thought about meeting her?" Al asked.

Scorpius nodded. "I've sort of suggested it a few times, but she's not keen on it yet. A lot going on in life apparently. Not to mention she's seeing someone and the selfish side of me would rather she wasn't when we meet. Maybe that's stupid."

Al nodded in understanding.

"Does she know you broke up with Mel?"

Scorpius shook his head. He'd refrained from mentioning that in his last letter, more focused on the interaction he'd had with Rose Weasley than anything else at the time he'd written her.

"I'm due to write her another letter this weekend. Maybe I'll tell her then. And screw it," he said, standing up as courage and determination soared through him. "I'll tell her I want to meet her as well. She doesn't seem super invested in this relationship of hers. Maybe-"

"Whoa, slow down there, mate," Al said, rising to his feet and looking at his best friend in worry. "Are you sure that's the right call?"

"Of course! Why-"

"AL! Al, Al, Al!"

They both jumped in surprise as Abigail came barreling down the hallway, her hand cradling her belly as she breathed heavily. Her husband stared at her in shock as she grinned at him through her pain.

"Is it time?" Al asked in awe.

His wife nodded. "It's time."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Keep those coming! They inspire me :)**

 **AND IT'S BABY TIME! I have a lot of the next chapter written, but actually haven't been able to decide if it will be a boy or a girl, so cast your vote!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	9. Relationships Change

It was the second time in a week that Rose had been in St. Mungo's. She didn't care for the bright lights and the pristine surfaces that cluttered the maternity ward, but she was thankful that this time, the atmosphere was much more relaxed. It seemed like the false alarm from the previous weekend had calmed them, and everyone appeared to be enjoying the impromptu family gathering as they sat around in groups. Some were just talking, while others played exploding snaps, and Hugo had even brought a chessboard. Lily was currently passed out on a few of the chairs, her head in Lucy's lap, and a handful of others were reading books or magazines. They'd been there for almost five hours already, and Rose had so far successfully avoided Scorpius Malfoy. He'd been there even before she was. It had ruffled her feathers to think that Al had told him first, but she later overheard him telling her aunt and uncle that he had been at Al and Abigail's when she went into labor. She supposed she could forgive that unfortunate circumstance, but holding a grudge about everything he'd said the week before was not something she planned to change anytime soon.

It had plagued her thoughts more frequently than she felt comfortable admitting over the past week. How had she been so unable to form a coherent sentence? She'd had no trouble coming up with all kinds of horrible things to say while she was ranting to Dominique about it later. Her cousin had kindly pointed out that maybe Rose was a better person than Scorpius, and could therefore never say such unkind things to someone's face. This didn't do much to comfort Rose. Especially after she'd received Leo's letter. He had no trouble insulting people, and he was one of the best people she knew. She was also bothered by the fact that maybe Scorpius was actually a little bit right. Maybe she was holding a lot against him without much proof. She'd never thought to reconsider her opinion about him. She thought she'd always been given a slew of evidence to back it up. Had she been wrong about any of it?

"You're going to burn a hole through his skull if you keep that up," Dom hissed at her. Rose blushed to realize she'd been glaring across the room at Scorpius, for who knows how long. He was sat talking to Hugo, Louis, and James. Even if she was possibly wrong about some things, she didn't think she'd ever understand what her family saw in him.

"Why does he keep glancing over here?" she whispered at her cousin. "Do you think he wants to apologize?"

Dom merely gave her an unamused look and turned the page in her magazine.

"You know, with the way you've gone on about him all week, I wouldn't be surprised if you felt differently about him than you let on."

"What?!"

Rose cringed at the volume of her own voice. Thankfully, most of the room either hadn't noticed or ignored her, but a few people glanced over, including Scorpius.

"I can't imagine what you mean. I hate the prick. That's final."

"Can't deny he's a rather fit prick, though."

"Ew."

"Rose," Dom said with a sigh, setting aside her magazine. "Take it from someone who knows what it's like to be completely furious at the person you care for the most in the world."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but her cousin silenced her with a look.

"It's confusing as hell, but that much emotion doesn't just come from nowhere. Whether you have romantic feelings for him or not, you've got to admit that part of you must care about him. Or at least cares what he thinks of you."

Rose let out a huff and slouched in her seat as Dom went back to her magazine. She cast a sidelong glance at her cousin, thinking over what she'd just said and disregarding the part about herself.

"So does that mean you-"

"I'm not going to talk about Ben."

Rose groaned in frustration.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough? There's about to be a permanent impression of you on my couch, you're eating most of my food, and we've spent so much time together lately, our cycles are bound to sync up soon."

Dom seemed flustered as she tried to come up with a response.

"Well," she began uncertainly, "if I'm such an inconvenience, maybe I'll just get my own place."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. If you leave my place, we both know where you should go."

"No, Rose. I'm sorry but I can't. Not after what he did."

"But you don't even know what he did! You haven't even tried to talk to him."

"I know what I need to. I'm going to use the loo."

Dom suddenly stood and began walking towards the toilets. Rose gave a resigned sigh and sunk back into her chair. Maybe Lizzie was right about her sister-in-law. Maybe sheer force would be the only way to make Dom see sense. Resolve shot through Rose as she glanced around the room, trying to determine who her greatest ally was. With a sense of dread, she realized her best bet was currently sitting with her current enemy. Bracing herself, she got up and headed towards her cousin. The four boys continued talking as she took the vacant seat next to the person she came to talk to.

"James," she whispered, hoping to go undetected as Hugo held Scorpius's attention. Her cousin turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Do you know where Ben is?"

James checked his watch to see it was going on one in the morning.

"He should be at my place. He's had trouble sleeping at his without Dom there, so he's been crashing on my couch. Why?"

Having gained the attention of all four boys, she did everything she could to ignore Scorpius's curious gaze.

"Can you go get him?"

Mischief gleamed in James's eyes as Louis's widened in concern.

"Rose, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Face it, Louis," she almost whined at him. "We're never going to get her to see sense. Ben's always been the only person who can get through to her. I think this is the best shot we've got to get them both in the same place at the same time without fear of her running off."

"You think she won't?" Hugo asked. Rose shook her head with certainty.

"You know how much she loves babies, not to mention this family. I think we can count on her sticking around."

They all shared looks varying from uncertainty to excitement, before James stood and began to walk towards the Floo. He looked around the room and spotted Fred, signalling him to follow. Ben's other best friend made his way towards James as he continued to walk towards the fire, and began questioning him when he caught up. Rose soon found herself approached by Fred's wife.

"Rose, what's going on?" Dani asked in confusion. Rose grabbed her wrist and lead her back to her seat to wait for Dom.

"You'll see. Trust me."

* * *

Rose was beginning to feel nervous. James and Fred had been gone for an hour, and Dom was growing suspicious. It didn't make sense to her that James would just leave while his niece or nephew was about to be born. Rose had scrambled to come up with a reason for his absence, and the best she'd been able to do was say that he and Fred had gone to get food for everyone. This had somewhat backfired.

"It would have been nice for them to wait till I got back so I could ask them to get me something. I'm starving," Dom had complained.

Rose didn't have a good reason for why they couldn't have waited till she was done in the bathroom, which only aggravated Dominique more.

"What place takes an hour to prepare food?"

"There are a lot of us, Dom." Dani tried to reason.

"They aren't getting food for all of us, though, are they?"

"Will you stop grumbling?" Rose snapped. "I'm sure they'll have thought to bring you something."

Dom just gave a humph and went back to her magazine. Rose was grateful that Dani had joined them. She normally did a good job of calming Dom down, and she'd been more to handle than usual lately. It was entirely possible that they'd have to hold her down when the boys showed up with no food, and her husband in tow.

As soon as she thought about going to check on them, the flames turned green and Fred came through the grate, closely followed by James. Dom was out of her seat as soon as the floo had lit up. Rose and Dani quickly followed her as she made her way towards their cousins.

"You prats," Dom snapped as they met in the middle of the room. "I hope you brought me something, and not one of those disgusting-"

She continued to rant, not noticing as a third person walked through the flames. James and Fred cast each other nervous glances as Ben began to approach from behind them. Rose watched as Dom abruptly stopped talking when she caught sight of her husband over her cousin's shoulder. There was a combination of fear and longing in her eyes the moment she saw him, and she subconsciously took a step back. Ben looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but was also terrified of saying the wrong thing as his best friends moved aside to give him a clear path to his wife. He approached her tentatively as Dom crossed her arms and shot scowls at her cousins.

"I can't believe you lot. What the-"

"Dominique."

She stopped as soon as she heard him say her name, the anger vanishing, but the frustration not quite gone as her eyes locked on her husband. He stopped a foot in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked down at his wife. His usually close cropped brown hair had grown longer than Rose could remember seeing it since they'd been out of school, and a few days worth of scruff was on his face. Dom seemed to grow shy under the intensity of his scrutiny. He kept clenching his fists at his side, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

"Trying to grow a beard?" they heard her mumble. Ben's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile as he reached up and scratched at his stubble.

"Thought about it. What do you think?"

Dom gave a noncommittal shrug and didn't offer anything else as she looked down and fiddled with her hands. Rose had noticed that throughout the entirety of the time she'd been away from her husband, Dominique had never taken off her rings. Ben followed his wife's line of sight and seemed to notice this as well. He took a step closer to her and Dom looked up at him once again.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Uncertainty crossed Dom's face and she wore her lip between her teeth while winding her arms around her waist, holding herself. She gave a slight shake of her head.

"Ben, I'm not sure-"

"I really don't give a shit if you think it's a good idea or not," he cut her off, his tone more caring than his words implied. "Bloody hell, Dominique. I'm your husband, and you're talking to me. Alright?"

Dom pursed her lips in frustration, but Rose could have sworn she saw an amused glint in her eyes as she gave a curt nod before heading to leave the ward, Ben not far behind. Rose let out an enormous sigh of relief and buried her face in her hands as soon as they were out of the room.

"Dear Merlin I was so terrified that was going to backfire horribly," she admitted.

"It still might."

She looked up at Dani in annoyance, but, despite her words, Rose realized she looked hopeful.

"What took you so long?" Dani asked James and Fred, right as Hugo, Louis, and Scorpius came to join them.

"He wasn't convinced he should come at first," Fred told her. "And once he decided he would, we had to talk him through what he should say. He's nervous as hell, if you couldn't tell."

"What made you think to do that anyway?" Hugo asked his sister.

"I actually ran into Ben's sister Lizzie in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, and she made me realize that trying to talk Dom into anything was never going to work. I figured it was time I try something."

"Does Lizzie think he didn't do it?" Louis asked, sounding like he wanted to believe the same. Rose shook her head.

"I don't think any of us really think he did it," Rose said. "Even Dominique."

"Well," James said matter of factly. "Those of us who've spent this whole time with Ben know for a fact that he didn't."

"Yeah, well, here's hoping he can convince her of that," Dani said.

"Must you always be such a naysayer?" Rose couldn't help but ask with a roll of her eyes. Dani smirked at her.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Weasleys, it's that they have a tendency to get overly excited. Someone has to keep you lot grounded."

The few Weasleys that were present made varying sounds of protest, but Rose heard Scorpius snicker.

"Have something to say, Malfoy?" she shot at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as everyone else grew quiet and watched them.

"Not at all, Weasley. Just amused, that's all."

"So glad we could entertain you."

"Alright, who's up for some exploding snaps?" Fred interrupted, rubbing his hands together nervously. Rose continued to glare at Scorpius while he just watched her indifferently.

"Sounds good to me," James finally said, grabbing Rose by the arm and dragging her towards a group of chairs that were circled around a coffee table. Fred, Dani and Louis followed them, but she was relieved when Scorpius stayed behind with Hugo as Louis got out a deck and began to deal.

"Why do you two antagonize each other so much?" Fred asked, sounding more curious than anything. Rose was surprised with how difficult she found the question was to answer.

"We just always have, I guess. I suppose I'm not entirely sure why."

Dani looked at her incredulously. "Don't you think it's a little immature?"

"You sound like my mother," Rose grumbled. She knew Dani meant well, but her blunt attitude only intensified as she grew more tired, while Rose's patience shortened. Fred reached out and rubbed his wife's back, giving Rose an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry," Dani said, truly looking like she was. "I blame all my rigid attitude on my brood of younger siblings."

Rose chuckled. "No worries. We're all a little on edge."

"Has anyone seen Al lately?" James asked, glancing at his watch. Rose leaned over to catch a glimpse of it as well.

"Is it really after two in the morning? How long does this normally take?"

"Normally it takes a while with the first, but I only know how it works with muggles," Dani commented.

"I think it's about the same," Louis said. "Remember when Victoire had Amelia? It was almost a whole day before the baby was born."

"Are we supposed to stay here all night?" Fred asked in shock. A few cards exploded in front of him due to his distraction.

"You could probably run home and sleep for a few hours if you want," James said, taking his turn. "We can let you know when it's time to come back."

Fred contemplated this option for a moment, but then sagged in defeat. "You're all staying, aren't you?" They all nodded and he slouched back in his chair. "Well I won't be the only one to ditch."

His wife giving him a pat on the leg in sympathy. "Just think of it as practice for when it's our turn."

Rose had to hold in a laugh at the look on Fred's face. His eyes grew to twice their normal size and he stared at his wife as she casually took her turn.

"When will that be?" he asked, a nervous squeak in his voice. Dani just shrugged, continuing to watch the game.

"Whenever you want it to be."

Fred shook his head to clear out the cluttered cobwebs that were fogging his brain. He then looked at his wife curiously before sitting forward and resting his hand on her arm. She finally turned away from the game and looked at her husband in question.

"Really?" he asked, barely above a whisper. Rose could tell that James and Louis were doing about as good a job as she was in their efforts to ignore the young married couple.

Dani shrugged as if it weren't that big of a deal, but the look on her face gave away that she was actually nervous to have this conversation.

"We're pretty well settled now, and we know we want to have a family. I don't see why not."

Fred grinned at her and moved his arm to rest on the back of her chair. "No need to make it sound so romantic."

She rolled her eyes at him before giving him a soft peck on the lips and turning back to the game, a small smile on her face.

"You two done having private conversations in front of us?" James asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Fred said, not looking sorry in the least. Rose just shook her head and chuckled.

"I wonder how all that's going," Louis commented, nodding his head towards the direction his sister and brother-in-law had disappeared not too long ago.

"I don't hear any yelling," James said. "So that's definitely not a bad sign."

Rose looked over her shoulder towards the doors that lead out of the maternity ward, hoping things were going well. She was about to turn back around when her eyes landed on Scorpius. He was no longer with her brother, and was instead sitting with Harry and, surprisingly, her father. She'd never really seen them interact before so she really didn't know what to expect. They seemed to be getting along well enough, as her father was currently doing the talking and didn't seem to be upset about anything. She knew everything that had happened during her parent's time at school and the war as far as the Malfoys were concerned, but her father never seemed more than slightly annoyed by Draco Malfoy's existence. It was possible that he didn't really have a problem with the younger Malfoy.

Scorpius chuckled at something her father said, and his gaze shifted slightly, catching her staring at him. She quickly turned back around, trying to focus back in on her game. Why was she so curious all of the sudden? And why was she second guessing her opinion of him? The late hour of the evening wasn't conducive to any type of logical thought process.

They played what felt like twenty games of exploding snaps before Dom and Ben finally made another appearance. Dom looked like she had been crying, and Ben seemed emotionally exhausted. Before anyone was able to figure out how to proceed, the door that lead to the delivery rooms burst open and Ginny walked out. Everyone was on their feet a moment later and Rose was the first one to reach her aunt, James right behind her.

"How is she?"

"What's going on?"

"Did she have the baby?"

Ginny held up her hands to silence them as a groggy Lily who had just woken up from her nap pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Where's my niece or nephew?" she asked, still not seeming to be quite with it.

"Everything is fine," Ginny said in a calm and peace filled voice. Her eyes searched the crowd and she beamed when they landed on her husband. He worked his way around the group and Ginny pulled him into a tight hug when he reached her. Pulling back, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

The joy on Harry's face was enough to make Rose cry, and she instinctively gripped Lily's hand as she heard her cousin sniffle. Harry nodded and his wife began to lead him back down the hall. She turned back before they moved through the doors.

"Five minutes, than you two can come back," she said looking at James and Lily, who nodded in understanding as their parents disappeared behind the doors. There was a collective sigh of relief as the joy began to sweep through the room.

"I can't believe it's a girl," Lily said as tears welled in her eyes. She moved to hug her brother, who was beaming.

"I know. Watching Al handle this is going to be amazing."

Rose couldn't help but laugh, looking around at the joy on everyone's faces. Her eyes stopped on Dom, who was standing next to her husband as he talked to her brother. She was scanning the room with her eyes and she caught Rose's gaze. She nervously chewed her lip and cast a glance at her husband, as if she were contemplating coming over to talk to Rose, but didn't want to leave Ben's side just yet. Rose was about to make the decision for her and head in her direction, when Scorpius stepped in front of her. She looked up at him uncertainly as he had a hard time meeting her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Actually, yes."

She looked at him in suspicion, but he seemed sincere.

"I have to leave, but can you tell Al I'll come back in the morning?"

His tone made her feel like whatever reason he needed to leave was actually something important. She had to restrain herself from asking if everything was ok.

"Yeah, sure," was what she eventually came up with. He nodded at her in gratitude before quickly turning to leave the ward, not even stopping to say goodbye to anyone else. She watched him leave and continued to stare even after he'd disappeared through the floo. She barely noticed her brother approach her.

"He's been agitated all night and said something about a letter," he explained. "I'm guessing it has to do with that."

Rose turned to look at her brother, schooling her features into an innocent expression.

"Why would I need to know that?"

Hugo shrugged. "Seemed like you cared."

* * *

Rose slowly pushed open the door to Abigail's room, trying not to make too much of a racket as a slew of her cousins tried to push past her into the room. The aunts and uncles had all had their turn to go in, and finally came out to send in all of the cousins. She felt an elbow in her back and closed the door, turning around to glare at her cousins.

"There is a newborn child in this room. You lot need to behave, alright?"

She was met with many sheepish expressions, and amused ones from those that were hanging towards the back and behaving properly. She gave them all one last look before moving into the room. Abigail was propped up in her bed, looking tired but peaceful. Al was sitting at the foot of it as he watched his sister hold his newborn daughter while her other brother looked over her shoulder. Al turned around when he heard the door open, getting up and walking over to greet them all. Rose was the first to reach him and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations, Dad."

He chuckled in her ear, pulling back to give her a brilliant smile before moving on to the next cousin. Rose approached Abigail's bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Abigail gave her a tired smile.

"Exhausted, but it was totally worth it." She looked over at her sister-in-law who was passing the blanket wrapped bundle over to James. "She's beautiful."

"Have you picked a name?" Rose asked. Abigail looked back at her and grinned widely.

"Yes, we have. Al?" she called to her husband, who immediately rushed to her bedside.

"Yes, love?"

Abigail chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Rose asked what we decided to name her."

Al only had eyes for his wife as all of the cousins started to crowd around her bed.

"Her name is Holly Elizabeth Potter," he said with pride. It sounded so perfect that it nearly took Rose's breath away.

"How beautiful," Roxanne said, moving to look over James's shoulder, who turned slightly to give her a better view.

"Rose?"

She turned to look at Al, who was smiling at her.

"Would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

Rose could barely contain the sudden rush of tears as she nodded in shock. James made his way over, depositing the child into her arms. A rush of love threatened to overwhelm her as she looked down at her brand new goddaughter. But she couldn't help but look back at Al and send a nervous glance at Lily.

"Are you sure?" she asked them. Abigail nodded decisively.

"We decided we didn't want to go with siblings," Al explained. "Especially since Abigail has three sisters. They can be aunts and James can be an uncle."

Rose nodded and looked over at Lily, whose smile showed she was perfectly ok with their decision. She looked back down at Holly, kissing her on the head, and feeling certain that she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her whole life.

Holly was passed around to her various cousins before it was time for Abigail to feed her, and everyone seemed to realize just how tired they were from being at the hospital all night. Rose was taking her second turn holding Holly before she needed to be handed over to her mother and wasn't ready to leave just yet, as everyone except herself and Lily headed home. Harry poked his head in as James followed everyone else out of the room.

"I just got off the floo with Ted," he told Al. "They'll be here in the morning."

Al thanked him and Harry informed them that he and Ginny were going to head home for some sleep and would be back in the morning as well. Rose looked back at her goddaughter as soon as her uncle was gone, knowing she was going to have to give her up any minute.

"Does anyone know what happened to Scorpius?" Al asked. Rose responded without even thinking or looking up.

"He left as soon as Ginny told us she was here. I think he got a letter or something so it must have been important. He said to tell you he'd be back in the morning."

She looked up when she finally noticed the silence in the room and found them all looking at her. Al was actually smirking.

"What?"

Lily chuckled. "Told you the two of you could get along if you tried."

Rose just rolled her eyes, deciding it was best not to answer as she handed Holly off to her mother.

"I should probably go," Rose said. "I'll come by tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course," Abigail said. "We're supposed to be able to head home before lunch time tomorrow, so you can come and help us get all her things packed up if you'd like."

Rose told them she'd be there, and headed out of the room, stopping only a short way down the hall as she heard Al call her name. He followed after her and came to a stop in front of her.

"Can I ask you something that might seem completely random?"

She nodded, curious.

"How are things with Abel?"

Rose was slightly taken aback by this question, but thinking about it, she realized she hadn't seen him much in the past few weeks. And she was surprisingly okay with that.

"They're okay, but I'm not sure it's going to turn into anything serious. Why?"

A satisfied smirk appeared on his face as he started to back away. He gave her a nonchalant shrug. "Just asking for a friend."

Rose had barely processed his words before he turned and jogged the last few steps down the hall and back to the room where his wife and daughter were waiting. She just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. What could he have possibly meant by that? She shook herself out of her stupor and made her way back out to the waiting room. She'd almost made it to the Floo when she spotted Dom sitting in one of the chairs, her husband nowhere in sight. She stood when she saw her cousin and came to meet her at the fireplace.

"You didn't need to wait for me," Rose said. "What happened to Ben?"

"We decided we need more time."

Rose gave her cousin an exasperated look. "Dominique, I-"

"Rose…"

She was about to continue giving her cousin a piece of her mind, when she realized how anxious Dom looked. The blonde witch glanced around the room nervously before looking back at Rose, her eyes wide in fear.

"Rose, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like it's been forever!**

 **I sort of love this chapter and I hope you do to! Let me know what you think. Did anyone guess what was up with Dom? I only dropped a few extremely subtle hints but didn't want it to be obvious. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I wanted it to be a girl as well. I didn't want to go into detail with why they chose her name in the story, but I wanted to sort of keep with the flower name theme but a little different, and she shares a middle name with her mother :)**

 **Follow, favorite, review. All those things! Love to you all and Happy Reading!**


	10. Change is Necessary

_Dear Daisy,_

 _By all means, take a shot at being a horrible human being, but I doubt you'll have much success. Not that I don't think you're fully capable of doing whatever you set your mind to, but you just don't seem like the type. Then again, maybe if you start saying nasty things to people, I'll stop. It's possible the universe will just balance out that way, which I wouldn't mind on my end. I do have to warn you, though. You won't feel as fulfilled by it as you might think. Just consider it a friendly caution._

 _There's actually something I neglected to tell you in my last letter, amidst all the turmoil I was in otherwise. I've mentioned I was with someone, haven't I? Well, that's no longer the case. Wow, that actually makes me sound sort of cold reading it back. I was so caught up in how my behavior affected someone else that I forgot to tell you about a rather serious development in a relationship that's actually important. Not that the other person isn't important, but it's different, if that makes sense._

 _Anyway, it was a good thing it ended. We'd been drifting for awhile now, and I sort of knew it was inevitable. I've talked to you about it enough that you probably won't even be surprised by this news. I told a friend of mine and the only reason he was shocked was because I, apparently, take way too long to get off my arse and actually make decisions._

 _I have made one decision though, which brings me to a question. I know I've thrown around the idea of meeting you one of these days, and you've said you'd like to do the same. I also know you've said you'd like more time, but would it be too much to ask you to actually consider saying yes this time? It doesn't have to be too formal. Maybe we could just meet in a cafe somewhere in London. I'm not sure where you live, but that seems like a neutral enough place to me. Would you think about it? It doesn't have to be tomorrow or even next week. I'm just asking for sometime soon._

 _I won't apologize for my persistence, though I will feel bad if I learn I've read this entire situation wrong and I'm doing nothing but bothering you. I've decided it's time I actually take a shot at the things I want. It's not hard for me to do in my professional life, but the personal one is more than somewhat lacking through no one's fault but my own. I want things in life and I expect them to just happen to me. I've learned that's not how it works when it comes to the things that are truly important and really matter._

 _You've become incredibly important to me, Daisy, and nothing would make me happier than to be able to tell you that in person._

 _Leo_

Rose quickly folded up the letter she'd read at least a dozen times since it had arrived early that morning as a knock sounded on her front door. She watched her cat Rhea jump up from her place at Rose's feet and move to make a closer inspection. Rose remained seated for a moment, listening. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"Dom?" she called out, but quickly realized that it was up to her to see who their visitor was as she took in the sound of the running shower. As she got up to head to the door, she wished she had her slippers nearby to protect her feet from the hardwood floors that were growing colder with the season. She reached down to pick up Rhea who was now meowing and pacing in front of the door as their visitor knocked again.

She opened the door to find a rather pretty girl with honey blonde hair, looking more put together than Rose could ever remember herself being on a Saturday morning, stood in front of her. Her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed as she took Rose in, who was still in the pants and sweatshirt she'd slept in. The young woman looked oddly familiar, but Rose couldn't quite place her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, unsure if she should let her in.

"Sorry to bother you," the girl began, truly looking guilty for showing up unannounced on a Saturday morning. "My name is Melinda Parker. I work for Mr. Malfoy. Do you mind if I come in?"

It clicked for Rose when she mentioned who she worked for. Not only was she an employee of Mr. Malfoy, but Rose was fairly certain she was dating Scorpius. Uncertain of what else to do, Rose stepped aside to let her in, immediately growing embarrassed at the state of her flat. With Dom still crashing on the couch, it wasn't exactly tidy very often. She was just thankful her cousin was already up, seeing as she tended to sleep rather late these days.

"Sorry about the mess," Rose apologized as she moved a few books off one of the armchairs. "I have some company."

"It's no trouble," Melinda assured her as she sat down. Rose moved to sit across from her on the blanket strewn couch, setting Rhea down on the floor. The cat scurried off, no longer interested in the events going on around her, as Melinda's eyes roamed the flat and they sat in awkward silence.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Rose asked tentatively, as Melinda stopped scanning the flat and looked at her.

"This is awkward," she said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "I'm so sorry. It's just, you see, you've really managed to get yourself under Scorpius's skin and I guess I was curious."

Rose's brow arched skeptically. "Are you here to spy for your boyfriend?"

Melinda's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, I'm not. I know you two are rivals and all, and I understand that. I might work for the company but I don't stoop to underhanded tactics."

Rose did her best to stifle a chuckle at the way she spoke. She'd certainly been brought up in a much classier social environment than Rose had. The girl was perfectly suited for a Malfoy.

"He talks about you a lot."

Melinda said it suddenly, as if it took a great deal of effort to get out, but she also spoke very matter-of-factly.

"Mostly about how much you infuriate him, but still."

It was then that Rose noted the jealousy in her eyes.

"Oh, Melinda, no," she was quick to reassure her. "You really have nothing to worry about. Malfoy and I, we hate each other."

"I know that's what it looks like," Melinda said. "And I believe that's how you feel. You just might not be able to say the same for him."

Rose sighed and stood from the couch. How many people would she have to convince of her loathing for Scorpius Malfoy?

"Would you like some tea?"

Melinda nodded, and stood to follow Rose into the kitchen. They were silent as Rose put on a kettle and summoned a few mugs from the cabinets. She distantly heard the shower turn off in the background and calculated that they had at least five more minutes of awkwardness before Dom came out of the bathroom and potentially made the situation even more uncomfortable. A few well placed blunt questions from Dominique were enough to make anyone stammer and blush.

"Are you here to tell me to stay away from your boyfriend?" Rose asked as she passed her a mug of tea. Melinda shook her head as she sat on a stool at the counter bar in Rose's kitchen.

"No. And we actually broke up."

"Oh," Rose said, somewhere between surprise and pleased by this news, although she wasn't sure why. Probably just because she didn't want him to be happy. "I'm sorry."

Melinda waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. It makes sense. He wants a family and I'm just not ready for that yet. Not sure why I'm telling you this, or why I'm even here, actually. I guess I just wanted to officially put a face to the name of Rose Weasley, after everything I've heard about you."

Rose let out a nervous chuckle. "Can't be very many good things coming from that source."

Melinda let out a chuckle as well, relaxing a little bit as she sipped her tea. "No. But I could see through it all. He admires you."

Rose's mind was working overtime to try and make sense of what exactly was going on.

"If I didn't know any better," she said slowly, "it sounds like you're trying to actually get me to like Scorpius. Which is a rather bizarre thing for an ex to do."

"I'm not trying to set you up," Melinda assured her. "I want him to be happy but I'm not that much of a bleeding heart."

"Then why do this?" Rose asked. "Why come talk to me? You've not done much other than say nice things about him, other than saying he says not so nice things about me. And I already knew that."

Melinda let out a sigh, looking down and swirling her tea around in the bottom of her mug before glancing back at Rose.

"I guess a part of me thought I'd get some closure out of talking to you. Not that I blame you, but you were a spot of contention for us on more than one occasion." She continued as if what she'd said was of no consequence while Rose's mind reeled at this information. "I'm usually pretty good at reading subtleties, and believe it or not, you two have a connection. I've seen it," she insisted when Rose went to protest. "You can deny it all you want, but I suppose I wanted to warn you. He's actually quite taken with someone else."

Rose gave her a look of surprise. "That's a rather rotten thing to do. Didn't you just break up?"

"Yes, but he didn't cheat on me. Not in the typical sense. And, to be honest, we'd both been emotionally detached for awhile so I really don't blame him. I was actually rather surprised when he told me, seeing as I had accused him of having feelings for you a week before. But he seems really taken with this girl, and I just thought you should know."

A skeptical look crossed Rose's face. "Are you warning me against falling for him?"

"Essentially," Melinda allowed.

Rose let out chuckle of disbelief. "Trust me, you don't have to worry about that. Besides, there's someone else for me, too."

Melinda gave her a slight grin, but she didn't seem to buy Rose's denial.

"Well, if you complain to him about Scorpius as much as he complained to me about you, your boyfriend is someone I can truly sympathize with."

Rose worked very hard to keep herself from blushing. Completely ignoring whatever slight Melinda might have just made in regard to herself, she was much more caught up in the fact that she'd been thinking about Leo rather than her actual boyfriend when she'd said there was someone else for her. She was able to keep her composure as Melinda finished off her tea.

"Sorry for disturbing your Saturday morning," Melinda apologized as she stood to leave.

"It's not trouble," Rose assured her as they moved towards the front door. "It was certainly enlightening."

Melinda gave her a genuine smile, sticking out her hand for Rose to shake. "It was actually lovely to meet you, Rose. And good luck with everything. Especially with the new shop opening up in Diagon Alley."

Rose looked at her in confusion for a moment. "My shop's been open for a few years now, but I guess you could still consider that new."

"Oh, I meant the one the Malfoy's are opening in a few months. Can't deny it'll bring a little competition."

Melinda gave a wave in farewell as she left the flat, leaving a shell shocked Rose in her wake. She was so caught off guard that she froze entirely and barely heard the bathroom door open and Dom make her way into the living room. Had she heard her correctly? And how had she not known? Had she missed some sort of sign? She was going to kill Malfoy. He'd probably sent her over there himself just to toy with her.

No. She'd actually seemed sincere, even if it was a rather odd visit. She still couldn't quite piece together what had happened. The only thing she could think about now was the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was opening a potions shop in Diagon Alley and it spelled nothing but trouble for her own business, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

"Rose!"

She jumped to realize Dom had been trying to get her attention and that she hadn't even moved away from the front door.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Dominique said as she moved into the kitchen.

"No, but I'm about to give Scorpius Malfoy the option of becoming one."

Dom chuckled. "What did he do this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rose grumbled as she joined her in the kitchen, plopping down at the table. "How are you feeling?"

Dom shrugged as she pulled a tub of ice cream from the freezer before joining Rose."A little better this morning. The morning sickness comes and goes."

"I see the cravings are as strong as ever."

Dom poked her tongue out at her before taking a bite of ice cream, straight from the carton. Rose chuckled and summoned a spoon for herself, thinking back to the eventful events of the previous day. They'd gone back and had tests done before they'd left the hospital the night before, and had confirmed that Dominique was in fact over a month pregnant. It certainly explained the amount of food she'd been eating.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

Dom poked at the ice cream with her spoon. "Which part?"

"The part where you haven't told your husband."

After they'd left the hospital, Dom had told Rose that she and Ben had actually had a decent conversation. In fact, Dom was starting to believe that Ben hadn't actually cheated on her. He'd told her in vivid detail what had happened that night, and while he admitted that he should have never walked away or put himself in the position he'd ended up in, he never intended to cheat on her, nor did he. But Dom was as stubborn as they come, and she'd insisted they needed more time apart, seeing as they had had their issues before the cheating allegations. She even admitted to Rose that Ben had been inclined to agree, seeing as Dom had given him reasons to be upset as well. He hadn't taken too kindly to being entirely shut out by his wife. Of course, what Rose knew that no one else did, was that Dom was terrified of telling him she was pregnant, even though she hadn't said as much.

"Come on, Dom," Rose persisted when her cousin remained mute. "You guys have been trying for so long. Why won't you tell him?"

"Because it can't be the reason everything's suddenly alright again!" she blurted out, tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

"I'm terrified, Rose," she told her cousin as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I'm terrified he'll be so happy that we'll just stop fighting, but we'll have stopped fighting for each other as well. I don't want one of those marriages where we only stayed together because of the kid. Is that incredibly selfish of me?"

Rose shook her head, moving forward to brush the tears off her cousins cheeks as she sniffed loudly. "That makes perfect sense. So why not tell him that?"

"I've barely gotten used to the idea of being pregnant. And I'm not even two months along."

"But don't you think the longer you wait to tell him, the more upset he'll be when he finds out?"

Dom sighed and took another bite of ice cream.

"I suppose so, but I'd rather we figure everything else out before he knows. I realized when we talked that he's not entirely at fault in all this. I shouldn't have just run off and ignored him for so long. I'd rather he forgive me before he found out I'm carrying his child. He's not too happy with me."

Rose didn't know what to say to that. Marriage was complicated and she'd learned long ago that it wasn't something you could understand unless you'd been there.

"I actually took a test the night he stormed out and it was negative. Guess it was just too early to tell."

"Is that why you fought?"

Dom nodded as she pushed the tub of ice cream towards Rose. "I was frustrated and disappointed and I took it out on him. And I definitely regret it."

Rose watched as another tear fell down Dom's face.

"You know what though?" Rose said in a reassuring voice. "You're going to be a mum, Dominique." Rose felt herself smile as she watched the hint of one flicker across her cousins face. "And maybe you two needed this for some reason, and you'll be stronger for it in the end."

Dom actually let herself give Rose a small smile, who sighed in relief that she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Want to go back to the hospital with me? I told Al I'd help them get all packed up to head home today."

Dom shook her head as she pulled the ice cream back towards herself. "You go on. Spend time with your goddaughter."

Rose watched her skeptically. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Dom rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not dying, Rose. I'll be fine. It'll probably be good for me to just have a little time on my own and let all of this sink in."

Giving a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm, Rose left her cousin to her ice cream and headed to St. Mungo's. What she'd forgotten until she showed up, was that a certain friend of Al's had said he'd be stopping by in the morning. She unintentionally let out an audible groan when she walked in to find him holding Holly. Scorpius smirked at her as she made her way into the room.

"Morning, Weasley," he said cheerily. "Why so glum?"

"I forgot I'd have to deal with a pompous ass this morning."

A look of mock affront crossed his features as he tucked Holly slightly closer to his chest. "Watch your mouth around my goddaughter, Weasley."

With a dropped jaw, Rose turned to glare at her cousin and his wife. Al seemed amused while Abigail looked nervously between her husband and his cousin.

"I told you you should have said something to her yesterday," Abigail hissed at Albus. He didn't seem fazed by her rebukement as he kept glancing between the two godparents with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Maybe, but this is more entertaining."

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Al, this isn't a good idea. Pick someone else."

"Excuse me? What's this have to do with you anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm her godmother, and I don't want her to be exposed to such a bad influence."

Surprise flickered across his face for a moment, but he didn't seem nearly as shocked as she had been.

"Says the person who just swore in front of her," he managed to bite back.

"Alright that's enough," Abigail said as she continued packing up a bag of nappies and other odds and ends. "You two were the people we wanted in Holly's life to help raise her and you might not get along but you will cooperate, got it?"

They both nodded sheepishly as Abigail started handing things to Al.

"I actually should be heading out," Scorpius said. He didn't seem keen to do so as he watched Holly stretching her arm out in an uncoordinated manner. Rose watched him tickle Holly's hand with his index finger and grin when she made a grab for it. The words Melinda had said earlier suddenly came rushing back to her.

" _He wants a family and I'm just not ready for that yet."_

It hadn't really registered with her earlier, but watching Scorpius now, she realized that Melinda was probably right about what she'd said. He was a natural with their goddaughter.

"Thanks for coming, mate," Al said, shaking Scorpius's free hand.

"No worries," Scorpius said, daintily brushing back the small tuft off black hair on the top of Holly's head after shaking Al's hand. "Sorry I had to run out last night."

"As long as you think you did the right thing," Al said. Scorpius nodded, looking down at Holly with a slight grin on his face. Al smirked at his friend before directing it at Rose. She gave him a questioning look, but he looked away before she could be sure that the look he gave her had meant anything at all. He slung a bag over his shoulder and helped Abigail to stand from the bed.

"Rose, do you mind taking Holly so Al can help get me to the Floo? I'm still a little sore."

"No problem," Rose said, glancing at Scorpius who slowly walked over to her and gently deposited Holly into her arms. Rose didn't find she minded when he didn't move away immediately and continued to look at Holly, gently stroking her arm with his index finger. She couldn't help but glance up at his face. She felt her heartbeat quicken and couldn't help but blame it on the thoughts that Melinda had planted in her head about the so-called connection that they had. The moment was fleeting as he stepped away a moment later to give Abigail and Al hugs in farewell, before leaving the hospital without another word to her. The new parents began to make their way towards the Floo with Rose closely behind them, gently cradling the infant.

"Weren't Teddy and Vic supposed to be here today?" Rose asked, remembering what her uncle had said the night before.

"They were," Al told her. "You do realize it's after eleven, right?"

Rose hadn't actually been paying that close attention to the time so was a little surprised at this news.

"They came straight here from their portkey so they went to get settled in at Bill and Fleur's. Amelia was getting a little cranky. We need to get everything settled so they're planning on coming over tomorrow if you want to see them."

Rose said she'd try and stop by as they made their way back to Al and Abigail's flat. She stayed around for awhile and helped Al watch Holly as Abigail got some sleep and they put away everything they'd brought back from the hospital. They'd been given a countless amount of nappies and a few blankets and different potions that she'd need to take throughout her first year.

She was sitting on the couch folding some laundry as Al held his almost sleeping daughter. It was beautiful to watch him be completely enchanted by her. He was already a fantastic father and he'd only been one for less than twenty-four hours.

"How are things going with your burn paste testing?" he asked in an undertone so as not to wake his daughter.

"Pretty well, actually. I've been able to work on it the past few weekends, although this one's been a bit of a bust. Not that I mind in the slightest," she said with a smile. "I actually think I might have had a breakthrough last weekend, but I haven't been able to test it out further. I just want a solid product by the time the benefit rolls around, so I'll probably be holed up in my lab for the next month."

"Are you going to go with Abel?" Al asked. The uncomfortable feeling that had recently been accompanying any mention of her boyfriend made another appearance.

"I suppose so," she said with a lazy shrug, focusing on her task of folding and ignoring the look her cousin was giving her. "Is there a reason you keep asking about him?"

She finally glanced up at him but he was watching his daughter as he responded. "You just don't seem that invested and I'm wondering when you might realize you're wasting your time."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" she asked, feeling slightly offended.

"Depends. Are you still talking to that other bloke?" He looked at her, his face showing that he already knew the answer to his question.

"And if I am?" she challenged. He gave a slight shrug and rocked his daughter as Holly gave a soft cry.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

There wasn't judgment in his voice as he asked the question. He merely sounded like he genuinely wanted to know and actually cared about what her response would be. But Rose wasn't entirely sure how to answer his question.

"I don't really know," she said in a soft and unsure voice. "It's a little hard to know how you feel about a person you've never really met, but then again, I can't deny I already know Leo better than I know Abel, which makes me feel horrible."

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Rose almost yelled, cringing a moment later when Holly didn't seem too pleased with her tone. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Which is why I think you need to do some reevaluating," Albus reasoned. It annoyed her how right he was, and the conversation just made her think once again about the letter she had received early that morning. Maybe she should meet him. Maybe it would provide clarity. If she was honest with herself, she knew enough to feel confident that her relationship with Abel wasn't solid, and her relationship with Leo was doing nothing but growing.

"He wants to meet me," she found herself telling her cousin. "Well, to be honest, he's wanted to for awhile," she clarified when Albus looked at her in interest. "I keep putting it off, but I think it'll actually give me some clarity, you know? Help figure out if this thing is real."

"You sure you're ready?" Al asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"A minute ago you wanted me to figure all of this out."

"I know," he said. "But that doesn't mean I want you to make the wrong decision."

"You think I shouldn't meet him?"

"I think you should try to figure out what you want."

Rose sighed and relaxed back on the couch having finished with her folding.

"Scorpius's ex-girlfriend came to see me today." She said it lazily, but she was watching closely to see how Al would react to this news, and he didn't disappoint. His eyes widened in shock.

"Melinda? Why?"

"Not really sure," Rose said. "It was all rather odd. She went on about how Malfoy and I have some sort of connection and that I shouldn't get attached to him because apparently there's someone else he's interested in."

Al chuckled and shook his head. "Melinda's rather meddlesome at times so I'm not that surprised. She's right though. You two make quite the odd pair."

"We hate each other," she said forcefully, regretting having brought it up. "And!" she continued, sitting forward suddenly when she remembered Melinda's parting words. "He's opening a shop in Diagon Alley, can you believe that?"

"Oh yes," he said with a chuckle. "I was wondering when you'd hear about that."

Rose grumbled as she slouched back on the couch. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Maybe," Albus said, smiling softly down at his daughter. "But you'll be okay."

Rose gave him a grateful yet pessimistic smile. "Thanks, even though I'm not sure I believe you."

Holly eventually fell asleep and Rose left her cousin to get some rest of his own not long after, feeling rather tired herself. She'd made up her mind though, after talking it through with Al a little longer. She wasn't due to respond to Leo until the coming weekend since she'd written to him Friday morning, but she agreed with her cousin. If there was a chance of whatever this thing between her and Leo being the real deal, it might be worth the risk, no matter how terrified she might be to actually go for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! I want to try and update more frequently but I've been a little blocked lately. Thanks for the kind reviews! Keep them coming. They help get my inspiration wheels turning :)**

 **Happy Reading!**


	11. Necessary Roughness

_What a week it's been. I don't remember the last time this many things have happened in such a short period of time. I've gone from nervous to ecstatic to surprised to angry and then back again in only a few days time. I'm trying to focus on the good things, but that's not always the easiest thing to do._

 _The best of all the good things though, is that my hard work has finally paid off! My burn paste worked perfectly just last night. I was hard at work slaving away which is why you're getting this letter on a Sunday. Or possibly even a Monday, depending on the distance. I was too in the zone to step away and then of course my business partner and I had quite a bit of fun celebrating. It's a marvelous thing to see one's hard work pay off. Have you still not heard back yet about your research funding? It seems to be taking them awhile._

 _Don't think I'm ignoring what you asked. Believe me, I have given this a lot of thought. While the idea of diving further into whatever this is might slightly terrify me, I think I'm ready if you are. Assuming I hear back about a patten this week, I plan to be busy this coming weekend with getting the burn paste ready to sell. Would you be willing to hold out just a little longer and meet the following weekend? London would work perfectly for me._

 _Looking forward to hearing from you soon, and possibly seeing you as well._

 _Daisy_

Rose slid the letter across the counter for Jane to read as she went back to packaging up multiple bottles of burn past. She was required to send at least a dozen samples of it to the ministry for certification, which had her in the store on a Sunday morning. Her business partner had only agreed to join her when she promised that she'd finally write her response to Leo. Rose had somewhat regretted telling Jane about his most recent letter when she'd done nothing but pester Rose about what she was going to write in response.

"You don't want to seem too eager," Jane had encouraged her. "Play a little hard to get."

"Jane," Rose had said with a disbelieving chuckle. "I've been putting this off for months now. How much more hard to get can I play this?"

Jane contemplated this for awhile before coming to a conclusion. "You're right. You don't need to play hard to get because you already are impossibly difficult to get."

"What?" Rose asked with an incredulous laugh. "I hardly believe that's true."

"Think about it," Jane said. "You dated Carter for three years and all you did in the end was drift apart, most likely because you never fully let him in. The same thing is happening again with Abel. Do you want to do the same with this bloke? Or is he maybe worth a little risk?"

Rose had spent some time thinking over Jane's evaluation, and found she couldn't help but agree with her assessment. However, that didn't mean she was going to bare her soul in her letter to him. She nervously watched as Jane read through the letter, her face failing to betray what she thought.

"Well?" Rose finally asked, unable to be patient anymore. "I didn't want to seem too business like about it, but I also didn't want to come across too eager. It's not cold, is it?"

Jane shook her head as she reread parts of the letter. "I think it works. But how you can possibly wait two full weeks is beyond me. I'd be dying if I were you." She folded the letter and handed it back to Rose, who sealed and addressed it before setting it aside to take to the post office later.

"I'm so nervous, though," Rose told her. "What if he's terribly dull in person and only interesting on paper?"

"What if he's hideous?" Jane said with a mischievous chuckle. Rose rolled her eyes as she began placing the jars of paste into a box.

"I'm more nervous about how well we'll actually get along in person. Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt if he's nice to look at."

Jane hopped down off her perch on the front counter, following Rose behind it to put on their coats.

"How exactly are you planning on handling the whole Abel situation? Are you going to break up with him?"

Rose sighed as she pulled on a knit cap, tucking her red curls behind her ears. "I don't know. We're having dinner with his parents next week so I'll finally get to meet them. We went out the other night and things seemed alright. "

She pocketed her letter and picked up the box that contained the cans of burn case. They headed out into the chilly mid-November air and made their way towards the post office, locking up the shop behind them.

"Do you really want a relationship that's defined by things seeming alright?"

"It could get better."

"But are you trying to make it better?"

Rose couldn't help but grudgingly admit that she hadn't been trying at all for the past few weeks.

"He's not trying either."

"And don't you want someone who's going to try? Someone who's going to fight for you?" Jane grew more determined as they grew closer to the post office. "And don't you want someone you want to fight for? Look at it this way; if Abel broke up with you today, how would it make you feel?"

The bell chimed over the door as they entered the post office. They were greeted with a smile from Mr. Herman, the white headed wizard who'd been the proprietor of the establishment for as long as Rose could remember.

"My goodness, Miss Weasley," he said with a joyful chuckle. "That's quite the package. Does this mean you were successful?"

Rose gave a proud nod. "Yes, sir. This goes straight the Ministry. And I think you know what to do with this." She gave him a wink as she handed over her letter to Leo. He gave an amused chuckle.

"The things you kids go about these days," he said with a shake of his head, taking inventory of the box and the letter. "Wonderful to see you, as always. I take it you won't work yourself too hard and actually take some time off today?"

Rose assured him that she would and wished the older wizard farewell before heading back out into the street, Jane right on her heels.

"Do you have an answer to my question?" she persisted. If Rose were perfectly honest, she would feel disappointed if things didn't work out between herself and Abel. Not because she felt like they could be something incredibly special or anything. It felt too soon to tell as far as she was concerned. But because it never felt good to fail. And there was another feeling that she had to admit she'd be likely to feel more.

"I'd probably feel a little relieved? Mostly because it means I wouldn't have had to do it myself. Is that completely cowardly?"

"Only slightly," Jane said with a teasing smile. They had gone into the shop rather early in the day and were meeting Hugo and Lily for a late breakfast at Sam's. Her brother and cousin were already seated when they arrived, deep in conversation. Lily abruptly stopped as they reached the table.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" Jane teased as she slid into Lily's side of the booth, Rose sitting opposite them and next to her brother.

"None of your business, Ryan," Lily said with a smile, throwing a slightly nervous glance at Rose. It was so brief that Rose wasn't even sure that she saw it, and forgot it almost immediately when her brother started asking about work and she gladly filled him in on all of her exciting news. Her brother had always been a joker and a laugh to be around, but he'd turned serious when he'd started working in the Department of Magical Law at the Ministry. The few times he did let loose were normally at parties and after he'd had a few drinks. She knew he saw Lily and Lucy and Louis quite frequently, but he didn't have much of a social life outside of their family, and it was a surprise to Rose when he'd actually suggested they get together that morning. He tended to work on weekends unless there was some sort of family event. She joyfully embraced the opportunity to spend time with him in an environment that didn't include her whole entire family.

"So, what made you come out of that hole you call work?" Rose asked after he'd congratulated her on her success. He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It's been awhile since we've spent much time together. And Lily mentioned wanting to spend some time with you." He gave his cousin a subtle yet pointed look, which Lily expertly ignored, turning to Jane instead.

"So, Jane. Any new blokes in your life? You and Andrew finally ended things, yeah?"

Jane gave a pessimistic laugh. "Unfortunately, he's friends with just about everyone and when he said I'd be sorry I ended things, he really did mean that as a threat."

"How so?" Lily asked.

Jane grimaced. "He's made sure word got out that I'm a "raving bitch" who is "psychotic" and might have had every possible kind of STD."

Rose patted Hugo on the back as he choked on his pumpkin juice while Lily's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumors," Rose said. "Well, Hugo not hearing it doesn't surprise me, but it's been spread around Sam's like wildfire."

"Wait," Lily said, a spark of mirth in her eyes as she pointed at Jane. "I did hear about you. Wow, you must have done a number on him. The things I heard were definitely not nice."

"I just decided not to put up with being treated like shit anymore," Jane said matter of factly. "If that means he's just going to spread a bunch of rubbish about me, then I'm glad to be rid of the arsehole."

"It's much easier to move on when they're arseholes," Lily said seriously, taking a large bite of her scone.

"Rose, since he wasn't an arsehole, was it difficult to get over Carter Thomas?"

Rose gave her brother a look of surprise at the question, while Lily took her turn to choke and Jane patted her on the back while looking at Hugo uncertainly. He was just watching his sister expectantly, trying to contain a smirk at the reaction he'd received.

"Well…" Rose began slowly. "I suppose, in some ways, it would have been easier to move on if he had been, but at least I didn't have to deal with any hurt. And we'd kind of already grown distant by the time we broke up."

"So, you're over him?" he pressed.

"Yes," Rose assured him. "It's been four years. Why?"

He gave a shrug and turned back to his meal. "No reason I guess."

"Have you talked to Molly lately?" Lily asked. Rose nodded excitedly.

"She said she's going to have a month off for the holidays which is fantastic."

"Must be nice to work in research," Hugo grumbled.

"What about you, Jane?" Lily asked, turning her attention to the girl next to her. "Holiday plans?"

"No," Jane said with a heavy sigh. "Mum's going to be busy with the benefit and Dad's spending it with Cleo's family." She said the last part with disdain, not even remotely hiding her dislike for her father's wife.

"And need I remind you that you're always welcome at my parent's for Christmas?" Rose teased goodnaturedly. Jane rolled her eyes but gave Rose a small grateful smile. She made light of the lack of closeness she had with her parents, but Rose knew Jane wished to have the type of family that Rose was blessed with. When Rose's parents had discovered what Jane's family life was like, they'd opened their home even more to her, and she now had an open invitation to the Weasley's anytime she felt like it.

"Are you going to be able to come home for a few days?" Rose asked her brother.

"I think so. I wasn't going to take much time off but the case I'm working on looks like it'll be all wrapped up by then and O'Malley is insisting I take a break."

"He should be," Lily said. "You haven't taken a break since you left Hogwarts."

"I go to parties and things," Hugo countered.

"I mean an actual vacation," she explained. "You might take the evening off from time to time, but I reckon we'd actually get more than just a glimpse of the Hugo we grew up with if you actually relaxed for a few days."

"Oh, wouldn't that be fun," Jane said to Lily while grinning at Hugo. "Maybe we could even get him to throw one of those illicit parties that went on once Rose and I left Hogwarts that he became so famous for."

Lily gave a scoff. "Please. He's definitely lost his touch as far as that's concerned."

"I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't gang up on me," hu grumbled.

"Come on, Hugh," Rose said, giving her brother a nudge. "Maybe we should get you a girlfriend."

"Why?" he asked, almost sounding offended by the idea.

"If she's the right one, maybe she could get you to loosen up."

"Did it ever occur to you all that maybe I just grew up?"

"Based on your drunken behaviour, I'd say the old Hugo's still in there," Lily say, looking affectionately at her cousin and best friend. Hugo didn't respond and focused in on his meal, his mood almost sour.

"Are you still wanting to do some snooping later?" Jane asked Rose, sensing the need for a subject change. Her choice of conversation immediately brought a scowl to Rose's face.

"Yes. But I'm still in denial that this is happening at all."

"What's this?" Lily asked in confusion. Rose took a steadying breath.

"It's recently been brought to my attention that a certain business is opening a shop in Diagon Alley that could directly affect my own store."

When Lily still looked confused, Jane clarified.

"Malfoy's opening up another U-Brew."

Lily's eyes widened in shock and Hugo grimaced.

"Seriously?" Lily asked incredulously. "He never said anything."

"Would he have told you?" Rose asked. Lily shrugged.

"Maybe. I guess I haven't really seen him since my birthday. When did he tell you?"

Rose shook her head as she took a drink of pumpkin juice. "He didn't. I actually heard about it from his ex."

"You know Melinda?" Hugo asked in surprise.

"Not really," Rose said, feeling awkward just remembering the encounter. "She came to my flat about a week ago. I don't even really know what she wanted but we talked for a bit and she just let it slip."

"Wait," Lily said in confusion. "Scor and Mel broke up? When?"

"A couple weeks ago," Hugo said.

"How do you know and Lily doesn't?" Jane asked, looking puzzled.

"Scorpius had to stop by the department for some paperwork the other day and we got to chatting," he said with a shrug as if it were no big deal. "Just sort of came up."

Rose let out a huff. "Well, he can get all friendly with my family as much as he wants. It's not going to stop me from trying to run his business into the ground."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Lily, he's invading my turf!" she said indignantly. "I have every right to try and succeed over him."

"Which is why we are going to do some reconnaissance work," Jane said with a smirk.

Hugo sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Promise me you two won't do anything stupid. Like trespassing or vandalism."

"We'll try our best, but never fear - we'll let you know if we're in need of a good lawyer to get us out of tough spot." Jane said cheekily.

Hugo didn't look too pleased with that assurance, but decided to let it go.

Jane and Rose were planning to meet up later that evening for their investigation. They still weren't sure on the exact location, but Jane said she had a friend in the Housing and Development Department who was going to look into it for them. He was supposed to get her the information sometime that afternoon. In the meantime, Rose made her way back to her flat with every intention of taking some time to relax. She couldn't remember the last time she'd truly had a day off. Even the weekend Holly was born had been exhausting since they'd been at the hospital so late. However, her plans were derailed when she reached her front door. She'd decided to walk and enjoy the last few days of fall, and now she was very thankful she'd chosen not to apparate directly into her flat. The argument going on inside her flat carried down the hall. Rose stopped by her front door to listen for a moment, wanting to know what exactly she'd be getting herself into if she barged in on the altercation. She felt a mixture of relief and anxiety when she recognized the voice of her cousin's husband.

"You're being unreasonable!" Ben was saying. She heard Dom give a scoff. "We both agree we need to work through this together, yet you insist on keeping your distance. And when I do try and talk to you, you're completely closed off! Just tell me what the hell you want!"

"I want to trust you, damn it!"

The was a few beats of silence and Rose held her breath.

"You can, Dominique," was Ben's distressed reply. "I know I've made mistakes but you can trust me when I say I've learned from them. I never wanted to hurt you, but you hurt me that night too."

Silence once again. She heard Ben sigh and move to sit, most likely on the couch, as Dom refused to say anything.

"Dominique, I wanted a family with you." The honesty and pain in his voice had tears welling up in Rose's eyes, and she felt guilty about intruding on such a vulnerable moment, but she couldn't tear herself away.

"I wanted to give you that so much. I wanted to give _us_ that. I'm so sorry I wasn't been able to."

She heard Dom sniffle. "I know."

"But, as much as I wanted that," Ben continued, his voice sounding stronger. "I wanted you more."

She could make out the sounds of Dom crying, and leaned closer to the door as their voices had grown softer.

"I'm so sorry," she heard Dom say through her tears. "I never should have said what I did that night and I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was just so scared that it was all falling apart and then I went and made it even worse."

She let out a sob and the only sound Rose heard for awhile was of her tears.

"I forgive you, you know."

Dom stopped mid sob and Rose heard the shock in her voice.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Ben said as if it were obvious. "This isn't your fault and this isn't my fault. We both made mistakes and all that matters is that we forgive each other."

"Of course I forgive you," Dom assured him. "But, I called you a cheat and a bastard and refused to listen to you. Why would you forgive me for thinking so little of you?"

There was a beat of silence and Rose knew exactly what he was going to say a moment before the words left his lips.

"Because I love you, Dominique."

She heard Dom give another sob as Ben continued. "I want to work through this together and I want to be better for you and I want to fight for you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sick of being without you. I still want everything I wanted before, but none of that matters if I can't be with you."

Rose continued to listen for a few moments as Dom continued to cry. She heard her cousin say a whispered, "I love you. I love you so much," before they stopped talking all together. Assuming she knew what was happening on the other side of the door, Rose let out a sigh of relief and tapped her wand on the knob to unlock it. Deciding to pretend as if she hadn't heard a word, she made no attempt to be sneaky about her entrance.

They were sitting on the couch and Dom had her arms around her husbands neck, gripping him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder, her legs across his lap as he held her around the waist. She didn't even move when Rose entered the room. Ben caught Rose's eyes and gave her a soft smile that she was happy to return.

"Love?" he whispered in his wife's ear. "Rose is here."

Dominique loosened her grip enough to turn and place her head on her husband's chest so she was facing her cousin. Her face was tearstained but peaceful. "Thanks for letting me stay," she said, her voice stuffy and raw from crying. Rose chuckled at Dom's choice of topic.

"Anytime. Though I'd prefer it not happen again under such circumstances."

Dom smiled and wound her arms around her husband's waist as he kissed the top of her head. Worry crossed Dom's face a moment later and she glanced up at her husband before looking at her cousin. Rose knew immediately what was going through Dom's head, and she regretted interrupting them, realizing there was something very important Dom needed to tell her husband, and it was rather obvious she hadn't yet. Rose racked her brain for an excuse to leave again, when Dom addressed her.

"Rose, would you be opposed to being a godmother to more than one child?"

Smiling and nodding, Rose watched as Dom sat up to look her husband in the eye. He didn't seem to have caught on to what his wife was saying as he looked at her in confusion. She took in a deep breath before forging ahead.

"I need to tell you something, and I truly hope you won't be too upset with me for not telling you sooner."

Worry crossed his features, but a moment later his eyebrows shot up and his gaze darted from her face to her stomach, where her hands were now resting, and back again.

"No," he said as if he couldn't quite believe it. Dominique nodded, still looking slightly worried.

"How do you feel about getting all those things you wanted?"

Still looking as if he couldn't quite believe it, a joyful grin started to spread across Ben's face, a matching one forming on his wife's. He let out a laugh, unable to suppress his joy as he held her tightly and kissed every part of her face he could reach as Dom laughed in delight. Rose smiled at the happy and growing family as Ben pulled away to place his hand on her belly and look down at it in awe, asking a flurry of questions. Thinking a walk around the block might give them enough time to be at a place where they could be properly interrupted, Rose quickly made a silent escape. What she didn't expect, was to find Abel, walking down the hall toward her flat as she left it.

"Abel?" she asked when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a brief kiss on the lips in greeting when he reached her. "Can't a bloke just come to see his girlfriend?"

She grinned at that and took his hand, jerking her head towards her closed front door.

"Ben and Dom are in there making up so I was going to go for a walk. Want to join me?"

He agreed and they headed down to the street, walking in the direction of the nearest park. It was still the early afternoon and the sun happened to be shining, making the cold November day easier to bear.

"There really was no reason you stopped by?" Rose asked, unable to feel confident that nothing else was going on. He shrugged, looking slightly guilty and confirming her suspicions.

"You know how I said we could have dinner with my parents next week?"

Disappointment filled Rose in an instant. She couldn't believe he was going to do this again.

"Seriously, Abel?" she said, dropping his hand and stopping on the sidewalk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to face her. "Is it that they don't want to meet me, or that you don't want me to meet them?"

"It's neither," he assured her. "Dad's just so busy during Quidditch season and so's Mum. They're really dying to meet you. And you know I've been busy helping plan the benefit this year."

"I didn't, actually," she snapped. "You failed to mention that."

He sighed guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll make it up to you, alright?"

"Like you made it up to me all the other times you've had to cancel?" she responded in annoyance.

"It's not my fault, Rose," he insisted. "I don't see why this is such a big deal to you anyway. We've only been together a few months and it's not even that serious. We haven't even slept together!"

"So you'll introduce me to your family once we've had sex?" she asked. "Wow, you really are a charmer."

"That's not what I meant," he groaned. "And I haven't met your parents yet either."

"That one is your fault," she said accusingly.

"Will you stop looking for reasons to be angry with me?" he asked in a calmer voice than she expected.

"I'm not looking for reasons," she said, taking a deep breath to calm down. "But it doesn't help when you keep giving them to me."

He didn't look too pleased with that sentiment. "I don't see what the big deal is. Can't we just take our time with this? You don't seem to want to rush things otherwise."

Her brow rose as she took in the subtleties of what he said. "And this is still about the fact that I won't sleep with you?"

He grunted in frustration, running his hands over his closely cropped hair. "Look, can we just move past this? This whole thing with my family really isn't something I can control and I'd appreciate a little patience."

Rose felt herself softening. If she were honest, she knew she was being a little unreasonable. They hadn't even been together for five months and she hadn't met Carter's parents till they'd been together almost a year.

"Alright, fine," she allowed watching him visibly relax as she moved to continue walking. He fell in step right beside her. "I probably overreacted."

"I understand," he said with a shrug. "You want to know that this is going somewhere. I get that."

She was surprised by the accuracy of his assessment, especially since she hadn't even realized that was the case herself.

"It's alright. So you're helping with the benefit this year?"

He was always happy to talk about work and Rose was content to listen to him carry on, especially when her thoughts were preoccupied. It had occurred to her that maybe the reason she wanted to know things were going somewhere was because she thought they weren't. Maybe she had forced the issue because she was looking for an easy way out. She wasn't proud of that, and she knew she had a lot of things to figure out that were moving beyond the simple realm of complicated.

* * *

"To Malfoy! And all of his many accomplishments!"

There was a cheer of agreement from around the bar at Archie's toast. Scorpius couldn't help but smile as his friend hopped down off the bar after calling the attention of all the patrons to raise a glass. He'd already had a few glasses of whiskey and his landing was a little wobbly.

"Seriously, mate," Archie said as he regained his footing, clapping Scorpius on the shoulder and draining the drink in his hand. "I'm like, bloody proud of you."

Scorpius laughed. "I'm a little proud myself, to be honest. I knew I had a shot but I never actually thought I'd get approved."

When he had received the letter letting him know he'd been awarded the grant that would fund his research project, he hadn't quite believed it. It had shown up at his flat that morning, and the fact that his guard was down since it was the weekend had upped his shock. He'd immediately apparated to Malfoy Manor to tell his parents, who'd both insisted that they knew all along he was going to receive good news. It meant a lot that his dad hadn't been shy in his praise either, ensuring him that, even though he knew Scorpius now had a lot on his plate, he'd do what he could to make sure his son didn't get overwhelmed, even offering to help oversee the forming of the research team he'd be needing. It was more than somewhat intimidating, knowing virtually no ground had been covered in the world of Blood Maledictions, and the work he wanted to do could potentially be ground breaking. But he was still excited about the other parts of the business. Things had really started to take off as far as his plans for the store. Construction was already underway and they were set to open at the beginning of February.

They were sitting at the bar and Archie had moved on to asking questions about the shop after Scorpius had affirmed that he'd still be in charge of development.

"They just got the walls painted and I'm supposed to go down tomorrow and okay it," Scorpius was saying. Archie's eyes lit up in excitement and he started whacking Scorpius on the arm.

"We should go look now!''

Scorpius looked at him like he was crazy. "It's ten o'clock on a Sunday night and you're drunk. I don't think a construction sight is a good idea."

"Come on," Archie whined. "We're young and single and no one's waiting for us to come home," he reasoned. "Live a little!"

"Visiting a construction sight in the middle of the night is living?"

Archie dismissed his friend's incredulity with a wave of his hand, standing from his stool and encouraging Scorpius to do the same.

"It's the perfect way to celebrate," he assured him, leading the way out of the bar. Scorpius just rolled his eyes, but he was in too good of spirits to argue, so he followed.

It was quiet the whole way there, and the stretch of the street was dark and abandoned except for the lamp posts that lined the sidewalk, since it was surrounded by other shops that were closed for the evening. When they reached the door, Scorpius tapped his wand on the handle, unlocking it and letting them in. The lanterns that were sitting around to help the construction workers see lit up with another flick of his wand. There was still some work to be done on the floors, and the ceiling was still being reinsulated, but the walls had been painted the same light blue as the Hogsmeade branch. The front counter had been put in, but still needed some finishing touches put on. They'd be doing all the shelving and other display tables once everything else was finished.

"Wow," Archie said, the alcohol likely encouraging him to be more impressed than he actually was. "It's beautiful."

Scorpius laughed, but he couldn't help but feel proud. The business had come a long way since he'd finished Hogwarts. When he started working for his father, they were mostly still operating from inside the Manor. Some of his friends had thought he was crazy to not pursue something on a larger scale, but he'd always believed that they'd make it to this point. It was still hard to believe they were actually there sometimes.

There was the sudden sound of people whispering close by, and Scorpius whipped around to face the front of the shop, his hand automatically pulling his wand in his pocket and killing the lights, the inside of the shop still somewhat lit by the light coming in through the windows. Archie had stilled as well, and Scorpius gave him a curious look as they waited. There had been nobody in the vicinity when they'd entered the shop and with everything closed, there was really no reason for anyone to be there unless it was for underhanded reasons. When they saw a shadow move past one of the window that was still covered by a tarp, Scorpius signalled for Archie to stay put as something clanged around outside. He quietly made his way towards the front door, listening closely. It had been left unlocked and he raised his wand as he saw the handle start to turn. Thinking quickly, he grabbed it and pulled the door before whoever was on the other side could push it open. He heard a yelp of surprise followed by a light thud as whoever the intruded was flew forward into the shop and onto the ground. In moments he was hovering over them, his wand pointed towards the face he couldn't quite make out. Before he could ask a question, someone behind him called out.

"Rose! Fucking hell are you alright?"

Scorpius' eyes widened in shock as he looked over his shoulder to find Jane Ryan standing in the doorway. Archie had moved forward during the commotion and was brandishing a lit wand in her terrified face. Hearing a grunt of pain coming from the floor, Scorpius looked back down to see Rose Weasley, gingerly sitting up and pulling a black knit cap off her head, revealing the frizzy red hair that would have been a dead giveaway if she hadn't covered it up.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," she snarled. "Was that necessary?"

"You were trespassing," he challenged her. "Who's to say you weren't actually someone dangerous?"

She scowled at him, flexing her wrist that she'd most likely landed on in the fall. Sighing in resignation, he pocketed his wand and reached down to help her up. She looked at him questioningly for a moment before taking it with her uninjured hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Would you mind explaining to me what the hell you were doing on my property?" he asked, folding his arms and giving them an expectant look. Jane seemed like she'd rather do anything than answer his question, so Rose was left to do so.

"Just some harmless snooping," she said, as if it were no big deal. "You did the same to me."

"In the daylight during business hours."

Rose let out a huff of annoyance. "Whatever. You going to have us arrested for trespassing?"

He had no real intention of doing so, but he couldn't resist making her feel a little nervous. He narrowed his eyes at her and acted as if he were truly considering it before answering.

"I'll let you off with a warning," he told her, and was pleased to see her visibly relax, knowing he had the upper hand. "But I bet your many relatives would love to hear this story."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't."

"What's stopping me?" he challenged. Frustration crossed Rose's face and she practically growled at him.

"Fine. What do you want?"

He shrugged and began slowly walking around her in circles, holding back a grin as she rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Well, seeing as your business is thriving, I'd be a fool to waste such a valuable connection when I'd like mine to do the same."

"If you think for one second that I'd actually help you when you know full well you're competition, you're insane."

"Maybe," he said with a shrug, coming around to stop in front of her. "But I don't think you'd like it getting back to your mum that I caught you sneaking onto my property in the middle of the night. I doubt the head of the Department of Magical Law would be too pleased by that. Not the best conversation for Christmas dinner."

He knew he had her. Rose and her mother got along relatively well, but he knew that Hermione Weasley had ridiculously high standards and her daughter hated being on the receiving end of her judgmental looks.

"Fine," she said with a scowl. "One meeting, in a public place of my choosing. Deal?"

Scorpius smiled in triumph as she stuck out her hand to shake his. He was only too pleased to take it.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Might feel like a bit of a filler but all important things of course :) Love you all and keep those reviews coming! They really do inspire me. You're the best!**

 **Happy Reading :)**


	12. Roughness or Toughness?

_Daisy,_

 _Well, all that waiting finally paid off. I got the grant! I'm going to have a research lab and assistants to help me work on everything. It's unbelievable. I have all of these thoughts running through my head about where I want to start first. I already have a lot on my plate with other aspects of work, but there are people around me who are willing to help make this happen. They know how important this work could be, so it's helpful to know I have colleagues who have my back._

 _I'm sorry you've had a rough week, but that's wonderful about your burn paste! I've been meaning to ask; what is it that makes your burn paste an improvement on the standard kind we have now? I know you talked about healing time, but what else have you been able to improve?_

 _I hope you hear soon about approval. Take it from me; even though it's worth the wait, the waiting is the worst part. I'm willing to bet you've actually heard by now, seeing it's been about a week since I last heard from you. At least I hope you have._

 _Is it okay to say that I'm ecstatic that you've agreed to meet me? Because I am. There's a cafe in Diagon Alley, just down the street from Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. It's called The Chimerae Cafe. Do you know it? Just let me know when, and I'll be there._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _Leo_

* * *

 _Leo,_

 _You wouldn't_ believe _what an arse this bloke is. He thinks he's so much better than everyone and insists on acting like he's never done anything wrong. I can't believe I have to work with him. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about. I've just been so frustrated the past few days it all came pouring out as soon as I picked up the quill. I won't get into the details about all of it, but I got myself into this and I don't see a way of getting myself out without stooping to his level, which I don't intend to do. That whole idea of you giving me your ability to insult people hasn't been successful so far. Wish me luck. Here's hoping my pride can take whatever he decides to throw at me._

 _I mentioned there was some personal stuff going on with someone close to me and I needed some advice awhile back. Do you remember that? Well, they were able to work their shit out. Finally! And I barely even had to lift a finger. I'm glad for them. They really deserve some happiness. Seeing people truly happy makes me want the same things in life. Not exactly what they have, but my own version of it._

 _All of that aside, something brilliant has happened. I now have ministry approval! I can start selling what is now known as_ Burn Paste Supreme. _Kind of cheesy, isn't it? It's a working title. I might do some rebranding. They were thrilled by the product. You asked about the paste that's commonly used for burns? Well, this one works over twice as fast AND leaves much more minimal scarring, if it scars at all. It's thrilling. This will be the first time something I've developed is sold to the masses. How insane is that? It's invigorating. It makes me want to get back in there and keep working. I need a new project. Any ideas?_

 _That's wonderful that you got your funding! I can't wait to see what you're going to do with this opportunity. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly. I'm excited to hear more. Maybe you can fill me in next weekend? Say next Saturday around eight o'clock? I'll be reading a book and wearing a bright blue scarf. You picked a brilliant location._

 _I'm still a little nervous, but I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you soon._

 _Daisy_

He grinned down at the letter. One more week. He only had to wait one more week to meet the person he'd come to know better than he'd ever expected to know anyone through simply writing letters.

"Would you get that doe eyed look off your face?" Archie said gruffly as Scorpius began to reread parts of the letter. "You're embarrassing me."

"We're the only ones here," said Scorpius, continuing to look at the letter.

 _I'll see you soon._

He could scarcely believe that was true. He heard an exasperated sigh as Archie rose from the couch in Scorpius' flat, coming over to snatch the letter away from him. Scorpius made a sound of protest, but Archie quickly walked to the other side of the room, standing in the afternoon light that was pouring in from the west facing windows. His eyes scanned the letter, and his brow rose in surprise as he cast a glance at Scorpius before looking back at the words on the page.

"You're going to actually meet her?" he asked uncertainly. Scorpius moved towards him, and Archie willingly handed back the letter.

"I am," said Scorpius confidently. "It's about time, don't you think?"

"How long have you been in contact?" Archie asked.

Scorpius shrugged uncertainly, although he knew the answer. It had been almost seven months. "Long enough."

Archie nodded. "Alright. I'm coming with you."

Scorpius looked at him, hoping he was just having a laugh, but Archie's expression was sincere.

"No you're not," said Scorpius, almost sounding fearful of the possibility.

"Someone has to have your back," Archie explained as if it were obvious. "What if she's dangerous?"

"She's not dangerous," Scorpius insisted. "You're being ridiculous."

He set the letter in a drawer in his desk that contained all the other ones he'd received from her, shutting it quickly so Archie wouldn't see them.

"Well, then prove me right," Archie challenged. "I'll keep my distance, but I'll also keep my eye out."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for Al to do this if you're so worried about my safety?" Scorpius reasoned, leaning against his desk and facing Archie with his arms crossed. "He's the one who's an Auror."

"He's got Holly to worry about right now," Archie said with a wave of dismissal. "He can't be bothered with your tomfoolery."

Scorpius gave him an affronted look. "Why do you insist on not taking this seriously?" he asked in annoyance. "For all you know, this could be as bloody serious as something like this could ever be for me."

Archie's brow rose sceptically. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"I don't know what I think, Arch," Scorpius said in resignation. "I just know that I'll always regret it if I don't actually go for this."

Seeing the sincerity in his friend's eyes, Archie relented. "Alright, fine. I still want to at least be nearby."

Scorpius nodded, giving his friend a small smile that was almost a smirk. Archie was a lot more protective of his friends than he usually let on.

"Can we go now? Al was expecting us almost an hour ago," said Archie, irritated by how well Scorpius saw through him.

They showed up at Al and Abigail's a few moments later, the sound of a wailing infant leaking into the hall outside the flat. Scorpius and Archie gave each other uncertain looks as Scorpius reluctantly knocked on the door. They heard the sound of something falling to the floor and some choice swear words from Al before the door was flung open, and the new father took them in with a dazed expression.

"You look like hell," said Archie, his eyes wide as he observed the few days old scruff on Al's face along with his hair, which was more unkempt than usual. His look was complete with the stained gray t-shirt he wore along with track pants that appeared to be inside out. He merely turned around and left the door open, allowing them to show themselves in.

The flat wasn't in much better shape than Al. There were various baby related items scattered about, and it looked like the thing that had crashed to the floor was a stack of books, most of which seemed to be on babies and parenting. Blankets, nappies, clothes, towels, and feeding supplies were scattered around the living room and kitchen.

"How much have you slept?" Scorpius asked, closing the door behind him and talking over his still crying goddaughter.

"I'm not entirely sure what day it even is," said Al, flopping down on one of the only empty spaces on the couch and rubbing a hand over his tired face. "She'll go down for a couple hours at a time, but it's amazing how often you have to feed them at this age."

Scorpius picked up a blanket and a stuffed giraffe from one of the armchairs and took a seat while Archie scrounged around the kitchen. "Have you two had a break at all?"

"Her mum was still here most of last week but she had to get home. Mine's been here a fair amount as well, but Abigail is up with her most of the time anyway."

The sound of Holly's crying began to fade and they could make out Abigail saying soothing words to their infant daughter. A dreamy look crossed Al's exhausted face as he looked over his shoulder and down the hall. He was already smitten with his little family, no matter how much it ran him ragged.

"You look like you could use a drink," said Archie, making his way back from the kitchen with a bottle of firewhiskey and three classes in tow. He shoved aside some of the clutter covering the coffee table and pulled out the stopper as Al shook his head.

"I can't, as lovely as that sounds," Al said with a sigh. "I've got to keep a clear head right now, but I can promise you, you'll be the first people I call when it's time for me to head to the pub."

Archie shrugged, pouring two glasses instead of three and taking a quick drink. "I hope it's soon. Scorp's all love sick over a girl he's never even met, and I've been single too long."

Al cast a quick glance and smirk at Scorpius before addressing Archie. "And you need me for this why?"

"Because you're the best wingman," Archie said as if it were obvious. "I've made some of my best pulls with your help."

"That can't possibly be true," said Al, sounding unconvinced.

"Actually, he might have a point," said Scorpius in agreement. "I mean, most of the girls he's dated lately have been utter rubbish," Archie scowled, but Scorpius ignored him and continued. "But you were the one who introduced him to Molly."

Archie had been mid sip and choked on his firewhiskey. Al's eyebrows arched at the comment. Molly had always been a taboo topic around Archie. The fact that he'd actually opened up about it to Scorpius a few weeks ago had been unprecedented.

"Are we allowed to talk about that now?" Al asked, almost sounding eager. Archie gave Scorpius a dirty look, but he just stared back at him in a challenge. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a sigh as soft footsteps sounded down the hall and Abigail appeared. She looked reasonably well put together in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with her wand stuck through it, and she seemed just as tired as her husband, who she sat next to gracelessly.

"She asleep?" Al asked as she stretched her legs across his lap and he immediately began rubbing the arches of her feet.

"Yes," Abigail said, leaning back against a pillow and closing her eyes. "I love her so much, but she's got the lungs of the Potter women that came before her."

Al's eyes crinkled in delight and amusement as Archie and Scorpius chuckled. Abigail gave a small smile as well, turning her head and opening her eyes to acknowledge their company.

"How are you two? It's been so baby oriented over here it would be nice to talk about something else for a change. What did I interrupt?"

Archie's amused smile fell off his face and Abigail looked at him curiously when Al and Scorpius gave him expectant looks.

"They're just trying to dig up the past when it really doesn't need to be," he said emphatically, glaring between his two best friends. This only seemed to intrigue Abigail more.

"Really? Is this about your dad or Molly?"

Only Abigail could get away with being so blunt. She and Molly had both been in the same year in Ravenclaw and were best friends. As far as Scorpius knew, they kept in regular touch to this day, even though Molly had spent the last three years living in France.

"I'm not doing this with you," Archie grumbled, downing the rest of his drink. He went to reach for the bottle to refill it, but Abigail quickly pulled her wand from her hair and vanished it.

"Oi! If you're gonna be like this you can at least let me numb myself to the pain of it a bit," he snapped at Abigail, who gave him an unimpressed look.

"You've avoided talking to me about this for three years, Archibald Davies. I've let it go since I assumed you'd just moved on, but maybe I was mistaken?"

"Why do you care?" he said with a resigned sigh, sitting in the unoccupied armchair next to Scorpius' after removing a basket of laundry. "You're her best friend, right? Aren't you on her side?"

"Hard to choose a side when I don't know yours," Abigail argued. "I just always assumed these two did," she said with a gesture to Al and Scorpius. "That's been good enough for me so far."

"We don't," Scorpius told her. "That's sort of my point."

"Will you get off this whole 'you have to talk about it to move on' shite?" Archie snapped. "It's a load of rubbish."

"You're the one who said talking about it would mean admitting it had happened. Doesn't sound like not talking is doing any good," Scorpius argued.

There was a tense moment of silence as Archie noticed Scorpius' untouched glass of firewhiskey, and Abigail vanished that as well as he made to grab for it. He slouched back in his chair, eyeing them all as they watched him with varying degrees of curiosity and concern.

"You've been drinking a lot, mate," Scorpius finally said quietly. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

The hard look Archie had been wearing since the conversation had started relaxed a fraction at the genuine care in Scorpius' eyes. He was only trying to do for Archie what Archie had insisted on doing for him; have his back. He glanced between them all, and Scorpius knew that if the dam was ever going to break, this might be it.

"It's actually about both," Archie said to Abigail, his voice strained as if the words physically pained him. "My dad, and Molly."

Al and Scorpius looked at him in confusion, but Abigail's eyes had widened in comprehension.

"I always wondered," she said in a somber voice.

"She never said anything?" Archie asked, his face earnest as he hung on Abigail's every word.

"The most I ever got out of her was that you couldn't decide what you wanted, and that if it wasn't her, she didn't see the point in sticking around. I always wondered if it had to do with him."

Archie nodded, his eyes dark as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as his gaze moved to the floor. "He's a bastard. He's never really known what it means to actually love someone. How was he supposed to recognize it when his own son fell in love?"

They all just stared at him, unsure how to proceed. This was uncharted territory. Archie usually only showed this much vulnerability when he was drunk, and it was always tinged with humor.

"I know the stories," he continued, a harsh edge to his words as he stared at his tightly clasped hands. "I know people think I just used her for family connections and got bored, but that's a load of rubbish. Not only is that something I'd never do, but anyone who's smart enough would know that I didn't need to. Apparently, my father's not one of those people."

They heard a whimpering from down the hall, and Al lifted his wife's legs off his lap to go and tend to their daughter. Silence reigned in the living room as they heard Al talking softly to her before he emerged from the bedroom with his now quiet infant in tow. He stood by the couch, rocking her as Archie continued like there hadn't been a disturbance.

"He wanted me to use her. More specifically, he wanted to use her dad's connections. International Magical Cooperation could help the foundation go a long way, and my dad got greedy. Funny, isn't it?" he asked with a chuckle that was completely void of humor. "Someone who spends their life making sure others are treated fairly and with the respect they deserve, and he can't even do the same for his own son. He said it was about time I did something useful. Dating any Weasley would have been helpful, but I managed to snag one of the most valuable options for us. How twisted and manipulative is that?"

There was silence once again, and Abigail let out a sigh, waving her wand so the firewhiskey reappeared. Archie gave her an appreciative nod and refilled his glass that was still sitting on the table. He downed it in one go, letting out a harsh breath as he set the glass back down on the table and picked up the bottle. "I was young. I didn't know how to handle it, so I pulled away from her. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I didn't want to disappoint my father either. Both things happened anyway."

He picked up his glass that he'd just refilled and quickly drank once again. "I'm pretty sure she thinks I might have cheated on her. She almost accused me of it the night we broke up since I'd been so distant, and I didn't deny it."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked. Archie gave a hopeless shrug.

"At that point, I had no idea what to do. My dad was doing everything he could to try and get me to use the relationship to my advantage - _our_ advantage - but I didn't want to do that to her. I guess I figured if she broke up with me, I wouldn't have to break her heart and I wouldn't disappoint him as much. I was a fucking coward."

This time, he didn't even bother refilling his glass and took a swig straight from the now half empty bottle.

"She doesn't think you cheated," said Abigail in a stronger voice than Scorpius had been expecting. Archie looked at her hopefully.

"I asked her if you had, and she said she didn't think so," Abigail clarified.

He looked relieved for a moment, but his demeanor turned sour once again. "Doesn't matter anyway. It's not like she'll ever talk to me again."

He took another swig of the firewhiskey before setting it down on the table.

"What makes you think she won't?" Al asked. "By the sound of it, it doesn't really seem like things are quite finished with you two. Maybe she'd want an explanation."

"You didn't hear what I said to her," Archie said in defeat. "I did everything I could to push her away and make her think I didn't care about her. I wanted her to hate me so she could move on and as much as it killed me to do it, I hope it worked."

"You can't really mean that," Scorpius reasoned. Archie gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I want her to be happy. Even if that means she's better off without me."

A look of tender understanding and sympathy crossed Abigail's exhausted features. "You still love her, don't you?"

It didn't really need to be phrased as a question. It was obvious to everyone in the room. Especially when Archie just stared blankly at her, his breathing shaky and his eyes red as he gave a sniff in effort to compose himself.

"Like I said," he managed to get out in a choked voice. "She's better off without me."

They all just watched him for a moment, wanting to be helpful but having no clue how. Eventually, Archie uncomfortably cleared his throat and sat back in his chair.

"Can we talk about something else? Like Scorpius' mystery woman?"

Grabbing onto the change of topic, Al's face lit up as he grinned at Scorpius, fully prepared to tease him. "Is this becoming common knowledge then?" he asked, bouncing his now fully awake daughter back and forth to keep her tears at bay.

"What mystery woman?" asked Abigail, looking at Scorpius in excitement and kicking things off the end of the couch so she could fully lie across it. His face, which had been a grimace of pain for his best friend, immediately switched to a scowl when Archie brought up Daisy.

"It's _not_ common knowledge and I'd appreciate it if it didn't become so," said Scorpius, throwing his two mates harsh glares to silence them.

"That's not fair," said Abigail in disappointment. "I can't be the only one who doesn't know."

"She's got a point," Al said, looking down at his daughter and making faces in an effort to cheer her up.

"You'll all just continue to take the mickey and I don't much care for that," Scorpius argued grumpily.

Archie rolled his eyes, looking over at Al. "He's made plans to see her."

Al's eyes widened and he worked very hard to contain a devilish grin as he looked at the murderous look Scorpius was throwing Archie. Letting out an amused chuckle, he walked over towards his best friend.

"Here, hold Holly," said Al, moving to deposit the baby in Scorpius' arms. "You can't stay angry when you look at that face."

Scorpius sighed as he adjusted his hold on his goddaughter, sitting back and relaxing when his eyes met her curious green ones as they searched his face, unsure if she should be upset that she was no longer being held by her father. He couldn't help but grin down at her as he bounced her gently in his arms.

"See?" Al said smugly, moving to resume his place on the couch.

"Can I be filled in now?" Abigail asked, making room for Al. Scorpius let out a sigh of resignation.

"I met someone, but not through any type of normal social encounter."

Abigail gave a snort of amusement. "I sometimes forget that you were raised by traditionalists. Speak plain english, yeah?"

Scorpius gave her an annoyed look before meeting his goddaughters eyes once again. She now seemed comfortable in his arms as her eyes fluttered, almost refusing to sleep.

"I read an article in a magazine by an anonymous contributor and reached out to the publication because I was so impressed by it and wanted to ask some questions. They put me in touch with her, but wouldn't tell me her name. We kept writing about professional related topics, but it became personal along the way. I still don't know her name or what specifically she does or where she lives. I don't even know if she went to Hogwarts. All I know is that she's brilliant and funny and stubborn and caring and I'd be insane to not want to meet her."

He looked up at Abigail to see she actually seemed pleasantly surprised by his story. "Is this why you broke up with Mel?"

"There were a lot of reasons that ended," Scorpius siad with a shrug. "But it helped me see that I don't have to settle. Don't get me wrong, Mel's great, but that doesn't mean we were great together."

Abigail gave a nod of understanding. "Well, I like this girl already."

Scorpius smiled softly, looking down at Holly who was now pointlessly fighting sleep.

"You don't think it's a bit bizarre?" asked Archie skeptically. "She could be in her sixties or a serial black widow for all we know."

Al let out a bark of laughter, earning a shush from both Scorpius and his wife when Holly started crying at the loud noise. Scorpius stood to better rock her back and forth as Al gave him and Abigail apologetic looks. Thankfully, she quieted down quickly and was once again slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I don't think that'll be the case, Archie," Al said in a whisper, trying to refrain from smirking. Scorpius looked at him curiously.

"Why so sure? I mean, I hope Archie's not right, but you seem awful certain."

Al shrugged, grinning slightly. "I've just got a good feeling about this."

* * *

The late November rain made Rose's walk to The Leaky Cauldron even less enjoyable. It frustrated her to no end that she was taking time away from her newly approved burn paste for something that was sure to be a disaster. She couldn't believe she actually had to go through with this, but an hour with Scorpius Malfoy compared to a weekend full of her mother's judgmental looks due to her law breaking seemed like the lesser of two evils. When he insisted that it be this particular weekend, she had no desire to tell him she didn't want to take time away from her shop. He was far too nosy and she didn't fancy him knowing what she was working on, which left her in a tough spot. She'd reluctantly agreed and told him that night in his store that she wanted to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron as opposed to Sam's. She didn't particularly fancy running into any of her friends. It was likely she'd see people she knew at the Leaky as well, but the odds were more in her favor. It was usually frequented by her parent's generation.

Rose quickly came in out of the cold rain with a sigh of relief, keeping her hood up and taking in her surroundings. His blond head wasn't that hard to miss, and she quickly made her way towards the booth he'd secured towards the back. She slid in across from him without saying a word, throwing back her hood and revealing the plaite she'd done to keep her hair from becoming even more unruly thanks to the weather. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she threw off her gloves.

"What's with the stealth mode?" he asked, taking in her black apparel, which happened to be very similar to what she'd worn when she'd snuck into his shop a few nights ago.

"I'd prefer word didn't get around that I willingly spent time with you, even if you did blackmail me," was her honest reply as a barmaid approached and she ordered a mug of hot cocoa. Scorpius seemed irritated with her, but Rose had no desire to try and get along under the current circumstances.

"As long as we're doing this, lets get it over with," she said with a resigned sigh, watching him expectantly.

"Can't you pretend to be nice for a moment and enjoy a drink with me first?" he asked in annoyance. Her face remained stoic as her hot beverage was placed in front of her. Scorpius watched her as she blew on it before taking a cautious sip, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as the warm milky substance warmed her up from the inside. She tried to hide her smirk at the way he stared when she slowly licked any remaining cocoa from her lips. It felt surprisingly thrilling to know she could have this type of affect on him. Giving a pleased hum and setting down her mug, she looked at him expectantly.

"There, was that nice enough for you?"

He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly while Rose struggled to hold in a smirk. "Fine," he eventually said with a sigh. "So," he began, nervously tapping on the folder that sat between them on the table. "We have a business model that's been working well for us so far, but I wanted to start there."

"Okay, I'm assuming you've had to adjust since you're no longer primarily mail supply based?"

His eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Didn't think I actually knew what I was talking about, did you?" she challenged. He shook his head in amusement and she was surprised to hear him chuckle.

"You always surprise me, Weasley."

She gave a pleased shrug and took another sip of her cocoa. "I've been at this for awhile. Do you sell to consumers only or do you supply to any companies?"

"A little of both," he said. "We mostly did a lot of bulk supplies for businesses when we started out, but obviously that's changing with the stores. We really want this to be successful and that's why you seemed like a good person to talk to."

A shrewd look crossed her face as she thought over what he'd said. "You actually respect what I do then?"

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded with what she interpreted as sincerity.

"Alright," said Rose with a nod to the folder in front of them. "Let's get on with it."

He started to show her different processes and goals for the stores, without giving away anything too classified, she noticed. They carried on bouncing questions and ideas off each other, and before she knew how it had happened, she forgot that she was supposed to hate the person sitting across from her. He was actually very smart, and even funny. Rose had to stop herself from laughing on a few occasions. It surprised her to find them drifting into more personal topics as the conversation continued.

"So you do research and product development as well as run the shop?" asked Scorpius almost an hour later, taking a sip of his second butterbeer as one was placed in front of Rose. She took a drink before responding.

"I've always loved the research side of potions, but I got started in a shop so it seemed like the next natural step for me to take when Mulpepper retired. I knew I was good at it, and research isn't the easiest thing to fund independently."

He gave an understanding nod. "I know exactly what you mean."

This intrigued her. "I thought you only really worked on the business side of things," said Rose skeptically. He shook his head.

"No. I actually really only did research until we started opening up shops. This is the first time I've really been involved on the business front. It's something I've wanted to take on more of a role in and it seemed like the right time."

That had not been the answer she'd been expecting. She'd always just assumed he was more involved with the business than the actual products. To be fair, he'd been her rival in potions class, so she shouldn't be that surprised. It irritated her even more to see that he had a real knack for business, considering this was the most he'd ever been active in that area.

"So, what, you saw an opportunity to make my life hell and took it?"

His eyes flashed to hers in shock at the harsh tone her words had taken. She wasn't sure why she'd done it. His normally cold eyes had grown warm as they'd become more comfortable with the conversation, and he actually had a nice smile when he wasn't smirking or sneering at her. Things had been going well and she was having a harder time denying what the rest of her family saw in Scorpius Malfoy. Maybe that's what had scared her.

"Contrary to what you seem to think," he began in a clipped voice, his eyes starting to turn cold again. "My soul purpose in life is not to make yours a living nightmare."

She scoffed. "Hard to believe that."

He just glared at her. "It's not all about you, Weasley. We all have dreams and ideas about what we want out of life. I'm sorry that mine are so inconvenient for you."

She glared at him before hastily pulling on her gloves and flipping her hood back over her head. "We done here?" she asked harshly.

He gave a curt nod and she stood, pulling some coins out of her pocket. Before she could place them on the table, she felt a chill rush through her when his hand briefly closed over hers before he quickly drew it away. Rose's gaze locked on his, and she couldn't decipher the look in his eyes.

"I've got this," he mumbled, gesturing to the drinks. "Thanks for your time."

She just looked at him for a moment before giving a simple nod and heading back out into the rain, confusion running through her, and her hand tingling from his touch.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a long time coming with this update. I didn't expect it to take this long! Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for your great reviews! They help keep me going. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter! It was a struggle to write but I think I really like the way it turned out. You probably won't have to wait very long for the next chapter since I pretty much have it written and I love it :) Love to you all and please review! Quick reminder that Al has talked to Rose at least twice in this story about her pen pal, so he's made the connection and knows what's going on. I got a review from someone who didn't really know how much Al knew, so I wanted to clear that up. For reference, it comes up in conversation with Rose in chapters 1 and 10, and with Scorpius in chapter 8.**

 **Happy Reading!**


	13. Toughness Goes Too Far

**A/N: I've decided to try and update this story every Wednesday, which means that you get two chapters in less than a week this time! I was also too excited to wait any longer to post this. Enjoy! Looking forward to hearing your reviews for this one. It's a doozy.**

* * *

 _Daisy,_

 _I'm assuming I won't hear from you again before I see you. I was thinking I would respond to your last letter, but we can just catch up on all of that when we see each other. What I want to say instead, is that I know this is scary. I'm bloody terrified of meeting you. Not because I'm afraid of being disappointed, but because I can just feel in my bones how important this is. You've come to mean so much to me these last few months, and it's hard to imagine what my life would be like without the steady assurance of your words. They've inspired me and you've inspired me. On many occasions._

 _I don't know what's going to come after tonight, but we'll take it one step at a time. I think we trust each other as much as we can at this point, and I know that trust is only going to grow._

 _I know you're still seeing someone, and I would never want to cross any lines, but I had to be sure you knew where I stood going into this. Honestly, this letter is probably going to cross some lines, but here goes nothing._

 _I'll most likely want to kiss you the moment I see you, but I will do my best to refrain. I intend to treat you with nothing but the respect you deserve as I inevitably fall for you._

 _I'll be looking for the girl with a blue scarf and her nose in a book while I sport a pounding heart and most likely sweaty brow. I know once I see you, all my nerves will be put at ease. I'm very much looking forward to meeting you tonight, and everything that I hope will come after._

 _Leo_

Her heart was beating wildly and her hands threatened to destroy the letter as they shook with unidentifiable emotion. Was it nerves? Was it excitement or anxiety? Most likely, it was everything rolled into one big mass in the pit of her stomach. He'd _never_ been that straightforward before. What she had forced herself to see as a casual meet up between two friends was now something she could no longer convince herself this was.

She thought of Abel, and how unfair she had been to him for weeks now. She'd pushed for more of a commitment, when she was just scared that she'd made the wrong choice and wanted him to prove to her that wasn't the case. But she knew. He didn't deserve to have only half of her. Because as much as she tried to deny it, she felt more than a friendly warmth towards Leo. His letter, while it caused her to feel guilt, had done so much more than that. She had no doubts that she'd want the exact same thing he did when she saw him. If they had the chemistry and the connection that she thought they'd developed over the last few months, it would take everything in her power not to throw herself at him the first chance she got.

The thought crossed her mind that she should break up with Abel before she went to meet Leo that night, but he was out of town on business. And it didn't seem fair to simply pop in for the sake of ending their relationship. An owl wouldn't do either. That would be even colder. They hadn't been together very long, but it was long enough to make her ache at the thought of hurting him. He didn't even know yet that she already had.

Needing a distraction, Rose decided to spend Saturday morning working in the shop. Johnny had been thrilled to get an unexpected day off, so Rose was left to enjoy the peaceful early December morning as customers came and went. Her burn paste had been packaged and labeled appropriately, and she was all set to start selling it. During lulls in customers, she busied herself with reorganizing the front window to make room for a display. She also had another table in the center of the store cleared off to place them on. After draping a cloth over it, she steamed out the wrinkles with her wand before heading to the back room to grab a box of her new product. She heard the front bell ring as someone entered the shop, and she called out a greeting as she made her way back out, the box blocking her view of the new customer.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" asked Rose pleasantly, moving to set the box on the floor by the table.

"You know you could've used magic instead of carrying that, right?"

She stood up so quickly at the sound of the sarcastic voice that she got a head rush. Blinking and rubbing her forehead to steady herself, she took in the slightly nervous demeanor of her supposed customer.

"I thought I did what you wanted," said with a resigned sigh, feeling a headache coming on. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I actually didn't think you'd be here on a Saturday."

"I'm not, normally," she said, deciding to go about her work as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "But that doesn't answer my question."

He began to stroll around the shop, unnerving her when he moved out of her eyeline, but the sound of his voice kept her apprised of his location. "I'm actually here to make a purchase," he said, and she could hear the sound of glass vials clinking together as he looked through the shelves of products. "You're still the only potions shop in Diagon Alley, but that's about to change."

Rose gave a huff as she started to arrange the jars on the table, trying to decide the best way to display them. "You don't need to remind me. You've done that enough."

He gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he continued to slowly make his way through the rows of shelves. Unable to stand it anymore, she turned to face him. "What exactly are you looking for?"

He paused in his perusal and met her challenging eyes for a moment, before turning back to the shelf. "Pepper Up. Friend of mine completely cleaned me out. Too many drunken nights."

She sighed and he looked at her once again. Rose jerked her head, indicating he follow her, resigned to helping him as she moved towards the front of the store.

"We keep some of the more common products towards the front," Rose said in an almost judgmental tone. "You should take note of that."

She grabbed a vial of the potion, turning and expecting to find he'd followed her, but he'd stopped in the middle of the store. Rose couldn't help but grow curious as she made her way towards where he was standing, his eyes locked on the display she'd been arranging.

"Something wrong?" she asked impatiently. He didn't say anything, his expression betraying nothing as he picked up one of the jars and carefully read the label.

"Where did you get these?" Scorpius asked in an almost hoarse voice, his eyes clamped on the item in his hand.

"They're mine," she said, a little confused but unable to keep a bit of pride out of her voice. He rolled his eyes and shot her an impatient look.

"I can see that as they're in your store. I meant who's the supplier?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him with a confident smirk. "And I repeat - they're mine."

He stared at her unblinkingly for a few silent moments. The intensity of his eyes unnerved her. "You made this?" he asked, as if he wanted to make sure what she was saying was true.

"Yes," she said with an exasperated nod. "I got it approved by the ministry just last week. Although I don't like the name much," she continued, picking up a jar herself and reading the label. " _Burn Paste Supreme_ sounds a little cheesy, doesn't it?"

She looked back at him, expecting to see a smirk, but his eyes were the size of saucers and his jaw was clenched.

"Are you alright?" she couldn't help but ask. He quickly tore his gaze from her, setting down the jar and letting out a deep breath.

"Never mind about the potion. I'll just whip some up myself."

And with that he was gone, without even a backhanded comment or a backwards glance. The sound of the bell ringing barely making it to Rose's brain as she watched in confusion as he left. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Bloody. Fucking. Hell.

It couldn't possibly be true. There was no way. Someone had made a mistake and it was most definitely not him.

Rose Weasley couldn't possibly be Daisy. Daisy, whom he'd developed such a close friendship and affection for. Daisy, who was kind and caring and funny and stubborn, and most certainly not a hotheaded, obnoxious, proud, arrogant, insufferable-

He stopped short in his quick pace towards his flat. Archie was there waiting for him, nursing a headache from the previous night's venture to the pub. Now was not the time to face him. Not when he'd just been completely blindsided. Archie would see right through any front he put up, and it wouldn't take much right now for him to start yelling and cursing and even breaking things. His friend hadn't been right about the serial widow or sixty year old possibilities, but the reality was definitely different than Scorpius had expected. Even Al had been wrong when he said he had a good feeling about it.

Al.

If anyone knew anything, it would be Al. He quickly turned back the way he'd come, making sure she wasn't able to spot him through the front windows as he passed the shop to get to Al and Abigail's flat that was just on the other side. He quickly ascended the stairs, pounding on their front door before considering the possibility of a sleeping child on the other side.

A startled Abigail opened the door and he quickly walked past her.

"Where's Al?" he asked, his eyes darting around the flat as he threw off his coat. It was much more put together than it had been a week ago. There were still a few stacks of laundry and some books and toys lying about, but the chaos was now organized.

"He's in the shower. Scorp, what's going-"

But he didn't give her a chance to finish the question as he made his way down the hall, banging open the bathroom door. Al's panicked face came around the curtain, but it quickly morphed into confusion when he saw it wasn't his wife.

"What the hell-"

"Did you know?" Scorpius asked, his words laced with incredulity and anger. He felt slightly guilty as Abigail walked by, giving him an annoyed look as she went to tend to her now crying infant. Al just gave him a questioning look, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to understand what his best friend was asking.

"Rose," Scorpius forced out. "Did you know it was her?"

The look of understanding that crossed Al's face confirmed Scorpius' suspicions. Frustration and disappointment sank over him.

"Scor…"

"You could have said something," he bit at him. "Why didn't you?"

Al ran a hand over his wet face, closing the curtain and moving back under the stream of water. "I didn't know what I should say. Rose told me in confidence. When you told me your side of things and I put two and two together… It was hard to know what to do."

Scorpius slumped against the wall, his eyes closing for a moment as he released a breath to try and calm down.

"It's not like you would have believed me anyway, right?"

Scorpius didn't answer as the water shut off and Al opened the curtain, wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking out his hair before stepping out.

"Probably not," Scorpius eventually said. "But you didn't have to encourage me."

Al looked puzzled. "When did I do that?" he asked as he walked past him and out into the hall.

"Oh come on," Scorpius said as he followed him towards the kitchen. "You said just last week that you had a good feeling about this. That was a load of bollocks."

Al shot him a look as he pulled two mugs from a cabinet and set them on the counter that separated him from Scorpius. "No it wasn't."

Scorpius leaned his elbows on the counter, rubbing his face and letting out a sigh. "I'm probably going to regret asking, but what's that supposed to mean?"

Al gave a shrug as he grabbed the already made pot of coffee and began to pour. "I know you two supposedly hate each other, but I've always said you'd actually get along if you decided to put all the immature squabbling behind you and actually try."

"That's a little optimistic, don't you think?" Scorpius drawled, taking a drink of his coffee. Al grabbed his mug and leaned with his back against the stove, facing Scorpius.

"Not really. You've already proven that you can. How long have you been writing to her?"

"That's different," Scorpius insisted.

"Is it though?" Al challenged. "Just last week you said all these great things about how brilliant she is."

"I wasn't talking about Rose."

"But you were!" Al protested. "You were talking about the Rose that I've known my whole life and _you've_ been too stubborn to see. You've been blinded by some sort of pride or jealousy the entire time you've known her, but now you've seen her without those things clouding your judgment."

The sound of footsteps pulled them out of the conversation for a moment, and Al looked past Scorpius', giving his wife a quick shake of his head and asking her to give them a minute.

"She's seeing someone, right?" Scorpius asked as they heard Abigail retreating. Al nodded.

"Abel Jordan. But it's rocky. She's been talking to me about it and I'd be surprised if she didn't end it soon, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Scorpius was unsure how much he should care. He knew it was true though. In her letters, she'd said she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. But right now, all of that was beside the point.

"Look, I know you have some sort of misguided idea about Rose and I having all this sexual tension or whatever." He scowled as Al smirked and took a casual sip of his coffee. "But," Scorpius continued. "Just because this worked in whatever fantasy world we cooked up for ourselves, doesn't mean it would ever be plausible in real life."

Al studied him for a moment before finishing his coffee and setting down his mug. "Maybe. But you'll never know unless you try."

He was right. Scorpius knew that. But did that mean he wanted to try? He stared at the mug that sat in front of him, the dark brown liquid still letting off a little steam as he brooded over the situation he now found himself in.

"I'm supposed to meet her tonight," he eventually said, glancing up at Al. "I guess I would have found out today anyway."

"How'd that happen exactly?" Al asked. "I knew that was today so I figured that's how you knew." Scorpius shook his head and exhaled heavily, pushing off the counter and turning to pace into the living room and back, his hands clasped and resting on the top of his head.

"Archie had too much to drink and crashed at my place last night. He's used up all my Pepper Up and her store is the closest place to get some. She doesn't usually work on Saturdays so I didn't think I'd even see her if I went down there. Turns out she was working today and she was setting out some of the new burn paste that I happen to know Daisy developed."

He stopped his pacing, running his hands through his hair and facing Al. "I asked her where it came from and she insisted it was hers and that she'd just gotten it approved by the ministry. She even made the same fucking comment about the name that she did in her last letter."

Scorpius sighed and rubbed his eyes, reliving the memory in his mind. "I don't really even know what I said next. I just knew I had to get out of there."

"So she doesn't know?" Al clarified. Scorpius shook his head.

"If you thought I wouldn't believe _you_ , there's no way she'd ever believe _me_. Not without proof."

Al nodded in understanding. "Are you going to go meet her?"

Scorpius snorted scornfully. "Yeah, right. Cause that's a brilliant idea."

"Well, what else are you supposed to do? Are you going to just stop writing to her? Let her wonder what she could have possibly done for you to disappear on her? Or maybe that something happened to you? She doesn't deserve that," Al said defensively.

He had a point. And Scorpius didn't want to do that to Daisy, but Rose? He had feelings for Daisy, he knew that. He and Rose Weasley would never get along, he was convinced of that. How was he supposed to reconcile one truth to the other?

"I'll come up with something, alright? It's not like I can walk in there and say, 'Hey Rose, I know you hate me and all, but surprise! I'm the guy who basically poured his heart out to you in the last letter he wrote. Wanna give this a go?' There's no way that would go over well. She'd hex me before I could blink."

Al looked at him, brow raised. "Did you really do that?"

"What?" Scorpius snapped in irritation.

"Pour your heart out?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks growing warm, remembering what he'd written. He'd told her he'd most likely want to kiss her the moment he saw her. He said he was going to have no trouble falling for her. Why had he said all that? He didn't even answer Al's question as his friend moved to join him in the living room, grabbing some clothes out of one of the baskets of laundry next to the couch.

"Look, do whatever you think is right," Al said, pulling a t-shirt over his head. "But don't hurt her, alright? At least not on purpose. I know this is complicated and more likely than not, one of you will do something to hurt the other. But don't forget who she actually is. This isn't just some game now. She's someone you actually grew to care about, even though you didn't realize it was happening at the time."

Al pulled on a pair of sweats before tossing his towel over the back of one of the armchairs, and Scorpius responded without thinking.

"I've always cared about Rose."

Scorpius was sure the surprise that appeared on Al's face was mirrored on his own.

"I mean, not that way," he explained. "Only because she's your family and I care about all you lot."

Al smirked at him. "That's sweet."

"Shut it."

Al chuckled.

"So, do you know what you're going to do?" he asked as Abigail's footsteps were heard down the hall once again. Scorpius could only shrug and look at Al helplessly.

"I've got no fucking idea."

* * *

Rose fidgeted with her blue scarf as she sat at a table in the middle of the cafe. She was barely even reading the book that was lying on the table in front of her. The cafe was reasonably crowded, but spacious enough that she didn't feel suffocated. It was the perfect setting for an intimate meal, while not seeming too romantic. She'd managed to force herself to not think about the Abel situation. This was just a meal with a friend. A friend she might possibly have feelings for, but still. She hadn't fully known the extent of that until today when she'd read his letter and it had affected her more than she'd anticipated. She took a sip of the water the waiter had placed in front of her when she'd arrived, trying to steady her nerves. She'd arrived only five minutes before eight, wanting to be there before he was. He knew how to find her, but he'd given her no clues that would allow her to recognize him. Rose just had to trust in him to spot her, which is why'd she'd been thankful when they sat her in the middle of the restaurant.

It wasn't until she'd sent the waiter away for the third time that she glanced at her watch and realized he was now twenty minutes late. She tried not to let it worry her. Maybe he was coming from a distance and had run into trouble getting there. Everytime the chime for the front door sounded, her eyes flew up from the book she was just pretending to read at this point, only to be disappointed when it was a family or a group or a girl. A few men had come in and scanned the room, but so far, none had been looking for her. She allowed the waiter to refill her water and went ahead and ordered a cup of tea when he stopped by for the fourth time. Now he was half an hour late. Not wanting to appear desperate, she was considering leaving as soon as she finished her tea, when the door chimed once again.

Her eyes widened in shock and dread as she recognized the blond head and the entirely too put together demeanor of Scorpius Malfoy. This had to be the worst possible time for her to run into him. If he saw her, he'd no doubt approach her, if only to mock her for dining alone. She'd been unnerved by his odd departure from her store earlier in the day, but had decided not to give it much thought. He was probably just jealous that she was actually able to accomplish what she had. It wasn't that common for someone their age to already have one of their own products on the market, and since she now knew he generally specialized in research as well, he had to have felt diminished by her success. Which meant he would take every opportunity to once again, gain the upper hand.

Acting quickly, she slouched down in her chair and propped her book up in front of her face, wishing she'd worn something with a hood on it so she could hide the dead giveaway that was her hair. She only had a few moments to panic and pray he didn't see her, when his smooth and teasing tone reached her ears.

"Well, well. Rose Weasley. What a coincidence."

She sat up straight to look him in the eye. He was wearing a pleased smirk, but something about him appeared anxious. Her eyes widened as he moved to pull out the chair across from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rose, her voice coming out somewhere close to shrill. He paused.

"Having a seat?" he said as if it were obvious. "You're not expecting anyone, are you? Your boyfriend, perhaps?"

Her cheeks flushed and she nervously squirmed in her seat. "I _am_ expecting someone, actually."

Scorpius' eyebrow arched in curiosity, ignoring her sounds of protest as he sat in the seat across from her. "Not the boyfriend, then? Perhaps a clandestine meeting between two secret lovers? Is that what I'm interrupting?"

Rose felt her face flush even more as he signaled for the waiter and ordered them a bottle of wine. "I'm impressed, Weasley. I always thought you were the goody two-shoes type. Then again, you've been known to sneak around at night, haven't you?"

She scowled at the teasing smirk he wore. He leaned forward with his arms on the table in what felt to be an intimidating manner. "What're you reading?" he asked innocently, glancing down at her book. She snapped it shut.

"I don't want your company and like I said, I'm expecting someone."

"I'll just wait till he gets here," he said with a wave of dismissal. "I bet that's a romance, yeah? _Bewitched and Beguiled_ maybe? No, wait. You're probably a Lockhart fan."

"I'm not a Lockhart fan," she couldn't help but defend herself. "And maybe I _do_ enjoy the occasional romance, not that you'd know anything on the subject."

"You might be surprised, Weasley. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I know what I need to," Rose said confidently. "It might even do you some good to pick up a book with a little humanity in it once in a while."

He gave a snort of amusement. "So romantic speeches and stolen kisses in the moonlight are supposed to help me be more human?"

She gave him a patronizing smile. "You're right. I'm sorry. You have to be human to begin with if you'd like to become even more so."

Scorpius just looked at her blankly, his face betraying nothing. But Rose's eyes widened in surprise as the waiter poured them each a glass of wine.

"I can't believe I just said that," she said in astonishment.

"I can't either," Scorpius grumbled as he took a sip of his wine.

"No, I meant it," Rose clarified, "I've just never really done that before. I never manage to insult people well. I usually can't come up with a response when loathsome and unpleasant people mock me, but I finally had a breakthrough!"

She almost sounded excited about it, and she was practically giddy as she looked at Scorpius. He wasn't nearly as pleased.

"Well, congratulations. You've managed to be rather rude to me."

She scoffed. "Rude? Says the man who's managed to spoil what was supposed to be a lovely evening?"

"I don't think that's my fault," Scorpius replied, his familiar smirk back. He checked his watch. "I'm willing to bet whoever you're waiting for is running more than somewhat late?"

She didn't respond to the question and felt a shiver run up her spine as his piercing gray-blue eyes took her in.

"Nice scarf," he said, taking another drink of his wine. She furrowed her brow at him.

"Will you leave, please?"

He downed the rest of his wine and stood. Rose barely managed to let out a sigh of relief before he grabbed his glass and the bottle and simply moved to the empty table next to her. Her jaw dropped as he took off his coat and draped it over the back of his seat, sitting down so he was still facing her direction. She looked at him in outrage.

"That's not what I meant!"

He chuckled as he poured himself another glass of wine. It looked like he was about to respond, but Rose was distracted by the sound of the door chime once again. She sagged in her seat when an elderly couple walked in. Her eyes snapped to Scorpius when she heard him chuckle, but his eyes were scanning the menu. Choosing to ignore him, she flipped her book back open, sipping her tea and refrained from drinking the rather tempting glass of wine that still sat in front of her. She almost managed to forget he was there.

"You know what that reminds me of?" he asked, and she looked at him in annoyance to see him watching her.

"What?"

"You with your nose in a book. It reminds me of all those great times we had in school. Remember that? It was back when we used to joke around but didn't quite hate each other yet."

Rose snapped the book shut again and sat up to look at him. "Let's get something straight, Malfoy. We've never been friends."

"I wasn't saying we were."

"Don't go getting your hopes up that it'll ever happen either," she bit back.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh please," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You haven't exactly kept your distance lately. 'Rose! I'm going to show up at all your family gatherings. Rose! I'm going to be a better godparent than you. Rose, help me with my business! Rose-"

"Look," said Scorpius with an exasperated sigh, and she watched in annoyance as he moved to sit in front of her again. "Most of those weren't even things I purposefully did so cut me a little slack. And you seemed perfectly at ease during our conversation last week at the Leaky before you decided to pick a fight. Maybe I don't think we'll ever be friends, but at least I try to be civil."

She was saved from responding when the door chimed once again. Her breath caught in her throat when a young wizard about her age walked in alone, but he was joined a second later by a witch who'd been waiting from him at a table by the front. She closed her eyes and sighed in dismay.

"I'm guessing that's not your date for the evening either?"

Her eyes snapped open to see him watching her, obviously enjoying her disappointment.

"Who is this mystery bloke anyway?" Scorpius asked with a curious tilt of his head. "Surely not someone you'd like to be seen with at your usual stomping grounds? Are you as ashamed to be seen with him as you are to be seen with me?"

She gave a humorous huff. "No. No, I wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with him because he's twice the wizard you are. He's kind and actually cares about other people." She smiled to herself as she remembered his most recent letter. "He's brilliant and thoughtful and so supportive. I never have to worry about him disappointing me." She looked at Scorpius as he watched her with an unreadable expression. "In other words, he's completely unlike you."

Rose smirked. She had him there. But Scorpius surprised her once again.

"Then how come I'm here and he isn't?"

Rose felt small under his penetrating gaze. "Well," she began timidly. "I know him well enough to know that he has to have a good reason for not being here. He's a decent human being, not that you'd know anything about that," she snapped, gaining momentum. "You with your financially based, impersonal company that takes advantage of people and doesn't care about meeting their needs. I bet you've never done anything charitable with all that money you've earned."

Scoprius opened his mouth to respond, but Rose wasn't backing down. "You think you're better than you actually are, Malfoy. You think you've saved your family name by being respectable and not throwing your life away, but you won't be remembered for it. The Malfoys will always be known for their mistakes. And maybe I won't be remembered for anything grand either. I just own a quaint little potion shop in Diagon Alley. But everyone will remember my parents as the heroes that they are. And I'll never have to be ashamed of them. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a sorry attempt at redemption."

The whole place felt as if it had gone silent as Rose's words resounded in her head. He'd embarassed her with his comments and she felt her stomach clench when she realized she'd taken it too far. Scorpius was looking at her like she'd completely ripped his heart out, and she really couldn't blame him. He schooled his features to be impassive, pulling out his wallet and depositing some coins on the table to pay for the wine. He looked up at her one last time before standing and grabbing his coat from the table next to them. As he pulled it on, he didn't even look at her. But she knew from the sound of his voice that she'd caused him pain.

"Take care, Weasley."

And then he left, leaving Rose sitting there, wondering how in the world a night that was supposed to be so perfect, had gone so horribly wrong.


	14. Far To Go

_Dear Leo,_

 _I went to meet you, and you weren't there. Did something happen? Is everything alright? After your last letter, it didn't make sense that you just wouldn't show up._

 _I've been trying to come up with excuses for you, but my mind either goes to something horrible, like you're somewhere dead in a gutter, or to something completely out of character for you. There's probably a perfectly logical explanation, but my mind can't help running away with itself sometimes. Is there a reason you left me waiting for you? I felt foolish, sitting there and waiting for something that was never coming._

 _I wasn't alone forever, although I would have much preferred your company to what I ended up with. You remember the insufferable git I told you about? Well, he managed to be so once again. Although, I was more of a git than he was this time. You know how I always wanted the ability to actually speak my mind to horrible people who deserve it? You were right to warn me. I thought it felt good at first, but the more I went on, the worse it became. I felt horrible afterwards. I'm not a cruel person, but I was tonight. I don't think I truly meant what I said, but to be honest, I was embarrassed that he'd found me in such a vulnerable position and I snapped when he managed to push the right buttons. Or maybe I should say the wrong ones. I never want to be the type of person that causes unnecessary pain. The look on his face was enough to make me want to take it all back the moment I'd said it. I suppose it's too late now._

 _I'm not blaming my actions on your failure to be there. My actions are my own. I do know it would have been a much nicer evening if you'd shown up. I don't know what happened so I won't hold it against you, especially since you've given me no reason to think you wouldn't do everything in your power to meet me, but you can't blame me for wondering what went wrong. I hope to hear from you soon, and I hope you're alright._

 _Daisy_

The letter had arrived early the following morning before the sun was even fully up, accompanied by one from Al as well, stating he'd be over in a few hours with lunch in tow. Scorpius wasn't looking forward to having that particular conversation. He had spent a fitful night trying to sleep. Archie was still passed out on his couch, as he had been all day, by the time Scorpius got home the night before. It had been easy to keep Archie from accompanying him to go meet Rose. It helped that Scorpius hadn't been able to get him any Pepper Up, which left him feeling miserable most of the day. Scorpius wasn't even sure Archie knew he'd gone out.

Scorpius still didn't know what had possessed him to think that going to meet her could possibly be a good idea. He'd originally decided not to, but even though Al had confirmed things for him, he found he couldn't quite believe it was true until he actually laid eyes on Rose in the cafe, blue scarf and book in tow. When he arrived, he'd simply stood outside and stared through the window at her, watching as her head snapped up every time someone walked through the front door. There was something unnerving about watching someone expecting something to happen, when you knew full well they were only going to be disappointed. Something about the sight had compelled him and against his better judgment, he'd decided to go in, thinking that if they actually managed to have a decent conversation, he'd maybe tell her. He'd even brought her last few letters along as proof. But things had gone far from well, and Scorpius was left feeling even more broken and miserable than he had for the majority of the day.

Reading her letter made his heart ache. He wanted this girl. The one in the letters. She trusted him and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Why couldn't he just have her without all the complications that came with her being Rose Weasley?

After sending a still groggy Archie out the door that morning and expertly fending off his questions, Scorpius sat at his desk and opened the draw that housed all of the letters she'd ever sent. He began rifling through them, looking for any clues that would have allowed him to see this coming sooner. He stopped on a letter that was dated from October.

 _I know I don't mention my family much. I don't really mind talking about them, but I prefer not to reveal too much in general, no matter who I'm talking to. I can't really explain why but that's just the way it is. One of my cousins is actually having a birthday party soon and I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not. My family can be a lot to handle._

If that didn't sound like the Weasleys and the Potters, he didn't know what did. He had even gone to that party! She was talking about Lily! He moved on to the next letter and the nex and, while it wasn't obvious, the evidence was stacking up against him. She'd clearly talked about Dom's marriage issues and how she was in the middle of that. She even talked about him and how he'd had a go at her at the hospital and how she was facing competition on a business level. She'd even mentioned him in the last letter she'd sent.

How had he been so blind? She worked in potions, she had a large family, and he'd even seen the issue of the magazine with her article in it on the counter at her shop, even when it was months old. That couldn't have been a coincidence. He was beyond frustrated with himself. Especially when he read some of the truly wonderful things she'd written to him. The things that had made him fall for this girl.

 _So I guess the question is, do you want to put in the effort to plan and dream with this person? Would losing that opportunity rip your heart out? Do you see them in the things you do throughout your day? Are you hardly able to wait to tell them about the little things you saw that reminded you of them? I've seen that kind of love, but I haven't found it yet. I hope to, one day. And if you have, I'd say do everything you can to hold onto it._

That was the Daisy he knew and had easily fallen for. But falling for Rose Weasley? That had been the furthest thing from the plan. He'd always liked her fiery spirit when they were in school. It was part of the reason she'd intrigued him and he'd sometimes even gone out of his way to get a rise out of her. Although he never really had to. Rose seemed to have taken issue with him from day one. It hadn't always been malicious, though. Sometimes he even thought she didn't really dislike him as much as she led him to believe. But somewhere along the way, he'd crossed some sort of line she'd put in place, and he didn't know if it was possible for him to ever fix that. Maybe she seemed remorseful in her letter, but did that mean she would ever see him as anything other than someone who always seemed to be in her way? Her words had stung, and despite her letter, still infuriated him. She knew him well enough to know where to strike to cause the most pain. But did that mean she meant it?

Maybe she hadn't. He wasn't exactly proud of the way he'd behaved. He'd provoked her, where as he could have gone in there and actually made an effort to be civil, even friendly. But he'd let his frustrations get the better of him. His original plan may have been to see if he could actually tell her, but old habits die hard, and it had been all too easy to relapse. And how was Rose to know that the person she'd expected to show up actually had? Of course she'd be angry and upset when the last person she probably wanted to see wound up ruining her night. He would have been too. If the roles had been reversed, he would have been so devastated and embarrassed that Daisy hadn't shown up, he probably would have lashed out as well. There was also the fact that his business was in serious danger of threatening hers, so no matter how friendly he tried to be, she only saw it as condescending or fake.

So yes, Rose Weasley had good reason to be upset with him last night, but as far as he was concerned, that was no excuse to unnecessarily bring his family into it. He wasn't sure he could forgive that part.

Nothing was turning out as he had expected. This wasn't the girl he'd gotten to know over the past few months. This wasn't Daisy.

Daisy. There was another clue. Of course she picked another flower for her pen name. If she really thought about it, she'd probably be able to come up with his true identity as well, seeing as he'd simply picked another constellation.

No matter how he felt about Rose, his real problem lay in the fact that he still had no idea what to do. Did he keep writing to her as Leo? Pretend he hadn't actually shown up that night and give some excuse? Did he tell Rose the truth? Neither of those sounded like solid options, but he knew he owed her some sort of explanation. While he was angry with Rose, he couldn't bring himself to feel the same about Daisy. And he'd made mistakes last night too. He could own those. He'd seen how much it distressed her that he hadn't shown up, and he'd just sat there and mocked her for it. She deserved something for having to endure that.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved the letters back in the drawer, picked up a quill and blank piece of parchment, and tried very hard to come up with something to say.

* * *

 _Dear Daisy_

 _Let me first apologize for what happened last night. It pains me to say I have no good excuse to offer. Trust that I wanted so badly for that night to be everything we both dreamed it could._

 _I'm sorry you had to endure what you did because I wasn't there for you the way I should have been. You expected someone warm and familiar to you, and received something you never wanted instead. I know you well enough to realize you were most likely provoked, but I understand regret all too well, no matter the circumstances. We've all been there. We've all said things when we're angry and upset that we probably normally wouldn't. I know this all too well._

 _I'm so sorry for causing you pain. That wasn't my intention. I wish I could explain everything to you fully, and I hope that someday I will._

 _Leo_

Rose stared at the words, trying to find more meaning in them but frustratingly unable to. His response had been more prompt than she'd expected, and the letter was waiting for her when she arrived at the shop on Monday morning before opening. It was also shorter than she'd hoped.

It was December now, and the cold gray of the sky served to represent the cloud that had hung over her the last twenty-four hours. Had he simply decided not to come? Maybe it was a family emergency. But he could have simply told her if his mum were in the hospital or his father was on his deathbed. Granted, those were difficult things to relay, so she couldn't blame him if he chose not to tell her.

As upset as she was, she also appreciated his words when it came to her interaction with Scorpius. Maybe Malfoy would never forgive her, but at least someone understood. She'd been having an ongoing crisis of conscience since the moment she'd let those hateful words come flying out of her mouth. Not wanting to believe she was just a horrible person, Rose hoped she had a good reason for not just her words, but the amount of contempt she'd always seemed to harbor for Scorpius Malfoy. However, she found herself running from the question, unwilling to face it. She wasn't ready for the truth.

There was a light knock on the still locked glass front door, and Rose was pleasantly surprised to see Dom waving at her. She smiled brightly at Rose, who moved out from behind the counter to go open the door, pulling Dom into a hug as soon as she was in the building.

"I'm sorry I've been a little off the radar," Dom apologized. Rose released her, closing and locking the door since they still had ten minutes before she had to open.

"Don't worry about it," Rose assured her as they moved into the office behind the counter. "I'm sure you and Ben had quite a bit of catching up to do."

Dom blushed as she sat in one of the chairs facing Rose's desk, which Rose perched herself on. "It's been really good. I know the last few months have been rough for us, but I think you were right. There was a lot more going on than we realized and we just needed a bit of a push to sort things out. It almost seems like things are better than ever."

Rose smiled at her cousin, truly happy that she and Ben had managed to work things out. "Have you told anyone else about the baby?"

"Louis already knows and we're telling my parents today," she said in excitement. "And we're waiting till Lizzie and Marcus are home for Christmas and same for Vic and Teddy."

A touch of sadness struck Rose at the rather obvious omission, and she could see the same thing in Dominiques eyes.

"Has Ben been okay? I know he's excited about the baby, but it must be hard to know his parents won't be around for this."

Dom nodded, taking a deep breath to still the tears that Rose saw beginning to gather in her eyes. "He's letting himself be excited right now. We had a bit of a moment when we discussed telling everyone, but we've been trying not to think about it too much."

Rose couldn't imagine what that must feel like. She couldn't picture being in Dom's position and not being able to share that with her parents. Ben's mother and father had been killed in a freak accident while working in the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry the year after he and Dom had gotten married. It had taken its toll on not only Ben and his siblings, but Dom and her family as well. They'd all stuck together through it all, and Lizzie and Marcus now lived with Ben and Dom during the holidays.

"I meant what I said, by the way," Dom went on. "About you being godmother. Ben and I talked about it a little more, and it'll probably be you and James. You've really been there for me the past few months and even longer than that. I've always been able to count on you. I want our child to have that too. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it's alright," said Rose with a smile, and Dom grinned back at her.

"I actually stopped by to see what you were doing this coming weekend. We were thinking of having the cousins over for dinner before Lizzie and Marcus come home so we can tell everyone. I know you already know, but I'd still like you to be there."

"I'd love to!" Rose responded enthusiastically. "I can even help with dinner if you'd like."

Dom looked extremely relieved by the offer. "Thanks. We're thinking Saturday. Molly is supposed to be getting in on Friday so that gives her a day to settle in."

Rose nodded, all her thoughts now on the cousin that none of them had seen since she moved to France. "I can't believe it's been three years."

Dom had a gloomy look on her face. "It's getting close to four now. I hope it goes well. From the letters I've gotten she seems fine."

"Same," Rose said with a sigh. "As much as I've missed her, I think leaving was good for her. I barely recognized her by the time she left."

Dom gave a scornful scoff. "Yeah, thanks to Davies. He put her through hell."

Rose tilted her head quizzically. "Did she ever tell you what happened?"

Dom shook her head. "Nope. I don't think even Abigail knows the whole truth. Same goes for Al."

"Well, maybe the fact that Al's still friends with him means something. He can't be too horrible of a person if he's friends with Al. Then again, Al is friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Al is a good person, right?"

Dom let out a laugh at that, and Rose couldn't help but join in.

"I think so," Dom said, controlling her laughter. "And maybe you're right, but I still can't help but blame the bastard. He definitely didn't help thing."

When he and Molly were dating, Rose had always liked Archie. But when he'd noticeably started to pull away, no one in the family had taken too kindly to it. Especially when Molly was already going through a difficult time. She'd begun working in her father's department at the Ministry, but those closest to her knew that was never something she really wanted to do. She'd always loved history and wanted to study to be a Magical Historian, but had succumbed to familial pressures and took an entry level position at the ministry when she'd left Hogwarts the same year as Rose. It had been fine for awhile, but it had eventually worn on her. And then for some reason things had started to go south in her relationship, and she emotionally exhausted herself to the point where she'd shown up at Rose's flat and had a nervous breakdown the night she'd broken up with Archie. Dom had been over at the time and they were the only ones who witnessed it, though Rose was pretty certain word had gotten back to Archie about what had happened. Although, he'd probably witnessed Molly's progression into the emotional state she'd already been in when she showed up at Rose's flat. Once she'd calmed down, Dom and Rose had supported Molly's hastily made decision to accept an apprenticeship that she'd been offered to study in France, and she'd left a week later.

No one else got much of an explanation, other than Abigail, but most were able to gather that she and Archie hadn't ended things on the best of terms. She hadn't even come home for Christmas since she'd left, her family choosing to visit her instead. But with her sister getting married, she couldn't avoid it much longer. The wedding wasn't until February, but Lucy had convinced her sister to come for Christmas so they could get all of the wedding preparations done that she wanted her sister there for. Molly had ended up being able to afford a month off, which meant they would be able to do dress fittings and have a bridal shower and whatever else Lucy wanted her sister's help with, without having to cram it all in over Christmas weekend.

Dom stayed until it was time for her to head to work and Rose to open the shop. When Jane finally showed up, she rushed right over to Rose with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Well?" she asked. Rose gave her an annoyed look as she finished ringing out a customer. Once they'd left, Rose turned to her friend with a sigh, struggling to come up with a response.

"He, uh, didn't make it."

Jane stared blankly at her, and Rose moved around the counter and through the store to the back.

"So, wait. He just didn't show up?" Jane clarified as she followed.

"Nope," Rose said as she busied herself with organizing some of the stock in the back room. Jane looked aghast at this news.

"But that makes no sense! He pushed for this and he seemed so thrilled to meet you!"

"I know," Rose said. "I'm just as baffled as you are."

"There has to be _some_ reason he wasn't there. He doesn't seem like the type of bloke to do this. Maybe he had to Floo in from another part of the country and something went wrong. Or," Jane said with wide eyes. "He decided to come by broom and crashed into a tree and wound up in Mungo's"

"I think he would have said if that was the case, and I got a letter from him this morning. I doubt he would have been able to write me if he were incapacitated in a hospital," said Rose skeptically, reaching down to grab a box of empty vials off the floor. "Anyway, I think it's far more likely he showed up, didn't like what he saw, and left."

Jane let out a bark of laughter, apologizing as Rose frowned at her reaction.

"Sorry, but that's not possible."

"Well, I don't know what happened then," Rose said as she placed the box on a shelf.

"What did he say? Are you going to write him back?" Jane asked, following her out into the shop at the sound of the bell on the front door.

"I actually wrote first," Rose replied. "I fully believed he had a very good reason for not showing up and I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he wasn't clear on that in his response. He just apologized."

"Are you going to keep writing him?"

Rose paused at the question. She honestly wasn't sure yet, but if she kept to schedule, she didn't have to decide for another week. However, she fully expected herself to be unable to keep from reaching out as soon as it was time.

The work day carried on, and part of her was worried that Scorpius Malfoy would try and stop by, either to antagonize her more or maybe get even, but she didn't see him all day. She didn't even end up seeing him all week. By the time Friday rolled around, she'd allowed herself to almost completely forget about her run in with Scorpius the previous weekend, and all the guilt that went with it.

* * *

Rose was getting ready to head to Dom's on Friday afternoon, when the sound of someone knocking on the door to her flat paused her in her efforts. She continued trying to put in her earrings as she went to answer, and was surprised to see Abel with a bouquet of roses.

She looked at him in surprise. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

He seemed uncertain of the answer to this question, so he asked one himself instead. "Can I come in?"

"For a minute," said Rose, not sure if this was actually a good idea, but unable to just ask him to leave. She moved back to let him enter. "I have to be at Ben and Dom's soon."

She made her way back to the bathroom where she'd been getting ready and he followed her at an awkward distance.

"I brought you these," he said, leaning against the doorframe and gesturing with the roses.

"Thanks," she said with a forced smile. They hadn't really talked since she'd gone to meet Leo, and she wasn't sure now was the right time to do what she'd been planning on all week. She did know that this forced awkwardness couldn't continue much longer.

"You look nice," he said after a beat of uncomfortable silence, taking in her somewhat tamed hair. She was wearing fitted dark jeans and a dark green jumper that was on the slightly nicer side.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, looking at him in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I guess I wanted to apologize. I know you're still upset about my parents canceling and then me canceling again this week. I'm sorry."

Rose sighed, turning and looking at him for a moment before brushing past and moving down the hall towards her living room.

"I'm not upset about that," she told him honestly, moving to sit on her couch. He followed and sat in one of the chairs across from her rather than next to her. "I'm just realizing that maybe this isn't working."

His jaw clenched, and he looked at the flowers that were still in his hands before meeting her apologetic eyes.

"I really wanted it to," he said, and she truly believed he meant that.

"I know. You've been sweet and it's been easy, for the most part." she assured him. "But we barely see each other and most of the time I'm fine with that. Shouldn't we want to try harder?"

He sighed and set the flowers on the table, running a hand over his face. "You're probably right. But maybe, now that we realize that, this could actually work?"

Rose had to keep herself from wincing at the hope in his voice. This was going to be a little more painful than she thought, then. "I'm sorry. But that's not what I want."

He contemplated her for a moment, and Rose knew she was going to have to give some more answers when he gave a small nod. "Alright then. I guess I can respect that. I'm just not sure when all that changed. You wanted to meet my parents just a few weeks ago."

"I know," said Rose, feeling guilt wash over her. "I guess you were right about me wanting proof this was going somewhere, but I think part of the reason I pushed it was because I knew it wasn't right, and I didn't want that to be true."

A look of resignation appeared on his face, and he thankfully seemed to accept this reasoning. She didn't want to get into the whole Leo thing unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I guess you can't force things," he said in resignation. "And I appreciate the fact that you tried."

Rose felt relief wash over her at his words. "Thank you. And I really am sorry."

He gave a wave of dismissal as he stood, Rose doing the same. "It's alright. I think a part of me knew it wasn't going to last. Some people just don't work, you know? Nothing you can really do about it but accept it and move on."

Rose nodded. "I think I've known that was the case for a while. I'm sorry if I let this go too long."

He grimaced. "Nah, it's alright. I've been in denial myself. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Not sure what else to say, Rose awkwardly moved towards the door. He followed her and paused before leaving, looking at her in an almost wistful way. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," said Rose. "I'll be at the benefit, so…"

He nodded, and leaned forward to press a brief kiss to the top of her head before bidding her goodbye and making his way back out into the cold December afternoon. Letting out a sigh that contained weeks worth of guilt and uncertainty, Rose closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. She was thankful that it hadn't been any type of blow up, but she didn't expect that with Abel. He was too easy going. But she hated to disappoint anyone, and he had wanted to see if they could try to make it work. At least he hadn't pushed too hard for an explanation and actually understood where she was coming from. The roses he'd left sitting on her coffee table were just another reminder of how little he knew her. He'd always bought her roses, never even bothering to ask what her favorite flower actually was.

Shaking herself out of her melancholy thoughts, she put on her coat and headed out to the alley behind her building so she could Apparate to Ben and Dom's street. The smell of already baking meat pies greeted her as she gave a quick knock before letting herself in.

"Thank heaven you're here," said Dom, as Rose made her way into the kitchen to find her cousin covered in flour. There were still a few pies that hadn't been baked yet and she looked at Rose with a bit of panic in her eyes. "Can you work on the vegetables? I didn't give myself quite enough time and Ben had to stay later than expected at work today."

Jumping into Grandma Molly mode, Rose quickly donned an apron and within fifteen minutes, there were four squash casseroles ready to go in the oven once the last few meat pies came out.

The sound of the floo signaled the arrival of Ben, and Dom scampered out of the kitchen. Rose followed just in time to see Ben kiss his wife in greeting before squatting and kissing her still flat belly.

"How was today?" he asked, standing to face her with his hands on her waist and his thumbs rubbing her stomach.

"Not bad," Dom replied. "I felt sick this morning and I no longer have a taste for apples, but everything else was normal."

"Good," he said with a smile, giving Dom one last kiss before noticing they were being watched.

"Hi, Rose. Thanks for giving her a hand."

Rose gave a nod in response as Dom moved back into the kitchen and Ben took off his coat. "It smells delicious. When's everyone getting here?"

"Fred and Dani should be here by six but I told everyone half past. She's bringing some desserts and wants to put some finishing touches on them here," Dom hollered from the kitchen. Ben and Rose joined her as she started to try and grab plates from one of the cabinets. With an exasperated sigh, Ben flicked his wand and they magically started stacking themselves on the counter. Dom gave her husband a sheepish expression as he moved forward and hugged her from behind.

"Pregnancy brain is a real thing, apparently," Dom said, sounding a little embarrassed. "I keep forgetting I can use magic."

Rose and Ben chuckled. He placed a kiss on Dom's temple and told her he'd get the table ready and set.

"You should rest," he told her, looking like he'd take no argument as he went to rearrange the furniture so there was space in the living room for a table large enough to fit their large family.

"He's quite the doting husband," Rose commented as she moved to take the meat pies out of the oven and replace them with the casseroles.

"I know," Dom said, trying to sound annoyed but unable to keep from grinning.

Dani and Fred showed up and she got to work putting the finishing touches on the puddings while Dom excused herself to clean up and get ready. Fred helped Ben with getting the rest of the place in order and the table all set so they were basically ready to go by the time everyone else started arriving.

Roxanne got there first, immediately going to chat with her sister-in-law about whatever gossip she'd picked up and was going to be in her next article for Witch Weekly. She was closely followed by Lily and then Hugo, both of whom brought bottles of wine. James showed up next, still in his Quidditch robes after training and heading to the bathroom to change. Louis arrived a few minutes later, letting them know that the first snow of the season had started to fall. And next came Lucy and her fiancé Wesley with Molly in tow. The squeals of delight and the tears of joy as the cousins embraced their long lost relative was enough to stall any progress made toward dinner for a solid five minutes, which was lengthened even more when Al and Abigail showed up with baby Holly. Rose thought it had something to do with the residual pregnancy hormones, but she'd never seen Abigail quite so emotional as when she embraced her best friend.

As Dani and Roxanne sorted out the drinks, Rose stuck close to Molly, who was now holding baby Holly and looking so much happier than Rose had remembered seeing her in the months before she left for France.

"I remember when Amelia was this small," Molly said as she gazed at Holly. "She's so big now in comparison."

It was nice to remember that Molly hadn't been completely separated from family. Having Teddy and Victoire nearby had made her absence easier to bear for the rest of them. Rose was actually a little envious of Molly for being able to watch little Amelia grow up.

"You have to tell us all about France and your apprenticeship," Dom insisted. "I know we get some things from your letters but it's definitely not enough."

Molly chuckled. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for all of that. I want to hear all about your lives as well," she said, looking at each cousin surrounding her in turn.

"We're ready!" Roxanne called, and Molly handed Holly back to Abigail as they all made their way to the table. Eleven Weasleys and Potters, along with three by marriage and one soon to be joining the family, jabbered away as they enjoyed their meal. Rose felt joy fill her at the sight of Molly's smile and the sound of Hugo's laughter. Holly was passed around as various cousins and aunts and uncles cooed over her. The twinkle in Dom's eye as she held the little girl was not unnoticed by Rose, and they all laughed when Fred held Holly and suggested to Dani that they just take this one instead of going through the pain of childbirth themselves. After this comment, Rose saw Ben and Dominique give each other nervous grins, and Rose couldn't help but shoot a smile at Louis, who was sat across from her and winked in response. They all turned their attention to Ben when he loudly cleared his throat and tapped on his glass.

"We're really happy you all were able to be here, especially those we haven't seen in awhile." He shot a smile at Molly who blushed slightly but grinned at him. "It isn't exactly a secret that we hit a bit of a rough patch lately, and we're so grateful for family during times like that."

Dom reached out and grasped his hand that was sitting on the table. He squeezed hers in return, giving her a grateful smile. "We're better for our trials. And we're better for the people in our lives. We're thankful to have you all."

He paused, but he had everyone's full attention as Dom gave him an encouraging nod. "And we're even more thankful," he continued, a smile bursting onto his face as he had eyes only for his wife. "That this family is about to get even bigger."

There were a few clatterings of cutlery as the people who had continued to eat dropped their forks. James had been in the middle of a sip of wine and a dazed Lily pounded on his back from her seat next to him. Nobody said anything for a moment as Dominique beamed at her husband. Then Roxanne let out a rather shrill question.

"You're pregnant?!"

There was an outcry of congratulations as Dom nodded, and people were standing up to hug the expecting parents.

"When are you due?" Lily asked.

"How long have you known?" inquired Dani

"That's brilliant!" James exclaimed once he'd stopped choking. Ben and Dom answered all the questions everyone had, and made them promise not to tell Teddy and Victoire until they'd been able to.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Abigail said to Rose from her seat beside her. "Lucy and Wes are getting married, Al and I just became parents, Dom and Ben are having a baby, and Fred and Dani want to as well. When did we all grow up?"

Rose laughed, and couldn't help but lovingly look around the room, her troubles momentarily forgotten, wondering the same thing herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming response to the last chapter! I understand a lot of you were upset with Rose, which is totally understandable. Just stick with her! I realize we don't address a lot of that on her end in this chapter, but the next one picks up right where this leaves off so some fun cousin conversations ahead :)**

 **I plan to continue with the Wednesday updates! I realize that's different depending on where you are, so Wednesday in the states.**

 **Y'all are amazing! Happy Reading :)**


	15. Go It Alone

They'd finished dinner and we're getting ready to start in on the pudding, when Louis leaned across the table to talk to Rose in an undertone.

"Hey, has Lily talked to you?" he asked, his demeanor a little anxious. Rose slowly shook her head.

"We haven't really had a chance tonight. Why?"

Rose followed Louis's eyes as he glanced at Lily, who was helping Dani serve everyone pudding.

"You should talk to Lily," he said, sitting back in his chair so Dani could place a bowl in front of him. Rose looked at Louis in confusion as Lily appeared at her side.

"Pudding, Rose?" she said as she placed some in front of her cousin. Rose looked at her with a small but confused smile as Lily nervously grinned before continuing to move down the table. Rose quickly turned back to Louis, leaning slightly forward.

"What did she do? She looks like she's terrified of me."

Louis shook his head, shoveling some pudding into his mouth. "You'll have to ask her."

Rose huffed and sat back in her chair, too lost in the possibilities of what was going on with Lily to focus on much else happening around her.

The others took their time enjoying each other's company, and a little while later, Rose found herself dividing up the leftovers for various people to take home when Lily joined her in the kitchen, having volunteered for dish duty.

"I don't think I've ever seen you willingly do dishes before," Rose teased her cousin. Lily let out a chuckle, but kept her focus on the task at hand. Wanting Lily to be the one to get whatever it was that was bothering her off her chest, Rose moved on to dividing up the puddings. She'd just about finished when Lily spoke up.

"I actually volunteered because I wanted to talk to you."

Lily's back was to Rose as she faced the sink, but based on her stiff posture, Rose could tell she was nervous. Moving to stand next to her, Rose tried not to imagine the worst. She wasn't even sure what the worst was.

"Alright," said Rose, leaning her hip against the counter so she faced her cousin. "What did you want to talk about?"

Lily let out a nervous breath. "Actually, Hugo and Louis said I _need_ to talk to you. I suppose I agree. This is technically against the code."

"Code?" Rose questioned, not entirely sure what Lily was referring too. The younger witch kept her eyes focused on the soapy water as Rose tried to decipher what she was talking about.

"You know, the unsaid things that you simply don't do when it comes to family and friends."

"Okay," Rose said uncertainly. "So what unspoken rule did you break, exactly?"

Lily let out a sigh, her face scrunched up in her struggle to get out whatever was bothering her.

"I was asked out on a date."

Rose's eyes widened in a bit of surprise. That hadn't been the response she'd been expecting. Especially since Lily hadn't really dated since her last breakup over a year ago.

"That's great, Lily," said Rose, truly excited for her cousin, if a bit confused. "But what's this have to do with the code, or whatever?"

Lily grimaced, and Rose knew this was the complicated part. "I said no."

"Lily," said Rose, growing impatient and more confused by the minute. "Just spit it out."

"It was Carter."

Lily said it so abruptly, Rose wasn't even sure she'd heard her right.

"Carter?" she asked. "Carter Thomas? My ex boyfriend?"

Lily nodded, only glancing at Rose before turning her attention back to the pie plate she'd been washing since their conversation started.

"Oh."

That was all Rose could manage to say. How was she supposed to respond to this? She and Carter had broken up ages ago, but it still felt odd that he would go after her cousin.

"Sorry about that," she finally said. "That must have been uncomfortable."

Lily sighed, concentrating on her task long enough to finish cleaning the dish in her hand before moving onto the next.

"That's not the point, Rose."

Lily actually looked at her now, apologetic yet hopeful, and Rose understood.

"You wanted to say yes."

Rose didn't even need to phrase it as a question. It was written all over Lily's face. She gave a sound of frustration before turning back to the dishes.

"I didn't even see it coming, but he and Hugo got put on a case together and I met up with them and Louis at a bar to celebrate when they closed it and we got to talking and it just…"

She paused and Rose watched her, knowing Lily needed to get this out. "It felt so right, Rose," she said in a pleading tone. "Nothing has ever felt that right in a long time."

Lily began to furiously scrub at one of the plates. "We ended up seeing each other more after that, between trying to get Hugo out of the office and spending time with Louis. Nothing's really happened yet, but he did ask me out and I told him no but he asked if I'd think about it and I said I had to talk to you first which he understood. He actually said he wouldn't feel quite right about it if you didn't know. Like we were doing it behind your back."

The distress in Lily's voice was obvious, but even more obvious to Rose, was how much she already cared for Carter as she mustered her strength and looked at Rose.

"I don't want to upset you or do anything that would make you uncomfortable, but I really fancy him, Rosie."

Rose studied Lily for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Some things made more sense now. Lily had acted strangely when they'd gone to Sam's with Hugo and Jane. Hugo had even dropped hints that Lily had something to tell Rose. How long had this been going on?

"When did he ask?" Rose questioned.

"Last week," Lily answered, seeming relieved that Rose wasn't yelling at her. "I knew it was probably coming and I've been thinking about saying something to you for awhile. I was just scared I'd mess up our relationship if I spoke too soon and it all turned out to be nothing."

Rose nodded. "I can understand that."

They stood in silence for a moment as Rose tried to formulate a response while Lily went back to scrubbing the dishes.

"Are you asking my permission, then?" Rose asked. Lily nodded, not even looking at Rose as she anxiously awaited her decision.

"Well," Rose said with a sigh. "I appreciate you asking, but you don't need it. I haven't been with Carter in a long time and he's really a good man. You could do much worse."

Lily turned to Rose, relief and joy lighting up her face. "Really?"

Rose chuckled. "Really."

Lily squealed as she practically tackled Rose in a hug, her sudsy hands dampening the back of Rose's jumper. She didn't care though. Making Lily this happy was worth it.

"Thank you, Rosie."

Gripping Lily just as tightly as she was gripping her, Rose smiled and let out a laugh. "You're welcome. Thank you for checking with me."

"Oh, Merlin," Lily said releasing her. "There's no way I could have gone through with it if I hadn't. Thank you for understanding."

Rose just smiled at her now beaming cousin. Lily made to turn back to the dishes, but she hesitated and seemed to be struggling with something.

"You want to go tell him?" Rose asked, catching on to Lily's dilemma. Her assumption proved correct when Lily nodded vigorously and looked at Rose apologetically.

"Go on," Rose said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'll finish up here."

Lily squealed and hugged her again, throwing off her apron and dashing from the kitchen. Rose heard a couple hurried farewells, and then the sound of the front door closing behind Lily. She wasn't surprised when Hugo appeared in the kitchen doorway a moment later.

"You alright?" he asked his sister. Rose nodded, a resigned smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think so. He treats her well?"

Hugo nodded, moving forward to nudge Rose out of the way so he could take over the dishes. "So far," he said. "It was a little surprising, but they actually get on really well. It was sort of obvious after the first few times we all hung out."

Rose nodded, trying to picture it in her mind. When they'd been dating, Carter never paid Lily any special attention. In fact, Rose couldn't really remember them interacting much at all. But that was a good thing, she thought. This was unexpected and new and she could be happy for Lily without wondering if her cousin had harbored secret feelings for her boyfriend all those years ago.

"I hope you can be happy for her," Hugo continued. "I know it might feel odd at first, but with everything she had to go through with Rick, Lily deserves some happiness. She deserves happiness no matter what. Besides, you've got Abel now."

Rose found herself nodding in agreement before the words fully registered.

"I don't, actually," she corrected her brother, who looked at her questioningly. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry," Hugo said, genuinely sounding so. "When?"

"Today, actually. Right before I came."

Hugo grimaced and looked like he was about to apologize again, but Rose waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's fine. It needed to happen. I'd been putting it off for too long."

Her brother gave her a small yet sympathetic smile before grabbing another stack of plates to put in the sink. "Well, you might not have Abel, but you've got someone, Rose. Maybe you just haven't found him yet."

Rose gave her brother a grateful smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. She knew Hugo was probably right. But it stung a little to think that just a week ago, she thought it was possible she had found that person, until he'd failed to show up.

They were interrupted when Al made his way into the kitchen.

"Hugh, mind if we have a minute?" he asked, incline his head towards Rose. Hugo left the kitchen without asking any questions and Al approached the sink.

"How are you?"

She was a little surprised by the question, since it seemed like he had more on his mind than smalltalk, but she humored him as she began to wash the few remaining dishes.

"I'm alright. What's up?"

"I meant how did things go with your friend."

Ah. Yes. That. She'd almost forgotten Al knew. She quickly relayed what happened, leaving out that Scorpius had shown up. She didn't feel like being on the receiving end of Al's judgmental looks right now. Rose ended her tale with her recent breakup with Abel.

"Even if things don't work out with Leo," she was saying, continuing to scrub the dishes as Al dried them beside her, stoically listening to her every word. "I shouldn't be with Abel. Anyway, there's still some hope, I think."

Al nodded, his face impassive as he stacked the plates.

"Do you think I should keep writing to him?" she asked, slightly unnerved by his silence.

"I think you should apologize to Scorpius."

Rose nearly dropped the glass she was washing.

"What? How do you-?"

Al was now looking at her, his face a mask of disappointment, and Rose swallowed her question and the excuse that was sure to follow it.

"I saw him yesterday," said Al. "You shouldn't have brought his family into it. No matter what he said to provoke you."

"I know," Rose said, her voice coming out more pitiful than she was comfortable with. "I knew I shouldn't have the minute I said it."

"You saw how that affected him when we were in school," continued Al as if she hadn't spoken. "And I know you hate it when people judge you based on your family, and _you_ have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know, Al. Okay?" said Rose, with much more conviction than last time. He watched her expectantly. "I was horrible to him, but he wasn't exactly pleasant either."

Al just watched her as she continued to scrub the cutlery, an impatient and unimpressed look on his face.

"I was irrationally upset with him. I was disappointed that Leo hadn't shown up and I took it out on him. But I shouldn't have because that wasn't his fault. Him provoking me is no excuse for how I behaved. I'm sorry, alright?"

This seemed to appease him, and he went back to drying. "That's great and all, but you should be apologizing to him, not me."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Rose asked. "I doubt he'll even want to listen. And it's not like I see him on an everyday basis."

Al just smiled at her excuses. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

She grumbled at him, draining the sink of the sudsy water.

"I don't think you realize how fantastic a person Scorpius actually is," said Al, looking at her intently. "And that really is a shame. He's been a great friend to me. You could do worse."

Rose wasn't entirely sure what Al meant by that, but it did fill her with a bit of guilt. She'd been so insistent that Scorpius was all around horrible just because of the unfortunate nature of their relationship, that she hadn't given the fact that he was good friends with Al much thought. Sure it had crossed her mind and she'd commented on how it didn't make any sense to her, but that was because she only saw her own interactions with Scorpius. Al made him his daughter's godfather for Merlin's sake. That had to count for something. And there was that nagging feeling, once again, that maybe she'd been wrong this whole time.

* * *

"So you get deliveries on Tuesdays and do inventories on Wednesdays?" Scorpius asked as he strolled through the back room of the Hogsmeade U-Brew.

"That's right. And if anything's off, we reconcile what we don't have time for on Wednesdays, on Thursdays," said Maggie Abrams. The store manager was giving Scorpius a tour of the shop. He couldn't believe he actually hadn't been out there since they opened, but he'd also wanted to wait and see how things were running after a month or so in.

"We toss the harmless scraps in a bin out back," Maggie continued as they strolled through the shelves. "But the potent and hazardous stuff has to be kept in this airtight container."

She indicated a tub as they reached the back of the shop. A lot of this was familiar to Scorpius. He'd worked in labs enough to know proper protocols. However, there was a difference in how things needed to be organized.

"And those get picked up…?"

"Every Friday," the spunky manager said as she turned to head back down the rows of stock. She was a good foot shorter than Scorpius, and her dirty blonde hair was cut to her chin and held back by a headband. All of the employees wore gray slacks and navy collared shirts with the company logo on them. Along with Maggie, there was also an assistant manager named Tim, who towered over Scorpius and wore glasses. They had one other full-time employee, and two part-time workers, who were both Hogwarts students.

"How've you found the amount of staff?" Scorpius asked as she led him towards the brewing section where three cauldrons were lined up. One seemed to be brewing Pepper-Up, and another a Shrinking Solution. The third was clear and odorless.

"It's alright," Maggie said with a shrug. "I worried at first about hiring students since they'll be gone for the summer, but then we probably won't be as busy with Hogwarts out."

A thought struck Scorpius. "Could those students transfer to the Diagon Alley branch for the summer?"

She brightened at the idea. "I suppose so. They'll like that. Then you have more help with the extra summer business."

He watched as she checked the batches of potions that were brewing, pausing to give the Pepper-Up potion two clockwise turns.

"Is that Veritaserum?" Scorpius asked with a nod towards the clear liquid.

"Yep," Maggie said, adjusting the heat on said potion. "We don't sell it unless you have a permit, so it's not a big seller here. This is the first time we've had to do another batch."

They moved into the office that was connected to both the back room and the store. Maggie plopped down into a chair that had wheels on it and effortlessly rolled so she was facing her desk with her back to him. A quick shuffling around of papers and she spun around, holding out a folder to Scorpius.

"Here's our numbers, separated out by weeks. There are various charts indicating patterns and variables and growth and loss predictions. So far, we're doing well. Obviously our best days are the Hogsmeade ones for students."

Scorpius nodded as he flipped open the folder, briefly glancing through the charts. "This is perfect, thank you."

She gave a nod, watching him expectantly. "Anything else we can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He closed the folder, rapping it with his knuckles as he gave her a small smile. "I think that's all for now, Miss Abrams. Thanks for your time."

"No problem, sir. Owl if you have anymore questions."

He made his way into the streets of Hogsmeade, deciding to stop in for lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Getting out of London for the day had been a good call. Even though there was snow on the ground, the sun was out and lightly warming his cheeks. His mind had been filled with thoughts all week of Rose Weasley. He'd have moments when he'd start to think of Daisy, and then his mind would come to a screeching halt when he remembered. There had been a handful of times when he actually considered going down to Thistle and Thorn and either explaining everything, or giving Rose Weasley a piece of his mind. Of course, it never took him that long to realise what a horrible idea both of those options were. He'd steered clear of most people all week, choosing instead to pour himself into work.

Being one o'clock on a Friday, the pub wasn't very crowded, and Scorpius slid into a booth that had windows facing the snowy street. He was halfway through his meal when he spotted a familiar face entering the pub. Professor Longbottom made his way up to the bar and ordered his meal before scanning the room for a table. When his eyes landed on Scorpius, a pleased smile broke out on his face and he made his way towards him.

"Mr. Malfoy! This is a surprise."

"A pleasant one, I hope," Scorpius said with a smile. The professor chuckled and Scorpius gestured for him to sit down. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I only have the first few periods on Fridays," Neville said as he slid into the booth. "And Hannah's had me on a strict diet, so this is the only chance I have to eat what I'd like."

Scorpius chuckled as a plate of fish and chips was placed in front of the Herbology professor. "So," Neville said, digging into his meal. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Just visiting the new store. Checking in on how things are going."

Neville gave a nod, taking a drink of his butterbeer before responding. "That's a nice shop you've got there. I didn't realize things had been going that well for your company."

"Well," Scorpius began after taking a few more bites of his shepherds pie. "When I came on and took over more of the research department, it gave my father the opportunity to do more on the business side. We've done really well for ourselves over the last few years. We've even got another shop opening in London in February and I'm overseeing development, so I was just trying to gain some insight today."

An impressed look crossed Neville's face. "I always knew you were going to do well. I'm sure your father's proud."

Scorpius felt a small smile twitch at his lips. "Yeah, he is."

"You know," Neville said, popping a chip in his mouth. "I'm impressed with how Draco's managed to turn things around for himself. Malfoy definitely has a different ring to it now."

Scorpius felt his blood grow cold. Not because of what Neville said. He'd heard similar things from other people who'd known his father in his younger years. Part of him appreciated it when they said positive things about his family, even if it meant acknowledging the past. But now, all it did was make him think of the cold look and the harsh words of Rose Weasley.

He gave a sigh, swirling his butterbeer around in the bottom of his glass. "Yeah, well, not everyone thinks so."

Neville gave him a curious look. "Well, I'm sure there are some people who hold onto their prejudices, but you can't let that get to you."

Scorpius gave a snort, devoid of amusement. "Easier said than done," he said, taking a swig of his drink. Neville just watched him, studying his now somber attitude.

"Anything you want to get off your chest?"

Scorpius shrugged, staring into the bottom of his glass. "Just something Weasley said the other day."

Neville gave a mirthful chuckle and a shake of his head. "You two were always having a go at each other in school. I'm assuming you're talking about Rose?"

Scorpius nodded slowly, pursing his lips as he looked out the window, seeing an old wizard stepping outside of a storefront to light up a pipe. "Yep. The one and only."

They were quiet for a moment, Scorpius' meal forgotten as Neville polished his off.

"Scorpius, you're not a kid anymore," Professor Longbottom began, his tone serious and grabbing Scorpius' attention. "So you probably don't want the advice of your old school professor, but I will say this. I know Rose. And I know her parents. I know they raised her well. I've never known her to be prejudiced. I also remember very clearly the type of relationship she had with you, so I'm willing to wager she said what she did in a bit of a strop. Am I close?"

Scorpius actually found himself holding back a smirk at the knowing look he received from his professor. "Perhaps. But it was different this time."

Neville shrugged, finishing off his butterbeer. "Well, Rose definitely got her father's temper and her mother's stubbornness. Quite a force to be reckoned with."

Scorpius did smirk at that, picturing Rose's fiery red hair and her blazing brown eyes as she clenched her jaw at him in defiance.

"Don't take it to heart, Scorpius. Whatever it was she said. There are plenty of people who are proud of you."

Neville gave him an encouraging smile. It was a small comfort, but it was a comfort all the same.

After bidding goodbye to his professor with a promise to actually meet up for drinks sometime soon, Scorpius returned to his office and spent the last few hours of the work day going over applications for interns and assistants who had applied to be on his research team. He headed home that evening with a slight headache that was made somewhat better by the excitement he felt at the progress he was making towards beginning his research. The following morning, he was woken by a tap on his window. Groggily getting out of bed, he let in the post owl and retrieved the letter that contained an all too familiar scrawl.

Rose had written to him. It had been a week since he'd learned the truth and sent her his letter of apology. He hadn't really been expecting to hear back from her and he wasn't sure he even wanted to. The letter he had written didn't serve to provide any type of explanation. He'd expected her to be angry with him. Scorpius thought that maybe he'd hear from her eventually, but she'd responded only a week later, just like always.

Moving into the kitchen, he set the letter on his counter while he made a pot of tea, and sat down on the couch to read it once he had a mug of breakfast blend in his hand. He was nervous. He had no clue what the contents of the letter could possibly contain. Taking a deep breath, he broke the seal, and read.

 _Dear Leo,_

 _I love my family. There's something about this time of year that just makes even the mediocre things seem more exquisite. I had a meal with most of my cousins, and I can't remember the last time that many of us were all together. Even one of them who lives abroad was able to make it, which was exceptionally special since we haven't seen her in a few years. Our family is growing as well; people getting married and having babies. It's an exciting time._

 _Don't get my wrong, my cousins can be infuriating at times. Especially when they're right. But I'm not sure what I'd do without them._

 _I plan on spending Christmas with my parents and my brother. I'm sure there will be various family gatherings scattered about during that time as well. My cousin's wedding is soon so I assume I'll keep busy helping her however she needs. Burn Paste Supreme is now packaged and ready for retail. I sold two cases this week! I have a meeting to talk to Mungo's about having a standing order as well, which is hard to believe. I've sent samples to various other medical campuses and services, so it might get picked up somewhere else too. It's been a whirlwind of a week._

 _I suppose this letter might have come as a bit of a shock to you. I wasn't even sure if I was going to stick to our regular routine and write you this weekend, but I couldn't help myself. Talking to you is somehow ingrained in me now, and no matter what kept you from seeing me last weekend, I don't want to just throw this all away, whatever this happens to be._

 _I know you said you didn't want to cross any lines since I had a boyfriend, and I wondered if that might have been the reason you didn't show up. Maybe it caused you to second guess everything and you thought better of coming. If that's the reason, I don't want you to worry. We'd been on rocky ground for awhile, and now we're not even together anymore. We both knew it was the right call, but it's never easy to let someone down or to fail. But it's worth seeing that chapter close if it means the future is brighter now. Maybe you're a part of that and maybe you're not, but I'm not ready to give up the option yet._

 _Look at me, being all forward. I guess it's my turn to bare my feelings. You've been doing it enough for both of us lately, but it's high time I was honest with myself, and honest with you. You once said that I'd become incredibly important to you, and that you couldn't wait to tell me that in person. I hope that's still true. You've become incredibly important to me as well._

 _Daisy_

Scorpius sighed, leaning his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. His chest ached and his mind tried to process just how complicated everything had become. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

 **A/N: You're all amazing. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! One person asked for an Archie/Molly encounter, but you'll have to wait _just_ a little longer for that, as well as some more Rose/Scorpius interaction. Keep those smashing reviews coming! See you again next Wednesday :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **P.S. Hope you enjoyed the nice little cameo of our favorite Herbology Professor :)**


	16. Alone Together

"I still think I like it the first way," Lily said, helping herself to another glass of champagne. She, Molly, Abigail, and Rose were at Lucy's dress fitting. Lucy had picked a gown a month ago, but it had still needed some alterations.

"I think so too," Lucy said, turning around to get a good look at the back in the mirror as she tried to decide how she wanted it bustled. The dress was stunning. It was white, but had a champagne tint to it. The bodice was a lace flower pattern with a delicate smattering of pearl beads. Two thin silk straps went over her shoulders and moved into an intricate criss-cross in the back. The skirt was a simple shiny satin that flowed out from the waist and gracefully touched the floor. The train wasn't overly long, but would still need to be fastened up for dancing purposes. Rose had never been the overly romantic type when it came to things like weddings, but she couldn't help looking at Lucy's dress and thinking how lovely it was, but that she would choose something simpler for her own wedding day.

"Who do you think will be next?" Abigail asked as Lucy finalized things with the seamstress before going back in the dressing room to change.

"The next what?" Rose asked, shaking herself from thoughts of herself in a white dress and popping a strawberry in her mouth. The bridal boutique in Muggle London had provided them with all sorts of fruits and sweets, as well as a platter of bread and cheese. They'd polished most of it off by this point.

"The next to get married," Abigail explained around a slice of bread.

"Well, Rose is the only one seeing someone," Molly pointed out.

"Actually," Rose began. "I broke up with Abel last week."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"Well, there were quite a few other things to be discussed last time I saw all of you," Rose said pointedly. Lily blushed and took a swig of her champagne.

"Okay, so no one else is seeing someone?" asked Abigail.

"I'm not," Molly said, not seeming too phased by it. "I haven't had a lot of time for dating the past few years. I've gone out some, but nothing's really stuck. Besides, it's been nice to just focus on myself for a while."

"Well," Abigail said, "I think it's going to be one of you three."

"Really?" Rose asked in surprise. "Why's that?"

Abigail gave a shrug, lounging back in her seat and rocking the carrier Holly was sleeping in with her foot. "You three just seem the most grounded. Roxy's still young and unpredictable, James is too focused on Quidditch. I suppose it could be Lou or Hugo, but Hugo's priorities are a little out of whack with the amount of time he spends at work."

There was a lull in the conversation where Rose watched Lily closely. She hadn't heard how things had gone after Lily ran off to see Carter last weekend. If the way she'd been unable to stop smiling all day was any indication, it seemed like it had gone well.

Abigail suddenly sat forward, a crazy look in her eyes.

"You know what? We should set you all up."

Rose's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah!" Abigail said, growing excited. "Al and I know plenty of great blokes. It could be fun!"

Rose searched for something to say. Not only had she just gotten out of a relationship and didn't really want to start up another one so soon, but she was still so emotionally invested in Leo. It wouldn't be fair to try and see what could be possible with someone else. Before she could say anything, Lily spoke up.

"I'm going to have to pass."

All three of them looked at her; Molly and Abigail in question, and Rose with a knowing smirk.

"Why?" Abigail asked. "I can't even remember the last time you went out."

Lily didn't seem too pleased with this comment. "I went out yesterday, actually."

Abigail's jaw dropped as Rose let a full grin appear on her face.

"What? With who?" Molly asked in excitement as Lucy came out from the dressing room. Lily fidgeted in her seat under the scrutiny. She shot a questioning look at Rose, who nodded.

"It just so happens, I had a date with Carter Thomas."

There was a pause, then all eyes turned to Rose who, admittedly, should have been prepared for that.

"It's fine," she assured their dumb-founded expressions. "We already talked about it and it's fine. It's been years since we went out and he's a good bloke. Plus, have you noticed how happy she is?" Rose gestured to Lily, and all of the heads swiveled back to look at her. She couldn't help but beam as they all began to embrace the idea.

"That's fantastic, Lily," Lucy said, bending down to hug her cousin. "Louis said something about you taking a fancy to someone. Didn't exactly see this coming, though."

Lily let out a laugh. "Neither did I, honestly. But it's been great so far, even if it's only really been a week and one date."

They continued to ask her questions as they made their way out into the street. It was snowing again, and the shop was thankfully not far from The Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, Al has to run to the Ministry to do a bit of paperwork that popped up, but I told him we had plans to grab dinner and he doesn't know how long he'll take. He was supposed to ask someone to watch Holly until he gets home," Abigail explained as they made their way through the pub.

"Is she old enough to be without you yet?" Lily asked, looking down at her niece as she held her in her carrier.

"She's over a month and she does well with bottles," Abigail said, sounding a little nervous. "We haven't actually left her with anyone yet so I hope he got his mum or one of your mums. Knowing Al, I can see him asking James."

The had a good chuckle at that as they took turns to floo from the Leaky to Al and Abigail's flat, save Lucy, who flooed home with a promise to meet them for dinner. Al was surprisingly still there when they arrived, and Abigail promptly planted her hands on her hips when she saw her husband had fallen asleep on the couch with a copy of Quidditch Weekly lying on his chest. He didn't so much as stir when they showed up, and the other girls watched as Abigail quietly moved towards him, bending down as if to whisper in his ear. Rose couldn't quite see what she was doing, but Al gave a pleasant moan, before he gasped and jerked awake, letting out a shrill yell as he quickly sat up and gave his now smirking wife a groggy glare.

"You didn't have to bite so hard," he grumbled, rubbing his ear and causing Molly, Lily, and Rose to dissolve into laughter.

"You're supposed to be at work," Abigail countered. "Just because you get a break from your parental duties doesn't mean you can shirk all your other responsibilities as well."

"Alright, alright," Al said, standing up and stretching. "I'll go," he said with a yawn.

"And?" Abigail said with an innocent smile. Al rolled his eyes.

"And I'll make it up to you. Fine?"

She grinned up at him. "Fine."

He gave her an amused smile and a peck on the lips before heading to their bedroom to change. Lily had taken Holly out of her carrier and was now sitting with her on the couch her brother had just vacated, while Molly automatically started to tidy up. Rose collapsed on one of the arm chairs, already feeling exhausted from the day's events, but cherishing the small amount of time she knew she had with Molly before she had to be back in France. They still had roughly an hour until their dinner reservation, so she let herself take a moment to relax.

"Anyone want tea?" Abigail asked from the kitchen, and Rose gave a grunt in affirmation. By the time Abigail was passing a cup to Rose, Al had returned, looking much more put together in his Auror robes.

"I just flooed Scorp and he should be here within the hour," said Al as he tried and failed to get his hair to lie flat. Rose immediately felt herself panic as he shot a look at her.

"What? Why?" Abigail asked.

"You said you needed someone to watch Holly, right?" Al asked in confusion.

"I expected you to ask your mum or an aunt or something," Abigail said with wide eyes. "This is the first time leaving her with someone. Does Scorpius even know what he's doing?"

Seeing that his wife was starting to panic, Al gave her a placating look, gripping her shoulders.

"He's going to be fine. I made a list earlier of everything he's going to need to know to make sure he keeps her alive. He's her godfather, love. We trust him, yeah?"

Abigail searched her husband's eyes for a moment, seeking reassurance. Then she relaxed and nodded.

"You're right. It's just harder to do this than I thought it would be." She looked wistfully over her shoulder to where her sister-in-law was making faces at the month old baby.

"I know," Al said, pulling Abigail into a comforting hug and kissing the top of her head. He released her and moved towards his sister so he could plant a kiss on his daughter's head as well, before flooing away. Abigail collapsed next to Lily with a sigh, taking her now fussing daughter to feed her, and asking Lily for the full backstory on her and Carter.

Rose eventually lost track of the conversation and her mind drifted. The walking, the talking about relationships, and the champagne, had done nothing to boost her recently low spirits. Her work life had been so successful recently, and it was aggravating that the personal one couldn't catch up. There were so many things that she hadn't let herself want yet, but those desires were starting to creep up on her. Seeing so many of her family members find happiness through new relationships and marriages and having families left her with a twinge of jealousy. She wished she could be like Molly; content in focusing on herself without some boy driving her head round the twist.

Leo hadn't written back yet. It had been a week since she'd decided to rally her courage and actually write to him like normal. Not only that, but she'd tried to make it even more clear that she wanted to see where their friendship - a definition that was continuing to grow more convoluted - could actually go. None of it made sense. If she looked at everything leading up to the night they were finally supposed to come face to face, there was no reason to suspect that he would not only fail to show up, but that he would then fail to communicate with her. Based on precedent, he should have written last weekend after receiving her letter. It was now Sunday of the following weekend, and still, nothing.

It was starting to make her feel rather pathetic, how much not hearing from him was affecting her. It also made her feel even more certain that there was truly something in this relationship. And she wanted to pursue it.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts a while later. Taking a quick scan of the room and down the hall told her Abigail was now in Holly's room, trying to get the baby to go to sleep, and Lily was in the bathroom. Molly was sitting in the other armchair and folding laundry. They'd both paused at the knock and looked at each other.

"I _really_ don't want to answer that," Rose whispered to Molly, who gave her an impatient look.

"Do you and Scorpius _still_ hate each other?"

Rose cringed and nodded, leading Molly to sigh. "Well I don't much feel like seeing him either. Too many memories and all that."

"But you two always got along, if I remember correctly." Rose flinched as a knock sounded once again, and Abigail tiptoed down the hall with her daughter in her arms.

"Will one of you please get that?" she practically hissed at them, before making her way back down the hall. Rose gave Molly one last pleading look, and Molly rolled her eyes before reluctantly standing and making her way towards the door. She took a deep breath before plastering a pleasant smile on her face and pulling it open.

Rose actually had to stifle an amused chuckle at the ridiculous double take Scorpius did when he saw Molly. His eyes bugged out and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he nervously glanced over his shoulder and back down the hall. Finally he cleared his throat and smiled at an amused Molly.

"Hi, sorry. Didn't expect to see you."

Molly chuckled as Scorpius awkwardly moved forward to hug her. "It's nice to see you too."

Scorpius gave a nervous chuckle before moving past her and into the flat. Rose braced herself for him to notice her, but his full attention was on Molly as she went to close the door. It was made obvious why when Molly let out a gasp and paused in her efforts, staring wide eyed into the hall. Concerned, Rose stood to move towards Molly, and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw a very pale faced Archie Davies standing just outside the door.

* * *

A lot of thoughts went through Scorpius' brain when he saw Molly Weasley. Most of which were various versions of "bloody hell" and "how could he have been so stupid as to not even consider the possibility that Molly would be there."

Al had said Abigail was going out to dinner with some of his cousins, and Rose had mentioned in her last letter that Molly was in town. Molly and Abigail were best friends. He never would have suggested Archie join him in his venture into baby sitting if he'd considered the possibility that they'd run into Molly.

Scorpius watched as his friend slowly walked into the flat, his eyes never leaving Molly, who was breathing heavily as she watched him in return.

"Hi," Archie finally said, which Molly returned with a stilted greeting of her own.

"You look well," Archie commented, and Scorpius was impressed with how well he was actually holding himself together. The shake that was in his voice at his first greeting was now almost nonexistent.

"So do you," Molly managed to get out. She took a deep breath and quickly closed the door as Archie fully made his way inside. "I'll just go check on Abigail."

She hurried out of the room and down the hall, leaving Scorpius and Archie to follow her with their eyes, which was when they noticed there was someone else in the room. Scorpius' gut immediately clenched and he groaned.

"Bloody hell, you're here too?" he said, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing a hand over his face.

" _So_ nice to see you both," Rose drawled. "What made you think this was a good idea?" she snapped at Scorpius, pointing at Archie forcefully.

"Hey, I didn't know she'd be here. I didn't even know _you'd_ be here." he replied in irritation. "Think I would have come if I did?"

Rose gave a humorless chuckle. "Always so charming, Malfoy. I don't think I'll ever understand how you managed to worm your way into my family's good graces."

"At least they chose me. They got stuck with you."

It looked like she was on the verge of pulling out her wand and cursing him, when Lily stepped out of the bathroom and hurried towards them. She grabbed Rose's arm and began pulling her down the hall. "Wonderful to see you both!" Lily called back as they disappeared.

The deafening sound of a door snapping shut jerked Scorpius back to reality. He watched nervously as Archie moved to sit on the couch, his hand gripping his shaggy brown hair as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"You alright?" Scorpius asked, barely above a murmur. Archie didn't even look up as he responded in a strangled voice.

"Do I _look_ alright?"

Scorpius let out a deep breath, unsure if there was anything else he could really say. "I wasn't bloody prepared for that," Archie said, his head still down and sounding like he was almost in a daze. "Did you know she was in town?"

Scorpius wasn't sure how to answer this question. Rose had said in her last letter that a cousin was in town and that she'd been gone for a few years. The only person who fit that criteria was Molly, so he'd put two and two together. So yes, he did know. But Archie didn't know that Rose was his pen pal, and getting into that didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

"I might have heard she'd be here for Christmas," he decided to say. Archie nodded before releasing his hair that he'd still had a death grip on. He reclined on the couch and rested his head on the back, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to tame his now unkempt hair.

"She looks like she's doing well, yeah?" Archie asked, a tender lilt in his voice.

"Yeah," Scorpius said with a sympathetic smile. "She looks like she's doing really well."

Archie nodded, looking down at his hands as he anxiously flexed his fingers. The girls emerged from the back room, and Abigail greeted Scorpius with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks so much for watching her," she said. "Al left a list on the counter of everything you need to know, and if you have any questions, just floo him at the ministry. We're eating at a muggle restaurant so you can't send a patronus, but we should be home by eight. She's sleeping right now and with any luck, she won't need to wake up to eat until close to nine. If she does there are bottles in the ice box but they need to be warmed. I'm assuming Al left you instructions for all of that but I want to make sure you're comfortable with all of this and you're not unprepared."

Scorpius chuckled at her rambling. He knew they trusted him, but it was obvious that Abigail was nervous. He was a little nervous himself, but he tried his best not to let that show as he assured her he had everything under control.

"Also, no drinking," Abigail said with a glance at Archie. Scorpius gave a nod of acknowledgement and the girls made their way out the door, Rose avoiding Scorpius' gaze and Molly avoiding Archie's. The minute the door shut behind them, Scorpius collapsed onto an armchair.

"Well Merry Fucking Christmas," Archie grumbled. Scorpius let out a burst of laughter, and was happy to see Archie crack an amused smile. "I'm going to kill Al."

* * *

Molly was pouring over all of the photo albums that Lucy had in her flat. It was the day after the fitting, and Rose had gone over to see if Molly wanted to join her for lunch. She'd grown anxious just spending time alone at home. With no burn paste to work on and no Leo writing her, she'd been forced to think about other things, like the last few interactions she'd had with Scorpius Malfoy and how bloody difficult he was making it to apologize. She'd planned on being civil when he showed up at Al and Abigail's, but that plan had gone out the window when she'd laid eyes on Archie.

Molly had seemed lost in her thoughts through most of their dinner the night before, and understandably so, so Rose had decided to take it upon herself to make sure she was okay. Not only was she concerned for her cousin, but focusing on someone else's troubles would be a welcome distraction from her own.

Rose had knocked on the door before letting herself in after Molly hollered that it was open. She was sitting on the couch and had a few stacks of albums on the coffee table, some lying open, as she flipped through one that was on her lap. Her feet were tucked under her and she was dressed casually in jeans and an old jumper, sipping a cup of tea. She offered Rose a pleasant smile when she entered.

"What's with all the albums?" Rose asked, removing her coat and hanging it on a rack by the door. Molly ran her hand over the picture she was currently looking at.

"Just doing some catching up," she said in a far off sounding voice. "I've missed quite a bit."

Rose moved closer, sitting in the rocking chair closest to the couch Molly sat on. She had a good view of the album now, and saw the picture was actually an old one from when they were in Hogwarts. It was graduation, and Rose and Molly stood with other students from their year, arms around each other as they cheered and embraced one another. Al had his arm around Abigail, who was shyly smiling up at him. They'd probably been together for six months at that point. Scorpius was on Al's otherside, one arm thrown around his friend's shoulders as he laughed, the other arm around Archie. Rose stood on the end opposite of the group as Abigail, one arm around Molly as she rolled her eyes at having been pulled into the photograph. Carter stood at her other side, and it filled her with relief that the image didn't trigger any emotional response. And finally, Molly stood next to Archie, their arms around each other as Molly laughed while Archie grinned down at her, occasionally planting a kiss on her cheek.

They looked incandescently happy. It was only a few months into their relationship, but it had been obvious that they fancied each other for the majority of seventh year. Molly was rather practical, and had told him right before Christmas that, since they'd be leaving Hogwarts soon, it didn't make sense to her to start a relationship so close to graduation. He'd understood, but was obviously disappointed. They began spending time around each other even more once Al and Abigail got together after the new year, making it even harder for both of them to move on. Molly had eventually struck up enough courage to admit that not only had she been wrong, but that she actually wanted to give it a try.

Rose and Scorpius had been left as the fifth and sixth wheels of their little group whenever Carter wasn't around, which might have been where some of her animosity towards him came from. It wasn't his fault that two of her best friends decided to date his. It had actually been the season of life when'd she'd started to grow closer to Jane. She was still close with Abigail, but it changed when she married Al. And then Molly left the country when things went south with Archie. Molly's absence had probably assisted in the distance that had grown between herself and Abigail as well.

It had felt like coming home in a sense to have Molly back in town. The three of them had even fallen into a familiar pattern of reminiscing yesterday, to the point of Lucy and Lily growing annoyed at being excluded, especially when they only partially told stories, too busy laughing to finish their sentences.

"That looks more like reminiscing than catching up on what you missed," said Rose, watching as Molly continued to stare at the picture. At her words, Molly sighed and turned to the next page. There were pictures of the weekend Abigail and Molly moved into their very own flat. They seemed so young. It was hard to believe that was only five years ago. There were photos of everyone who'd been in the group picture from graduation, along with members of Molly's family. She paused again on a picture of herself and Archie, sitting on the couch together after a full day of moving in, her smile lazy as she rested her head on his shoulder. Archie looked perfectly content.

"Molly, are you sure you're okay?" asked Rose. Molly nodded, closing the book but keeping her place marked with her finger. She looked at Rose with a smile that, while not exactly content, was at least peaceful.

"Just a lot of memories," she said. "I figured I'd have to face some things when I came back. Just didn't think I'd have to literally face them when I was so unprepared."

Molly opened the book once again and flipped to the next page. It showed a picture of her and Archie, dressed up for what looked like a special occasion, his arms around her waist as she grinned up at him and they kissed in a rather adoring fashion. She snapped the book shut and placed it with a thud on the coffee table.

"Molly, what happened?" asked Rose in a soft voice. She didn't have to clarify that she was referring to her cousins failed relationship. Molly kept her gaze focused on the stack of photo albums, but the tension that was evident in her shoulders proved she'd heard and understood the question. She shook her head.

"I don't know. One day, I just realized it had all gone pear shaped and I wasn't sure how we got there."

She paused, a look of concentration on her face. "I think he was under pressure at work. Just the way he would talk about it as well as his dad. They didn't get along well on a _good_ day, but I think it was more complicated than that."

"How so?"

Molly shrugged. "All of the sudden he didn't want me attending foundation functions and he was making excuses not to see my family. I assumed he was cheating at first."

"You don't think he was?" asked Rose. She didn't think it sounded like the Archie she'd known, but people could always surprise you. Molly was shaking her head.

"I asked him if he was the night we broke up. It was the night after Abigail had moved in with Al, remember? He'd promised to come over and bring dinner, but he didn't show up until after ten o'clock. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened. As soon as I started asking where he'd been, he got all defensive and it just exploded in a bunch of regretful words after that. He seemed so hurt that I would even think about him cheating, but I was just too exhausted to handle it anymore, and he said just the right things to push me away. I was hating my job and I felt like the person I loved didn't love me back anymore, and you saw what happened next."

Molly had talked about it all in a rather calm demeanor. It was only her eyes that gave away the pain that she still carried with her. Rose had the feeling that there was only one thing that would make that go away.

"Have you been okay with all of that?" she asked cryptically. Molly looked at her shrewdly.

"You mean have I had anymore emotional breakdowns? No. It was just the once."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief at this. Molly had seemed much healthier than she had when she left, but Rose had to be sure before she made her next suggestion.

"You should talk to him."

Eyes widening to a comical size, Molly stared at Rose for a rather absurd amount of time. Then she laughed.

"Right. Because I want to open that wound up again," said Molly, leaning back on the couch and sipping her tea with an amused shake of her head.

"Did the wound ever even heal up?" Rose persisted. Molly continued to drink her tea, obviously avoiding the question.

"I'm honestly a little too afraid to find out." she eventually said.

"Maybe it'll actually help," suggested Rose. "Maybe it'll bring you some clarity and you can move on."

Molly sighed, leaning forward to set her tea on the table in front of her. She sat back and pulled her feet up in front of her, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"How's he been?"

She said it in such a small voice, Rose barely heard her.

"I don't know," said Rose with a sigh. "I don't see him a whole lot. He's come to some parties and I see him around with Al every once in awhile. I don't think he's ever seriously been with anyone since you left, even though he's dated around."

Molly glanced at Rose, before turning her head back to stare blankly in front of her.

"I probably shouldn't even care anyway."

"You loved him, Molly," said Rose in understanding. "Of course you care."

Molly simply chewed on her lip and gave a jerk of her head that Rose interpreted as a nod.

"Scorpius looked rather well."

She was smirking now, as Rose tried very hard not to scowl. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring this up again."

"Oh please, like Abigail hasn't told me about every time you two have had a tension filled spat. Rumor has it part of the reason he broke up with his girlfriend was because of you."

Rose felt like her jaw had dropped completely to the floor at this. That was news to her.

"What?"

Molly looked at her in confusion. "Yeah. Abigail said they showed up at Lily's party after a row and it had been about you. Although," said Molly, turning thoughtful. "She did write again and said there was some other girl he'd been talking to and that maybe she had something to do with it as well."

Rose nodded. "Yeah his ex said something to me about her. That was a strange encounter, by the way."

She proceeded to fill Molly in on her visit from Melinda, and how incredibly confusing that had been.

"She did say he complained about me a lot. I just never assumed that had anything to do with them breaking up."

Molly studied her for a moment. "Nothing ever happened between you two? Not even when we were in school? You didn't seem to always hate each other nearly as much then."

"Define happened," Rose asked. "Plenty has happened."

"Romantically."

Rose rolled her eyes at the question. Molly and Abigail had insisted there was something between Rose and Scorpius for years, although she hadn't had to endure their prodding for awhile since she and Scorpius had both been seeing people and Molly wasn't even around. They thought it would be brilliant if they were all able to be close friends who dated close friends. Of course, Scorpius had never shown any type of interest in Rose in that way, so it had never even been a possibility.

"No, Molly. Nothing ever happened. Besides, I was dating Carter the last two years of school. I know you think differently, but Malfoy never saw me that way. I don't see why you all think otherwise."

"Who else thinks so?" asked Molly. "Other than me and Abs."

"Jane," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "She insists he paid more attention to me than any of the other girls in school."

Molly chuckled. "I miss Jane. I'm glad you two have gotten closer. It made me feel better when I left so abruptly. And she's right, by the way."

"Look," said Rose with an exasperated sigh. "If Scorpius Malfoy had been interested in me when we were in school, I would have known it. And if he were interested in me recently, he sure as hell isn't anymore."

"We'll come back to that first part in a bit," Molly said slowly. "But what's the second part mean?"

Rose cringed at the memory, wondering exactly how much she should tell Molly.

"So, I sort of said some really uncalled for things a few weeks ago. And I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me for it."

Molly's looked at her with wide eyes. "But you're always having a go at each other."

"I know," Rose said with a sigh. "But I took it too far."

She looked at Rose questioningly for a few seconds, then she seemed to have a moment of clarity.

"You didn't have a go at his family, did you?"

Rose's face scrunched up in a grimace. "Maybe?"

Molly looked simply appalled that Rose would ever do such a thing.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, and was ashamed to hear it come out as a pitiful whine. "I was already upset and frustrated and he was just there and it all came spilling out."

"Why? What happened?" Molly asked, suddenly concerned. Well, if Rose wanted her to understand, she would have to tell her the whole story.

So she did. She started with the article and the first letter she'd received from Leo, how their correspondence had continued, and how the relationship had shifted. She only paused when she got to the point where they agreed to meet.

"So what happened?" Molly asked, fully invested in Rose's tale. "How'd it go?"

"He never showed up," Rose said, and Molly frowned in disappointment. "But Scorpius Malfoy did."

Molly was a fantastic audience, and responded appropriately with a gasp and a, "No!"

"Yep," Rose said, nodding her head at the unfortunate circumstances. "And he wouldn't leave me alone and I let all of his antagonizing comments get to me and I lashed out and said something along the lines of him being a sorry attempt at redemption."

Molly seemed scandalized. "Rose! You didn't!"

"I know," Rose said with a groan. "It was horrible and I didn't mean it. Al already chewed me out a bit and insists I apologize. Yesterday was the first time I saw him since then."

Molly nodded. "You should."

There was a stretch of silence as Rose relieved the moment she'd seen her words hit Scorpius vividly in her mind. Part of her doubted whether an apology would really do much good.

"Do you know why?"

She looked at Molly, who seemed genuinely curious, but Rose wasn't entirely sure what she was asking.

"There's always been animosity between you," Molly clarified. "But I was wondering if you even fully know why."

That was a question Rose had been trying to shove to the back of her mind for as long as she could remember. Even when Jane and Al and Lily and anyone else brought up the dynamics of their relationship, she'd just roll her eyes and tell them they were mad or it was no use trying to reason with either of them, and brush off the comments. There had been some recent moments when she'd considered the fact that she could be wrong about him, like when they'd actually gotten along at The Leaky Cauldron, but she'd never let her mind stray to why she held the opinion of him that she did in the first place, and why she treated him with such a lack of respect.

And now someone was asking that question, and Molly was one of the few people that could actually get Rose to pull down her walls and really exam her flaws and her motives.

She tried to think back to the first moment she ever felt animosity towards Scorpius Malfoy, and it all came rushing back to her in unexpected clarity. Rose was in her first year at Hogwarts, and she'd approached Al on the first weekend of term. She and her cousin hadn't been able to spend any time together after being sorted into separate houses. She missed Al. They'd been the best of friends before coming to Hogwarts and she'd been disappointed that they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as she'd hoped. Rose had approached the Slytherin table at breakfast, and Al was sitting with Scorpius. At first, she didn't pay the blond boy any mind, solely focused on finally spending time with her cousin outside of class, but when she asked him if he wanted to go play Gobstones somewhere on the grounds, he'd informed her he already had plans with Scorpius instead. Her previous excitement at the prospect of spending time with her cousin instantly vanished, making way for something else to come crashing in. And when she turned to face Scorpius Malfoy, every negative emotion an eleven year old could feel, suddenly became associated with the boy who'd stolen her best friend.

From then on, anytime Al chose to spend time with her over Scorpius was a victory, and when he chose Scorpius, it was just one more reason for her to hate him. For some reason, she'd never felt the same way about Archie. Probably because he wasn't the one who'd initially stolen Al's attention. As the years went on, the rivalry took on a bit of a more playful tone, and she'd even gotten to know Scorpius a bit, even if she'd done so grudgingly. Rose knew she usually instigated their fights. At least in the beginning . Scorpius had even tried to be nice to her at first, but she always assumed it had been for Al's sake. She didn't wanted his pity, so she'd simply turn her nose up at his attempts, say something condescending, and he'd have no trouble responding in kind.

And then seventh year had happened. They were in a rhythm of torturing each other by this point, but before Rose could realize it was happening, she was starting to enjoy herself. She could even say there was a flirtatious element to the way they bickered back and forth. This was something Rose had firmly ignored so as not to feel guilty while seeing Carter. But then Al had started dating Abigail.

She'd been truly happy for her cousin and her friend. Their relationship also meant that Rose spent even more time with Al, and by extension, Scorpius and Archie. And then Archie had started dating Molly. That was when her two friends had started dropping hints to Rose that maybe something would happen between her and Scorpius. She hadn't wanted to indulge in such ideas; not at first. She'd actually grown angry at the insinuations since she was with Carter. Looking back on it now, she saw what they probably did at the time. She and Carter had always behaved more like friends than lovers. It got to the point where she couldn't exactly deny that there was a fanciable quality to Scorpius Malfoy. But the banter and the bickering continued, and then he'd stolen one of her essays right before exam week and she'd blown up at him unnecessarily due to every single frustration that was piling up, including the growth of her slightly more than platonic feelings for him, and the guilt she felt along with them.

He spent the rest of the term keeping his distance. She blamed herself for that, but she also saw it as proof of how blind she'd been to the fact that even if she'd allowed herself to take a bit of a fancy to Scorpius, that didn't mean he'd ever see her that way. Rose had felt so embarrassed that she'd ever let herself think that the handsome, smart, talented Slytherin would ever be interested in her, especially after the way she'd always treated him, that she'd grown cold towards him. Which, looking back, seemed like a rather poor way to handle her rejection. Especially when he hadn't even rejected her in the first place. She poured herself into her relationship with Carter instead, which was probably one of the reasons they'd actually lasted as long as they did.

It had been ages since Rose had let herself think about any of this, and she'd never once spoken a word on the subject. Even when they were in school, she'd always denied any partiality she had towards Scorpius to her friends. Strong dislike for him had eventually become second nature, and it terrified her to think that she had been wrong about him all these years. It had been her own selfish pride that had first driven the wedge between them, and it was also what had continued to keep them at odds all these years later.

She looked at Molly, and the concern on her cousin's face informed Rose that a million emotions had probably been contorting her features as she took her rather unpleasant trip down memory lane.

"I know the reason why," said Rose in an uncharacteristically helpless voice. "But not only have I never let myself fully realize it before now, it's also so bloody petty that I can hardly bare to think about it."

Molly just watched her, unsure what to say. Rose assumed she was so used to the constant denial and insistence that he was just a horrible person, that her response had rendered Molly speechless. Rose sighed, leaning her head on the back of the chair, closing her eyes as she rocked and let all of the truth she'd just opened her eyes to wash over her.

"I probably need to apologize for a lot more than having a go at his family."

* * *

 **A/N: My longest chapter so far and I'm kind of nervous about it so I'd love to hear what you think! Your reviews have been spectacular! Seriously, I can't thank you enough for your kind words. Next week, we get even more interaction between our lovely leads, so this was just a nice teaser for you :)**

 **Happy Reading!**


	17. Together for the Holiday

There were only a few days left before Christmas, and Scorpius was due at the Potter's for their annual Christmas party any minute. This was the first time in years he was actually considering not going. It felt like a permanent weight had been placed in his stomach that would only be lifted if he forgot about everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

He hadn't written back to Rose since she'd reached out a week after the night at the cafe. What could he possibly say? He wanted to talk to Daisy, but he currently didn't feel like having anything to do with Rose. Archie was miserable, although doing admittedly better than Scorpius had expected. He hadn't been drinking since the day he saw Molly, which was a good thing, but it also meant he was cranky from the combined lack of alcohol and the knowledge of Molly's presence in the same city. And to top it all off, things had been stalled on the construction of the store thanks to an infestation of Doxys that had remained dormant below the floorboards until this past week.

As he sat in his office that Saturday, pouring over the construction schedule to see what changes needed to be made, he fully intended to go to Malfoy Manor and take advantage of his father's collection of firewhiskey before contemplating the possibility of facing Rose Weasley. His plans were changed when Archie showed up, insisting that if Al and Abigail were making him go, Scorpius better get his arse there too.

He'd finally told Archie a bit of the truth. Rather than saying Rose was Daisy, he'd simply said he'd gone to meet her and was stood up, and Rose just happened to be there as well. He'd needed to come up with something when Archie wouldn't let up asking about why he suddenly seemed to want nothing to do with Rose, when he'd been more than happy to banter with her a few weeks ago. Archie had been very unimpressed with Rose's words, but insisted that Scorpius not let one person destroy his whole social life. This was the argument he presented once again when he pulled Scorpius out of his office and to the Potter's home.

They were a little late to the party, but nobody seemed to mind. There was an assortment of food and drinks off to the side of the great room, and people were milling about a rather tall Christmas tree that stood in the center. Even with the exorbitant number of Weasleys present, it still seemed like a spacious room. Al and Abigail were the first to greet them, and Scorpius gratefully accepted his wide awake goddaughter, who was wearing a Christmas red dress and a matching bow around her head.

"Teddy wanted to say hello," Al told Scorpius. While they hadn't been that close growing up, Teddy had reached out to Scorpius once he was at Hogwarts and had gotten to know Al. They were cousins after all, and Teddy was big on family, especially since he didn't have much of it. He'd gotten to see them for a bit the morning Al and Abigail had left the hospital, but not since.

"Is the whole family here?" Archie asked, running his fingers through his hair nervously and glancing around the room.

"Would you stop that," said Scorpius, batting Archie's hand away with his free one. "You look like a twitchy ferret."

"You're the twitchy ferret, git."

"Play nice in front of my daughter, please," Abigail said in a bored tone. "And yes, Archie. Everyone's here."

The pour wizard's worst fears were realized a moment later when he was approached by a surprisingly pleased looking Percy Weasley.

"Archibald Davies! It's been awhile."

A terrified smile appeared on Archie's face as he accepted the older wizards extended hand in a shake. Since Molly hadn't been home for Christmas in years, her family had always gone to visit her, so an encounter with the Head of International Magical Cooperation was something that Archie had been able to avoid for years as of yet.

"How are you, Mr. Weasley?" he asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Wonderful," Percy boomed. "It's an exciting time for my family. Although I'm sure you've already heard that Lucy's getting married."

Archie nodded, but Percy continued before he could respond.

"Of course, it's wonderful to have Molly home as well. Have you two had a chance to catch up? I always thought it was a shame that didn't work out once she left."

Archie's face had drained of all color. It was rather obvious that Molly hadn't quite filled her father in on exactly how her relationship had ended.

"Yes, sir," was all Archie managed to say.

"Dad, Wesley's parents wanted to talk about wedding accommodations."

Archie let out a sigh of relief when Lucy approached her father and pulled him to the other side of the room, giving Archie a sympathetic grimace. Percy only had time to look back and say he'd find him later before being dragged away by his daughter.

Archie buried his face in his hands with a groan.

"Bloody hell. If that's the way the rest of this night is going to go I might as well just die now."

The evening continued, and Archie had so far been able to avoid having any encounters that were as cringe worthy as his one with Percy. Scorpius wasn't quite so lucky. He'd been able to catch up with Teddy and spent some time talking to Harry and Ron, all with Archie close by.

He was leaning against a wall, nursing a firewhiskey after Archie had run off to use the loo. They'd stuck by each other's side throughout the night in an effort to save the other if need be. So of course, the one moment his wingman was gone was when she chose to strike.

Somehow, he'd managed to avoid even catching a glimpse of Rose throughout the evening, although he thought that was partly due to the few times Archie had abruptly pulled him to another part of the room. But now she was walking towards him, looking far too beautiful in a simple black dress that had a conservative neckline, but didn't leave much to the imagination as far as her figure was concerned. It was her hair, though, loose and falling around her shoulders that really captured his attention.

He was so busy taking in her appearance, that he didn't notice the anxious look on her face until she stopped in front of him. She spoke without preamble.

"Can we talk?"

This was so far from what he'd expected her to say, that he just stared blankly at her for a few moments.

"Somewhere private?" she clarified.

"Why should I talk to you?" he asked coldly. In a much more patient voice than Scorpius expected, Rose responded.

"Because you're a better person than me, and I'm asking you to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Part of him still wanted to straight up refuse. Not only was he still angry with her because of what she'd said, but there was a very important aspect of their relationship that she was unaware of, and that he didn't want to reveal by accident. He'd basically decided that he would be keeping his distance from Rose; a choice he might have made even if she hadn't said what she did. That part just made it easier. But he found he couldn't keep himself away from Rose, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well, you make a good point."

He smirked at the physical restraint she was using to keep herself from rolling her eyes. And so, instead of following his gut instinct to run like hell, he found himself trailing behind a still tense Rose. She led him out of the great room and down a hall with multiple doors. Stopping at a large wooden one, she tapped her wand on the handle and led him inside, snapping it shut behind him.

Scorpius took a moment to take in the room. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with more books than Scorpius would ever read in his lifetime. Two glass panel doors stretched from the floor to the ceiling on the far side of the room, most likely leading onto a balcony of some kind. There was a rather large desk made of solid wood that sat facing a fireplace. Papers and books and quills were strewn across it, but it looked like it's last purpose had been to host a game of chess. The only other time Scorpius had been in this room was to receive a scolding when he and Al had accidentally set the kitchen on fire while experimenting with some of George's products.

"Fancy a game?" asked Rose, moving to sit in the large chair behind the desk. With a flick of her wand, a slightly smaller, though no less comfortable chair appeared across from her. Indulging her, Scorpius slid into the seat as Rose began to arrange her pieces on the board.

He didn't know what to make of this bizarre turn of events. A quiet Rose was something unheard of as far as he was concerned, unless she were studying or reading. Scorpius watched closely as she made her first move.

"How's Archie?"

He quirked a skeptical brow at her question, moving a pawn.

"I saw Percy accost him earlier," Rose explained. Scorpius let out an amused snort.

"He'll live, though it did frighten him half to death."

A brief smile twitched across her lips as she moved out her knight.

"Why do you care?" he couldn't help but ask, trying to keep the scorn out of his voice.

"Because I care about Molly and its rather obvious that, in spite of everything, she still cares about him."

While that was news to Scorpius, it wasn't surprising. Molly had always been a very caring person. It would take a lot for her to completely write someone off. Especially someone she'd once been in love with.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Scorpius, growing inpatient as he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be angry with her. That he _was_ still angry with her. His suddenly cold demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Rose, and she took a calming breath.

"I don't know if it will even do much good, but I wanted to apologize."

They watched each other for awhile, before Scorpius broke the eye contact to take his turn. She took this opportunity to continue.

"I behaved like a self righteous cow, and I never should have said what I did."

He mulled her words over in silence as she took her turn. She was good at chess, he couldn't help but notice. He remembered seeing her play quite a bit in school, but couldn't recall if they'd ever played each other.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice strong and devoid of emotion.

"Of course not," she said in a small voice, her eyes focused on the board as he moved his queen. "I was already upset and you've always known how to push my buttons at the worst of times. I just decided to hurt you the best way I knew how."

Scorpius could imagine how much it took for her to admit that. Her cheeks were tinged slightly pink as her brown eyes flickered up to him briefly.

"Where's this coming from?" asked Scorpius, unable to help being curious. Even if he thought she might apologize eventually, he expected it to be in a much more scornful or mocking manner. He didn't expect her to fully mean it. She took a deep breath, stealing herself and taking one of his pawns before responding.

"I suppose I've owed you an apology for awhile now."

He gave her an uncertain look. "How do you figure that?"

"You know how I said once that some people just can't get along on a fundamental level, and you said you didn't think that was us?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, chewing her lip in a nervous and slightly enticing way. He nodded.

"You might have been right."

She took another pawn. "Check."

Scorpius tried to focus on getting himself out of the tight spot he'd gotten his king into while contemplating her words. "What led you to that conclusion?"

She shrugged, a frown forming on her face as he took her bishop. "I just did a little soul searching the other day. Realized I haven't totally been fair to you. You remember the first day we met?"

Scorpius didn't even have to think very hard to come up with the day. He remembered sitting with Al at breakfast the first weekend of term as a first year. He'd been so pleased to make a friend so fast. When the girl with frizzy red hair had skipped over to them, he assumed he'd be making another one. Scorpius had seen her in classes, and Al had told him she was his cousin and that they were best friends. He'd immediately been intrigued by the perky Ravenclaw, until she looked at him like he was filth. There had been a few more attempts on his end to try and form a friendship, but she'd been persistent.

"I remember," he said. "You weren't exactly fond of me."

"I know," she said, wincing at the memory. "I was mad you'd stolen Al."

His eyes snapped to her in surprise. "What?"

She gave a helpless shrug. "I was a kid. I was in a new place and things were already different than I expected. You were just another unforeseen circumstance that I hadn't accounted for."

"So all these years since then, even though you have a great relationship with your cousin, you still find reasons to hate me?"

He was trying very hard not to raise his voice. This whole thing was about stupid kid stuff?

"There's more to it than that now," she said in irritation, taking one of his knights. "You can't blame me for being insecure as an eleven year old."

Scorpius thought he very well could. After everything she'd put him through? When he'd done nothing wrong? Then again, he'd done plenty wrong since then. So had she. Was he going to hold a grudge based on the fact that where they'd ended up had all started because an eleven year old girl had felt left out?

"I don't expect us to be friends now or anything," said Rose, sounding completely okay with that outcome. "But our last encounter made me realize how unfair I've been to you all these years. I'd like to try and only ever have a go at you when you deserve it."

He felt his lips twitch and he made a concentrated effort not to smile. "Do I ever deserve your scathing comments?"

She rolled her eye. "You do realize you approached me that night, yeah? You could've left well enough alone."

"So you're saying I deserved what you said?"

"No," said Rose, growing exasperated. "I'm just saying that as far as our relationship goes, you're not completely innocent either."

He watched her move her queen, knowing she was right, but not fully wanting to admit it to her.

"Is this about the store?" he asked, and she pursed her lips as he moved his castle. "You know that's not personal, right?"

She looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He folded his arms and rested them on the desk, giving a slight shrug. "It's business. I'm not looking to make your life hell, I'm running a successful business that my father started and I've helped make what it is today. It's got nothing to do with you."

She seemed almost offended by this. "I find it hard to believe that a person as conniving and-"

He reacted fast, seeing where this was going. Before she was able to blink, he'd reached out and clapped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in outrage.

"I'm sorry," he said soothingly, not removing his hand. "But I want you to think for a moment, and try really hard not to say something that you'll probably regret. I'm willing to bet this entire conversation would go to waste if you'd continued."

Her eyes softened, and she took a deep breath before he dropped his hand.

"Sorry," she said softly. "Force of habit."

That actually made him chuckle. He knew exactly what she meant. She even seemed slightly amused as well. They continued with their game for a few minutes, and he couldn't help but watch her. She had her elbow resting on the table and her chin in her hand. Every once in awhile, her fingers would lazily scratch her cheek. Her out of control hair would occasionally fall in her face and she'd have to tuck it behind her ear. He was growing distracted, and he didn't think their conversation should just end there.

"How about, from now on," he began slowly. "We only fight when it's warranted. I'm not going to pretend that we can just decide to get along and it be that simple. I doubt that's even what you were expecting."

He looked at her for confirmation and she gave a shake of her head. "I don't expect that. I'm just tired of putting all of my energy into hating you."

"And here I thought it just came naturally," he couldn't help but say with a smirk. She gave him a surly look, moving herself out of check.

"At least I'm trying."

The realization that Rose really was making an effort to be something other than hateful towards him suddenly took on new meaning to Scorpius. Throughout their conversation, he'd been able to compartmentalize. Now he was allowing himself to remember that the girl who sat in front of him was actually the same person he'd been dying to be close to for months now. And here she was, after everything they'd ever said and done to each other, offering an olive branch.

If he wanted to keep Daisy in his life, he now had the opportunity to see if that was possible. She'd apologized, and truly seemed to mean it. She'd made an effort to be civil, and even opened up about why she'd always treated him so coldly for years. It was more than he could have dared to want or even hope for only a few short hours ago. But now that he was starting to see the Daisy he'd grown to care for, peeking through the exterior that was Rose, he realized he'd be crazy not to accept her offer for peace. It might take him awhile to fully forgive and forget the past, but he was willing to try.

"Okay."

She looked up at him in surprise. They'd been quiet for a few moments as they continued with their game, and it looked like Rose was about to beat him.

"Okay?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Okay, I accept your apology, and I can work on the whole civility thing if you can."

For the first time since she'd approached him, she smiled. It was slight, but it was probably the friendliest smile she'd ever given him. Scorpius tried to ignore the way it made his stomach flutter.

"Truce, then?"

He nodded, making what he assumed would be his final move of their chess game. "Truce."

Rose, seeming thoroughly pleased with herself, took her winning move before giving him a smirk that for the first time, didn't seem cold.

"Checkmate."

* * *

"So you're friends now?"

"Not exactly."

"But you don't hate each other?"

"Not really."

"Rose."

Jane was giving her an impatient look, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the ground. She had seen Rose and Scorpius emerge from the hallway together and had pulled her friend aside as soon as possible to begin questioning her. Rose was still trying to process what had happened herself as she poured herself some punch.

"It's a truce. That's the only way I know how to define it. We're only allowed to have a go at each other if we actually deserve it."

This didn't seem to make any sense to Jane, as she looked just as confused as before. Rose let out a heavy sigh.

"So, I might have realized I've had really silly reasons for hating him all these years and it's about time I stop acting like a child. We'll probably still pick at each other, but I doubt it will be quite as malicious as before."

Jane nodded slowly, almost seeming distracted and maybe a little bored with the conversation as she glanced around the room. "And you're okay with that?"

Rose shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just with the shop and everything, I didn't really see you coming to a truce anytime soon."

She hadn't forgotten about that aspect of her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, but she was choosing to do what she could and compartmentalize. At least for as long as she could.

"I'm working on that part," she said, taking a sip of her punch. "It might turn ugly at some point, but I said I'd only yell at him if he deserved it. He said it's not personal."

"You believe him?" asked Jane, fully giving her attention to Rose for a moment, who found herself nodding.

"Yeah, I think I do."

And she did. She could hear it in his voice when he'd said it. He was proud of the work he had done, and it was rather prideful of her to assume his goal in life was to make her miserable, rather than have success in his endeavors.

Jane was back to seeming distracted. Her gaze was far off and unfocused as she sipped her punch. Rose was just about to ask if something was wrong when there was a disturbance.

"I said, stay the hell away from her!"

The shout had come from the other side of the room, and was immediately distinguishable to Rose. Her eyes widened in shock and Jane jumped in alarm. Without thinking, Rose made her way across the room of now frozen in shock people, until she cleared the tree in the center and saw her cousin.

Dominique was scowling at a seriously pissed off Archie Davies. Molly was standing behind Dom, looking a mix between annoyed and terrified. Dom had a grip on Molly's arm, almost as if she'd pulled her behind her back and out of harm's way. Rose glanced at Scorpius, who arrived just after she did and stood behind Archie.

"Dom, it's alright," said Molly soothingly. "You don't have to-"

"You've done enough damage," Dom said, pointing threateningly at Archie.

"I didn't do-"

"Shut up," Dom snapped at him, sparing a glance at Ben who was approaching her, a look of concern on his face. She turned her attention back to Archie. "Stay the hell away from our family."

At these words, Archie's cold expression softened a bit, his eyes betraying a sense of sorrow. He glanced at Molly, who looked conflicted. Scorpius slowly approached Archie, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. It was shrugged off as Archie turned and stalked through the crowd. People moved aside without comment as he walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Scorpius was on his heels, murmuring a slight apology as he walked past Harry and Ginny, before disappearing out into the cold. Rose immediately rushed towards her cousins.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, surprised to see that Molly was now glaring at Dom, who was looking smug and didn't seem to notice.

"What the fuck, Dominique?" Molly snapped at her, and Dom looked at her cousin in surprise. "You had no right to do that."

Dom stared at Molly as if she'd gone crazy. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for getting rid of him?"

"I can take care of myself, Dom!"

"Alright, people are still staring," Ben said from behind Dom, and Rose glanced around to see that some people had gone back to their conversations, but the majority were still watching them. Grabbing Molly and Dom both by the arm, she pulled them out of the room and back down the hall towards the study she and Scorpius had recently vacated. By the time she'd cast a silencing charm and turned to face her cousins, they were glaring at each other.

"What's the matter with you?" Dom asked. "He destroyed your life."

"No he didn't!" Molly insisted. "If you can't tell, my life's been going pretty well lately. Especially since I got away from this controlling family."

Rose thought this was a bit of a low blow, but Molly did have a point.

"I worked my arse off in a job I hated because I felt pressured into it by family," she continued. "Quitting that job and leaving the country was one of the best decisions I ever made. I should be thanking him for breaking my heart, otherwise I might never have seen sense to actually take control of my life."

"You don't mean that," Dom said, her voice a little uncertain.

"Maybe I do," Molly said, sounding confused and hopeless and all around unsure of how things could have gotten to this point. "Maybe for the first time in my life I decided to fight for myself and I wound up better off for it."

There was deafening silence as her words sunk in. Neither were scowling anymore, but Dom still didn't seem convinced.

"But even if it did turn out alright in the end, you'd actually consider getting back together with someone who drove you to that point of utter misery?"

Molly sighed, running her hands through her hair and turning away from her cousin. "I was just talking to him, Dom. I'd only had the chance to say hello when you butted in. No one said anything about us getting back together."

Dom looked guilty now. Rose could understand why. It was obvious she had overreacted.

"But no matter what happens," Molly continued, dropping her hands from her hair and fidgeting with her fingers. She turned around and her eyes flitted between both of them before a sense of resolve washed over her. "It would be my choice. And you'd have to respect that."

This was going to be hard for Dominique to accept, and even Rose was having trouble at the idea. Could she even be referring to the possibility of a reconciliation? It was obvious that Archie still loved Molly, if the way he'd looked at her both times he'd seen her was anything to go by. Molly could read people better than anyone Rose knew, so it was probably obvious to Molly as well. Did she feel the same? And if he stated his case well enough, would he get a second chance?

"Of course, it's completely hypothetical that anything will even happen at all," Molly said, brushing her comments aside. "But I do want you all to respect my decisions. I've already had enough of people asking me when I'm planning on moving back."

She appeared amused by this, even though she was annoyed, and Rose found herself able to breathe a sigh of relief. Dom let out a small yet tentative smile as she walked forward and pulled Molly into a hug.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," she said softly, and Molly gripped her a little tighter.

"I won't."

* * *

 **A/N: GUYS! Over one hundred follows! That's amazing. I'm blown away. Your reviews are so incredible and I love sharing this story with you. As always, I'm excited and nervous to hear what you think!**

 **Happy Reading and Reviewing :)**


	18. Holiday Traditions

Boxing Day usually went the same way every year. Scorpius would spend the day with his parents at the Manor, and they would do the relaxing his mother wished she could do on Christmas Day. Her family was small, but Scorpius' Aunt Daphne and her five children could be a lot to handle for Christmas dinner.

Scorpius almost liked Boxing Day better than Christmas. He would lounge around the Manor in his track pants and a vest, sipping tea and spending time with his parents as they ate all of their favorite comfort foods while playing chess, exploding snaps, and even doing the occasional jigsaw puzzle. Draco had developed a knack for when he was under house arrest, and it was the only thing from that time that didn't put a sour taste in his mouth. He now had quite the collection.

This Boxing Day was slightly different. After he'd followed Archie out of the Potter's home, Scorpius eventually tracked him down at Sam's. Archie was already a few drinks in by the time Scorpius showed up, and he'd taken Archie back to his flat. The few days leading up to Christmas had found Archie in a state that Scorpius had never seen him in before. When he and Molly had broken up, he'd shoved everything down as far as it would go, never fully acknowledging the fact that he'd been heartbroken. Falling apart wasn't something Archie had ever done, but he had now.

He hadn't left Scorpius' sofa for much of anything. On Christmas morning, Scorpius had left for the Manor, knowing Archie was supposed to be spending time with his mother. He'd gone back to the flat that evening just to check on him, and he found Archie still on the couch, a half empty bottle of firewhiskey on the floor next to him. Scorpius had made the decision to drag Archie back to the Manor with him, and he was now safely stowed away in one of the guest rooms.

His parents had been understanding, even when Scorpius hadn't explained much. They'd so far been able to enjoy the first part of the day together as Archie slumbered solidly, if not peacefully. Scorpius had been finding it increasingly difficult not to worry about his friend the last few days, but he knew that Archie could take care of himself, even if he was currently doing a poor job of it. The most difficult part was that Scorpius had no idea what his friend needed. Archie had yet to say much of anything other than to ask to be left alone, which was always promptly ignored.

Archie wasn't the only thing distracting Scorpius. He was still having a difficult time wrapping his mind around the conversation he'd had with Rose at the Potter's. It had been so completely unexpected. He never would have guessed that all their years of tension could be traced back to the fact that Al had chosen to spend that first weekend at school with his new friend rather than his cousin. It had even been Al's idea for the two of them to explore the castle that day, and he could have easily invited his cousin along. It wasn't Scorpius's fault that Al had made the decision he did.

All of that aside, he was uncertain how to proceed. Rose was Daisy, which also meant Daisy was Rose. He knew he felt a special connection with Daisy, so did that mean he somehow had that same connection with Rose? Was he supposed to do anything about it? Or tell her the truth? When they were at odds with each other, he didn't see the necessity in being honest with her, but would that change?

It had also started to creep into his mind that he should write to her, which he hadn't wanted to do since her last letter had arrived a few weeks prior to Christmas. But what the hell was he supposed to say?

"Something on your mind?"

Scorpius blinked a few times to clear his head, casting a sideways glance at his father as they worked on one of Draco's favorite puzzles. He was all rather straight laced when it came to business and any entrance into society, but seeing Draco Malfoy still in his slippers and dressing gown after one o'clock on a weekday was a sight Scorpius treasured. He and his mother were the only ones who ever saw that.

Scorpius looked at his father in question at the inquiry.

"What makes you ask?"

Draco gave a slight shrug as he placed a piece. "You've been shuffling through the same pile of pieces aimlessly for the past ten minutes. You're normally fairly good at these."

Scorpius looked down to see that he had, in fact, been sorting through the same pile of roughly ten pieces.

"Care to divulge?"

Scorpius smirked at his father's question.

"You know you can just say 'what the hell is going on,' and I won't think any less of you, right?"

Scorpius watched in pleasure as his father failed to contain a smirk.

"I'll do you one better," Draco drawled before lazily looking up at his son. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Scorpius couldn't contain the laugh that burst forth as his father fully smiled.

"I needed that," Scorpius said, containing his mirth as he tried to return his attention to their task.

"So?" Draco persisted. "Care to tell me? I'm not normally this willing to listen to whatever drama you've gotten yourself into."

Scorpius shot him an annoyed look. "Who said anything about drama?"

"Well," his father said. "The fact that Archie Davies is passed out in one of our guest rooms and the interesting story I heard from Teddy about the Potter's Christmas party might have clued me in."

Damn Teddy. He and his family stopped by on Christmas Eve. Scorpius should of known his cousin was snitching when he'd been distracted by Amelia.

With a resigned sigh, Scorpius sunk back in his seat, momentarily giving up on their puzzle. His father easily placed a piece before folding his hands on the table and looking at Scorpius through his reading glasses.

"He's just having a rough time."

"I can see that," his father drawled.

"I'm just not sure what I can do for him."

Draco gave a slow, contemplative nod.

"This have to do with the Weasley girl?"

"Molly," said Scorpius, ignoring the slight annoyance in his father's voice. He didn't hold the disdain or hatred for the Weasleys that he used to, but they'd never been very friendly with each other.

"He never really talked about it when she left," Scorpius continued, "and he sort of bumped into her unexpectedly a few weeks ago, plus seeing her at the party the other night."

Draco gave a contemplative nod before he stood and moved towards the tea cart.

"Take it from someone who's been there," he said as he poured them each a cup of tea. "No one can be helped unless they decide they want to be."

He returned and handed Scorpius his cup before lounging back in his chair to sip his hot beverage.

"Are you telling me to let it be?" asked Scorpius.

Draco furrowed his brow in thought as he set down his cup.

"No, but don't force the issue until he's ready. He'll be thankful you were there for him when the time comes."

Scorpius nodded, contemplating his father's words.

"You're not referring to some ex girlfriend when you said you were speaking from experience, right?"

Draco let out a dry chuckle. "No, but there's a bit of your mother in there."

He paused to take another sip of his tea before leaning over the puzzle and focusing his gaze on it as he spoke to his son.

"I was… rather hesitant to develop any type of relationship with her. I knew I loved her fairly early on, which only caused me to push her further away and even break things off before they'd fully started. I'm thankful everyday for her patience. Not everyone would wait for a prideful miscreant to see sense, and even fewer would consent to marry them after being called a stupid bitch a few minutes prior."

Scorpius stared wide eyed at his father. He knew his parents had hit some rough patches at the beginning of their relationship, but that was the extent of his knowledge; these undiscussed rough patches that he assumed had to do with his father's rough history.

"She forgave you?" Scorpius asked, for which he received a pointed look. "Right, I suppose she did. I guess I'm more wondering how."

Draco shrugged. "You'd have to ask her. I'm still not entirely sure. I said what I could to push her away, but it didn't work. Seeing her crying and yelling at me and calling me an idiot and insisting that she didn't care about my past and that she did, in fact, love me… everything else didn't seem to matter as much anymore. Pushing her away became the last thing I wanted to do, and I'm lucky she held on as tightly as she did."

It was difficult at times for Scorpius to think of his father from before. He had always been rather stoic, occasionally letting his outer shell slip away when he found something truly humorous or moving, or on the rare occasion he was angry. But he could hardly imagine Draco Malfoy behaving in any way other than calm and collected. Scorpius had always assumed that his father had simply gotten down on one knee with the family ring in his hand and asked his wife to marry him. But for it to go from hateful words to declarations of love in a matter of moments was something he couldn't picture.

But what really stuck out to Scorpius, was the forgiveness and acceptance that his mother showed. Not just of his father's actions, but of him as a whole. She could have stormed away at those words, completely written him off, but she didn't.

"Would you have been so forgiving?" he found himself asking, unable to stop himself from comparing aspects of his father's tale with his own life.

"Probably not," he said honestly. "I hope I would have been eventually, but I most likely would've stormed off in a rage and waited till she groveled. That would have been a horrible way to start a marriage."

"Aside from the whole marriage part," Scorpius said, leaning forward and setting his tea on the table before clasping his hands in front of him. "Do you think that two people can ever have too bad of a falling out that they could never make things work in the future? Is anything ever truly unsalvageable?"

His father seemed slightly taken aback by this question. "Depends on the people in question, I suppose. For example, my father and I were never going to have a whole relationship, not after everything that happened. But part of that was his own selfish pride in refusing to own his mistakes. I did what I could to turn my life around, but he didn't have the same ambition. If two people want to make it work enough and are able to truly forgive, I don't see why not."

Scorpius could only nod. He didn't think the future he'd wanted with Daisy was possible with Rose, but still, had he well and truly forgiven her? He'd accepted her apology, but there was a difference. Could he just move on and forget what she'd said? Act like it hadn't happened and form some sort of peaceful coexistence if not a friendship? It scared him a bit to realize he didn't think he'd need to try that hard. Even before she'd apologized, he'd had a difficult time focusing on staying angry with her. He supposed it was because deep down, he knew that she hadn't meant it. She told him herself that she only said those things because she knew it would hurt him. How often had he said things to her solely because he knew how she would react? People weren't perfect. Rose wasn't and he wasn't. He could forgive her for being human. He already had.

"But who's responsible for making the effort?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask. "Should I be expected to reach out when I was the one hurt, even if I've forgiven them?"

"Scorpius, you can't keep score your whole life," Draco said with a sigh, dumping a few puzzle pieces onto the table between them. "You'll make your life miserable if you only act based on what you think you owe someone or what you think they owe you."

Scorpius actually felt a little chastised by this, most likely because he knew his father was perfectly right. All he and Rose had ever done was keep score. Could he let all that go? Actually be the one to make an effort? Because he was slowly realizing that he wanted to, no matter what that might mean.

"Are you asking because of whatever Archie's going through with Miss Weasley?"

Scorpius almost shook his head at his father's question, but realized that would mean he'd have to explain why he was asking, and he was also aware that this subject had a lot to do with Archie as well.

"I just know he still loves her," Scorpius said. "That's painfully obvious. I just don't want to say anything that could give him false hope if he wants to try and work things out with her. He actually said something similar to what you did. When they ended things, he fought like hell to push her away, saying everything he knew he needed to to get her to leave. It worked for him."

Draco nodded as Scorpius's mother entered the room with a few tins of biscuits, wrapped in her own dressing gown. She placed the sweets between them before dropping a kiss on her husband's head and moving to perch herself on his knee. Scorpius watched as the older Malfoy smiled in a way that he only reserved for his wife.

"If he really wants to fight and she seems willing," Draco said, his eyes going back to his son. "The worst that could happen is that he makes a fool of himself for love, which isn't the worst thing in the world."

Astoria looked at her husband incredulously as he dug into one of the tins of biscuits before her glance shifted to her son.

"What did you say to get him to talk like that?"

Scorpius chuckled. "He lets his romantic side show whenever you come into the conversation."

She gave an amused smile and looked down at her slightly pink husband.

"I'm not cold and heartless, you know," he grumbled.

"Perfectly well, thank you," she said, dropping another kiss to his head. Draco managed to return his attention to his son, his arm subtly tightening around his wife's waist.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you asked all these questions? I've never known you to be this invested in your friend's love lives."

Scorpius willed his face to remain impassive. He wasn't sure why he'd begun asking questions in the first place, but he found he was now able to at least start making decisions in regard to Rose. His conversation with his father had opened his eyes to the fact that he'd not only forgiven Rose, but he found it very difficult to consider continuing to lie to her. Which only left him with a few options. He merely shrugged in response to his father's question. "Just for future reference. I'd rather learn from your mistakes than my own."

Draco smirked as his attention returned to the puzzle in front of him. "I'd prefer that as well."

* * *

 _Dear Daisy_

 _I'm sorry I've been absent lately. I appreciated your last letter, and I don't blame you for not reaching out again after failing to hear from me. I'd like to say I've just been busy, which is true, but I've been dealing with some other personal issues lately that have kept me from reaching out. It's not completely sorted, but I hope it's on its way to being so._

 _Hope you had a nice Christmas and enjoyed your time with your family. And all those other parties and things you had to go to. Mine was a quiet affair, other than one uncomfortable encounter. I think that's typical for most holidays. It's not really a memorable one unless someone makes a scene._

 _That's all very exciting about your burn paste and your meeting. I hope it goes well and I'm looking forward to seeing your products hit all the shelves in Britain._

 _I'd say I'm sorry about your failed relationship, but you don't seem too put out by it, so I'm happy you've managed to figure out what you want._

 _I want to thank you for being forgiving about my absence a few weeks ago. It truly speaks to who you are as a person that you were willing to forgive me somewhat blindly. I'm afraid I didn't provide you with a very good excuse for what happened. I don't think I would have found the courage to write this letter if you hadn't taken that step first, especially because this next part will be hard to write._

 _I know this won't make sense to you, but I won't be writing for awhile. In fact, I'm not sure when you'll hear from me again, or if you even will. I said earlier that I've been dealing with some personal issues, and those currently require my attention. I didn't want to leave you without any explanation, and I realize this still isn't much of one, but I didn't want to leave you hung out to dry either._

 _I want you to know that you've meant a lot to me, and I'll miss our conversations, but I hope you can trust me when I say that this is for the best._

 _Hope all is well, and I hope you have a Happy New Year._

 _Leo_

When the letter had arrived, Rose had practically squealed in delight, thankful that she had returned to her own flat after staying with her parents for a few days. She had stopped hoping to expect to hear from Leo, and it was the perfect pick me up after the roller coaster that was her holiday.

However, as soon as she'd finished reading, she couldn't help feeling an unsettling amount of extreme disappointment. She was truly happy he'd decided to write to her, but it was a bit of a let down for all of her words that had been very upfront about the possibilities she saw in their relationship to go practically unnoticed. And then even more of a letdown to read his parting words.

Rose shouldn't expect to hear from Leo again. Had she said or done something to make him change his mind? She couldn't think of anything. He'd seemed so excited to meet her. What had caused such a complete turn around?

Maybe he'd figured out who she was and wanted nothing to do with her?

No. That didn't seem likely. Not that she was proud enough to think anyone would be lucky to know with her, but that she didn't think there was anything she'd done that would have given herself away. Besides, what were the odds that they actually knew each other in real life?

She flopped down onto her couch, trying not to let herself cry out of frustration and disappointment. There was one last party to go to tonight, and New Year's Eve at The Leaky Cauldron was going to be quite the rambunctious occasion, so hopefully it would lift her spirits. It was a tradition that had been started the first holiday after the war had ended, and it was one of the few things that had stuck all these years later.

Rose and her cousins had loved being able to stay out late at the pub growing up, and there was such a sense of nostalgia too it that they still found immense joy in the event. The party had grown to include more than just the surviving members of the DA, and most people invited a few other friends or loved ones. Rose was surprised to find herself not completely dreading the anticipated presence of Scorpius Malfoy.

It had felt oddly freeing, apologizing to Scorpius and having an actual honest conversation with him. She hadn't expected that. Part of her was certain he'd rebuff any efforts she made to make amends. It had shown her just how wrong she'd been about him when he'd actually accepted her apology and offer of a truce. But what did that mean going forward? How was she supposed to act around him? They weren't exactly friends, but did he expect her to talk to him?

Rose doubted anyone would blame her if she chose to steer clear of Scorpius Malfoy, but there had been something in his eyes before she'd apologized and even after that intrigued her. There was more to him than her narrow minded self had allowed her to see, and she believed she'd caught a glimpse of it as they'd played chess and had one of their first decent conversations. At least the first one that hadn't ended in a teasing or scathing comment.

Her mind was pulled from her musings by the sound of a knock on her door, relieved to see a rather uncertain Jane Ryan on her doorstep when she opened it.

"About bloody time. What's with the disappearing act?"

Jane gave an apologetic smile as she made her way into Rose's flat, taking off her gloves and hat. She had come over to Rose's family home for Christmas lunch, and had stayed to indulge Rose in her tradition of watching a Muggle Christmas film, but Rose had fallen asleep and Jane had left before she woke up. Hugo had said she'd left after the film had ended, saying something about maybe visiting her father and that she'd pop by Rose's soon. It had been almost a week; much longer than Rose had anticipated.

"Did you really go see your dad?" Rose asked. Jane shook her head as she made herself comfortable on the sofa, shrugging out of her coat.

"Then why did you leave?" asked Rose. Her friend's behavior was odd; quiet and absent for the past few days. Jane was now fidgeting slightly and trying to act indifferent.

"Didn't want to put you out any further. You had a dinner to get to."

"You were welcome to come to that," Rose argued. Jane gave a shrug.

"Didn't feel up to it."

Even though she insisted at various times that she didn't want to be a burden, Jane always came around and saw sense. She was a sucker for a nice home cooked meal and had attended Christmas dinner at the Burrow the year before. There was always the chance that Jane truly hadn't felt up to it, but something seemed off.

"Jane, did something happen?" Rose asked, and she knew immediately something had by the way Jane avoided her eye contact as she sat down beside her.

"Nothing," Jane insisted. "I just didn't feel like it."

"Jane-"

"Leave it alone, Rose."

"But you know you can tell me. Was it your parents? Did something-"

"Just drop it!"

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't normal Jane behavior. If something was bothering her, Rose was normally bound to get an earful.

"Did I do something?" Rose asked uncertainly. "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable. Did my family? Have we-?"

She didn't get to finish whatever she was going to ask, for Jane had thrown herself forward and buried her face in her hands, completely bent over her lap and letting out a groan. Rose looked at her in confusion as Jane mumbled out some unintelligible words.

"What?" asked Rose. Jane sat up with a groan, or maybe a sigh. It was some combination of both. She met Rose's eyes for the first time since she had walked through the door. They were anxious and uncertain and maybe even a bit terrified.

"Please don't be angry," she pleaded with Rose. "I'm not even sure I should be telling you this because it's not even…"

She trailed off uncertainly. Rose's mind was now running a mile a minute. What could Jane have done that would make her this worried for Rose's reaction?

"It's not Andrew, is it?" she asked. "You haven't gone back to him, have you?"

"No!" Jane said, looking appalled by the suggestion before fading into her nerves again.

"No, it's not him."

"Him? So it's a him?" asked Rose, brow raised in surprise. Jane hadn't made much of an attempt to date since she'd ended things with Andrew. There hadn't even been a mention of a boy.

Jane collapsed back onto the couch, her hands going to her face as she let out another sigh.

"Is he married or something?" Rose asked, assuming whatever the problem was had to be a big one due to Jane's distress. This, however, was the wrong thing to ask.

"Bloody hell, Rose, I'm not a slag."

"Sorry," Rose said defensively. "You're acting like whatever it is is the end of the world."

Jane sat silent for a moment, her hands dropping to her lap. "I suppose it's not all that bad, but I'm not even sure it's actually something."

"Will you tell me what it is so I can help you figure it out?"

Jane took a deep breath, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she braced herself.

"I can't possibly say it."

Rose gave an impatient sigh and stood from the couch.

"Tea? Something stronger?"

She turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I might fancy Hugo."

Silence surrounded them as Rose stopped in her tracks. She turned quickly and faced a thoroughly embarrassed looking Jane, who began to explain before Rose could ask a single question.

"There was a moment at the Christmas party and it just set something off in my head. And then we got to talking after you fell asleep on Christmas and he's kind and he's funny and honest and Merlin I never realized how handsome he was until he was sitting there in his track pants and stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties and laughing and…bloody hell that doesn't even make sense."

She trailed off, looking helplessly at Rose, who sighed and moved back to join her friend on the couch, her eyes wide in shock.

"Alright… Umm… Okay."

Jane watched Rose nervously.

"I told you it might be nothing; just a passing fancy, you know? But you're so fucking persistent and I can't lie to you cause you'll see right through me and maybe it's better you know so you can talk me out of it."

Rose chuckled at her friend's ramblings. "Alright. If we have to talk about this, we will. What exactly happened at the Christmas party?"

Jane gave a relieved sigh. "We were talking about my plans for Christmas and how I wasn't sure if I'd be coming to your parent's house and he was all 'you're not a burden. I certainly wouldn't mind if you came,' and I don't know. It stuck out to me."

"That simple?" Rose asked. Jane gave a nod of disbelief.

"That's all it took to get my mind whirring."

"Alright," Rose said, wanting to get through the conversation before she actually had to fully digest the information. "I'm guessing something happened yesterday that made you leave?"

Jane's face scrunched up in thought, her gaze going down to where her hands were clasped tightly on her lap.

"We just got to talking and I was asking why he wasn't the Hugo I knew in school and I sort of challenged him on it. Did you noticed he'd changed when you woke up?"

Rose had noticed. When she'd fallen asleep, Hugo was wearing nice slacks and a collared button up shirt. He was much more casual in a vest and track pants when she woke.

"That was your doing?"

Jane nodded. "He came back down with sweets and sat with me on the couch. We basically ignored the rest of the film and he talked about how he was never really himself in school and he's never really himself now. He showed me what he said was the real Hugo, and we just talked and laughed about a million different things. And then…"

Jane trailed off, blushing brightly.

"We were talking about my parents and how my mum wanted me to be her and rise up in the ranks of the Ministry, but I'm unfortunately more like my dad. And then I made a stupid comment about hoping I don't run off with a young paralegal like he did. Hugo was nice enough to point out that they're not all bad since he himself used to be one, and I said 'good thing you're not anymore, or I'd be in serious danger of becoming my father.'"

Jane said it all in a rush, her face as red as it had ever been. There was nothing Rose could physically do other than stare wide eyed and slack jawed at her friend.

The first thing she thought, was that Hugo hadn't even opened up to _her_ about his shift in personality. The fact that he'd been so open about it with Jane when he'd always been insistent that he had just grown up was surprising and unprecedented. Another thing, was that Jane had actually talked to him about her family. She hardly ever did that with Rose, and not nearly as easily as she seemed to have been able to with Hugo.

"I just left after that. Gathered my things and said I'd go see my dad after all," Jane eventually said. "He didn't say another word after I made it rather obvious that I've taken a bit of a shine to him. God, he probably thinks I'm mental or some slag who just throws herself at men cause they just happen to be there."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Rose insisted. "He actually seemed worried about you. Have you heard from him?"

"No," said Jane, sounding as if the very idea was ludicrous. "I made a fool of myself. And he's given no indication that he might fancy me back. Not that I'm sure I even fancy him to begin with. See, I _knew_ I shouldn't have said something. I'm even more confused than I was before."

Jane groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"You probably hate me," she moaned, glancing at Rose through parted fingers.

"Of course not. It's a little unexpected and might take some getting used to…"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Will you calm down?" asked Rose, growing agitated herself. "You want me to talk you out of it, yeah?"

Jane nodded vigorously.

"Okay…" Rose began. "Well, it's probably just a small… infatuation? It might not even be anything?"

Jane nodded once again.

"And if it is something, it doesn't make sense, does it?"

Another nod, but there wasn't much conviction in it. Rose was feeling uncertain as well.

"I'm sorry, but why doesn't it make sense?"

It wasn't something Rose had ever considered, but now she thought about it, Hugo and Jane together didn't sound like the most outrageous thing. She'd already shown through her story about their conversation that she could get him to relax and open up; something Hugo needed. And Jane needed someone to be vulnerable with and calm her. It actually made a lot of sense.

"Because he's your brother and he's younger than me and we actually don't know each other all that well and…"

Jane looked at Rose helplessly.

"None of those are good reasons, are they?"

Rose just shook her head and Jane dropped her hands to her sides.

"Why don't we go and do some shopping and then go to the party tonight and see what happens? If you need any type of buffer, I'll be there."

Jane seemed to relax at this, but by the time they'd done their shopping and were ready for the party, she was a bundle of nerves.

"I don't know why you're so nervous," Rose said as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. "It's just Hugo."

"But I made an idiotic comment that was revealing of some dormant feelings I didn't even know I had. He's smart. He would have picked up on it. And I'd rather not have to sit through him awkwardly rejecting me when I don't even know what I want in the first place."

That did sound like a situation Rose wouldn't have liked to find herself in. Unable to think of any comforting words, they continued down the last block in silence, reveling in the warmth as they entered the pub. There was music playing and the place was already crowded with people, and a makeshift dance floor had been set up off to one side.

"Rosie!"

She'd barely had a chance to take her coat off before Lily had thrown her arms around her in an exuberant hug. Rose laughed as she hugged her back, hoping the drink in Lily's hand wouldn't spill all over her jumper.

"Have you had too much already?" she asked as her cousin released her. Lily shook her head, but downed whatever fruity drink was in her hand.

"I'm just happy you're here."

Lily continued to grin as Carter Thomas walked up behind her. It had been awhile since Rose had seen him; maybe even since last New Year's Eve. He was just as tall, dark, and handsome as she remembered; his dark hair cropped close to his head. He greeted Rose with a nervous smile.

"Good to see you, Carter," she said with a chuckle, and he relaxed.

"You too, Rose."

Lily smiled up at him, her entire countenance brimming with happiness, and Rose realized that even if the situation were to ever make her feel uncomfortable, one look at Lily right now and she never would have been able to tell her no.

"I hear you're working with my brother?" Rose asked without thinking, and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Jane.

"Yeah, he's brilliant," Carter said. "Did a bang up job on the case we worked."

A death grip on Rose's arm clued her into the fact that her brother had approached them, if seeing him with her own eyes hadn't done that already.

"He's exaggerating," Hugo said with a roll of his eyes, coming to stand next to Rose and pulling her into a one armed hug. "Total team effort."

"I never said I wasn't brilliant as well."

They all laughed, Jane a little nervously, although Rose was sure she was the only one who noticed.

"You two gotten drinks yet?" Hugo asked, glancing between Rose and Jane, who remained silent.

"We've barely been here," Rose told her brother.

"Want me to grab you something?" he offered, and Rose was about to respond in the affirmative when Jane hastily spoke up.

"I've got it. Wine, Rose?"

And she squeezed her way through the crowd and towards the bar before anyone could say a word.

"Is she alright?" Hugo asked with a furrowed brow, watching Jane as she walked away.

"She's fine," Rose assured Hugo, watching him closely. He gave a slight nod, his eyes still trained towards the bar.

"Is Molly coming?" Lily asked, pulling Rose's attention back to her.

"She's not here yet?"

"Not that I've seen. Was she alright after what happened at Christmas?"

Dinner at the Burrow on Christmas evening had been an interesting affair. Hugo was acting odd, which made more sense in hindsight; Dom was overly pleasant after what happened at the party; and Molly kept rather quiet. The most uncomfortable moment was when Percy had mentioned Archie's presence at the party in a very innocent way around the dinner table. Rose could only assume that he'd been out of the room when the incident at the Potter's had happened, and that he was still clueless as to the exact nature of his daughter's breakup.

It had caused an awkward lull at dinner, and Molly had made some excuse once the meal was over and left before dessert.

"I haven't even seen her," Rose said. "She keeps saying she's busy helping Lucy with wedding stuff, which may very well be true."

Their worry was somewhat abated when Molly showed up with Lucy and Wesley a few minutes later, Molly immediately going to Rose's side.

"I need you to do something for me," she whispered to Rose, pulling her away from their small group and towards a booth in the corner of the room.

"Okay, what's up?"

Molly faced Rose, her face betraying her nerves.

"I need to talk to Archie, and you're the only person I trust to keep people from interrupting us."

Rose's eyes widened in shock and uncertainty.

"Are you sure?"

Molly gave her cousin an annoyed look. "You're the one who told me I should."

"Right, sorry," said Rose. "But you are sure?"

Molly nodded. "I can't stop thinking about it and we never really had closure and I think it'll help to just clear the air. We have to learn how to at least be comfortable around each other. He and Wes were dormmates so he'll be at the wedding, plus there's the benefit before then and I just can't keep being on edge like this. If I don't do it now, I never will."

That was understandable. In fact, Rose had always wondered how Molly had been able to survive without the closure.

"Alright," she agreed. "But I'm already playing buffer for one other person tonight, so can I call in backup?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should involve Scorpius."

Rose looked at her cousin with wide eyes.

"Because of his relationship with Archie," Molly clarified. "I'm not trying to set you up or anything. I just think he'll be the most understanding and able to divert attention. And Al would tell Abigail and she'll try and butt in."

There went any decision she might have made to avoid Scorpius Malfoy. But, knowing Molly was making complete sense, Rose nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to do this now?"

"I'm not sure if they're even here yet. I'll find you when I'm ready. I just wanted you to be prepared."

Molly left to go mingle with the crowd, most likely to keep an eye out for Archie, and Rose made her way back towards her previous companions. Jane had returned with her drink and was standing awkwardly next to Hugo, who was now talking to Louis and didn't seem to notice the girl's uncomfortable demeanor. Jane scowled at Rose, who approached with an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, taking her glass of wine and sipping from it. "Molly needed a favor."

"Well don't run off on me again. I almost had to talk to him."

Rose rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, taking a much larger drink of her wine. It was barely nine o'clock. She was in for one long night.

* * *

 **A/N: You're all amazing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it makes you excited for the next one :) If you're confused by the letter, it'll get cleared up a little more next chapter.**

 **Much love to you all!**

 **Happy Reading :)**


	19. Traditions Can Change

The days following Boxing Day had been a bit of a roller coaster for Scorpius. Archie had woken up that afternoon, determined to get over Molly and be better. He had Scorpius go with him to his flat, and they dumped all of his alcohol down the various drains. They also took some time to tidy up the rather sullied flat.

He'd really put in an effort to be better and his spirits seemed lifted just by the mere fact that he was trying. Scorpius had been worried that Archie would do something rash like show up at Lucy's flat drunk and try to talk to Molly, but that now seemed like the last thing he would do. There was still something in his eyes when he talked about it, which he only ever did in passing. He might not be completely over her, and maybe not even for awhile, but at least he was trying.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was attempting to decide how much he wanted to throw himself into Rose's life. The face-to-face part she'd at least have a say in, but he _could_ just continue writing her letters and getting to know her with Rose none the wiser that it was him. But there was something manipulative and dishonest about that option that didn't sit well with Scorpius, so he'd made up his mind, but he also quickly found that he couldn't keep from writing her one last time. He was still so emotionally tied to Daisy that he felt horrible for how long he'd left her waiting already. The decision to cut ties in that way had been a difficult one that he hadn't come to lightly, but Scorpius knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if he ever wanted to tell Rose the truth, he couldn't keep up that particular charade.

He tried to write as if it weren't Rose on the receiving end, even including comments that might have given too much away, but were vague enough that it could be referring to any number of things. It had been difficult to address her breakup. The old Scorpius would have jumped for joy, but the more knowledgeable Scorpius felt so incredibly conflicted by this news. He meant what he said about being happy she'd figured out what she wanted, but he was working hard to ignore the fact that she made it rather clear that she wanted him. Daisy wanted Leo, and even though she didn't know it, Rose wanted Scorpius.

He'd had a consistent headache in the days leading up to sending the letter, which he'd rewritten multiple times. He thought about talking to Al and getting his advice, but Scorpius already knew what he would say; just tell her the truth.

But they'd just made peace with each other, and he had a feeling that Rose wasn't ready for the truth. They'd have no chance of anything if he told her now. Then again, what were the odds that they ever would, now that he was actively keeping the truth from her? Did he even want anything with Rose?

It was all too much to try and juggle, and the only thing he'd truly had clarity on, was that nothing felt right about continuing to write to her without her knowing the truth. So Scorpius had gone with his gut and ended things, no matter how painful it was for him, and how much it might hurt her. It was taking a great effort for him to focus on anything else.

On New Year's Eve, Archie had shown up at Scorpius' flat so they could go to the pub together, something that Archie had insisted on as he was still nervous around Molly's family, even with his newfound sense of resolve to be past it all.

They showed up around half past nine, the party in full swing. Scorpius took his time wandering around and talking to various friends from school as well as a few of their parents. He'd been thankful that he'd been accepted at these parties from a young age, despite his father's history. It was always a warm and welcoming atmosphere and he appreciated that.

Archie had stuck close by, just in case Dom or someone else accosted him again. They saw her at one point, and she'd given them both timid waves before turning away. They'd seen Molly as well, but she either hadn't noticed them or was ignoring their presence.

Scorpius hadn't really seen Rose except from a distance. He found himself wanting to talk to her, but wasn't entirely sure how or what about. If he wasn't writing to her, should he ignore her in public as well? He found he didn't want to, even though he knew he should, and was saved the decision when Rose approached him and Archie not long after eleven o'clock, looking very much like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"So, I'm going to need a favor."

Scorpius' brow rose in surprise. "Is that even something we do?"

"It can be," she said with a shrug, "but this is technically for Molly so you don't have to think of it as doing something for me."

Archie had gone still at the mention of Molly's name, and Rose's uncomfortable gaze shifted to him.

"Is whatever this is a good idea?" asked Scorpius, glancing at his friend nervously. Rose looked uncertain.

"Maybe. We'll see."

Just then, Molly appeared out of the crowd, standing at Rose's side. She gave Scorpius a small smile before turning her attention to Archie.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly, her eyes hopeful yet cautious. Archie had grown slightly pale, but he took a sip of the gilly water he'd opted for and nodded. Molly turned and made her way through the crowd, Archie on her heels without a backwards glance at the other two.

"I told her we'd cover for them," Rose explained to Scorpius.

"What does she want?" asked Scorpius, his eyes following them as they discreetly made their way down the hall that he knew led to a set of stairs that would take them up to the rooms above the pub.

"Closure is what she says," Rose said with a sigh. "It's hard to know for sure, but I think she believes that's all she wants."

"He's finally been okay the past few days. He wasn't for awhile. He never dealt with it when she left."

It made him nervous to think the progress his friend had made could easily be all undone, but maybe Archie needed the closure as well.

He looked down at Rose, who was also watching their friend's retreating figures, chewing her lip nervously. She was dressed in a purple jumper and slim black trousers, most likely made from some type of denim material, a pair of short boots on her feet. Her hair was loose and wild, the way he liked it best. When she turned away from watching their friends, her eyes went straight to his, and he gulped nervously. He should just walk away, keep his distance. But they needed to be there for Archie and Molly.

"Would it be horrible of us if we listened in?" he asked, and was surprised to see Rose look as if she were extremely tempted to take him up on his suggestion.

"I actually told Jane I'd buffer for her tonight as well." She gestured over her shoulder to where Jane Ryan was standing with James and Hugo, looking a little agitated.

"Well, what all are we required to do here?" he asked, nodding in the direction their friends had gone. Rose shrugged.

"Keep people away from them? And keep everyone from noticing they're gone and asking questions."

Scorpius nodded, a plan formulating in his mind. It would probably work, but it also meant he'd be spending time with Rose. Then again, it wasn't like one night in her company would hurt anything.

"Right. Wait a couple moments, then follow my lead. And be friendly."

She looked at him in confusion before he walked away from her and boldly approached James, Hugo, and Jane, shaking James' hand in greeting.

"Al said you had a bit of a setback with the shop?" James asked as Rose walked up next to Jane.

"Just a bit of an infestation," Scorpius said with a grimace. "We should be all good to resume construction within the week."

"When do you open?"

Everyone turned to look at Rose when she asked the question, and Scorpius did his best to act like it was perfectly normal for them to be talking about this in an amicable way.

"Supposed to be sometime in February, but this might set us back to beginning of March."

She gave a nod in interest. "And the shop in Hogsmeade? How's that been?"

Scorpius did his best to hold in a grin. She was pulling this off just as well, if not better, than he'd hoped. And he'd barely even told her what to do.

"It's going well. I visited a few weeks ago and they're cracking along nicely."

"Since when are you two friends?" Hugo asked, glancing between Scorpius and his sister.

"We're not, exactly," said Rose with a shrug and a glance at Scorpius. "Just trying to get along now."

"Think that'll work?" James asked skeptically.

"Not if you all continue to voice your doubts," said Scorpius in annoyance.

"Did you know about this?" Hugo asked Jane, who'd remained silent.

"I knew they'd called a bit of a truce, yeah."

"Does Lily know?" James asked, glancing around for his sister. "She'll be chuffed. So will Molly."

"Can we move on?" Rose asked quickly, just as the music changed to something slightly slower.

"Fine by me," Scorpius said, struck suddenly with an idea that was sure to divert attention from the absence of Molly and Archie. He reached out and grabbed Rose by the hand, pulling her towards the dance floor that was situated on the opposite side of the room from where the stairs led to the second level. If enough people were watching them, Archie and Molly would be able to sneak back downstairs unnoticed.

He tried very hard not to think too much about what he was doing as he pulled Rose into his arms and began slowly leading her around the dance floor. Her hand fit quite comfortably in his, her skin soft and warm. He was a head taller than her, something he'd never really thought too much about before now. Scorpius couldn't remember ever being quite this close to her. He took a deep breath to keep his hand from shaking as it rested on her waist.

"Umm… Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked down at Rose, who seemed perplexed by his actions.

"How's this helping Archie and Molly?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her. "Look around."

She glanced around the room and Scorpius watched in amusement as she quickly looked back up at him, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Everyone's staring at us," she hissed at him.

"Exactly. No one will be watching for them to come down the stairs together."

She looked slightly impressed at his rather ingenious plan, but it turned to one of annoyance a moment later.

"You forgot that I said I needed to buffer for Jane as well."

Scorpius glanced over to see she was still standing with Hugo, James having wandered off a few feet to talk to Lily, and they were both watching him and Rose unashamedly.

"Right, sorry," he said. "But she's with your brother, so it's not too bad."

"That's who she needed a buffer from."

Scorpius' brow rose in shock, and he couldn't help but glance over at them once again. Hugo was now talking to her, and Jane was doing her best to refrain from making eye contact with him.

"Is that a thing?" he asked, looking back down at Rose.

"Not exactly. She's just all in her head about it after realizing that he's not just my little brother."

"Really? Is that weird for you?"

She shrugged a bit, her previously stiff posture relaxing as she got caught up in the conversation.

"Hasn't really sunk in. She just told me earlier today. I don't think it could be a bad thing, but I'm not sure if he even fancies her. He's a little difficult to read and he's always been a bit of a slow mover."

As soon as she'd finished answering Scorpius question, Rose looked up at him in surprise for a moment, obviously shocked that she'd opened up that easily. They danced in silence for a few moments, and he watched her as she glanced around the room, occasionally directing her gaze to his shoulder when she caught someone watching them.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?"

She glanced up at his question before directing her gaze back to where her hand rested on his shoulder.

"It was lovely. Just me and Mum and Dad and Hugo. Jane came over for a bit as well which is sort of when this whole thing started. I napped through it, unfortunately."

He chuckled at that. "Do you nap often?"

"When it's warranted," she said with a small smile.

They fell into silence for another moment and the song changed to one even slower. Scorpius took the opportunity to drop her hand and put both of his on her waist, pulling her slightly closer. Rose looked up at him in surprise as her now free hand automatically went to his shoulder.

"Think they'll be done soon?" he asked quietly as Rose continued to stare up at him. He'd never quite noticed how warm her eyes could be. They'd always been filled with fire when she'd looked at him before; always on guard to defend or attack.

"I hope so," she said in a small voice. "At the rate we're going, we'll be the talk of the town rather than them."

He grinned cheekily. "Would that be so bad?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, it would be untrue."

The little world he'd allowed himself to build around them shattered at her words, and he tried not to let it show on his face.

"Fair point."

An awkward bit of silence settled over them, but Scorpius found he didn't want this opportunity to talk to her to go to waste, no matter what they might be talking about.

"You're putting yourself through an awful lot for your cousin. Sure it's worth your reputation?"

He said it with a teasing tone, and he was rewarded with a slight chuckle.

"Molly's the type of person you can't exactly say no to. Not because she's manipulative or anything. She's just one of the best people I know."

"I remember when we were in school," Scorpius said with a fond smile, and Rose looked up at him with curious eyes. "And I accidentally chopped one of my sopophorous beans instead of crushing it, and she gave me one of hers. Hers didn't turned out less than perfect because of it, but mine was better than it would have been otherwise."

"She's always been selfless like that," said Rose with fondness in her eyes.

"You've missed her quite a bit, haven't you?"

He expected her to maybe avert her gaze, but she just nodded, her eyes a bit melancholy, and he tried not to notice the way her thumb absentmindedly rubbed against his shoulder.

"I know it was what was best for her, but it was strange for her to go from always being there to almost completely absent from my life. Did mean I saw less of you though," she threw out with a teasing grin. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm beginning to realise you don't like me that much."

"Only when you're being a prat," she said with a smirk. "You're doing alright tonight."

He grinned. "I'll try and keep it up."

She studied his face, her own expression curious as she pursed her lips and her eyes squinted.

"Have you well and truly forgiven me? For what I said to you? I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't."

He sighed, looking away from her for a second before meeting her gaze, which now seemed slightly nervous as well as curious.

"I suppose I have," he said with a shrug. "It's not like I've never done anything to get a rise out of you. But if this whole truce thing is going to work, the topic of my family history? That's completely off limits unless I bring it up."

She nodded, her expression somewhat guilty, but still managing a small smile.

"Noted."

They continued in silence, and Rose let out a sigh of relief as Molly approached them just as the song ended. Scorpius grimaced when he saw she'd obviously been crying.

"What do you need?" Rose asked immediately.

"Just tell Lucy I wasn't feeling well and went home, alright?"

"Alright," Rose assured her. "Can I-?"

"I just need to go," Molly insisted. "Happy New Year."

And with that she turned and made her way out of the pub, careful to keep her head down so she wasn't stopped. Scorpius glanced around the room.

"Do you know where Archie went?"

"No," she said, and he turned to see Rose glancing around the room as well. "Have you seen Jane and my brother?"

A quick survey didn't turn up any of them.

"I should find him," said Scorpius, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I should find Jane."

He nodded, and almost wished her a Happy New Year, but she walked away without a farewell, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

Scorpius really shouldn't have expected much else, seeing as they had really only been spending time together as a distraction that was now no longer needed. It had another element to it for Scorpius, but Rose was blissfully unaware of the confused feelings he had for her. Because he'd realized there wasn't anything else to call them. He'd been trying to ignore and avoid them, and it felt strange that he'd turned from anger towards her to something akin to infatuation within a weeks time. As soon as he started to see the girl in the letters coming through, it had grown more difficult to distinguish Daisy from Rose.

Shaking his head and heaving a sigh, he made his way through the crowd, his eyes peeled for Archie. Instead, he found Al a few minutes later.

"Have you seen Arch?"

"Hello to you too," Al drawled, obviously slightly tipsy.

"Hi," Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. "Have you seen Archie?"

"Umm…" Al said with a comically contemplative look. "I think I saw him wandering towards the kitchens?"

Scorpius took off, ignoring Al's sounds of protest. He pushed open the double doors that led to the kitchen. There were a few people baking and cleaning, and Hannah Longbottom was levitating a bottle of champagne to pour into multiple flutes for the toast they'd be doing at midnight, which was only fifteen minutes away, he noted, checking the clock on the back wall.

"Your friend's in my pantry," Hannah said, not taking her eyes off her task, and Scorpius made his way through the kitchen.

He found Archie sitting in the pantry with his back against the shelves, facing towards the door. His head was resting against a bag of flour, his eyes closed. They opened as Scorpius shut the door behind him, flipping the light on so they wouldn't be drowned in darkness.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down across from Archie and resting his arms on his knees.

"I basically just bore my soul, so I needed a moment."

"Do you want me to-?"

Archie shook his head, closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath.

"You're fine. I'd just rather not talk about it."

Scorpius nodded, resolved to just sit there for whenever Archie needed something. Roughly ten minutes had passed in silence before he spoke.

"I didn't think I'd ever tell her why it all fell apart, you know? I didn't think she'd ever ask."

He rubbed a hand over his tired face, opening his eyes to look at his best friend.

"That was so bloody painful to watch her be disappointed all over again."

"At least she knows the truth," Scorpius said in an attempt at reassurance.

"I suppose," Archie said with a sigh. They sat in silence for a few moments, Scorpius' mind running through everything that had happened that night.

"Would it help if I told you something that's so completely mad, you're likely to forget all your troubles?"

Archie gave a disbelieving snort. "You can bloody well try, no that it'll do much good."

"You're not going to believe it," Scorpius assured him. He really didn't know what had possessed him to tell Archie this now, but it seemed honesty was on the agenda for tonight, and he might as well be honest with someone.

"Remember Daisy? The girl I was writing to?"

Archie nodded, his eyes already sparked with curiosity.

"It's Rose."

A blank stare was all Archie gave him for a few moments.

"What?"

"I found out the day I was supposed to go meet her."

Archie continued to stare blankly at him.

"Daisy is Rose?"

Scorpius nodded.

"So the night you two argued-"

"She was waiting for me, and I went on the off chance I'd decide to tell her. Which I didn't. She still has no clue."

Archie let out a low whistle before shaking his head and letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"Fucking hell, mate. What are the chances?"

"I haven't done the math, surprisingly."

Archie chuckled, crossing his arms as he digested this information.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not a bloody clue. I wrote to her the other day to break it off, but I see her all the ruddy time. Doesn't seem as possible to stay away in real life."

"Do you even want to?"

That was the real question, but he found he didn't really need to think about it.

"No. I reckon I don't."

He knew he was blushing. His cheeks felt warm and Archie was smirking at him.

"No use saying ' _I told you so.'_ And I'm not ready to get into everything you've been telling me for years about our sexual tension."

Archie chuckled. "Just tell me when you are. I'm looking forward to it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes as a cheer sounded from the party. He checked his watch.

"Come on," Scorpius said, standing and extending a hand to his friend. "Countdown is about to start."

Archie allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They made their way out of the kitchen just in time for the countdown to begin. As everyone watched the clock on the wall, shouting with excitement as it reached midnight, Scorpius' eyes found Rose, who was standing with Al and Abigail, a smile on her face as she hugged her cousin and accepted his rather sloppy kiss on her cheek with a laugh. She looked more beautiful than normal when she was carefree like that, and he felt a rush of affection for her as she sipped her champaign, greeting the various friends and family members that approached her, multiple Happy New Years falling from her lips.

It wasn't exactly the year he had pictured, Scorpius realised. It had been full of some of the best highs as well as some of the lowest lows. He'd helped open a new shop and was well on his way to a second. He'd ended a long term relationship, and he'd won a research grant. His best friend had made him a godfather, and he'd seen his other best friend succumb to a miserable existence for a time. He'd done the abnormal and actually fallen for someone he'd never even met before, only to have his world turned upside down when he found he'd known her all along.

And Rose Weasley had challenged him and mocked him and made him feel like scum at times. She'd insulted his family and made him feel like he didn't matter. But somewhere along the way, he'd forgiven her, and he'd seen who she really was; a person who makes mistakes, but does whatever she can to make things right.

Rose had gone from the bane of his existence, to someone that he not only didn't hate, but that he was fairly certain he was falling for. Completely against his will.

* * *

People were still enjoying the party roughly half an hour after midnight, and Rose had caught Scorpius Malfoy looking her way on a few occasions. She was trying not to think about that, or the fact that she'd actually enjoyed dancing with him. And talking to him.

Rose hadn't been able to find Jane before midnight, and she'd just about given up looking for her when she finally came across her sitting on the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Is there a reason you're hiding?" Rose asked, moving to sit next to her on the bottom step. Jane gave a shrug.

"It's either this or I make a fool of myself in front of your brother."

Rose grimaced, unsure how exactly to handle this situation. It was hard not to feel guilty since she'd told Jane she'd stay with her, yet she'd constantly lost track of her throughout the evening.

"Sorry I was a bit all over the place tonight. Did anything happen?"

Jane shook her head, gazing blankly ahead. "Other than me just generally falling all over myself in a rather poor effort to not give myself away? No, nothing happened."

Rose leaned her head on Jane's shoulder with a mumbled apology.

"What's got you so worked up about this? You're normally much more collected when it comes to blokes."

Jane shrugged, slightly jostling Rose's head. "Just feels different. You're basically my family and he's _your_ family. I don't want to mess that up."

Rose reached out and gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "That won't happen, alright? No matter how much you make a fool of yourself over my brother."

Jane chuckled good naturedly, but stopped suddenly. Rose lifted her head when she too heard the sound of footsteps much too close, and Hugo stopped in front of them. She glanced at Jane nervously, who was looking at Hugo with wide eyes, neither of them sure what all he'd heard.

"I was getting ready to head out and wanted to say goodnight," he said, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Unable to think of anything else to do, Rose stood, hugging her brother tightly before stepping back. His attention was now fully on Jane, a curious expression on his face as Jane worried her lip between her teeth, her eyes on her feet. Hugo looked at his sister.

"Give us a moment?" he whispered, and Rose only hesitated for a few seconds before she gripped his hand and nodded, leaving them to it.

Most of the crowd had started to clear out in the few moments that she'd been gone, and the only people that remained were James, Fred and Dani, and Lily and Carter.

"That cleared out quick," she commented as she approached them.

"Hannah threatened to put people to work cleaning," James explained with a yawn.

"You looked like you were having a nice time tonight," Lily commented with a smirk. "Saw you on the dance floor."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's a long story, but it wasn't what it looked like."

"You mean Scorpius Malfoy isn't quite taken with you?" Dani said in a sceptical voice.

"Of course he isn't," Rose insisted, though even she knew her voice lacked conviction. She'd seen the way he'd been looking at her the remainder of the evening, but maybe it was just because he was starting to see her the way she was seeing him; as something other than merely a rival. It intrigued her to see different sides to him, so he was probably just pondering those things the same as Rose.

They all began wandering around and casting various charms to vanish the garbage and clean up spills. It was all just about put to rights when Hugo and Jane emerged.

"I think that's it," Dani said, taking one last look around the room.

"Thanks you lot," Hannah said with a grateful sigh. "Would have taken me twice as long myself."

She wished them all goodnight as they pulled on their coats and left the pub. Unable to tell what had happened between her brother and Jane, Rose watched them closely as they all went their separate ways when they reached the street. Amongst the quickly exchanged farewells, they merely smiled at each other and said goodnight before Hugo headed for the flat he shared with Louis, and Jane and Rose made their way down the street.

"Well?" Rose asked as soon as she had a chance. Jane rolled her eyes, but she had an amused smile on her face.

"Nothing much happened. I don't think he heard what you said, but he'd picked up on my odd behavior and he told me I didn't need to feel uncomfortable around him just because I was afraid of leading him on."

Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding? What did you say?"

Jane smiled. "I said I'd keep that in mind."

"That can't be all. You were back there for ten minutes."

"I was too nervous to ask him to explain what he meant, and we started talking about other things," she explained. "He asked if I'd enjoyed the party and we talked about your escapade onto the dance floor…"

Rose cringed at the pointed look Jane gave her.

"We were causing a distraction so Molly and Archie could talk. But don't change the subject."

Jane laughed. "Fine, let that be your story. But Hugo did ask if I'd maybe want to grab lunch sometime. He said he's trying to do what I suggested and actually be more of himself, and apparently he's a big fan of lunch breaks even though he rarely takes them."

It was hard to tell in the dark street, but Rose knew from her voice that Jane was beaming.

"You _do_ fancy him."

Jane laughed at the shocked tone in Rose's voice.

"Maybe. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's just lunch between two friends. Nothing more."

Sensing the resolve in Jane's voice and knowing she wouldn't want to be teased too mercilessly if she were in the same position, Rose let it go. Instead, she let herself feel excited about all of the prospects that came with the new year. Dom was going to have a baby, Lucy was going to get married, and maybe her best friend would date her brother. There was still the dread in the back of her mind that her store could end up in trouble thanks to Scorpius Malfoy, but she found that she'd started the year off not hating him, and it didn't feel like it would take too much of an effort to keep things that way.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to think of a way to include the conversation between Molly and Archie in a way that made sense, but it didn't feel right to me. It will be talked about a little more, of course, and it's not entirely necessary to read since we know the whole story. I do have it written out, so if you'd like to read it, I've actually been thinking about creating another story as a holding place for outtakes from this story. Would people want to read those?**

 **Hope you enjoyed all the Scorpius/Rose interaction :)**

 **Happy Reading!**


	20. Change is a Good Thing

The Benefit for the Davies Foundation was considered the event of the year. It was always the weekend following New Year's Day, and everybody who was anybody was usually there. Which meant that as a child of two parts of the Golden Trio, as well as a small business owner who had recent success in developing and marketing a healing paste, Rose was on the invite list. So was just about everyone she knew.

There would be hands to shake and people to impress and long stories about her parents and uncle to sit through that she'd heard many times before. The thing she hated more than the politics of it all, was the required formal dress. This year, she'd chosen a dress in a deep midnight blue with a high halter neckline, and it hugged her to her hips where the skirt then fell to the floor. The back was more open than she typically felt comfortable with, but she felt good in it. Confident.

Molly had come over to get ready with Rose and Jane at Rose's flat. Rose hadn't seen Molly since New Year's Eve, despite a few attempts to reach out, but Molly had promised to come over the day of the benefit early enough to explain what had happened. They'd sat down with mugs of tea before Jane had arrived, and Molly explained everything about how Archie had pushed her away in an effort to keep her from his controlling father.

"He thought he was keeping me safe," she said with a shrug towards the end of her tale. "He didn't want to subject me to the politics of it all, especially when he knew how much I already resented the pressures I felt from my family. Still, he shouldn't have taken the decision away from me."

"He was trying to protect you," Rose said. "I can see why he did it, even if he shouldn't have."

"You know what bothers me the most?" said Molly after a few beats of silence. "I think part of me knew that he was pushing me away even though he didn't want to, and I let him."

"Molly, you can't blame yourself."

"Why not?" she asked, getting worked up. "It takes two, doesn't it? And I heard the rumors. People thought he was using me for my connections. I knew he wasn't but it was hard to miss the gleam in his father's eye whenever he'd ask about getting together with my parents. I could have said something, but I just chose to ignore it all. I was young and in love and thought nothing too terrible could ever happen."

Tears were glistening in her eyes, and Rose moved from her chair to join her cousin on the couch, pulling her into her side in an embrace.

"It'll be alright," she whispered, not entirely sure what she meant by it.

"I know," Molly said, drying her eyes and pulling away from her cousin. She took a fortifying breath and gave Rose a grateful smile. "So no more tears for now. Let's show them all what they're missing."

The atmosphere significantly improved after that due to Molly's determination to keep her spirits up, and Jane, Molly, and Rose made their way to the benefit that evening with smiles on their faces, determined to have a good time despite whatever confusing circumstances were going on in their lives.

It was snowing lightly, and the benefit was held at a banquet hall that had been built by the foundation almost a decade ago and was now used for more events as well. It was only a few blocks from Rose's flat, so they'd decided to walk, thankful for their quick thinking in placing cushioning charms on their high-heeled shoes.

Jane and Molly were also wearing evening gowns. Molly's was white with two inch straps that almost fell off her shoulders, revealing delicate freckles across her collarbone. Jane's was a slight V and a dusty blue color that went wonderfully with her slightly olive skin tone. Both had chosen to wear their hair down. Jane had convinced Rose to wear her hair up for the occasion, and she had it pinned and clipped so that the ends still stuck out a bit at the top, but was twisted rather elegantly otherwise. She found she rather liked the effect.

They left their coats in the cloak room when they arrived, and many people were still milling about at the entrance. It was roughly eight o'clock in the evening, which meant guests had been arriving for the past hour, and dinner would be served in thirty minutes.

"I always hate how late the meal is for this thing," Jane grumbled, rubbing her stomach as it gave an ill-mannered gurgle.

"At least it's always delicious, if I remember correctly," said Molly. She seemed nervous as they made their way into the banquet hall. Rose had told Molly she didn't have to come, seeing as she had history with the son of the president of the foundation, but Molly had insisted that it would mean a lot to her father if she attended. Roger Davies' plans to connect himself with Percy Weasley hadn't entirely failed along with his son's failed relationship. Percy had advised on some recent ventures that the foundation was making to expand into more of Europe. Rose only really knew about this because she'd heard Abel drone on about it on more than one occasion. She would hazard a guess though, that Roger Davies would stop at nothing to get Percy Weasley on his board of directors. It would certainly make things easier for him to branch out and receive broader recognition for his work.

It was strange to Rose that a foundation that did so much good was run under somewhat shady circumstances. It wasn't that anything illegal ever occured, but most people were aware that Roger Davies wanted recognition and a prominent place in society more than he wanted to help wizarding kind. Most people ignored it, since the positives far outweighed the negatives. With everything Rose had just learned about his efforts to gain connections with her family and the way he'd gone about it, she'd have trouble holding her tongue tonight.

Rose swore under her breath as they entered the room and took in the decor, annoyed with how breathtaking it was. The banquet hall was decorated elegantly, with dark blue drapery hanging across the ceiling and down pillars that stretched along the length of the hall. There were beautiful chandeliers hanging and flooding the place with candlelight. More candles were placed on the tables as well as sconces on the walls. All of the tables were draped in deep purple cloths, with gold runners down the middle of them. They were running all along the walls of the room, the center open for dancing and mingling. Servers were carrying around trays of drinks and hors devours as the guests engaged in conversation around the room. Everyone was dressed exquisitely, and Rose suddenly felt thankful that she'd actually remembered to put on earrings and lipstick.

"Snazzy," Jane said, looking around at the impressive spread.

"Thank Merlin you're hear," Dom said as she approached them, her hand subconsciously resting on her only slightly swollen belly. "Ben's been dragged into a conversation with Uncle Percy, and this is the one night where I promised I'd let the man prattle on about work without interrupting."

"Anyone else here yet?" Molly asked.

"I saw Hugo and Louis wandering around," she said as she grabbed a tartlet off a tray that passed by. "And Al and Abigail are here somewhere. Want to grab a table?"

They headed to the left side of the room, grabbing drinks and a few appetizers on the way. By the time dinner was served, all the seats were filled.

At the front of the room, Roger Davies was sitting at the head table, with Minister Bones and her husband to his right. Abel Jordan was a little ways down, no doubt placed there due to his integral part in the planning of the event. Percy and Audrey were to Davies' left. Rose was surprised to see that Archie was next to Rose's aunt, looking extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully, he had Scorpius Malfoy by his side, who looked like he was doing his best to distract his friend from the position that he was in, no doubt thanks to his controlling father. It was the only table with assigned seating.

The rest of Rose's family members were scattered throughout the hall, but she wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes had stayed on Archie and Scorpius, and more so the latter. His suit and vest were black and his shirt was white, like most of the other wizards in the room. Some of them wore old fashioned dress robes, but the younger generation was dressed much more modern in clothing that favored muggle fashion. His dark blue tie made the color of his eyes stand out to the point that Rose could see the steely blue from twenty feet away. How she had managed to make herself ignore how handsome he was all these years was a mystery to her. Watching him do his best to distract Archie almost made her smile, but she had her wits about her enough to try and at least make it look like she wasn't staring at him.

After New Year's, Rose had been left with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Part of her knew it was because the reality of Leo's last letter had finally begun to sink in, but she felt like there was more to it than that. She had this feeling of excited anticipation, and that same feeling had struck her once again as she laid eyes on Scorpius Malfoy for the first time since that evening.

It was entirely unexpected, but something about him and the way he'd talked to her and danced with her so easily that night had made a far different impression than he ever had before. Maybe it was because she'd decided to stop hating him, and had actually succeeded, allowing her to see him in a different light. And now she knew why she'd kept her guard up all these years.

Those same inclinations towards him that she had suppressed all those years ago when they were in their last year at Hogwarts were starting to creep up again, at a faster pace than she was comfortable with. Rose had spent so long beating them down when she was seventeen, that they were instantly recognizable when they reared their ugly heads once again.

She couldn't let herself go there. After everything that had happened? And what about her feelings that were undoubtedly still there for Leo? Even if he no longer seemed to have an interest in writing to her, that didn't mean what they had and what she felt for him would just go away.

As these thoughts raced through her mind and she watched Scorpius subtly - or so she thought - she almost missed the way that Archie kept glancing their way, his eyes most likely in search of Molly. Rose received a moment of warning when she saw Archie knock his elbow into Scorpius, who looked up from his food and at his friend in question. Archie merely inclined his head towards her section of the table, and Rose looked away a second after Scorpius locked eyes with her.

She felt her cheeks turning pink as she focused back on her food, mentally chastising herself. There was no way he hadn't noticed her watching him, and even if he hadn't, Archie would no doubt be telling him all about it.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Jane asked from her seat next to her. Rose merely smiled and nodded, stuffing her face with a roll and trying to calm her nerves that had been sent into overdrive.

"You're shaking," said Jane in surprise, and Rose made an effort to still the hand that was clutching her glass of wine.

"I'm just hungry," said Rose, digging back into the plate of food that she'd barely touched. Jane seemed to buy this, and went back to the conversation she'd been having with Hugo. The two had gone to lunch twice during the previous week, and were getting along far better than Rose could have ever anticipated. It hadn't turned romantic yet, but if the way he'd looked at Jane when she sat next to him was any indication, it was likely to soon.

"Why do they have to do all the honors and awards so late," Molly complained. "I'd be able to make a nice, unnoticed exit not long after dinner, but no, I have to watch people dance and avoid uncomfortable conversations for another hour first."

Rose chuckled. She felt the same, but Molly didn't normally voice her displeasures so obviously very often.

"Do you have to stay for that part?"

Molly sighed, taking a sip of her wine. "My dad said Mr. Davies has been dropping hints that he'll be receiving the Founders Award for his help with the relations with France he oversaw this year. I know he'd be disappointed if I left, especially since none of us have been to one of these in years. He wouldn't even fully understand why I left."

"Do either of your parents know you broke up before you moved to France?"

Molly shook her head. "They think we just drifted apart after I left. As much as he broke my heart, I didn't want them to hate him. I knew leaving him behind meant he'd probably have awkward run ins from time to time, and I wasn't about to drag his name through the mud."

Molly went back to her meal, and Rose couldn't understand how a person could be that gracious at a moment of such deep hurt. She wanted to be able to say she would have responded the same way, but the evidence was against her on that front. The amount of times she'd responded in spite when she hadn't even been wronged in a detrimental way was embarrassing to consider.

"I wish I had your patience," Rose said to her cousin. "The world would be a better place if we all had at least an ounce of it."

Molly looked at her quizzically.

"Is this about Scorpius?"

Rose shrugged, her appetite failing as guilt raked through her.

"You're trying now," said Molly. "If what I saw at New Year's was any indication, you seem to be doing an alright job of it so far."

"I wasn't sure if you'd even noticed what you'd walked in on," Rose mumbled, but Molly heard her and chuckled.

"I was so surprised, I actually stopped on the edge of the dance floor and watched you for a few moments before I interrupted. You looked good together."

Rose rolled her eyes, willing herself not to blush. "Are you still on about that?"

Molly smirked. "I'll be on about it until I see you more than happily settled. Either with him or someone else."

Rose shook her head, laughing at the determined look on Molly's face. Without even thinking about it, she snuck another glance in Malfoy's direction, and felt a shock run through her to see his eyes already on her. He held her gaze for a moment, before a smirk that was much more friendly than teasing appeared on his lips. She felt her own mouth twitching, begging to return it, but she was able to merely roll her eyes before turning back to her meal, making an effort to calm her suddenly rapid heartbeat.

Music started playing as dessert was served, and people were moving in pairs to the dance floor not long after. Rose smiled as she watched Ben and Dom, swaying together with matching smiles, and she was blown away and thankful once again for the people in her life who had the ability to forgive. And accept when they were wrong.

Jane boldly pulled a somewhat reluctant Hugo into the throng of dancers, but he didn't seem nervous at all as he began to dance with his sister's friend.

If she were asked, Rose would say she was content with being single. She had her work and her family and her friends, and she'd only recently ended a relationship. But seeing so many of her friends and family members find happiness in another person caused a slight ache to form in her chest. Especially now that Lily was with Carter, and Hugo and Jane seemed to be hitting it off. She was selfishly thankful she had Molly in moments like this.

"Rose, there's someone you should meet," Louis said as he approached her table, gesturing to a group of people in the direction he'd come from. Rose nodded, glancing at Molly in question, who was still finishing her pie.

"Go on, I'll be fine," she said with a smile. Rose followed after Louis, who led her to two wizards and a witch, the latter of which was instantly recognizable to Rose.

"Healer Parker, Healer Osborn," Louis addressed the two wizards when they reached them, "meet my cousin, Rose Weasley."

The two wizards looked pleasantly surprised by the introduction, and each shook her hand.

"And I think you know Healer Ryan."

Rose turned to Jane's mother, her lips in a tight smile as the witch nodded at her.

"We were just talking to Healer Weasley about your recent accomplishments," said Healer Osborn, the elder of the two wizards who gestured to a smiling Louis. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you. I'd love to know what your plans are for expanding your line."

Rose stared blankly at the rather portly Healer, who watched her expectantly.

"My line?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I'm assuming you have more products in the works? I was on the advisory board that oversaw the testing of your burn paste. Marvelous stuff. Most people these days are looking for new diseases to heal, but you tackled something already out there and made it better; a tricky thing to do. We always need to be improving. I'm hoping you have plans to do the same with some other remedies."

Rose was in shock. She'd had her meeting with St. Mungo's and they had struck up a deal that would allow her to supply the hospital with the rights to produce the product, seeing as she would be unable to keep up with the demand in her small shop. She was being paid rather handsomely in royalties, but she didn't expect this as well.

"I've had a few thoughts, sir," she was finally able to say.

"Have you thought about moving into a staffed lab?"

This question came from Healer Parker, a tall wizard with dark hair who looked to be slightly younger than her parents. Rose looked at him with wide eyes.

"I… no. I hadn't. I don't exactly have the means or the time to focus solely on research. I run a shop with Healer Ryan's daughter."

She glanced at Jane's mother, who was watching the conversation with an unreadable expression. The Healer was a bit of a cold woman, but she did take an interest in her daughter's life.

"Do you have other staff that could pick up on the slack along with your partner?" Healer Osborn was asking. "I know I'd be more than willing to put in a good word for you and pull some strings to get you a lab at St. Mungo's."

Rose felt like she could have fainted in shock. She shot an aghast look at Louis, who was beaming at her, before turning her attention back to the Healer.

"That's a very generous offer, sir. I'd have to think about it."

"No hurry, really," he assured her. "Just reach out whenever you get a new idea in that brilliant brain of yours. It's amazing, all of these young people who are making waves in the world of healing. Just this week I heard about a young man who won the Campbell Research Grant to study cures for blood maladies. He's already done some impeccable work with his research."

Rose was beginning to believe that Healer Osborn would never say anything that wouldn't shock her. She thought back to a letter she'd received what now felt like months ago. He had to be talking about Leo. The likelihood that two young wizards would receive grants to study the same thing around the same time was slim to none. It had to be him.

"Did you say blood maladies?" she asked, just to be sure before she got too excited.

"That's right," Healer Osborn said with a nod, and Rose felt a rush of excitement and nerves. His response to her next question could change everything.

"Do you happen to know who-?"

Her question was cut off by Healer Ryan placing a hand on her shoulder and saying rather loudly, "Isn't that one of your cousins?"

Trying not to let her intense displeasure at being interrupted show, Rose glanced in the direction Jane's mother was looking. All thoughts of Leo flew from her mind and dread filled her as her eyes landed on Molly. She'd gone to refill her drink, and Roger Davies was now standing next to her while Molly looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in his presence. She assumed the rather uncomfortable way Roger Davies was standing close to Molly was the reason Healer Ryan had said something.

Rose excused herself before quickly moving across the hall, Louis right on her heels. She hadn't realized how far they'd wandered off until it seemed imperative that she be at Molly's side as quickly as possible.

There was a rather sudden movement from somewhere to Rose's left, but her eyes were on Molly, who was trying to keep her composure while most likely asking the man to leave her alone. If Rose had to guess, the elder wizard was trying to make some sort of play to get Molly Weasley back in his son's life.

No sooner had Rose thought of Archie, than he suddenly appeared, and her brief curiosity about what was going on just out of her line of sight was answered when he pushed through the crowd and approached his father. His eyes were lit with rage and his jaw was clenched as he strode purposely towards where Roger Davies now had his hand on Molly's shoulder.

What occurred next happened so fast that Rose was barely able to blink before Archie strode right up to his father, grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and pulled him away from Molly before landing a swift punch on his strong jaw.

Molly let out a shriek as Archie's father collapsed onto his hands and knees, a fuming Archie standing between them, his back towards Molly as he glared down at his father.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her!"

Archie was paying no mind to the silence in the room as people stared. Rose's father and her Uncle Harry were standing a few feet behind Roger Davies, alert and ready to intervene at any moment. Archie's father pushed himself up off the ground, his eyes hard as his hand went to his jaw.

"How dare you behave like this," Roger Davies spat at his son, his eyes glancing around the room and taking in their audience.

"I'll behave however I damn well please," Archie snapped at his father. "You seem to hold to that same standard, so why the hell shouldn't I?"

Archie's father took what looked like a calming breath, before taking a step closer to his son. They were roughly the same height, though he did have what appeared to be almost an inch on Archie.

"Archibald, consider your actions-"

"I am, Dad. Believe me. And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if you ever so much as look at her. Our family's put her through enough already."

"Archibald, I was merely acting on your behalf since you clearly can't-"

Archie shoved his father hard in the chest, and murmurs of shock ran through the crowd as Ron and Harry pulled their wands and Roger stumbled back a few steps, looking at his son in anger and shock as Archie pointed at him threateningly.

"Never," Archie snarled, "not once, have you done anything for anyone other than yourself. I don't want to have anything to do with you or your plans for my life that have nothing to do with what I want. So stay the fuck out of my life. And that includes Molly."

Before his father could say anything, Archie had turned and stormed out of the room. Rose shared a brief look of concern with Scorpius, who'd been standing on the other side of the room, before he took off after his friend. As conversations that were tinged with comments of scandal and impropriety began to escalate, Rose closed the distance between herself and Molly. She'd stopped in shock when Archie had hit his father, taking in the whole thing from a distance. It was obvious as she reached her that Molly was only seconds away from dissolving into tears.

Rose spared one glare for Roger Davies, who was being led away by a rather flustered looking Abel and her uncle. Her father gave her a look of concern, and she gave him a small smile to placate him before he too walked away.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Rose asked, suddenly panicking at the thought that she hadn't been paying close enough attention to her cousin, but Molly shook her head just as her parents arrived at her side.

"No, I'm fine. He was just saying all these things about how I should give Archie a second chance and that my father would be very on board with the match. And then he said some things about finding me a position at the foundation and he was all but planning the wedding when…"

She trailed off from her rambling, her eyes glazing over as the events that had just occurred were likely replaying in her head.

"Molly, what's going on?" Percy asked, his gaze concerned as he and Audrey looked at their daughter in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked when Molly remained silent.

"Come on," Rose said, slipping her arm around Molly's waist. "I'll take her to get some space alright? We'll explain later," Rose assured her aunt and uncle. They nodded reluctantly and Rose led her cousin towards the front doors amid many curious stares. Louis followed after them, but they weren't approached by anyone else as Rose ushered her down a hall that led to the bathrooms.

She pulled Molly inside, Louis still right behind them. There were only a few witches standing at the sink, who gave Louis scandalized looks as he held the door open for them, telling them he was a Healer and not to worry. He cast a silencing and locking charm once they were gone as Molly sat on a bench across from the sinks. Rose kicked off her heels so she could crouch down in front of Molly, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I know it was upsetting," Rose said in a soothing voice, "and you have every right to fall apart."

Molly nodded, one stray tear falling down her cheek.

"Is there anything I can do?" Louis offered. "I can talk to him, if you like."

Molly shook her head. "No. Let him be. He's probably more upset than I am."

At first, Rose hadn't been sure who Louis was referring to, and it might not have been Archie, but he appeared to be the only person Molly was thinking about.

"I always wondered if he'd ever stand up to him," said Molly. Her eyes were focused on her hands in her lap, but Rose could've sworn she saw her lips almost twitch into a small smile.

"Can't say I expected it to be in such a dramatic fashion."

Louis gave an amused snort.

"From everything I've heard about Roger Davies, he probably got what was coming to him."

Molly gave him a resigned smile. "I just feel bad for Archie. Although, he didn't have to stand up for me."

She paused, and Rose could practically see the gears turning in Molly's brain.

"But he did stand up for you."

Molly's eyes snapped to Rose, something like hope in them.

"And he'll probably pay for it later," continued Rose. "I'm willing to bet this more than somewhat damages his career."

Fear replaced the hope in Molly's eyes as she glanced between her two cousins.

"How could he have been so stupid? Even if his father keeps him on, it's going to look horrible for the foundation either way. Why would he do that?"

Rose knew exactly why Archie did what he did, but saying it out loud meant acknowledging that Molly had a choice to make in regards to her ex boyfriend, and she didn't seem to be in the best state to handle that. She settled for at least part of the truth.

"I'm sure he blames himself," said Rose, "for everything that happened."

"He shouldn't," Molly said, conviction coursing through her words. "His father's a pig and I'm thankful he kept him from me. You should've heard the way he talked about his son. It was all these subtle digs about how worthless and useless he is when absolutely none of it is true. Despicable. What kind of father does that?"

Rose and Louis shared a look at Molly's heated words, and Rose found herself wishing Archie could hear what she was saying.

"Lou, could you maybe check on him?" Molly asked when no one answered her question. It was obvious from how quickly the words fell from her lips that she'd been wanting to say this the whole time. Louis nodded before unlocking the door and leaving.

"He shouldn't have done that," Molly said indignantly. "Standing up for me wasn't worth his reputation. He at least didn't have to hit him."

"Molly," Rose said, moving to sit next to her cousin on the bench. "Remember what you said to me and Dom about your choice to leave the country?"

Molly shook her head.

"It was something about not regretting your choices because you finally took control of your life. Maybe, in a way, that's what Archie did tonight. You might not blame him anymore, but he probably does."

Molly was silent for a few moments, before she nodded.

"I just hope he's alright."

Rose sighed, leaning her head on her cousin's shoulder, thinking of Archie's murderous look as he glared down at his father, and his expression of pure disgust as he fled the building with Scorpius on his heels. She hoped Louis found them so he could at least tend to Archie's most likely bruised hand. Too bad nothing could yet be done for his shattered heart.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Archie was pacing back and forth along the sidewalk, his hands gripping his hair as he tried to control his heavy breathing.

"Arch-"

"Don't."

Scorpius remained silent, watching nervously as Archie stopped before leaning over and retching into the street. He stayed bent over and breathing heavily for a few moments, and Scorpius took the liberty of conjuring a cloth and dampening it with his wand before handing it to his friend, who accepted it gratefully.

"What a bastard," Archie groaned, dabbing at his face.

"What happened, exactly?" Scorpius asked. "I sort of missed the part where he ended up on the ground."

Archie sighed and turned to face his friend.

"He was talking to me earlier about Molly, since Percy apparently told him she was in town. Percy even made comments to my dad about what a shame it is that things didn't work out between us. Of course, this just put all sorts of ideas into Dad's head and he was insisting I try and talk to her tonight and maybe make amends."

Archie paused to spit, wiping the cloth along his face once more before pulling out his wand and vanishing it along with the mess he'd made in the street.

"Pompous arsehole wouldn't let it go, so I told him he better stay away from her, which, of course, didn't happen."

Archie paused and took a deep breath, and Scorpius thought for a moment that he'd get sick again, but he composed himself and continued.

"I knew the minute I saw him talking to her that he had to be up to no good. She looked terrified and angry and I couldn't stop myself. I hardly knew what I was doing when I pulled him away from her, but I should've punched him ages ago."

He subconsciously flexed his bruised hand at the words, and Scorpius wished he was decent at healing charms.

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked.

"Hell if I know," Archie said with a resigned shrug. "But there's no way I'll ever work for him again. He can take his precious foundation and go to hell for all I care. Doesn't even matter if he drags my name through the mud to save his face. I'm done with him."

Despite the mess of it all, Scorpius couldn't help feeling proud of his friend. He'd needed to stand up to his father for a long time, and Scorpius found he didn't blame him at all for the method or the place in which he chose to do it.

"I can't believe he would do that," Archie spat, resuming his pacing. "Actually, I can, but I thought he'd at least have the decency to not stir the pot on the most important night of the year, as he so proudly claims it is. And who the fuck meddles in their kid's love life for political gain? I don't deserve that! And Molly sure as hell deserves far better than any of this!"

He was shouting now, and people were watching him nervously as they made their way down the street.

"Arch-"

"Did you see the look on her face?" he continued. "I doubt she'll ever want to have anything to do with me again. Not that she did before, but this sort of seals the deal a bit, doesn't it?"

"You stood up for her. And you're not your father."

"But I was!" he hollered, stopping in front of Scorpius, a look of hopelessness in his eyes as he pointed at his own chest. "I did what I thought I had to do in order to save my own skin when I pushed her away, and I did it for myself. Did I tell you he threatened to cut me off when I said I'd break up with her sooner than let him control her life? He said if I wanted a single knut, I better screw my head on straight and marry her. I told myself I had no other option at that point, because what was I supposed to do with my life otherwise? I've been bloody groomed for this life! But there was no fucking way I'd let him get his claws in her that way. He might have had me, but he couldn't have her too. So I let things fall apart so she'd realize I wasn't good enough for her, and thank Merlin she did."

He paused, breathing deeply as his eyes shone with tears Scorpius knew he'd never let fall.

"I don't care what I have to do. I'll make sure Roger Davies can't so much as spit in her direction."

Scorpius met Archie's hard gaze, knowing he meant every word he said.

"Even if it means losing the love of your life?"

Archie's hard gaze softened with pain and grief, before resolve washed over him.

"I already did it once. I reckon I could try and survive it again."

Scorpius had serious doubts about this, but didn't voice them as someone approached them from behind. Louis Weasley stepped out from the shadows, his brow furrowed as he looked between the two before his gaze settled on Archie.

"She alright?" Archie asked in a strangled voice. Louis gave a hesitant nod.

"She asked me to check on you," he said in his deep voice. Archie closed his eyes, pain etched across his face. He gave a nod.

"M'alright. She doesn't need to be worrying about me. Especially since it's all my fault."

Louis stepped towards him, pulling out his wand and nodding towards Archie's bruised hand.

"Want me to fix that?"

Archie didn't even flinch when Louis lifted his hand, murmuring some spells under his breath as the skin healed.

"Thanks," Archie mumbled, pulling his still slightly red hand away and flexing it experimentally. Louis was watching him closely, and Scorpius wondered how much of their conversation he'd heard before he made his presence known.

"And she doesn't blame you," Louis said. Archie looked up at him in surprise. "If she really is the love of your life," he continued, "then I suggest you remember that she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Particularly when it comes to what and who she wants in her life. Even if it's you."

Archie gave a nervous swallow before giving a quick nod. With a final nod of acknowledgement to each of them, Louis made his way back inside.

"Are you going to go back in?" Scorpius asked. Archie shook his head.

"I doubt they'd let me back in even if I wanted to. I think I'll just go home."

Scorpius gave a nod of understanding. "Alright. I'll pop by tomorrow?"

Archie gave a noncommittal shrug, but his expression seemed grateful before he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk off down the street. Scorpius took a few moments to gather his thoughts before heading back into what was sure to be an uncomfortable rest of the evening. He hadn't gotten far when he bumped into Rose, who was coming down the hall that led to the bathrooms. She looked exhausted, but just as beautiful as she had been at the start of the evening, even though her hair was slightly out of place.

"She okay?" he asked as she reached him. Rose let out a long sigh.

"I think so. Just a little shaken. Louis and Lucy are with her now."

He gave her a sad smile and they both continued into the banquet hall. People were still dancing, and he saw Rose's brother on the dance floor with Jane Ryan, as well as Al and Abigail and his parents. Everything had gone back to normal, but he couldn't see Archie's dad anywhere.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, looking up at Scorpius with concern in her eyes.

"Not really, but I hope he will be eventually."

Rose let out a sigh as they stopped at the drink table. He poured them each a glass of wine, which they sipped as they watched the crowd of dancers.

"What a fucking mess," Rose mumbled, and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

He smiled down at her, enjoying the way she smirked up at him before her gaze turned back to the people on the dance floor. They stood in silence for a few moments before he noticed she was swaying slightly on her feet to the the music.

Should he ask her to dance? They'd already done it once before, but he'd had an excuse for that. This time, the only reason he'd be able to give convincingly would be that he wanted to. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit that to either of them.

"Wishing you had an excuse to ask me to dance, Malfoy?" she said in a teasing tone, her eyes still fixed ahead of her. He looked away from her, his pulse quickening with nerves and realizing she must have felt him staring. Scorpius knew what he wanted to say in response, and the fact that her mind had wandered in the same direction as his gave him the right amount of courage to go for it.

"Just wondering if you'd actually be able to keep up with me in those heels."

He gave her a challenging look, and her smirk was nearing flirtatious as she looked up at him.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **A/N: It's update day! This might be one of my favorite chapters so far. Can't wait to hear what you think! And WOW. Over one hundred reviews! You guys are the best. And in case you haven't read it yet, I did post that Archie/Molly scene. I have some Jane and Hugo stuff coming too if you're interested!**

 **Happy Reading :)**


	21. Thing Is

The week following the benefit wasn't what Scorpius had expected. For one thing, rather than breaking down, Archie was mostly acting like nothing had happened. He hadn't said much about it since the night in question, and he seemed resigned to his current situation. They didn't talk about Molly, and they didn't talk about his father.

The other unexpected change had been how often Scorpius had seen Rose Weasley. He saw her more frequently that week than he had since they'd been at school together.

They'd danced to a few songs the night of the benefit, before the various honors and awards were handed out. While he held her on the dance floor, it had struck him how easy it was. Yes, they had a complicated past and even present, but all of that flew from his mind as he became lost in her warm brown eyes and enchanted by her disarming laughter. They said a few things about Molly and Archie and even gushed about their goddaughter. She'd told him with excitement about the conversation she had with the Healers from St. Mungo's about her work, and she'd even listened when he talked about the resumed construction on the shop. He never thought she'd be able to let that part of their professional relationship go, but it was obvious she was making an effort. Rose must have felt seriously guilty about the way she'd treated him all those years for there to be this drastic of a turn around.

Maybe that's all it was. Maybe she was merely being nice to him out of pity. He didn't want that. He wanted her to want to spend time with him and get to know him because she thought he was a person worth knowing. As much as he might think there was an element of guilt underlying her efforts, he couldn't help but feel like she'd enjoyed his company. Both the night of the benefit, and on New Year's Eve. It was soon going to be impossible for either of them to deny that his relationship with Rose was slowly but surely beginning to resemble friendship. It was amazing how well they were able to get along when they weren't actively trying to hate each other.

The reason he'd seen her so much that week had to do with the fact that Al noticed the change in their relationship at the benefit, and had somehow managed to get them in the same place at the same time throughout the week. Sometimes it would be at Al's flat, and other times at Sam's. This had also resulted in a few encounters between Archie and Molly, most of which ended in the quick and awkward departure of one or the other. There had been one night, however, when they'd all managed to get both of them to stay at Sam's for the evening. While they hadn't exactly talked to each other, it was something.

Scorpius fully believed that one of the reasons he and Rose had been able to get along better was thanks to the added element of a common goal; keep Archie and Molly as happy as possible, despite the circumstances. Nobody seemed to know what the best outcome of all this would be; only that one of them needed to say something. Rose was under the impression that it needed to be Archie, but Scorpius and Al both disagreed.

"He's put himself out there," Scorpius argued one day when they were having dinner at Al and Abigail's. "He told her the truth about what happened and then he stood up for her in front of what was basically all of Wizarding Britain. She should say something to him."

"But maybe she's still afraid that he won't fight for her this time," Rose reasoned.

"He punched his father," said Scorpius. "If you knew the shit he'd put Archie through, you'd be impressed too."

"I didn't say it wasn't impressive, only that it doesn't mean he'll do what he has to to prove he still loves her."

"And what about her? She's barely shown she still cares for him, which I assume she does."

"Of course she does. But you can't expect her to put herself out there after how much he hurt her last time."

"Is this what you two getting along looks like?" Abigail asked with a chuckle. Their argument hadn't grown heated, and was tinged with the level of banter that had been more typical in their final year at Hogwarts. Rose had smirked at him at Abigail's question.

"We're usually much more pleasant when he agrees with me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I think you'll find that just about everyone else here agrees with _me._ "

Which was true. Abigail understood where Rose was coming from, but she'd spent a lot of time talking things through with Molly over the past week, and she explained that Rose's cousin was much more prone to running than fighting, and that maybe it would be good for her to do the latter for a change.

That dinner was the last time Scorpius had seen Rose, and they'd actually all made plans to have dinner together in a few days. He'd never once made plans with Rose. It was a rather bizarre feeling, and it thrilled him.

Despite his excitement, everything was happening so fast, and he was beginning to panic. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought about the fact that she didn't know the whole truth. If whatever was happening continued, he knew he'd need to tell her soon.

The Saturday following the benefit, he made his way to Al and Abigail's flat, knowing Rose and Abigail and Molly wouldn't be there today since it was Lucy's bridal shower. As he entered to the sound of a crying infant, he thought of the reason he'd sought out his friend's company in the first place. He hadn't talked to Al about the situation with Rose since before Christmas, and now he desperately needed his advice if he was going to go through with this.

"Al?" he called as he shut the door behind him. His friend came out with his crying daughter a moment later.

"Just give me a few minutes, yeah? She should quiet down soon."

Scorpius nodded as Al left the room. He took off his coat before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. It was ten minutes later by the time Al emerged, the house now quiet save for the boiling of the kettle on the stove.

"I think she hates me," Al said with a sigh in reference to his daughter before leaning heavily on the kitchen counter.

"No more than she hates James," Scorpius said with a chuckle. Al laughed as well. James had shown himself to be rather useless at holding anything other than a Quaffle.

They moved to the living room, Al stretching out on the couch as Scorpius sat in the chair across from it.

"I'm assuming you want to talk about Rose?" Al asked, his head resting back on a pillow as he closed his eyes and cradled his tea in his hands.

"Pretty much."

"Planning on telling her the truth?"

Scorpius didn't answer, and Al opened his eyes to look at him when he remained silent.

"I'm not sure how to," Scorpius finally managed to say.

Al sat up, setting his tea on the table between them and leaning forward.

"First things first. _Why_ do you want to tell her?"

Scorpius hadn't been expecting this question, but that didn't matter. He knew the answer.

"Because she deserves to know the truth."

A pleased smile crossed Al's face.

"Good. As long as it's not just because you feel guilty or you think you'll gain something from it."

"I _do_ feel guilty," said Scorpius, "but that's not why I feel like I need to tell her. And I think I'm more likely to lose than gain if I tell her the truth."

Al nodded, lifting his mug to sip his tea before leaning back on the couch, a contemplative look on his face.

"I know I've always said the two of you would get along if you actually tried, but I have to say, even I'm surprised by what I've seen this week."

"How so?"

"Well," said Al with a shrug, "it happened rather fast, didn't it? I always figured it would take awhile for you to warm up to each other."

"Yeah, well," said Scorpius, unable to keep from grinning. "I suppose it helps that I'd already warmed up to her accidentally."

Al chuckled at that. "Still. I didn't expect such a quick turn around."

"I didn't either," Scorpius said, still unable to understand exactly how he'd gotten to where he was. "All I know is that one day I didn't want to have anything to do with her, and the next…"

Al watched him expectantly as he tried to gather his thoughts. How much should he actually say? He knew he was falling for her, but was it too soon? Of course, he'd actually known her for years, and he'd been unknowingly falling for her for months now. So really, the only reason it would seem fast would be because they hadn't always gotten along. But should he hold himself back simply because he didn't think it made sense that he could move past that so quickly?

"How does it possibly make sense?" he found himself asking. "How can we have such a strife filled past and she say truly uncalled for things to me, and I forgive her to the point where I now constantly want to be around her?"

Surprisingly, Al grinned.

"First of all, it's been over a month. You're too big a person to hold a grudge for that long, especially after she apologized."

Had it really been that long? Scorpius was about to agree that Al had a point, when his friend continued.

"Secondly, do you remember when I forgot Abigail's birthday? The first year we lived together?"

Slightly thrown by the question, Scorpius nodded. Abigail had been rightfully angry. Al had gone out with him and Archie that night, completely forgetting to make any plans with his girlfriend on her twentieth birthday. To say she'd yelled at him when they showed up at their flat drunk would be an understatement.

What _had_ surprised Scorpius, had been the fact that he'd seen Al and Abigail only a few days later, and you never would have known that anything had gone wrong.

"I remember you asking me the next time you saw us about how she'd possibly forgiven me already. Do you remember what I said?"

It came back to Scorpius in an instant, since it had stuck out to him at the time. And then he thought of the conversation he had with his father on Boxing Day about the way his mother had been so forgiving the night they'd gotten engaged. And how he'd almost forgiven Rose even before she apologized. And all the different parts came together, like the tuning of an orchestra when all the instruments finally managed to land on the same note in a giant crescendo.

"You said it was because she loved you."

Al grinned at the state of shock Scorpius was in.

" _Love covers a multitude of sins,'_ or something like that," Al said with a smirk. "It was in this religious text Abigail's mum insisted we have read at the wedding."

Scorpius remembered, but he wasn't about to reminisce about his friend's wedding. All his thoughts were going into digesting the information he'd just come across. He wasn't falling for Rose Weasley. He already had.

Maybe it had been Daisy he'd originally fallen for, but he'd stopped seeing them as two different people for awhile now. It was all Rose in his mind. And he wanted to be with her more than he ever had before.

"Bloody hell, I'm in such a mess," said Scorpius, leaning forward and burying his hands in his hair.

"Figured it out, have you?"

Scorpius looked up to shoot Al a scowl before resting his head in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Tell her the truth," Al said, making it sound as if it were that simple. Which, of course, it wasn't.

"Let her know the truth, and let her decide for herself how she feels about you. She might hate you, but if she feels the same way you do, she just might forgive you as well."

Scorpius let out a pessimistic laugh, looking up at his friend. "Don't go getting my hopes up."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Al said with a grin. "Expect to face the full wrath of Rose Weasley, and maybe be ready to cast a shield charm."

Scorpius rolled his eyes while Al chuckled at him.

"You're enjoying this a little too much."

"I've had to listen to the two of you bitch and moan about each other for years," Al said seriously. "I much prefer you miserable because you love her than because you hate her."

His cheeks flushed at Al's words. It felt strange to hear someone say that out loud and to know he couldn't deny it.

"Can't say I'm too chuffed about it," he grumbled.

"When do you think you'll tell her?" Al asked after a few moments of silence.

"Soon," Scorpius said. "I want to think about the best way to do it, rather than just blurting it all out. But I want to do it soon."

"Well," Al said, standing and stretching. "Give me a heads up beforehand. I'd like to be prepared for her to angrily storm to my doorstep."

Scorpius shot him an annoyed look, but agreed. The only thing left to do was figure out how to get through the next few times he saw her, while trying to come up with a plan to tell her the truth that he knew she didn't see coming.

* * *

Rose felt an inexplicable sense of nerves as she made her way to Scorpius Malfoy's flat. Why she had agreed to this was beyond her. It had all happened so fast. One minute, she'd almost been tricked into having dinner with him at Al and Abigail's, the next she was actually making plans to see him again.

It was getting harder for Rose to deny that she actually liked spending time with Scorpius Malfoy. Especially now that she was doing so willingly. Was it the worst thing in the world to enjoy his company?

She reached his building and double checked the address Al had given her, realizing she'd walked past it on many occasions, always admiring the architecture. Knowing she was early and her cousin and his wife wouldn't be there yet, Rose nervously rang the buzzer, announcing it was her when he answered. He buzzed her in a moment later, and Rose made her way to the third floor. She could hear dishes banging around when she reached the door and knocked. When he opened it, it took everything in Rose to not start laughing hysterically on the spot.

His blond hair was stuck up at odd angles, pieces of dough in it from where he'd obviously run his hands through in frustration. Flour was smeared across his face, and he wore an apron with frills on it that was equally covered in various ingredients. The best part was the relieved look on his face when he saw her.

"Do you know how to stuff a pasty?" he asked hopefully, and then Rose really did start laughing.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" she asked through her laughter. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he let her into the flat.

"I've never made them before and the bloody pastry won't seal itself," he grumbled as he led her to the kitchen. She took the opportunity to observe his flat as she followed. It was rather humble; hardwood floors and a roaring fire and mismatched furniture that looked more comfortable than stylish. There were shelves stacked with books, and a desk by one of the windows that had books and parchment and quills strewn across it.

"Have you rolled it out enough?" asked Rose as she followed him into the kitchen. He stood over the table, looking down at his lack of progress.

"I thought I had," he said, scratching his head in confusion, and Rose couldn't help but chuckle as she took in his handiwork, knowing exactly what he'd done wrong. "It keeps splitting and the filling keeps coming out the sides."

"Well you're never going to get them folded properly if you insist on putting too much filling in."

She removed her coat, throwing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs before rolling up the sleeves of her jumper and putting herself to work.

"You only need about half this much," she told him as she scooped some of the delicious looking pumpkin filling back into the bowl it had come from. He nodded as he watched her before stepping away for a moment. Rose almost jumped in surprise when he returned with a second apron and placed it over her head. She gave him a grateful smile as she re rolled some of the pastry that had split. Ten minutes later, Rose had her own bit of flour on herself and their desserts were in the oven.

"Thanks," he said with a relieved sigh, waving his wand so the used dishes made their way to the sink. "That would've been a nightmare for Al to see."

Rose laughed, imagining perfectly how much Al would tease Scorpius for his failed attempts at baking.

"What made you decide to take all this on in the first place?" Rose asked as she removed her apron, taking in the delicious looking meal that was sat on the stove under a warming charm. He gave a shrug.

"I haven't had much of a need to cook for anyone since I broke up with Mel. Felt nice to do it again."

The mention of his ex girlfriend had Rose feeling slightly uncomfortable. Did he know she'd come to see her after they'd broken up? She also remembered Molly's comment about how she was part of the reason they'd broken up in the first place. It was hard not to be curious.

"I met her once," she found herself saying. Scorpius spared her a glance as he busied himself with getting the table set.

"At Lily's party?"

"No," Rose said with a shake of her head. "She came by my flat."

Scorpius almost dropped the glasses he was carrying to the table. His eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"Why?"

Rose shrugged as he regained his composure and continued with his task. "Something about wanting to put a face with the name. Apparently you complained about me quite a bit."

She smirked as his cheeks tinged with a slight pink.

"Well, you were a bit of a pain in the arse."

Rose's mouth opened in amused shock as he smirked at her, the table now set as he took off his apron.

"No more than you were," she teased back. "Didn't realize I'd gotten under your skin that much."

"When did she come see you?" he asked curiously, ignoring her jab.

"It was after Lily's party," she said, trying to remember exactly when it had happened. "Oh, it was the day after Holly was born. Or later that morning rather."

He nodded before leading them back into the living room. "That would've been right after we broke up. And I'd spent the last few weeks griping about how you wouldn't help me after I'd stopped by the shop."

Rose paused in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as he began to tidy up some of the books that were scattered across his coffee table.

"Did you break up because of me?"

She wasn't sure why she asked the question other than that she had to know the answer. He'd straightened up to face her, obviously surprised by the question.

"Molly said that Abigail mentioned something like that," she said as a way of explaining her question.

"Sorry, Weasley," he said with a smirk. "But I'm afraid that relationship was doomed without any help from you. As much as you might like to take credit for causing me pain."

She winced at his words. "I might have at one point, but I'd be sorry if that was the case now."

He sighed, giving up on his task and sitting on the couch. His eyes met hers and they were surprisingly vulnerable.

"I think I know that. It's just difficult at times to think that you really don't hate me anymore."

"Hate's a strong word," she said as she moved towards one of his armchairs. She didn't sit in it, choosing to lean against the back instead. "More an intense dislike."

He smirked at her honesty. "Then it's nice to know you don't dislike me with as much intensity anymore."

"Who said I disliked you at all?" she teased, unsure where all this was coming from. Even though it was obvious the nature of their relationship had changed, it felt strange to admit out loud that she felt differently towards him than she used to.

"I recall you saying so yourself on multiple occasions," he pointed out.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," she said with a roll of her eyes. Her gaze was fixed to the top of the chair her hands were currently resting on, but she looked up when he remained silent.

He was watching her intently, his hair still with bits of dough in it and flour still smeared across his strong jaw.

"What?" asked Rose when he continued to watch her questioningly.

"Would it matter? If you were part of the reason I broke up with Mel?"

Rose tried to not let her panic at his question show on her face.

"Of course not. Why should it?"

He shrugged.

"It would just be interesting if it did. I'd be curious to know why."

His gaze felt penetrating as he stared at her. Rose took a deep breath, letting out a long sigh as she shifted her weight so she was leaning more fully on the chair. Did it matter to her?

"I think it would only matter if I'd played a role other than being a thorn in your side that you complained about."

What the hell was wrong with her and where was all this coming from? All week, she'd been successful at stamping down the thoughts that had sprung up at the benefit, but this conversation had dug all that up again. She glanced down to see her knuckles were white as she gripped the back of the chair, unable to keep looking at his questioning gaze.

"And if you had?"

The nervous tone in his voice had her looking up at him again, and she was surprised to find him standing, his eyes lit with wonder and curiosity. It scared her how much she wanted to say that of course it would matter, especially if it meant that he could possibly have feelings for her, as bizarre as that would be. She hadn't wanted that since she was in school. But no matter what either of them might feel, they'd be kidding themselves if they thought anything more than a tentative friendship could work between them. Not after everything that had happened.

"I guess it still wouldn't really matter, would it?" she found herself saying.

The sound of a knock on the door prevented them from exploring the conversation further, and she heard Scorpius curse under his breath as he moved to answer it.

"Sorry we're late," Abigail said as she followed her husband into the flat. "Holly decided to make a mess of herself right before we left."

Rose approached Al, who was holding a rather content looking Holly in her carrier. She pulled her out, happy to focus on something other than the conversation that had just taken place. Abigail said something to Scorpius about the state of his hair, and then she heard him leaving the room, most likely to sort himself out.

Rose let herself relax, the comforting weight of her goddaughter in her arms soothing her.

"It smells delicious in here," Al said as he moved into the kitchen. "Blimey! He made a feast."

"Those pasties still need to bake, Al," she hollered into the kitchen when she heard him banging around.

"Have you been here awhile?" asked Abigail.

"Maybe twenty minutes?" Rose said with a shrug. It had felt like less than that, which always seemed to be the case when she was around Malfoy. She never got bored.

He emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, and they all sat down the eat. The food was delicious, and Rose focused on that and making faces at her goddaughter while Al talked about the current case he was working.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Scorpius asked Abigail, who wore a look of uncertainty at the question.

"I don't know. I _want_ to go back because I really do miss it, but I don't know if I could leave her."

She reached out and stroked her daughter's dark hair that was rather thick for her young age, and Holly gave a pleased gurgle from her place in Rose's lap.

"Al's mum offered to do some nannying for us, so I might try going back for a bit next month and see how that goes."

Al reached out and squeezed Abigail's hand in comfort, smiling softly at her.

"No one would blame you if you chose to stay home with our daughter. I find I wouldn't mind doing so myself half the time."

"Please," Abigail said with a roll of her eyes. "You'd go mad. And we've talked about that. I always said I'd give it up for a family eventually, so what if that came earlier than we expected?"

Their meal continued, and Rose did her best to avoid drawing any attention to herself. Scorpius was sat adjacent to her at the round table, and there had been a few subtle glances sent by both before she turned slightly so her back was almost to him, but not in an obvious way.

The pasties were just as delicious as they looked, and Scorpius acknowledged her for the first time since before dinner when he told Al and Abigail that she deserved some of the credit.

"Saved me from making a right mess," he said. "Otherwise we'd be having pastries with globs of pumpkin on top of them."

Al chuckled as Abigail devoured her third pasty. "Whatever would we do without Rose," her cousin said, smirking at her before his eyes momentarily flickered to Scorpius, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Coffee, anyone?"

They sat around talking for another hour, and Rose let herself relax. The conversation began to flow easier, and she even managed to laugh as Scorpius recounted his almost disastrous foray into baking. She even made a few comments herself about how pitiful he looked when he opened the door. Rose began to think that maybe the evening would end with their earlier conversation forgotten and things back to normal. And by that she meant the new normal they'd found. The normal that she'd grown to thoroughly enjoy.

When the time came for the young parents to head home, Rose realized it wouldn't be that simple. They were putting on their coats and she was just about to leave before Al and Abigail, when Scorpius told her to wait, under the pretense that he was going to pack up some pasties for her to take since she'd been so helpful in making them.

He went into the kitchen, leaving Rose feeling helpless to do anything but wait. Abigail hollered a farewell to their host before heading out the door, Al right behind her with Holly on his arm. Rose looked at him curiously when he gave her something like an apologetic smile, but he was out the door before she could question him.

"Here," said Scorpius as he emerged from the kitchen, handing her a container filled with pasties. "Thanks for all your help with that."

She managed to give him a slight smile, despite the nervous twisting of her stomach.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help save the day."

He chuckled, his eyes hesitant as he took in her every feature. Rose willed herself to do or say something. Maybe wish him goodnight and make her way out the door, but he pulled out his wand before she could move.

"Hold out your wand," he requested, and she did, surprising herself with how much she trusted him. He waved his wand in a circular motion around her arm, muttering something under his breath.

"There," he said, stowing his wand back in his pocket. "Now you won't have to be buzzed in next time."

Next time? There would be a next time? She tried to ignore the way the thought made her feel excited, merely nodding as she returned her wand to her pocket.

"Thanks for dinner," she said. "And dessert."

She finally turned to leave, hoping he would let her go, but also hoping he wouldn't.

"Rose?"

It was almost embarrassing how quickly she turned back to face him. The sound of her name falling from his lips was something she couldn't recall ever hearing, at least not said in that way. She knew for a fact she'd never said his. He'd always been Malfoy.

He seemed nervous and unsure as she watched him, but determined at the same time.

"Yes?"

He fidgeted. His hand running through his hair as he looked at his feet.

"Thing is…" he began uncertainly. After another moment's hesitation, he locked eyes with her and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You remember that night at the Chimera Cafe?"

She couldn't help it as her brow rose incredulously.

"Right, sorry. Of course you remember. Um…"

He seemed to be struggling with something, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he focused on his feet. Looking back up at her, he let out a sigh, a sense of resolve evident in his stance.

"Could we maybe have a do over? Would you meet me there on Saturday night?"

That wasn't what she'd been expecting at all.

"You mean, like a…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not like that. There are just a few things I think we should talk about. Things I probably should have said that night."

Rose was well and confused now, but her curiosity outweighed any sense of uncertainty or nerves she might be feeling.

"Molly leaves on Sunday and we're doing a dinner for her Saturday evening."

"Friday?" he was quick to counter. She nodded.

"Thank you," he said, relaxing slightly, but he didn't smile at her.

With a final farewell and plans to meet at seven o'clock on Friday, Rose left his flat, her mind whirring and jumping to so many different conclusions.

What had he wanted to say that night that he felt needed to be said now? Had he really not forgiven her? Perhaps he came that night because he knew she'd be there. Maybe Al had said something and he'd shown up to purposely mess with her. Had he somehow known about her plans to meet Leo and he'd sabotaged her?

No. That seemed impossible. Only Al and Jane had known. Jane would have no reason to tell him, and she trusted Al. He knew enough about her history with Malfoy to know better than to tell him.

So what was it? Did he have feelings for her? Had that really been the reason he'd broken things off with his girlfriend? Melinda had said he had feelings for another girl that wasn't Rose, so that didn't seem likely either. Was it business related?

It was Monday night, which meant she had four more days to agonize over this before she knew the truth. She wished she could write to Leo. He'd be able to help calm her down. It amazed her how much she missed his presence in her life, but what surprised her even more, were the moments when she'd be with Scorpius and completely forget that Leo ever existed. Someone she'd once been determined to hate was doing a spectacular job of pushing someone she'd come to care deeply for out of her mind. It had been so entirely unexpected, and it caused her to question all of the feelings she'd believed she had for Leo the past few months. It made her question how she felt about Scorpius as well.

It would help if she had answers as far as Leo was concerned, and as she walked back to her flat, a memory from the night of the benefit flashed across her mind, and her conversation with Healer Osborn came to the forefront in sharp relief.

Rose stopped in her tracks in shock for a moment before she picked up her pace, eager to get home and thankful the Healer had told her to reach out at anytime. Their conversation had been forgotten, the following events of that night driving it from her mind until now. As she began to plan out in her head what all she'd include in the letter, she wondered how she could have possibility let the Healer's comments about who she knew had to be Leo slip her mind so easily. It was just another example of how thoroughly Scorpius Malfoy had driven Leo from her mind throughout the week. And this new development was threatening to do that further.

As she arrived home and sat down to write a letter to the Healer, Rose was hopeful that, by the time she went to go meet Scorpius on Friday night, she'd have at least one of her many questions answered, and she'd finally know who Leo was.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been asked about this story staying consistent with You've Got Mail, which I based it off of. It is starting to morph into it's own thing. It pretty much started changing after Scorpius found out the truth. I've been enjoying making some changes and making the story my own, and I hope you are enjoying the same! Thanks as always for your kind reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	22. Is it Worth It?

**A/N: What!? An update a day early?! You're welcome :)**

 **I'll be without wifi starting tomorrow for a few days and figured I wouldn't make you wait. There were a lot of opinions and ideas about how this chapter would all go down, so I'm excited to see what you think. So, without further ado...**

* * *

"What are the chances I can get you to stop asking me about this?" Molly grumbled at Rose and Abigail. They'd come to help her pack for her departure to France in two day, but they'd failed to do much other than aggravate her. Rose immediately felt guilty, realizing they'd probably been bothering Molly a bit too much about where she stood with Archie Davies, but Abigail seemed to have no such qualms.

"It depends on when you'll actually listen," said Abigail. "Don't you think you owe him something?"

"This isn't about keeping score," Molly said, her hands on her hips as she looked down at her best friend judgmentally.

"Right, sorry," said Abigail, still undeterred. "Don't you _want_ to say something to him?"

"What?" Molly asked helplessly, spreading her arms out and looking between her two friends. "What would I say?"

"Well, does he know you've forgiven him? That might be a nice thing to hear."

Molly dropped her arms, and if she were the type of person to scowl, she would have.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Of course not," Abigail assured her. "I just know that if I were in his shoes, I'd want to be able to move on and have closure from it all, and the person I'd wronged forgiving me would go a long way."

Molly seemed to struggle with this for a moment, and Rose busied herself with searching the dresser draws in Lucy's spare bedroom once again for any lingering socks.

"We did have closure," Molly said uncertainly. "We talked on New Year's Eve and I even told him that's what it was all about."

"Maybe for you," said Abigail with a shrug, "but what about him? You know why everything happened the way it did and that he's sorry, but did you even forgive him for it?"

Rose could tell from the look in Molly's eyes that she was replaying that conversation in her mind, and Molly looked at Abigail almost in shame when she realized she was right.

"I suppose I didn't. But that… you know… implicit."

"Molly, come on," Abigail reasoned with her. "With everything you've been through, nothing is implicit."

Molly looked as if she didn't want that to be true, and turned to Rose for backup, but Rose was set firmly in Abigail's camp.

"If I were him," Rose began tentatively, "I wouldn't risk being sure of anything unless you'd outright told me, no matter how much you'd implied the truth."

This seemed to make Molly see things clearly and she almost appeared to be in pain.

"He probably thinks I still hate him," Molly said despondently. "No wonder he's been acting the way he has all week."

Molly picked up a jumper that was lying on her bed and waiting to be packed. She made an effort to fold it, but it ended up a rumpled mess in her hands as she focused on her recent realization. Rose thought back the the few times Molly and Archie had seen each other that week. The only time they'd actually both stuck around Molly seemed nervous to have him there, but open about it. Almost like she would have been eager to engage him in conversation if he were to initiate it. But Archie had kept his head down and only ever let his eyes drift her way when he was certain she was looking elsewhere. Molly's assessment of the motives behind his behavior was probably spot on.

"Do you want him to think that? That you still hate him?" Rose managed to ask. With a sigh, Molly sat down on the bed, running her hands over the soft material of the jumper she was still holding.

"No," she said softly, her eyes fixed on her hands. "Because even if we never speak again, I'd hate for him to continue thinking something that's not true. Because I never did hate him."

"So," Abigail said with determination, "what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

"There's nothing I can do about it. Nothing I _should_ do about it," Archie grumbled into his coffee.

"Mate, come on," said Scorpius. "We all know that you'll regret not saying something as soon as she's gone."

"Just last week you said she should be the one to come talk to me," Archie challenged.

"Are you really going to let your pride get in the way of this?"

Archie remained silent as he sat across from Scorpius, whose desk was between them as they argued in his office on Friday afternoon.

"Look, you can do whatever the hell you want," said Scorpius. "But I actually know how terrifying it can be to face your fears. I've practically been shaking all week."

"Don't make this about you," Archie snapped. "Sure, Rose is probably going to hate you when you tell her the truth, and you might never get a chance with her, but I actually lost something. And as much as I claimed I could stand to lose her again, it would hurt too bloody much if I'd actually tried to have her and then lost her."

Archie's face was set and determined, but Scorpius knew he had to press just a bit more. Whereas before he thought Molly should do the talking, time was running out, and he knew, even though Archie wouldn't admit it, that his friend would regret it if he just let her go. Not without knowing how she felt about him.

"What if she still loves you and just needs to hear that you feel the same? Did you even tell her on New Year's?"

Archie shook his head before draining his coffee and setting his mug rather carelessly on the desk.

"I couldn't. She was so cut up about everything else, I just knew it would be too much. And I don't deserve to be allowed to tell her that. I broke her heart and my own in the process. It wouldn't be fair for me to tell her how I feel now."

Scorpius leaned forward on his desk, looking his friend square in the face.

"Arch, if you don't listen to any of my advice, I want you to at least remember this; you're allowed to do something for yourself every now and then. All this time, no matter how much you may claim to have acted selfishly, you've done nothing but try and protect Molly. Back when you were together and even this past month. Everything has been to make sure she's okay and she's happy and she has what she needs. But did you ever think that she might need you? And that it's okay for you to want her?"

Archie's eyes drifted from Scorpius' face, his mouth pursed in thought as he breathed heavily.

"She'd have to forgive me first, which I'm not even sure she's done. Besides, I've spent the last few years doing everything I could to not want her. Switching that off isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Just say you'll think about it, yeah? Rose said she leaves on Sunday."

Archie nodded, his tense posture relaxing slightly in recognition of the end of the conversation.

"Speaking of Rose…" drawled Archie, "what's your plan?"

Scorpius had gone back and forth all week on how he wanted to tell Rose the truth. One thought he had was to show up at the cafe and say something all poised and rehearsed and introduce himself as Leo, like he would have had he not known Rose before meeting her as Daisy. That just seemed too nonchalant, like it was a bit of a joke. He quickly decided against that option. He thought about dropping hints throughout their meal until she figured it out, but once again, that felt cheap. And the last thing he wanted was for her to think he'd thought it was all some game to him.

There was always the option of just completely winging it, but that's what he'd done last time and it had gone horribly wrong. He wanted it to be intentional and he wanted to have a plan. When he stopped overthinking it, the answer had come easily.

"I wrote her a letter last night," he told Archie. "I'm still trying to figure out at what point in the evening to give it to her."

"Probably not in the restaurant," Archie commented. "Don't want to cause a scene."

Scorpius shot him a look. "Maybe if she's not there yet or waiting outside, I'll give it to her first. That way I don't have to sit through a meal as a bundle of nerves. If not, I'll offer to walk her home and give it to her then. If I manage to work up the courage to give it to her at all."

"Solid plan," said Archie. "For the situation, at least. That's rather rotten all around."

"Thanks for that."

"My pleasure," Archie said with a grin. "In all seriousness though, what do you want to happen?"

Scorpius sighed, leaning forward and slowly spinning his own mug of coffee around on the desk, looking into the depths of swirling dark liquid.

"I reckon she'll hate me once again. Not much I can do about that, but it's better than trying to see what could happen between us without her knowing everything I do."

"That's not what I asked," said Archie. "I asked what you _wanted._ "

"I'm trying not to think about that."

Archie pondered his friend's response, a look of concentration marring his features for a few moments before he sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Scorpius gave him an apologetic grimace.

"What are you going to do about your dad?"

"What about him?" Archie asked irritably.

"Well, you're not going to continue working for him, right?"

Archie shook his head. "No. I was actually thinking about asking Hugo for some legal advice. It's not just the job; I'm part owner since I'm his 'heir' or whatever. I'm not sure if I want to dissolve my hold completely, or what my options might be. Part of me wants to just completely cut ties and never look back, but I'm not sure that's the smartest choice."

"Any ideas what you'll do instead?" asked Scorpius.

"Haven't given it much thought," Archie said with a shrug. "If I sell my stock in the company, I could afford to travel for awhile. Might be nice to get away. After that, maybe look for some other nonprofit to work for? It's all I know, really. And I do know that I'm actually good at what I do when I care about it. It's just been hard to be invested for the last few years."

"God, a holiday would be fantastic," Scorpius said, leaning back in his chair. "I'd love to get away from everything once it all goes to shit tonight."

"Am I interrupting a pity party?"

They both glared at Al as he walked into Scorpius' office, an amused smirk on his face.

"You know," said Scorpius in annoyance, "it's rather insensitive of you to mock us when you're not only happily married, but it just so happens to be members of your family that are making our lives miserable."

Al looked affronted by his friend's comment, though still amused.

"I think you're the ones making your own lives miserable. Well, at least you are," he said to Archie before turning back to Scorpius. "Yours is a little outside of your control."

"Oi!" Archie said defensively. "I can't do anything about mine either."

"Why? Your mouth hasn't seemed to have stopped functioning. I'm willing to bet you used your legs to get here. Seems that's all you'd need to go make things right with Molly."

Archie stood at Al's challenge, glaring dangerously at the young Auror, who didn't even seem slightly fazed.

"Fuck off, Al. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand plenty. You can convince yourself all you want that it won't work between you two, but the way I see it, the only reason it didn't was because of choices you both made. You have the chance to make a different one this time, so what'll it be?"

Archie just continued to glare at Al, his chest heaving as he seemed on the verge of cursing his friend. But he merely grabbed his coat from the back of his chair before storming out of the room.

"Hopefully that won't backfire," Al said with an almost pleased smirk as he took the seat Archie had vacated.

"I'd already given him a bit of a shake down about it, so it'll either be just the push he needs or a little too much."

Al shrugged. "Not much we can do anymore at this point. Just got to let them figure out the rest themselves."

Scorpius could only nod in agreement.

"There a reason you stopped by?"

"Got done early with some paperwork and just wanted to check in before tonight. You ready?"

Scorpius glanced at the clock on his desk, which read just before five. He shrugged before turning back to face his friend.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

"He didn't explain what he wanted?" Hugo asked as he leaned on the front counter, an intrigued look on his face.

"Nope," said Rose with a shake of her head. "Just that there was something we should talk about. I've got no bloody clue what it could be. Hopefully he's not thinking of offering to buy me out or something equally stupid."

Hugo chuckled, something he'd been doing a lot more of lately.

"Have you given any more thought to what those Healers talked to you about?"

Rose shrugged. "A bit. I talked to Jane about it and she thought it was an amazing opportunity, but I can't ask her to take over more here. She _hates_ the customer aspect. She'd rather just sit in the back brewing basic potions day in and day out."

"Would they consider allowing you both to use the lab?" Hugo suggested. "Maybe that way you could alternate duties."

Rose paused, thinking about his idea. "I hadn't really thought about it, but I'm sure she'd love to have the opportunity as well. Maybe I'll ask Healer Osborn in my next letter."

"You wrote to him already?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," Rose said with a sigh, counting out the last few galleons as she made to close up shop for the day. "I told him I'd be interested in meeting soon to discuss what possibilities there are, but it was more about something else."

She'd been growing more agitated each day that passed without hearing back from the Healer. Maybe he found her question to be impertinent. Or he was simply too busy with other matters to pay attention to such a simple inquiry. She'd hoped to have an answer to whom had been given the Campbell Grant by now. Her letter should have arrived Tuesday morning, and she might not have been as bothered by the three day wait if it weren't so important to her.

She'd been waiting so long to find out who Leo was, and now it was close enough for her to feel like she could just reach out and grasp the truth, but it was still evading her. There was a strange part of her that felt like she almost knew the truth, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what that truth was. It was a bizarre feeling, like when you can't quite remember the name of a song or the title of a book, but you know you should.

It was probably because she had every piece of the puzzle in place except this last one. She knew what he did and essentially who he was. And she knew how she felt about him. But she still didn't know his true identity.

"Ready?" Jane asked as she came out from the back room and approached Hugo, who smiled as she came to stand next to him. Jane gave Rose a teasing smile before grabbing Hugo's hand.

"Have fun tonight. Don't wait up," she said with a wink, before pulling a slightly startled Hugo out the front door.

Rose had to chuckle to herself. It had been strange to watch the change that had come over both Jane and Hugo the past few weeks. They were still mostly in the friendship territory, but Hugo had started to make it obvious that he was very much enjoying spending time with her best friend. Over the years, Hugo would always handle his relationships the same way; he'd get to know the girl, hang out with her a few times, and then ask her out. It seemed to be going the same way once again, but Rose had never seen him this relaxed and open around anyone. Not in a long time.

She finished closing up and pulled on her hat, coat, and scarf, making her way home just after six o'clock. In roughly an hour, she'd be going to meet Scorpius Malfoy, completely willingly. Despite the ominous way he'd said they needed to talk, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited about spending time getting to know him more. A thought she never would have had a month ago.

Trudging up the steps to her flat and kicking the snow off her boots as she went, Rose did a mental inventory of what was likely to be clean and hanging in her closet. She didn't want to look _too_ nice, but a little effort couldn't go amiss. Her coat was off and she was in the middle of removing her scarf when she noticed the owl on the ledge outside her window. Hurrying over, she let it in, quickly retrieving the letter before the owl flew off again.

Assuming she knew exactly who it was from, thoughts of preparing for her evening were momentarily forgotten as she sat down at her kitchen table, her cat Rhea winding herself around her feet and seeking attention. But Rose could only think about the letter in her hand and what it might contain as she tore it open.

 _Miss Weasley,_

 _What a surprise to receive your letter. It was lovely to meet you the night of the benefit, as well. I too wish we'd been able to talk for longer, but I do understand that you had personal matters to attend to. The incident between Mr. Davies and his son has been the talk of the town, but I trust your cousin is in good spirits now._

 _I'd be more than happy to meet with you sometime in the near future. I will have my assistant attach a memo about what times would be best for my schedule. I understand you have a partner at your store? I would understand if you'd like to include her in our discussions if possible._

 _As to your other question - that was the reason you didn't hear from me sooner. I couldn't remember the name of the young wizard who received the grant so I had to do some digging. When I finally learned his name, I was surprised you weren't already aware who'd received the grant. I seem to recall you dancing with him for awhile at the benefit so I believe you to be on friendly terms. If you see Scorpius Malfoy, tell him that I'd love to hear more about his research on blood maladies. Maybe we could all set up a meeting together, since you seem so interested in his work as well._

 _I'll tell Mr. Dobbins, my assistant, to expect your owl in regards to a time when you would be available to meet._

 _Regards,_

 _Healer Charles Osborn_

Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her eyes were moving across the page rapidly, always drawn back to the same words. It was making her dizzy. Her whole body was numb.

The night she'd gone to meet Leo and Scorpius had shown up flashed through her mind, followed quickly by Leo's letter that lacked much explanation for that night. And then there had been his following one that ended their correspondence, which he hadn't explained much either.

She felt sick. She felt confused. But she also felt like she should have known all along, and that there was no way he was not already very aware of the truth.

* * *

Scorpius was nervously standing in front of his bathroom mirror, trying not to focus too much on the way his hair lay. He was supposed to be meeting Rose in twenty minutes, meaning he had roughly half that time to finish getting ready before he should set off for the cafe.

He'd chosen to wear a dark blue henley shirt, almost navy, and dark wash jeans. He'd thought about doing a more formal button up, but didn't want to over dress. It amazed him how much thought he put into it. Rose had rolled her eyes at him in the past when she thought he was dressed too "uppity" as she liked to call it. He was hoping she'd appreciate his attempts at dressing more casual. It was actually something he wished he did more often, but it had been ingrained in him to always look his best since birth. He'd actually said this to Rose last week when she'd commented on his attire when they'd been at Sam's one night, and she'd laughingly told him that he didn't need a sport coat to look good.

He could still remember the slight pink that had appeared on her cheeks after her comment. It was just one more thing that had happened that made him think she could possible feel the same way about him as he did her one of these days.

Archie's question about what he actually wanted had been ringing in Scorpius' head the past two hours. He knew it was wishful thinking, to want her to be understanding and maybe even be open to at least keeping their tentative friendship in tact, but he couldn't help wanting even _more_ than that. All week, he'd been trying not to get his hopes up; to realize that this night would likely not go well for him. But every time he thought of Rose, he thought of his future, and she'd somehow become tied to that in his mind. Of course, he'd realized awhile ago that he wanted a future with Daisy, but he was only just accepting that he still wanted that. Now that he knew she was Rose.

It was all Rose now. The fact that he'd gotten to know her without realizing it didn't seem to matter anymore. She'd always been the girl he was falling for, and now, there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

It was ridiculous how blind he'd been for years. When they were in school, he'd always been drawn to her, but her walls were so strongly built up and he'd responded in kind. It was almost laughable to think about what could have been if they'd just opened themselves up to each other back then. They could have grown up as friends, and this next part would have been a hell of a lot easier. Maybe they would've already been together by now. It was ironic that it took anonymity on both parts for him to get to know someone that he'd known the majority of his life.

Scorpius was pulled from his musings by a knock on his front door. He was still standing over his bathroom sink, taking in his appearance. There was still a small amount of time before he had to meet Rose, but he couldn't think of who could possibly be stopping by unexpectedly. His parents usually flooed first, and Al and Archie knew his plans for the evening, and there weren't many other people who were able to just come to his front door.

Hoping whatever it was wouldn't take long, he made his way to answer as another impatient knock sounded. He let out an annoyed sigh as he opened the door, stopping short in surprise when he saw Rose standing in front of him. Her expression was unreadable, and the knit cap she was wearing was slightly eskew. He looked at her in question.

"Hi," he finally managed to say, stepping back as if to let her in. "Weren't we meant to be meeting-?"

"How long have you known?"

His gut clenched as a combined sense of panic and sorrow settled over him. Her eyes were filled with confusion, and she seemed almost to be in a state of shock. It was written plainly across her face that she knew the truth.

"Rose-"

"How long? Was it when you showed up at the cafe or before?"

He sighed, all the anticipation he's been feeling moments before leaving him as he moved into the flat, leaving her to follow. She didn't even close the door behind her as she stepped inside. He might as well be honest now.

"I figured it out when I saw the burn paste in your shop," he said, turning to face her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his hair that had started to grow too long hanging slightly in his face. "How'd you find out?"

"The Campbell Grant," she said in a strained voice. "I figured when I heard about some young wizard winning it for research on blood malady cures, it was unlikely for there to be more than one of you. I looked into it."

He sighed, his hand going to rub his eyes in frustration. Of all the ways he thought of this happening, this had been the last thing he wanted.

"So, when you came to meet me at the cafe," she continued, obviously still processing everything, "you already knew it would be me?"

He looked down, shoving his hand back in his pocket and scuffing his foot against the floor before meeting her gaze and jerking his head in a nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she basically snarled at him.

Scorpius gave a resigned sigh. "Would you have even listened? I hardly believed it myself. Part of me thought about maybe saying something, depending on how the conversation went. I even brought a few of your letters as proof."

Thinking back to that night, he felt a stab of pain at the way they'd both behaved. He could see a similar emotion betrayed on her face.

"You didn't have to be such an arse," she managed to snap at him.

"You didn't have to be one either."

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, her anger finally coming through as she pointed threateningly at him. "You don't get to make this about you when I'm the one who was lied to."

"You think this was easy for me?" he managed to argue back. "Not only having no fucking clue how to tell you, but finding out who you were to begin with? I was perfectly ready to meet Daisy that night and fall head over heels for her, but falling for you? Rose Weasley? My supposed arch rival? That was never part of the plan."

She was taken aback for a moment at his words, but recovered quickly.

"I should've known better than to trust you," she said. "You're exactly who I thought you were."

She turned away from him, tearing her hat off her head and running her hand through her hair in frustration. He did his best to keep his heart from breaking at her words. Resolve built up in him, wanting to do everything he could to keep them from slipping back to what they had been before.

"No I'm not."

Rose looked at him in surprise, turning to face him with her arms crossed defensively.

"I'm not who you thought I was," he continued. "And I think you know that."

She looked almost guilty for a moment before she covered it up with what looked like indifference, but wasn't quite convincing.

"All this time, things have actually been going well between us," she said in a rush. "I might even say we resemble friends. If you are in fact not who I thought you were, why not say something now?"

"I was planning on it," he told her. "Tonight, if I managed to work up the courage."

Her hands fell limply to her sides as her eyes searched his, looking for some type of answers that he wasn't sure he could give. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or maybe sad or hurt or all of the above.

"What made you think I shouldn't have known right away?" she asked in frustration. "Why keep something like that from me, no matter what type of relationship we had?"

Looking at her now, he knew exactly why he hadn't told her sooner, because it was written all over her face that what he hadn't wanted to happen already had.

"Because I couldn't bear to disappoint you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and he knew he was right. She was disappointed. She wished it wasn't true; that the person she'd invested so much time and energy into was someone she barely even wanted in her life to begin with.

With a resigned sigh, he slowly walked towards her, his hand reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the letter he'd placed there earlier. She sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes went to her name on the envelope. In his handwriting. The handwriting she'd seen for months. Here was even more proof for her that it was all real.

"I was planning to give you this tonight, if I had the opportunity. I'm done hiding the truth from you. This should explain most of it."

He handed her the letter, and Rose took it with a shaky hand.

"Why should I read this?"

A sad smile graced his lips as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes that were questioning him.

"Because you're a better person than me, and I'm asking you to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Rose's words from Christmas repeated back to her didn't go unnoticed. Her eyes sharpened and her breath came out in quick bursts. Fist tightening around the letter, she gave a slight nod before turning away from him. He felt her name pulled almost against his consent from his throat, but she didn't even look back as she walked out, slamming his door shut behind her.


	23. It Better Be

As soon as Scorpius' door slammed shut behind her, Rose felt the tears falling from her eyes. Somehow she managed to stumble home, barely wasting a second in shedding her coat and hat before she collapsed onto her couch.

The letter was now wrinkled, still clutched tightly in her fist. Before she started fully processing any of it, she wanted to know what he had to say. But reading that letter also felt like the last thing she wanted to do.

Swallowing the sob that threatened to escape, she quickly broke open the familiar seal and felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to overtake her as his familiar penmanship swam before her eyes. But this time, it was her own name written out at the top of the letter. How beautiful and painful it had been to hear him say her name tonight as she walked away. Rose braced herself as she began to read what appeared to be the longest letter Leo… Scorpius… had ever written her.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I'm sure you've figured out the truth by now, if I haven't already told you myself._

 _I don't even know where to start, other than at the beginning. I want you to know everything, at least from my perspective. I'm done hiding the truth from you._

 _When I first read your article, I thought it was brilliant. I probably read it about a dozen times before I was actually able to get in touch with you. As we got to know each other, it felt wonderful to have found someone who shared my passion and desire to learn and grow in their craft. Your words encouraged me to pursue so many things that I had been scared to want. I never would have applied for that research grant if it hadn't been for your encouragement, and now look where I am._

 _As things began to change between us, I saw a girl that was so much more than just a brilliant potions scholar. I saw someone who was passionate about her work, yes; but she was also passionate about the people she loved. You care so much, Rose. It's a beautiful thing to witness. You're strong and you know what you believe, and you know when to admit you're wrong. I felt like the luckiest bloke in the world when I realized you started to care for me as I'd grown to care for you. It made me feel invincible. I had to meet you._

 _Before we get to what happened next, let me say that I truly believe that there has never been a time when I didn't want the best for you. And when I say you, I mean Rose, not Daisy. Throughout our time at school, even when it was obvious how much you disliked me, I couldn't help but see something in you. Something that intrigued me. I found myself wanting you to succeed, even when I made it difficult for you, sometimes on purpose. I suppose part of that had to do with the fact that you were Al's cousin, and he wouldn't have taken too kindly to it if I actually hated you, so I never really did. But I think my regard for you has more to do with who you are as a person than anything else._

 _Our seventh year, I thought things were finally changing between us. I thought we might even become friends. I don't know what went wrong, but it did, and it felt like there was no going back to being anything other than enemies, for lack of a better word. It didn't help things that we wound up in the same field after Hogwarts. You're one competitive witch, Rose Weasley, and I've been cursed with a rather competitive side myself. Doesn't usually bode well for the most peaceful coexistence._

 _As soon as I saw the burn paste in your shop and I discovered you were the girl that I'd begun to fall for last autumn, I didn't want it to be true. How could life have been so unfair to allow you, the one person who I never saw being able to give me the time of day, to turn out to be the same girl I wanted everything with?_

 _I was angry and I was confused and I had no bloody clue what to do. I talked to Al that day, who you should give a good kick in the pants for not telling either of us the truth as soon as he figured it out. Amidst all the crazy ideas I'm sure you can imagine him spewing about what I should do, one thing he said, as I went on about how much of a disaster this was and that you and I could never possibly work, resonated with me; you'll never know unless you try._

 _I went to meet you that night, unsure of what I was going to do. I brought a few letters along as proof, just in case I decided to tell you. If I had trouble believing it, there was no doubt in my mind that you'd laugh in my face or slap me. Maybe even a combination of the two. I didn't anticipate what actually happened. I was angry and I was disappointed and you were beautiful and hopeful, and I knew how much I would be letting you down if I had gone in there and told you the truth._

 _I do forgive you for what happened that night, especially because you only had half of the story. I knew exactly why you were having a rough night, and I did nothing but antagonize you and make it worse. For that, I am so incredibly sorry. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. You didn't deserve that just as much as I didn't deserve your hurtful words._

 _I figured things were well and done between us and you were out of my life. But then you apologized and of course I forgave you. I don't think there's anything you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive._

 _I couldn't stand lying to you after that, so I had to stop writing. I wanted to explain everything, but I knew the night we played chess at the Potter's that it wasn't over for me, and I was completely at a loss for what to do. The girl in the letters started to morph into the girl I'd known all those years. Or thought I'd known. And I found the real you to be even better than the version I'd cooked up in my head. Faults and all. Arguments and all. Your bloody temper and your irrational actions are a part of who you are, just as much as your ability to care for others and your drive to better yourself. I've never seen someone so willing to learn from their mistakes. You're stubborn, so it might take you awhile to realize you've made one, but you've shown me what it means to humbly accept grace and correction when you realize you're in the wrong._

 _There were so many things about you that I never saw because I was so blinded by the fact that I believed you hated me, and I developed a strong dislike for you in return. Al was nice enough to point that out as well. You should probably thank him when you give him that swift kick up the arse. He made me see quite a bit of sense a few times._

 _I'm telling you all this now because you deserve to hear it. I should have told you the truth the moment I knew it, and I'm hoping that you'll accept my apology. I'm truly sorry for the hurt this might cause you._

 _I never wanted to manipulate you or convince you to do anything, like giving me a chance to prove how much I care for you in spite of my actions. I'd very much like to be able to do that, but I realize that might be more than I deserve. I choose to do this now, with the full knowledge that I may never speak to you again, and that you would be perfectly within your rights to abandon any type of friendship we've managed to form, as Rose and Scorpius, or as Daisy and Leo._

 _I won't make a grand declaration of my feelings for you. I think you're smart enough to figure out what those are on your own. And that's not what this letter is about. It's about making sure you know the truth about everything, so you can proceed with your life however you wish to. I know I've probably lost any trust you might have had in me, so I'm not going to try and talk you into any particular choice. Just know how truly sorry I am._

 _I still want the best for you, Rose, and I hope you're able to find whatever that is. I wanted it to be me, but someone who truly deserves you would never have lied to you the way I did._

 _I want nothing but your happiness, and I wish you all the best things this world can offer._

 _Affectionately and completely yours,_

 _Scorpius_

Rose was full on sobbing by the time she reached the end of the letter. Laying down on her couch, she let herself be overcome with the emotions pouring through her.

She was angry. At him, at herself, and at the mess this whole thing was. How could he not have said something sooner? She could have avoided becoming attached to him if she'd known. She could have moved on from her relationship with Leo sooner. It infuriated her to think that she let herself get swept up in the romanticism of falling for someone she didn't even know. And then for her to take a fancy to Scorpius Malfoy once again? When he'd been keeping this from her? And now it had all been the same person the entire time?

That was hard to swallow. It was understandable that he'd felt the same way that she was now when he'd first found out. Who would want to spend most of their life thoroughly disliking someone, only to discover that it had all been a waste and a mistake that whole time? It was obvious now that Al had always been right. If they'd just tried to get along, they would have been able to. Their letters and the past few weeks were proof of that.

And she was disappointed. But not that it was him. She was disappointed with how everything had been handled and that what she thought she wanted would be more difficult to have than she ever anticipated. Did she even know what she wanted anymore? It was frustrating that it was this complicated, though that didn't even seem like a strong enough word.

She managed to pull herself together enough to look back over the letter.

Thinking back to those first few letters they'd exchanged, she had a sweeping feeling of nostalgia. It had been exciting to have an admirer, and fun to have a new friend who shared her interests. And once things had moved further, she'd felt the same way he had. That this was finally someone who could understand her and bring out the best in her. Especially when compared to someone like Scorpius Malfoy, who always seemed to bring out the worst. How was it possible that he actually did both?

It had pained her more than she expected to see that he'd been hopeful about forming an actual friendship when they were in seventh year, and then she'd gone and ruined it because she was proud and embarrassed. What would have happened if she'd swallowed her pride? Was he actually interested in her back then? She didn't want to think about that, because it just made the past few years almost seem irrelevant if that was the case.

With all that had followed as they grew up, never, not once, had she seen this coming. And she'd moved on, hadn't she?

But he said he wanted everything with her. Was that in reference to her as Daisy? She'd certainly wanted to see where things could go with Leo, but that all seemed different now that she knew he and Scorpius were one and the same. And that he'd kept all this from her.

Could she even trust him?

As angry and frustrated as she was by the whole situation, Rose realized she did appreciate the fact that he'd cut things off as Leo. If he'd kept writing to her, that would have seemed very underhanded and even more dishonest.

The letters.

She sat up suddenly and couldn't help running to her room and pulling open the drawer of her bedside table. All of the letters he'd ever written to her were there, and she quickly began pulling them out. She spread the letters out on her bed, sitting cross legged in the middle of it so she could pour over them, anxious to gain some sense of clarity.

It was almost midnight by the time she'd thoroughly read through everything he'd ever written her. She was overwhelmed. It was all too much. There was so much that she'd dreamed up about the man on the other side of the letters, and now reality was entirely different from what she'd expected. She'd wanted so much with him, but that very same him had turned out to be Scorpius Malfoy; the one person she'd convinced herself never to want.

And she'd done a brilliant job of it. She'd pushed him away and she'd created this divide that had lasted for years and had only recently started to heal. Of course, part of the reason things were better between them might have had to do with the fact that he had known the truth. It certainly explained the way he'd been looking at her lately. Now she knew she hadn't been imagining it.

As she crawled under her covers, still in the clothes she'd worn to work and the letters still scattered around her bed, it struck her just how well he knew her. The letter he'd given her today was proof of that. Her faults and her weaknesses as well as her strengths were listed out with beautiful understanding. It hurt to know that she probably knew him just as well, but hadn't realized it because she didn't want to have anything to do with him for so long.

The question still remained; did she want to have anything to do with him now? He'd practically told her he was in love with her, or at least very close to that. He wanted her to make her own choices, and he wished he could deserve her. His closing regards - his own name finally written out - stuck out to her almost more than the rest of the letter.

 _Affectionately and completely yours._

No one said that unless they meant it. It was obvious how he felt and what he wanted. This was all entirely in her hands. If she said she wanted nothing to do with him ever again, he'd understand. If she'd only ever want friendship, he'd live with that. If she told him the truth? That she'd fallen for him too? She had no doubts that he'd be more than pleased to know that. And they could actually be something. After all this time, she could break down all of her walls completely; the ones that had been there with Carter and Abel and had always kept her from Scorpius. If she could ever break those down, he'd be the one to enable her to do it. She knew that now.

But the thought terrified her. Especially because she wasn't sure she could trust him. He'd kept this from her. Yet she also couldn't help but realize that, had she been in the exact same position, she probably would have handled it worse. She could see herself finding out and reacting horribly. The place they'd been in their relationship when he found out wasn't a good one. And if neither of them had known until they'd shown up at the cafe, it would have gone horribly. Even if she was upset he'd lied to her, he'd handled it far better than she would have.

So what was she supposed to do? How could she make any type of decision? She didn't even know what she wanted.

It exhausted her to continue to think about it all. Somewhere amidst her tossing and turning and the whirring of her mind, she eventually drifted into a fitful sleep, hoping that tomorrow would bring clarity.

* * *

Scorpius barely slept that night. He'd been restless for hours until he decided he might as well make himself a cup of tea and do some reading. This hadn't served to be a sufficient distraction, and his mind slipped back to Rose at every opportunity.

She'd seemed so broken and angry and disappointed. And he'd done that to her. He'd kept secrets and wormed his way into her life and she'd actually started to trust him. He'd ruined things before they'd really even been given a chance to start.

He spent the next day in a haze, not entirely sure what to do with himself. If she had any desire to talk to him, he'd have to wait for her to be ready. To let her come to him. And he didn't want to talk to anyone else about it. That didn't seem fair to her. The less people that knew everything that was going on, the better.

Scorpius was left mostly to his own thoughts all day. He knew he could always get some work done, but every time he sat down to go over plans for the shop or schedules and planning for research, it just all reminded him of her. He'd eventually decided to try his hand at baking again. Cooking had always come easier to him, and after his nearly failed attempt last week, he found himself wanting to hone his baking skills. Plus, it would be distracting.

By mid afternoon he'd succeeded in making another batch of pasties as well as his mum's recipe for ginger biscuits. He'd just sat down to eat a dinner comprised of sweets when there was a sharp knock on his door and Archie walked in without waiting for an answer.

"I need your help," Archie said as soon as he entered. He did a rather comical double take and arched a curious brow when he spotted Scorpius sitting on the couch, still in his pajamas with a large plate of biscuits and pasties in his lap.

"I had a rough night," Scorpius said as a way of explaining his current state. Understanding crossed Archie's face.

"Right, sorry. I'm assuming it went horribly, but can I be selfish and ask that we forget about that for a moment and you help me?"

He had Scorpius' attention now. Archie hadn't seemed this fired up about anything in awhile. There was life and determination in his eyes as he nervously shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Scorpius to respond.

"Honestly, a distraction would be nice. What did you have in mind?"

Archie pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and eagerly shoved it towards Scorpius, who stood as he took it.

 _You're forgiven. For everything._

 _M_

Scorpius looked up at Archie in confusion to see his friend grinning nervously.

"Fancy crashing a dinner party?"

* * *

Rose had been able to go through the motions of her day with Scorpius shoved thoroughly to the back of her mind. For the most part.

She'd woken from her restless sleep to find the letters still strewn across her bed in a harsh reminder of the day before. Rather than dwelling on it, she threw herself into her day, showering and cleansing her tear stained face, hoping the redness in her eyes from lack of sleep and crying would go unnoticed throughout the day.

She ate breakfast, fed Rhea, and read the morning Prophet. It crossed her mind that she should respond to Healer Osborn, but that was too close to the subject she was trying to avoid.

Rose didn't plan on telling anyone what had happened and was fully aware that she was running and hiding from it all. At this point, that was the easiest thing to do. And she wanted to be fully present and active in Molly's last full day in the country without her own issues overshadowing it.

She'd gone to lunch with all of the female cousins that were able to be there, which turned into everyone but Victoire. Even Dani and Abigail had come. It had been a nice time to just be all together once more before Molly had to leave. The sadness of the day was brightened by the fact that Molly would be back at the end of February for Lucy's wedding.

Rose had gone to the Burrow with Molly and Lucy after that to help prepare for the family feast they would be having that evening. Molly was slightly overwhelmed by the fact that such a big todo was being made over her, especially since she'd be back in a little over a month's time. It just showed how much they all loved and missed her.

The whole family was there, minus Teddy and Victoire and Amelia. It had been remarkable that everyone was actually able to be there, and Rose was especially thankful for her close knit family today. People had started to arrive no later than four o'clock. They'd sat around and talked and laughed and kept in good spirits throughout the afternoon as they prepared for dinner. By the time they were sitting down to their meal, Rose felt like she'd had the chance to say hello to every member of her family.

There was a large table set up outside and one inside. The older generation typically took the inside, since the younger one had more than outgrown them. Some were mixed around, such as George and Harry and Ginny sitting outside, and Al and Abigail inside since they wanted to stay near Holly who was dozing in a crib in Ginny's old bedroom.

There was a warming charm placed in the backyard of the Burrow, and the snow was cleared around the patch where the table sat as well as the walk up to the house. The food was impeccable, as was typical of Grandma Molly's cooking, and conversation flowed easily with the comforting food and the more than familiar surroundings. Rose was sat towards the end of the long table outside next to the honored cousin, with Dom on Molly's other side and across from Ben, James, and Lily.

"Why not just stay till the wedding?" James asked from his seat across from Rose through a mouth full of potatoes.

"I've already stayed later than anticipated as it is and I can't take _that_ much time off work," Molly explained. "Besides, it'll be nice to get back to the routine of my normal life for a bit. It's actually quite exhausting to not have a schedule to keep to."

"How long will you be back for in February?" Lily asked.

"Just a week. Should be as long as I need to be here for."

"Are you going to see Archie before you leave tomorrow?"

The question caused everyone within hearing distance to fall silent. Hugo and Louis weren't hiding the fact that they were listening closely from Lily's other side. Molly seemed completely caught off guard by James' question, and Rose was giving her cousin a look of annoyance for his lack of tact.

"Why would I?" Molly was finally able to ask. James shrugged, confused by the reception of his question.

"Didn't you sort things out after the benefit? I figured you would have after he stood up for you like that."

Molly was speechless, and Rose was beginning to think that James' line of questioning might not be the worst thing in the world.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Molly finally said with as much conviction as she could muster. "I've barely seen him let alone talked to him since then."

Rose knew this was true, with a few exceptions. Molly had seen him a few times, and Rose had even watched as she sent off an owl that morning with a simple note, easing her conscience with a few honest words. She wanted him to know he was forgiven before she left, for her own peace of mind and, hopefully, for his. It was hard to miss the change in Molly as soon as the owl had flown off. She seemed almost at peace with everything, if still a little sad.

"If we were supposed to work, we'd work," she'd told Rose when asked if she was really okay with that being how she left things. "It's not like he'd even want that anyway. At least there aren't any hard feelings anymore. That's all I can ask for."

But Rose was having a hard time not agreeing with her cousins as they continued to ask questions.

"Why?" Ben asked, doing his best to hide a grin at the way Dom was glaring at him. Molly just grew more flustered.

"We're not together. He apologized and I forgave him. No one is owed anything else."

"It's not about that," said James with a roll of his eyes. "I'd have thought you would've _wanted_ to talk to him after that. I think any bloke who's willing to lay out their dad for the sake of a girl is worth saying _something_ to. Especially a dad who has that much influence."

Molly just stared at Ben and James who, Rose noticed, were both doing their best to remain nonchalant. It almost made her think they'd planned this.

"Not to mention it's obvious he's still in love with you," Louis threw in from the other side of Lily. "I practically heard him say it that night."

"What?" said Molly, the word almost coming out as a gasp. Rose had a hard time believing that the thought of Archie still loving her hadn't even crossed Molly's mind, but if it had, it was obvious Molly had never truly considered it to be an option.

"Come on, Molly," Lily said, unable to continue to hold her tongue. "It's been bloody obvious for years that he never stopped loving you."

"And I think I can speak for all of us when I say we heartily approve of him," said James with a grin.

Molly glanced around at her cousins to see most of them giving various forms of affirmation.

"Alright you lot," Dom said, having had enough. "So what if he does love her and he's proved himself a bit. That doesn't mean Molly still loves him, right?"

Dom went back to her food, not paying any attention to Molly's reaction. But the others were all watching her, and Molly's face was shifting from confusion to disbelief and then finally to realization. And Rose beamed when Molly looked at her in shock.

"He does, doesn't he?" she said quietly, and Rose nodded.

"You do too, right?" Rose asked. She couldn't help but grin even wider as Molly gave a slow and disbelieving nod.

"What should I do? Should I do something?" Molly asked her. "I should do something, right?"

Rose chuckled. "Up to you. What is it you _want_ to do?"

She looked at Rose helplessly for a moment before resolve seemed to overcome her. Molly abruptly stood, Dom staring up at her in shock as everyone else grinned. She tossed her napkin on the table before pulling her chair out. Something made her hesitate and she glanced around the table.

"I have no clue where he'd be," she said regretfully.

"Al's inside," Hugo was quick to point out. "He'd know."

They all nodded in confirmation of this and Molly looked determined once again as she turned to go into the house, but she stopped short before she could get more than a few paces. Everyone's attention was drawn towards the house at that moment when the back door banged open and Al stuck his head out, a grin lighting up his face when he saw Molly standing only a few yards away from him.

"Any chance you'd be up for one more guest?" he asked. Molly looked at him skeptically before Al moved back into the house. The door started to swing shut and they only had a moment to wait before it was pushed opened fully to reveal the newcomer.

The tension in the air rose drastically as Archie confidently stepped out onto the back porch, his eyes instantly on Molly, whose mouth was open in shock. He grinned at her, obviously nervous but determined as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He wasn't even wearing a coat, so Rose assumed he must have been unable to hesitate in his determination to get to Molly as soon as he'd made up his mind. He'd probably gotten her note.

"Hey, Mol," he said with a grin, and Rose felt her own heart skip a beat at the old familiar nickname. Molly's heart had to be going haywire by now. Archie took a deep breath before moving down the few steps that led to the yard. There were roughly a few meters separating him from a completely still Molly.

"Sorry to crash," he said. "I just knew this might be my last chance before you leave. I realize it's a little last minute."

He wasn't talking very loud, but that didn't matter. No one else was making a sound and his words came out clear. Rose saw a slight grin threaten to form on Molly's lips, but she restrained it as Archie gathered his thoughts. His attention focused completely on Molly, he didn't seem to notice that they had a full audience now. Not only were the occupants of the yard watching unashamedly, but those who'd been in the house were all looking through the doorway or various windows, and Rose tried not to be distracted by the fact that Archie hadn't come alone. Her eyes met Scorpius' for a brief second before she shifted her attention back to her cousin as Archie continued.

"I also realize that the timing is horrendous and it's much too late for me to be saying any of this. I know I already apologized and told you the truth about why I did what I did all those years ago, but I don't think I could ever apologize enough for how poorly I handled everything and how much I hurt you. I didn't think you would be able to forgive me, but you did."

A brief smile flickered across his lips, but it didn't last long as he continued to press forward.

"Pushing you away and letting you go was the worst decision I ever made. I think I've known that all this time, and I know I'd be a fucking idiot if I made the same mistake again."

He paused to collect himself, his voice strong and his eyes vulnerable and determined as they never strayed from Molly, who was watching him and listening with bated breath.

"I'm not going to tell you to stay or ask you to turn your life upside down for me. But I will ask you to consider letting me spend every day of the rest of my life proving to you that I never stopped loving you. I never _will_ stop loving you. And even if you walk away from me today, that's not going to change. I'm not expecting you to feel the same and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but I'd forever be ashamed of myself if I acted like a bloody coward and didn't fight for what I wanted for once. I know I'd only be letting you down again if I didn't, and I can't bear to be a person you're not proud of. Whether you love me or not."

Molly now had one hand resting over her heart as the other covered her mouth as she did her best to keep from crying, and Rose knew it was only a matter of time before she spoke up and put all his fears at ease. But he wasn't quite finished.

"I don't have much to offer, since I'm currently out of a job and a family, but I can promise you that I'll love you the best I know how. I like to think I've learned from my mistakes, and I know we're not the same people we were before, but I think that means we'll only be better this time around. If that's what you want."

He fell silent, watching her with a type of calm anticipation. Archie Davies was fully aware of what he was doing, and knew exactly what he wanted.

All eyes turned to Molly. She lowered her arms and searched his face as if reassuring herself that he was really there. There was a pause and then a collective intake of breath as she slowly moved toward him, her face betraying nothing. She stopped a foot in front of Archie, arms crossed and her eyes searching his nervous face.

And then she smiled at him. The most genuinely happy smile Rose had seen Molly give all month.

It was so quiet in the yard that everyone could make out Molly's softly spoken words.

"If you can get a bag packed tonight, I might be able to swing a tag along on my portkey tomorrow."

Archie's brow rose in surprise.

"What?"

"Well it's not like you have a job or anything to stick around for, right?"

Molly hadn't stopped grinning, and Archie's expression began to match hers.

"I suppose I don't."

"Good," Molly said with a nod. "And thanks. You just saved me the trouble of ditching my party and having to track you down."

Archie's mouth opened in shock, but he was still somehow grinning.

"You're serious?"

Molly nodded, her grin now overwhelming her every feature. "I'd sort of made up my mind to be brave as well."

Archie laughed in delight and almost made to move towards her, but decided against it and crossed his arms, mirroring her stance.

"It'd be a shame to put all that bravery to waste then, wouldn't it?"

He looked at her expectantly and maybe even a bit uncertain. Molly let out a laugh, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

"You're lucky I love you."

That was all Archie needed to hear. He reached her in a second, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close, and everyone present let out a loud cheer as he lowered his mouth to hers in a long overdue kiss.

Rose was trying not to cry and Lucy actually was. James was whistling as Lily laughed and clapped her hands in delight while Hugo and Louis exchanged a few galleons with George. And Molly and Archie were holding each other tightly, both pink in the face as they broke apart and remembered their surroundings. Archie gave her an apologetic grimace, but Molly just threw her head back and laughed as Al and Abigail ran at them from the house, Rose quick to stand and join them.

Everyone was hugging everyone and words of excitement and various versions of people saying they knew it was all going to work out were shouted over the din in the backyard. And Rose held Molly tightly, thrilled and happy and knowing that things had been set right.

"Bloody hell, you'd of thought we'd just gotten engaged," Molly said with a chuckle as she pulled away from Rose and took in her family. Someone had brought out bottles of champagne and glasses were being distributed. Just about everyone was in the yard now, save one person.

Rose watched Scorpius as he observed the proceedings from the porch, taking it all in with a small smile on his face. Molly was approached by another family member, but Rose's attention didn't waver from the young man whose eyes were scanning the crowd. When they eventually landed on her, she felt her breath catch in her throat as his smile faltered and he searched her face.

They were at a stand still, not just in this moment but in their relationship as a whole. And things would remain that way until one of them made a move, and Rose knew it had to be her.

"Scorp! Quit being a prat and join the party!" Archie hollered from somewhere to Rose's right. He'd secured a glass of champagne and Molly was by his side once again, her arms encircling his waist and one of his around her shoulders as she beamed up at him.

Rose's gaze flickered back to Scorpius, who smiled at his friend before moving to join the recently reunited couple. Molly let go to allow Archie to embrace him. It was impossible to tell what Archie was saying to Scorpius, but Rose knew it was heartfelt and grateful as the two broke apart, brotherly love obvious in the way they addressed each other.

Maybe it had been Archie's idea and overall his doing, but Rose had no doubt that Scorpius had played a role in getting Archie Davies to the Burrow that day. And if he was feeling anything close to the way she had been the past twenty-four hours, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd been able to put aside all of the uncertainty and turmoil in his own life in order to help his friend. Sure, she'd had to ignore it all as well, but this seemed different somehow.

If Archie or even Al knew anything, it was hard to tell. And if they did, Scorpius must have done a superb job in assuring them that they didn't need to be worried about it. Al hadn't done much other than ask her how she was. She'd been able to act like nothing had happened for the sake of her cousin, and it seemed like Scorpius had done the same for his friend. But he'd gone above and beyond by helping Archie face his fears today and get exactly what he wanted. That couldn't have been an easy task. Especially knowing that coming here would inevitably cause him to see her.

She'd never thought of Scorpius Malfoy as a selfless human being, but he really was. How many times had she made his life hell, yet he'd accepted her apologies? And after everything, he hadn't thrown the truth in her face. He handled it with care, knowing that, as hard as it was for him to carry it all, she hadn't been ready for the truth yet.

But she was ready now. And she couldn't deny that he was a far better person than she'd ever known, and that she couldn't really do much better than having someone like Scorpius Malfoy in her life.

As he turned to hug Molly, Rose pulled her gaze away, determined to focus on tonight and letting it be what it was supposed to be. The rest she could sort out later, whatever that was going to turn out to be.

* * *

 **A/N: CUE THE FLUFF FEST ISN'T IT AMAZING?! Sorry. I just love them and about dang time, right? It was fun to see different and torn opinions on who should do the chasing and I hope you like how it played out. I realize some of you were disappointed either with how Rose found out and how she reacted which I understand because we all want that happy ever after scene. WE WILL GET THERE! Someone's just got some things to learn and realize first :)**

 **P.S. To my friends from the good 'ol U S of A, HAPPY 4TH!**


	24. Be Who You Are

"You can just put those in the back for now," the contractor said as Scorpius poured over the construction schedule he'd just been handed. The worker nodded and levitated three boxes of empty jars that had just arrived at the new store.

"So we can still open at the end of the month?" Scorpius asked. The burly wizard nodded, observing the progress his crew had made in just the last few weeks.

"Should be good to. I just need your okay on some of the changes and it'll hopefully be smooth sailing from there."

Scorpius nodded as he finished reading through the list he'd been handed earlier.

"Looks good, Mr. Richards," he said as he put his signature at the bottom of the page. "If anything else pops up, let me know."

With a nod, Mr. Richards took the newly signed parchment before going back to his work. Scorpius took in the half finished store.

It had come such a long way in the past few weeks. Once the doxy infestation had been taken care of, the progress taking place seemed to double. Before he knew it, the construction crew would be out, leaving room for them to start moving in products and displays and actually getting the place customer ready.

He wasn't sure he was prepared for that yet, but it was happening anyway. They had it narrowed down to only a few candidates for the manager and assistant manager positions, who would then assist in hiring the other support staff. Everything they would need to stock the shelves was on order. All it would take was a note and all the merchandise and supplies would be delivered.

He could hardly believe today was the first day of February. Six months ago, he wouldn't have thought his life would look anything close to the way it did now. The good and the not so pleasant. He couldn't say what he had anticipated, but no one in their right mind would predict they'd one day be in love with the last person they ever expected to fall for. But Scorpius had, and it was bloody painful to deal with the aftermath, even if he had felt a weight lift when the truth was finally laid bare. There were plenty of things he knew he could gripe about if he wanted, but he found himself unable to. Despite everything, he felt a strange sense of peace.

Still, he'd been trying not to think about it all week, but it was proving difficult. It had helped on Saturday that Archie had needed his assistance. He'd shown up at Scorpius' flat extremely determined, but had needed a bit of coaching and encouragement before they actually left for the Burrow. Scorpius had done his best to ignore the fact that he wished he could march over there and do the same thing Archie was, but he'd said his piece. The rest was up to Rose.

They'd stayed for drinks and dessert at the Burrow before he was able to slip out with almost no one noticing. But Al had. He'd shown up at Scorpius' flat later that night and Scorpius had finally broken down and told him everything. Al seemed to think that it was just about the best he could expect under the circumstances.

"At least she didn't curse you," he'd said. "And she seemed to not hate you enough to result to old tactics tonight."

"She ignored me, Al," he'd argued. "Other than looking at me as if she didn't even know who I was anymore."

"Give her time, mate," Al had encouraged him. "It took you awhile to come around, and she's more stubborn than you are."

So he decided to be patient, and he'd spent the week doing his best to not get excited every time someone knocked on his door or an owl showed up at his window. How long had it taken him to come around to the idea? A month? She'd barely had more than a week. And she might not even come around at all. That was the hardest thing for him to realize. This silence could be all he ever had. He hoped she'd at least say something, especially since he laid himself bare in the letter he'd written.

But he was doing his best to not expect much. He could be understanding if she chose not to respond. If she thought that was best for her. This whole being selfless thing was getting more difficult each and every day.

He moved through the store, coming to a stop by the front windows as some crates were levitated through the door. His mind flashed to the night Rose and Jane had come to snoop on the shop and he couldn't help but smile at the memory. Her flustered state after being thrown to the floor stood out vividly in his mind, her red hair tumbling out from under the hat she wore to try and cover it up.

He shook away the memory, looking out the window into the busy midday foot traffic as the last of the crates were brought in. As he made to move outside, he stopped, wondering if his eyes were playing trick on him when they landed on that same familiar mass of hair.

Rose Weasley was standing across the street as traffic moved around her, a warm beverage in her hand as she looked at the semi constructed shop. He vaguely heard Mr. Richards call for a lunch break before all of the workers began to file out of the building, Scorpius still standing by the window and staring out at Rose.

"Anything else before we head to lunch, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Richards asked, coming to a stop in the doorway before following his crew out.

"That's all, thank you," he managed to say before Richards left the shop. She was still standing there, watching as the workers began to head down the street to various destinations for their lunch break. Before he could fully decide what he wanted to do, Scorpius found himself slowly moving to the doorway, stepping out into the abnormally sunny February day. He stopped on the front step and stared at her curiously.

Rose's eyes were trained up on the signage that was still being installed, and he watched as she sighed and her eyes drifted downward. He could see her breath catch in her throat the moment her eyes met his, her cheeks turning even pinker than the cold had already made them.

Should he say something? Go over and talk to her? What would he even say?

Before he could make a decision, she'd given him an awkward smile before turning and hurriedly making her way down the street in the direction of her own shop. He cursed under his breath, feeling helpless.

What exactly did that mean? Had she been merely checking out the competition? Or had she stopped because the shop made her think of him and she couldn't help being interested and curious.

Whatever her reasoning was, it was comforting to know that she'd at least been thinking about him, even if it was in a competitive sense. He'd take what he could get at the moment. Patience's. That's what this would take on his part.

He made his way back to his office, thinking over the final conversation he'd had with Archie when he stopped by before heading to meet Molly at the portkey office.

"She's gone ahead to secure me a spot," he explained, his smile never leaving his face from the moment he'd shown up on Scorpius' doorstep. "I told her I had a few goodbyes to make first."

"Did you see your mum?"

"I floo called her last night. She hasn't cared too much what I do for awhile now. And it's not like I'll be gone forever. We'll be back for the wedding and after that, who knows? We've got a few weeks to figure it out."

Archie's joy was infectious and Scorpius had a hard time not grinning right back at his friend. He'd been unable to shut up about how unbelievable it all was and that he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this was all happening. Molly had gone over to Archie's flat the night before they left and they'd talked through just about everything; from their previous relationship to the years between then and now.

"Not gonna lie, it was bloody difficult at times," Archie had said, "but I feel like it was all worth it, you know? If all it took was a little patience on both our parts for us to be even better than we were before, I can't complain about that."

This was the part of the conversation that had stuck out most to Scorpius. In a way, he'd been waiting on Rose for years. He'd never fully developed feelings for her until recently, but would he have if she'd opened up to him sooner? The closest he'd ever gotten was during seventh year, but the presence of her boyfriend and the cold turn around that happened towards the end of the year had squashed any feelings he might have considered developing.

He could continue to be patient he resolved as he walked back to his office. No matter the outcome, it would be worth the wait.

* * *

Rose entered her shop feeling rather flustered after the accidental encounter she'd just had with Scorpius Malfoy. She'd merely gone out to have lunch and was on her way back when she couldn't help but stop in front of the future location of his shop.

There was something about it that was more aesthetically pleasing than the one in Hogsmeade, and it looked like it would be ready very soon. She remembered Scorpius saying it probably wouldn't be till March, but at the rate it looked like they were going, she wouldn't be surprised if it were sooner.

She hadn't expected him to be there, though. Her assumption was that he'd be hard at work in his office or in his research lab, not having time for something like visiting a construction sight.

This was just another way she'd been wrong about Scorpius Malfoy. It was obvious that he took great care in the things he did and took responsibility for his endeavors. Even if it meant going down to a noisy construction site during his lunch break. He'd invested a lot of time and effort into that store; of course he'd want to see it through. The things he'd said the night of the Christmas Party at the Potter's were proving to be right; it wasn't about her. He took pride in what he did and worked hard for his accomplishments. Each and every time she saw him, he gave her one more reason to want to give him a chance.

Ever since the night of Molly's party, she'd been determined to figure out what exactly she wanted. One thing she'd realized was that she had a difficult time imagining not having him in her life. Whether she was thinking of Leo or Scorpius she wasn't sure anymore. She'd made a great effort to try and blend one with the other, and it really hadn't been all that difficult. There were times throughout the week when she'd read through some of his old letters again, and every now and then she'd see a glimpse of the Scorpius she'd known since she was young peeking though. There were many ways that Scorpius Malfoy was a part of her life, and she found she didn't want to let that go.

So why had she bolted when she saw him today? It's not like she couldn't have said hello and asked how things were going. That would have been perfectly acceptable. She didn't have to give him any type of answer yet, but what if he had asked? She wouldn't have known what to say.

And Rose very much wanted to know what she wanted the next time she talked to him. If she went into the conversation with only a half formed idea, it could make things even messier. She'd probably say one thing and then contradict herself and they'd never get anywhere. Did she want him in her life? Yes. Did she know in what way? No. Would she ever? Who knows.

She hadn't talked to anyone about what she now knew. Her first choice would have been Molly, but she'd been a little too caught up in other things the last twenty-four hours she'd spent in the country. Rose had said goodbye to her at the party, and she had no time or desire to mess with the state of joy her cousin had been in. Maybe she'd write to her, or wait to tell her the week of the wedding. But she needed advice. From someone who knew her and knew Scorpius and was as unbiased as possible. Was there even such a person?

Al and Abigail wouldn't work. They were too close to both of them and would mean well, but Rose didn't trust them to not just want to see her and Scorpius together and forget the rest. Lily would likely blow her lid and be too caught up in the drama and romanticism of it all. Same with Jane. Dom tended to be too harsh in her judgments and Rose didn't feel like dealing with that. Hugo would likely be a sensible choice, but she didn't particularly feel like going to her younger brother for relationship advice. She worked her way through the rest of her cousins in her head, and couldn't for the life of her figure out who her best option was.

The rest of the work day dragged by - Jane flitting around the store with nervous energy. She had plans to hang out with Hugo, Louis, Lily, and Carter that night.

"It's like he's test driving me in front of his friends before he take definitive action," she explained when Rose asked why she was so nervous. "If this goes well, it might mean he's ready to actually take that next step."

Rose had simply chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement, even though Jane was probably right. It had been more amusing than anything to watch Jane become more and more smitten with Hugo. At first, she'd seemed hesitant when they were just spending time together as friends, but soon even Jane couldn't deny that he was different around her than anyone else.

The day had been busy and business had been growing as word continued to spread about Rose's new burn paste. As she locked up, Rose thought about going by Al and Abigail's or maybe Dom and Ben's, but she knew she was in too much of a funk to fool them. Jane was sufficiently distracted by her own life, but at least Al had to know by now that she knew Scorpius was Leo. And Dom might not be very perceptive at times, but Ben was.

Instead, she found herself going into Sam's rather than walking past it on her way home. It was a Tuesday night so it wasn't that crowded, and she thankfully didn't recognize any of the patrons. She sat at the bar, leaning heavily on it as Sam approached her.

"Wotcher, Rose. White wine?"

"Something stronger," she grumbled. He looked at her with a raised brow before pulling a bottle of firewhiskey out from under the bar.

"Rough day?" he asked, pouring her a glass of the amber beverage.

"You could say that," she said with a shrug. "More like a rough week, to be honest."

She sipped the beverage, feeling a sense of relief as the burning liquid hit the back of her throat.

"No Jane tonight?" asked Sam. Rose shook her head.

"Nope. She's out with my brother."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. Rose just nodded.

"That the reason for your foul mood?"

"No," Rose assured him. "No, that's not it. I'm fine with all that."

"Well, I've got time and not a lot of customers," said Sam, leaning on the bar. "What's up?"

Rose sighed, looking at the bartender's open and curious face. Maybe this was someone she could talk to. He knew both of them well enough in school, seeing as they had all been prefects together, and he saw them at the bar all the time. Sometimes even together. And bartenders were supposed to be good at advice, right? It wouldn't hurt to at least tell him a bit of the truth.

"Sam, what do you think of Scorpius Malfoy?"

This didn't appear to be the topic Sam expected. He looked at her in surprise for a second before turning thoughtful.

"All around decent bloke, I'd say. Did well in school, hung around good people, helps run a successful and legitimate business. Not to mention he's easy on the eyes, from what I hear."

Rose let out a snort of laughter at Sam's smirk and eyeroll. He chuckled along with her.

"There a reason you're asking?"

She concentrated hard for a moment on the proper way to phrase things before responding.

"He and I… well… we've never exactly gotten along."

Sam's expression showed he clearly believed this to be an understatement. Rose ignored him and continued.

"But that sort of started to change."

He looked very intrigued now, and Rose found herself wanting to just spill everything. So she did. Starting with how she might have once fancied Scorpius in school, then going through the whole anonymous pen pal development, to where she was today. She'd been able to put away three glasses of fire whiskey by the time she'd finished.

"So now, I've got no fucking clue what to do because yes he lied to me but I probably would have done the same thing or worse and he really is charming and handsome and there are just so many things about him that make him almost too bloody perfect."

She knew she should probably stop now, seeing as she most likely wouldn't be saying any of this without the added help of the alcohol. But she couldn't. There was something so freeing about finally getting every little thing off her chest.

"And I know we 'hated' each other or whatever, but we didn't really. I think we were both just too much in denial about how we could actually feel about each other and all the potential there. At least I was. Scared the shit out of me when I was seventeen, to be honest."

She finished off her fourth glass before continuing.

"It was all my fault, really. And now it'll be all my fault again if I run away from everything. Have you ever been in love, Sam?"

He was doing his best not to laugh at her ramblings as he vanished her glass and placed the bottle back under the counter.

"It's possible. Why? Are you in love with Malfoy?"

Rose shrugged helplessly. "Don't know. Maybe. I thought I was falling in love with Leo, which, as it turns out, _is_ Malfoy. I started taking a fancy to him too before I found out the truth. Felt kind of bad about it, since I knew I still harbored feelings for Leo. Feels weird now, knowing I was developing feelings for two people when it was actually the same person. It's all rather confusing."

She was feeling dizzy, and gave Sam a grateful smile when a glass of water and a plate of chips appeared in front of her.

"What does love even feel like?" she asked through a mouth full of potato.

"What is it that people always say?" said Sam, looking contemplative. "'You know it when you feel it?'"

"And those smarmy gits who _are_ in love go 'when you know, you know.' Gits. That's not helpful at all."

Sam chuckled as she chugged her water, her senses sharpening just a bit thanks to the cool liquid and the plate of food.

"You'll probably say the same one of these days."

Rose rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, quickly finishing off the last of her food.

"What should I do, though? Should I say something to him?"

"Do you even know what you _would_ say?"

That had been her issue all week. It wasn't like they could go from enemies, to something similar to friends, to revealing the truth that they actually had fallen for each other, and then to suddenly being together just like that. Not with their history. But she didn't feel like she could go to him and just offer friendship either. That would be misleading. Because she knew she would probably want more eventually, even if she didn't feel ready for it now.

"My advice?" he said, and she nodded in appreciation. "Just be honest. I know that might not sound helpful, but at least figure out how you feel, and then tell him. Even if it's complicated and not entirely black and white. Blokes may like the chase, but some of us actually appreciate it when girls are up front rather than playing games."

It was almost embarrassing that this hadn't exactly occured to Rose. No, she hadn't been planning on being dishonest, but she was trying to come up with some type of calculated response that would get the point across but wouldn't reveal too much too soon. She was trying to protect herself.

But hadn't Scorpius done the exact opposite in writing her that letter? She doubted he could have possibly been more honest. Unless he had completely laid out exactly how he felt about her. That had been the one thing he purposely failed to do. At first, she'd used this as an excuse to do the same, but maybe him holding back meant she shouldn't. He was right; if she thought about it, it was rather obvious how he felt, but he had no way of knowing how much she actually had grown to care for him. As Leo and as Scorpius. As himself.

"Bloody hell I'm going to have to tell him how I feel, aren't I?" she asked Sam with a pout. He just smiled at her.

"That's the ticket, Rose."

She gave a moan, resting her head on the bar as she let it all sink in.

"Fuck, I'm drunk," she mumbled into the wooden surface.

"Then might I suggest making your confession another night?"

She lifted her head enough to glare up at his smirking face before pushing herself off the bar and getting unsteadily to her feet.

"I sent a note for someone to come get you," said Sam nonchalantly. Her eyes snapped to him in a glare.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And when did you have the time to do that?"

He gave her a pointed look. "I can multitask very well when drunk people ramble."

Rose flushed slightly at his comment.

"Fine. Who did you-?"

Rose didn't need to finish the question, because at that moment, someone walked through the door and looked around the bar before his eyes landed on her. Scorpius glanced uncertainly between Rose and Sam before slowly beginning to approach them. She quickly looked back at Sam in panic only to see him thoroughly enjoying her predicament.

"I thought you said I should do this another night!" she hissed at him.

"And you should," he assured her. "But I assumed you didn't want your family to know about this and with Jane out of the picture he was our best option."

Rose settled for scowling at Sam as Scorpius reached them.

"I got your note," he said to Sam in a steady voice. "Were you talking about-?"

He gestured to Rose, his eyes staying on Sam, who nodded.

"I'd take her myself but I can't exactly leave. You mind? Next meal's on me."

Scorpius looked at her uncertainly, and Rose knew she was staring rather unashamedly at him, willing herself to be just a bit more sober. Eventually, he nodded.

Rose sighed, accepting her fate and pulling some money out of her bag.

"Chips are on me," said Sam, returning a few coins to her with a smile. She returned it and was able to walk rather steadily out of the bar, Scorpius trailing behind her.

"So, I don't actually know where you live," he stated awkwardly when they reached the street. "I can walk you or you can floo from mine."

He gestured across the street to his building, and Rose suddenly remembered from the last time she'd been there that he lived across the street.

"That's how come he asked you?" she asked, looking over at his building rather than at him, but she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.

"He's asked before, if I know the person," he said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

Rose nodded, her face scrunched up in pain at how damn chivalrous he was. "That's nice of you."

They stood awkwardly beside each other for a few moments before Rose took a deep calming breath of the cold, fresh air, hoping to clear her head a little more. It only made her feel sick.

"I don't live much farther that way," she said, gesturing down the street, "and I think apparition and the floo would make me sick right now."

Rose only paused long enough to see him nod in understanding before she set off down the street, wishing she'd stopped at three drinks, or maybe even two. This was definitely not the way she'd seen her night going.

They walked down the street in silence, Rose only occasionally stumbling and immediately regaining her footing. He reached an arm out to steady her a few times, but never touched her. Not a word was said as they finally reached her building. Rose took a deep breath at the front door, hating the fact that she didn't live on the first floor.

"How far up?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Just two flights. I think I can make it from here," she forced out, refusing to look at him. She could sense his nervous energy as he stood somewhat behind her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped, turning to glare at him. He looked taken aback by her harsh tone for a moment, before his face turned to a very familiar one of frustration.

"I'm just trying to help, Weasley."

"And I didn't ask for your help."

"I don't bloody care!" said Scorpius. "Merlin, Weasley. Do you have to do everything on your own?"

Rose wasn't sure why she'd snapped at him, and everything in her brain was slightly fuzzy, but she knew she was frustrated by this whole thing and here he was; butting into her life again. And the response that made the most sense in her addled state was to have a go at him. It was either that or snog him, which didn't seem like the wisest choice given the circumstances.

"I certainly don't need you to do things for me, Malfoy," she practically growled at him.

The fight seemed to go out of Scorpius as he heaved a heavy sigh. She could see his warm breath as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat, his eyes flickering over her face for a moment.

"I know. Can't blame a bloke for trying, right?"

He gave a hopeless shrug and Rose started to feel herself panic, knowing he was about to walk away and desperately not wanting him to.

"Take care, Weas-"

"Wait!"

He'd turned to leave, but slowly moved back to face Rose at her outburst, a questioning look in his eyes. He almost looked hopeful.

"I'm drunk," she stated matter of factly. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Okay?" he said hesitantly.

"I'm drunk, so we're not talking about this right now," Rose continued, gesturing animatedly between the two of them.

"Right," Scorpius said, looking uncomfortable. "Well then, goodnight-"

"If you could change anything; how everything happened or the choices you made or I made or even the bloody fact that I play a central role, would you?"

Her question came out so readily, she realized it must have been in the back of her mind for awhile. His expression turned contemplative and he stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head and looking down at his feet. Rose thought she could make out the ghost of a smile on his downturned face, and her assumption was proved correct when he looked up at her - his smile somewhat hopeful, but guarded.

"Honestly? I don't think I'd change a thing."

His answer shocked her, and he chuckled at what she assumed was the wide eyed look on her face.

"Why?" she managed to ask. He shrugged, smiling at her. It was incredible to note the difference between his current expression and any way he'd ever looked at her before. It was more open and honest. He had nothing to hide and nothing to lose.

"Because I wouldn't want to change a thing about you."

When she didn't respond, he gave her a nod, wished her goodnight, and headed back in the direction they'd come. In a state of confusion, Rose made her way up the stairs to her flat, managing to stay upright the whole time. It wasn't until she'd flopped down on her bed, dreading the headache that would come tomorrow, that she let herself think about what he'd said.

What the hell did that mean?

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke with a headache and a desire to do nothing but go back to sleep. Thankfully, she'd been taking more and more closing shifts and letting Jane open, so she still had a few hours before she had to be at the shop. It took a few moments for the night before to come back to her, and when it did, she groaned in pain and buried her face in her pillow, embarrassed by her actions.

Had she really gotten drunk and needed someone to escort her home? And had that someone really turned out to be Scorpius Malfoy? She'd probably looked like such an idiot. And what had she even said to him? Something about doing things differently?

She managed to pull herself out of bed and prepare for the day. It wasn't till she'd fed Rhea and was making her own breakfast that she remembered what had been said the night before.

 _"If you could change anything; how everything happened or the choices you made or I made or even the bloody fact that I play a central role, would you?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't think I'd change a thing."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I wouldn't want to change anything about you."_

It didn't make any more sense to her in the light of day, but that might have partly been due to her lingering headache. She checked the clock to see that it was just after nine, and she didn't have to be at the shop till ten. That gave her just enough time to make a quick stop by the Ministry before heading to work.

As she walked down the street ten minutes later, the day frightfully cold and dreary, Rose did her best to actively formulate a way to articulate her current predicament and how she felt about it. If she was going to talk to her mother, she needed to have her bases covered.

Rose made her way through the familiar halls of the Ministry of Magic to her mother's office. She and Hugo used to come visit their parents often when they were younger and Rose had taken to coming to see them on a regular basis once she left Hogwarts, but it had been awhile. She saw her brother before she managed to make it to her mother's office.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Hugo asked when he saw Rose. He turned in his chair to face her as she approached his cubicle.

"Just something I wanted to talk to Mum about. How'd it go last night?"

Hugo's face immediately lit up in a grin and he averted his gaze from his sister shyly.

"It went well," he said with a pleased nod. "I know they all know her already, but it was a different type of situation so I'm glad it didn't feel uncomfortable or anything. At least not to me."

Rose looked at Hugo with her brow arched in surprise. She'd been expecting little more than his initial statement that it had gone well.

"Wow. This is really more than friendship, isn't it?" said Rose. Hugo turned back to his desk with a small smile on his face.

"We'll see," he said. "Mum should be just about done with her morning briefing."

Rose rolled her eyes at her brother's evasive behavior and dismissal of her, but she smiled as she made her way through the cubicles to the large wooden double doors that led to her mother's office.

"Morning, Rose," Mrs. Richards said pleasantly. The middle aged witch had been working for Hermione Weasley since she'd been made the Head of the Department of Magical Law.

"Is she still in meeting?" Rose asked.

"Just about done," Mrs. Richards assured her, and the door swung open a moment later.

"Can't thank you enough for cooperating," Rose heard her uncle say as he led the way through the double doors.

"No problem," came the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and Rose knew her face gave away how shocked she was to see the blond hair and sharp features she was more accustomed to seeing on a much younger man appear behind her uncle.

"We've got a meeting room all set up. Won't take too much of your time. Oh. Hello, Rosie."

Rose tried to return the smile her uncle gave her as he moved to kiss her cheek in greeting. Draco Malfoy was shaking her mother's hand, and he gave Rose a friendly nod of recognition, stopping only to say something to Mrs. Richards who smiled warmly at him before he followed after the Head of the Auror Department.

"Let me know when my ten o'clock is here, Valerie," Hermione said to her assistant before smiling at her still stunned daughter and inviting her into the office.

"You alright?" the older witch asked as she moved towards the table in her office that housed a kettle and tea things.

"Why was Draco Malfoy meeting with you and Uncle Harry?" Rose couldn't help but ask. Hermione gave her daughter a quizzical look as she poured them each a cup of tea.

"That's somewhat confidential, but we're working on the case of a Death Eater that's been on the run for years and we only managed to catch a few months ago. Draco's giving testimony on some of his actions during the war."

"Oh," Rose said with a nod, doing her best to regain her footing. It had been such a shock to see Scorpius' father so unexpectedly. She couldn't remember a time when she'd actually exchanged pleasantries with the man.

"It's not the first time it's happened and he's always eager enough to help," her mother said as Rose accepted a cup of tea. "You seem a little put off by it, though."

"No," Rose assured her mother. "I've got nothing against him. I've seen him from a distance at parties and such, but I'm just not sure I've ever actually met him before and his resemblance to Scorpius… it's quite striking."

Except Scorpius was more attractive than his father, in Rose's humble opinion. Then again, he was younger and didn't have the receding hairline and there was a warmth to his eyes that didn't seem to be as present in the older Malfoy. As he'd walked past her, Rose gauged that he was roughly the same height as his son. It was a good height, Rose thought to herself. She had to tilt her head back to look at Scorpius, but it wasn't a strain, and she could imagine herself staying in that position for awhile and being comfortable, whether they were talking or doing other enjoyable things…

"Rose, are you listening to me?"

The cup rattled on the saucer in Rose's hand as her mother grabbed her attention. Hermione appeared a mix between amused and concerned as she looked at her daughter.

"Sorry," said Rose, attempting and failing to remember what her mother had apparently been saying to her. Hermione seemed to realize her daughter hadn't heard her, and patiently repeated herself.

"I said, since when is he 'Scorpius'? He's been 'Malfoy' for as long as you've known him."

Rose felt her cheeks grow warm under her mother's questioning gaze.

"We've been...er...getting along better. Lately."

Hermione's brow rose in surprise at this news.

"Really? How'd that happen?"

She moved to sit in one of the two chairs facing her desk and Rose joined her somewhat reluctantly, taking the other seat.

"Believe it or not, that's actually why I came to see you. I need some advice."

Hermione seemed even more surprised at this, and Rose couldn't blame her. Getting advice from her mother wasn't something Rose did often, and it was usually begrudgingly done on the occasions it happened. Humbly approaching her mother for help was new territory.

"I have to be at the shop soon so I'll just get straight to the point," began Rose, fortifying herself with a few gulps of tea before continuing. "Scorp - Malfoy and I have been sort of communicating with each other for months now without even realizing. It was professional and anonymous at first. You remember the article I wrote about sixth months ago? Well, since he's obviously in the potions world, he took interest and we got to writing back and forth and eventually we really started to get to know each other and became invested emotionally. He figured out it was me a few months ago, but I only just found out, right after we'd started to get along in person."

Rose paused for breath, her mother watching her calmly but obviously a bit overwhelmed by the sudden information.

"I was upset that he'd kept the truth from me, obviously, but he wrote me this letter explaining his side of things and Mum, it was beautiful, truly. I haven't been able to come up with any type of response and I hadn't even seen him since then. Until last night."

Her mother still patiently hanging on her every word, Rose flushed with embarrassment at having to admit her drunken state of the previous night.

"I'd been at Sam's and I was… a little worse for wear. So Sam got Scorpius to come to the pub and see me home since he lives right across the street. From the pub, not me. Anyway, I tried not to say anything since I knew I'd had too much to drink and it would be a bad idea, but right before he left, I asked him if he would have changed how any of it had happened. The way we'd acted and the fact that it even had anything to do with me. Everything, basically. And he said he wouldn't, because he wouldn't change a thing about me. And I've been racking my brain all morning to try and figure out what the hell he meant."

She collapsed back into her chair and drank more of her tea and waited as her mother stirred her own tea, watching Rose closely. It was a few moments before an almost mischievous smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"Has he told you he loves you yet?"

Rose couldn't help it. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened in astonishment at her mother's question. She was also certain her face was bright red.

"What? No, of course he hasn't. Who says he actually does?"

"Rose, when your father and I were in school, I did everything I could to get him to grow up," Hermione began. "And it wasn't until I stopped and actually started appreciating him for exactly who he is that I realized how much I loved him."

Rose tried not to be annoyed by the fact that her mother was comparing her current situation to her parent's, but she'd come to her mother for a reason, right?

"I know every relationship is different," said Hermione, showing how well she knew her daughter, "but the fact is, until you learn to accept someone for everything about them, you can't truly love them. Yes, you can want them to grow and encourage them to better themselves, but never, ever expect anyone to change for you. You wouldn't want to be forced to change for them, right?"

Rose nodded, still unsure what point her mother was trying to make.

"What I'm saying," Hermione continued patiently, "is that I know you and Scorpius Malfoy have had a relationship riddled with contempt and insults and a notable lack of warmth. For him to say that he would change the way it all happened would be almost the same as saying he would change you. Because I know you and believe it or not, I know Scorpius as well. The two of you might not get along, but your father and I have had the chance to actually have remarkably amicable conversations with him. It gives me enough insight to guess that any animosity between you is likely more your doing than his. Am I right?"

The stern yet warm way her mother was talking to her made Rose vividly remember the many talking tos she'd been given as she grew up. She could only nod in shock at the accuracy of her mother's assessment.

"Then, Rose," Hermione continued, her voice softer as she placed her tea on the desk, taking Rose's and placing it beside her own before she reached out to grip her daughter's now free hands. "If he were to change anything about what's happened between you up to this point - the bickering and the teasing and everything else - he'd be changing you. Because whether you like it or not, you're stubborn and spirited and you've never been afraid to speak your mind or let people know exactly how you feel. Look at the way you handled things with Dom when she and Ben were having problems. And Molly and Archie? I know you had to have something to do with that."

Rose couldn't help but smile as her mother looked at her somewhat reproachfully, but proud all the same. Her grip on Rose's hands tightened slightly, and Rose knew this was the important part.

"If he changed anything that happened, he'd be changing you. And I know that would be a shame, because I love everything about my headstrong and independent daughter. And I suppose he feels the same."

It made perfect sense. Of course it did. His letter had made it as clear as possible how he felt about her without fully expressing it. It was just something she'd been struggling to come to terms with. Until her mother had said it, Rose hadn't realized how much she needed to hear someone else confirm the truth she thought his words had shown.

And he'd been so forbearing last night. She hadn't exactly been the picture of grace in multiple senses of the word. But he'd been kind and considerate and when she'd given him a chance to make it clear how unhappy he was with their current predicament, he'd surprised her with his answer. And now, fully acknowledging what it all meant, she felt warmth and joy and fear seep through her every cell.

"As barking as it sounds," Rose began quietly, unable to keep a grin from forming on her surely bright red face, "I might feel the same way about him."

Hermione smiled brightly and Rose let out a laugh of amused disbelief.

"I take it you already knew all this and just needed someone to tell you?" said Hermione. Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so damn smart?"

Hermione laughed. "It's not always as fun as it seems. So what's the real reason you came to see me? Other than having the truth confirmed."

Rose sighed, annoyed yet thankful for her mother's perceptiveness.

"I know I should say something to him, seeing as he's already been honest about how he feels. I'm just not sure how. Or even when. And after last night I'm so bloody embarrassed I'm not sure I can speak to him again."

She buried her face in her hands for a moment and took a deep breath. Looking back up at her mother, Rose was surprised to see she was being watched with amusement.

"What?" she asked her mother. Hermione smiled at her.

"I've just never seen you like this before. It's quite shocking, actually."

Rose looked at her mother in annoyance.

"This isn't helping."

"Right, sorry. You said you got to know each other through writing letters?"

Rose nodded.

"And he told you everything through a letter as well?"

She nodded again.

"Well, you could always do the same," Hermione suggested, "but might I recommend a slight difference?"

"Yes, please. Just tell me what to do," Rose said impatiently. Hermione smiled, her eyes filled with mirth.

"You're not going to like it."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoy the update and I'm not killing you too much by making you wait patiently for them to get their act together. Happy Reading!**


	25. Are You Sure?

"You plan on moping around in my gardens all week?"

Scorpius turned at the sound of her voice to see his mother approaching him from the house. She was bundled up in a coat and scarf and carried a basket and pruning shears in her gloved hands.

"I'm not moping," he told her as he turned back to look at the trimmed rose hedge that was currently bare. When the spring came, he knew it would be full of beautiful white blossoms, but it was rather sinister looking in the winter.

"You're not doing anything useful, either," said his mother as she approached a patch of flowers that were in bloom, setting down her basket and casting a cushioning charm before kneeling on the ground. "I know you claim to be gathering up some of your old research, but surely that doesn't take a week?"

Scorpius sighed as he heard the sound of his mother's pruning shears beginning to clip away at whatever was brave enough to be in bloom during the dreadful chill of February.

"I just needed some time out of the city, alright? It gets tiring after awhile."

She didn't respond and the sound of the flowers being cut became soothing as it grew monotonous.

Since the night he'd walked Rose home, Scorpius had been unable to think about much other than her. The shop was at the stage when he wasn't as required to oversee it, and they'd finally hired a manager and assistant who were doing the interviews for the other workers. All he needed to focus on at the moment was getting his research off the ground and he could do that anywhere.

He'd told his mother the truth. He needed a break from the city. Especially since everything reminded him of Rose. There was the pub they both regularly frequented and was also the last place he'd seen her, and now he knew he walked by her apartment building on his way to his office every day. There was the cafe they'd had their unfortunate encounter in, and the shop he was opening that she'd trespassed on. He was best friends with her cousin and he no longer had Archie to escape to. She'd even been to his own bloody flat! And of course there was her own shop with it's beautiful storefront and tall windows that displayed the burn paste he'd heard so much about in her letters. Everywhere he went, he saw Rose.

He was unreasonably thankful that there were currently no roses in his mother's garden. He'd taken to walking around the grounds everyday in the week he'd been staying at the Manor, but he'd yet to make it to the gardens. He'd always stayed away as a kid. His father had his own gardens and greenhouses for potion brewing purposes, but his mother's gardens were off limits. She'd always been afraid he'd trod on her flowers.

He hadn't left London because he didn't want to think about Rose. He'd left because he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from checking all of those places where he knew she might be in an effort to seek her out before she was ready. He'd hightailed it to the Manor as soon as he signed the last bits of paperwork to approve things for the shop. And it wasn't like he couldn't pop into the city if he needed to. His father did the trip everyday. But distancing himself had been good for his perspective and his patience. He was learning to be okay with the way things were. For now.

"Are you going to Wesley's wedding?" his mother asked as she stood to move to another bed of flowers. "I saw his mother the other day and she actually seems excited. I always knew Tracy wasn't as prejudiced as she made herself appear. And Lucy's such a nice girl. All those Weasley girls are."

He looked as casually over at his mother as he could and was thankful to see she didn't appear to have the slightest idea that what she'd just said meant much of anything to her son. Rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth, Scorpius let out a sigh and walked over towards her.

"Yeah, I'm going. Are you?"

Astoria Malfoy nodded, carefully perusing the flowers in front of her before selecting the best ones that would soon be separated from their companions.

"It's a shame you and Wes didn't stay close after school," she said. "I always liked him."

"We're still friends," he said with a roll of his eyes. His mother was the type of witch that believed in having good connections and keeping them. "You just can't keep up with everyone all the time."

"I suppose," said Astoria. "It's not like I'm that close with all the girls I shared a dorm with."

"And I've got two out of four," Scorpius said with a smile. "It's not like I'm friendless."

"I know that," said his mother, pausing to throw him a pointed look. "But Albus is a father now and what happens if Archie stays in France?"

"I have other friends, Mum," said Scorpius, doing his best not to grow exasperated.

"And no girlfriend to speak of since you ended things with Melinda. She was so lovely, too. Although, she wasn't exactly subtle about her arse kissing, was she?"

Scorpius did his best not to laugh at her bluntness.

"Look, I'll settle down when I'm good and ready, alright? And I'll be happy and looked after and you won't have to worry about me."

"And you'll come for dinner once a week and make sure I get at least one grandchild?" she said with a teasing smirk. Scorpius shot her a look of annoyance.

"I'll see what I can do."

"As long as she knows how important family is," Astoria said with a smile. Scorpius couldn't help grinning as he thought of Rose and her abundance of family members.

"Don't worry. She does."

Astoria's eyes widened and her brow rose, her hands stilling in their task to free another flower from its home. " _She?_ She who?"

Scorpius wanted to kick himself for not watching his tongue.

"No one. Just talking hypothetically. What are those?" he asked with a gesture to the flowers his mother had been collecting in her basket. She returned to her task with a smile, successfully distracted.

"It's Hellebore. They bloom in the late winter and early spring. Always been one of my favorites."

Scorpius gave his mother a small smile. She'd always loved flowers, and he recognized the elegant yet sturdy blooms. The petals were white around the outside with a delicate pink feathering coming out from the center.

"They're beautiful," he told her, hoping to keep her talking about the plants until she forgot about their earlier topic of conversation. She smiled up at him before standing and grabbing her now full basket of flowers.

"They're actually more commonly known as the Christmas or Lenten rose."

With an affection pat on his arm, his mother walked past him and back towards the house, leaving Scorpius right where he'd started when he'd first arrived in the garden, his thoughts firmly on Rose Weasley.

* * *

Rose had been under the impression that as soon as she made up her mind, she'd know exactly what to do next. This assumption had been a bit far from the truth.

She'd left her mother's office with a determined spirit, knowing that she'd finally had a glimpse of clarity in regard to her feelings about Scorpius Malfoy. She knew she'd had something similar the evening before, but it was more clearly defined now. And now, she knew what she had to do.

Deciding to tell Scorpius how she felt was the easy part. It was the deciding how to do it that had her stuck. Her mother's suggestion had been not just to write a letter to Scorpius, but to read it to him as well.

"There's no way in hell," Rose had stated firmly. " _You_ might be that brave but there's no way I am. Can't I just do what he did?"

"Rose, this way makes sense," Hermione had assured her. "You can make sure you actually say what you want to since you'll have the words in front of you, and if you just sent the letter, you'd have to have that awkward next encounter. Just get it all over with at once. Even if you don't write it down, I think the best way to go about this is to face it head on."

It did make sense and these words from her mother had bolster her determination at the time, but she was now having second thoughts. The letter thing made sense since she'd had such a hard time wrapping her mind around what she would say if she confronted him, but she was still considering the easy option of just hand delivering it the same way he had. Or was that cowardly? Maybe she'd at least rehearse a bit first. Maybe even have a letter on hand incase her nerves got the better of her. Having to stand in front of him and bare her soul sounded terrifying. Who voluntarily subjected themselves to stuff like that?

 _People who are in love._

Rose groaned at her own voice of reason. Why did love have to make you do ridiculous things? Couldn't it just make life easier? What was all the fuss about if that wasn't part of the deal?

 _It wouldn't be worth it if it were easy._

She knew that. She'd seen it in her parents and in Ben and Dom and Molly and Archie. Even Lucy and Wesley, who were getting married in only a few short weeks, had to fight for what they had. The stigma and pure blood pride had all but fizzled out, but some families had done their best to stick to their old beliefs, and Wesley's family had been one of them. Since Audrey Weasley was muggle born, it was a bit of a miracle that his parents were coming to the wedding at all.

So yes, Rose had always known it would take hard work, made even harder by what she and Scorpius had put themselves through, but that didn't stop her from wanting to try. Because she truly believed it would be worth it in the end.

Despite her resolve, Rose had let her insecurities get the better of her on more than one occasion. At first, she distracted herself with work by developing some new ideas she'd had for potions she wanted to experiment with, as well as responding to the letter from Healer Osborne. But eventually, her thoughts would inevitably lead back to Scorpius and her desire to see him.

She knew where he lived and where he worked. It wouldn't have been that hard to track him down. Still, they hadn't seen each other since the night he'd walked her home, even though that hadn't entirely been on purpose. Rose almost tried to bump into him. She took to walking by the store that was still in the middle construction, but she hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of him. She'd been to Sam's most nights and still nothing. Feeling she might get lucky, she went over to see Al and Abigail the weekend after she talked to her mother, wondering if he might be there. He hadn't been and she hadn't needed to even ask where he was. Abigail had informed her right off the bat that Scorpius had decided to spend the weekend with his parents at Malfoy Manor.

"I think he actually left during the week," Abigail said. "Something about his research."

Rose nodded, pretending to act like she didn't care all that much. It was obvious to Rose that Abigail didn't know the whole story. How much, she couldn't say. But Al probably knew more than she was comfortable with.

"Have you two talked much lately?" he asked innocently. Rose did her best to continue to feign indifference, but she knew she wasn't pulling it off.

"Not exactly," she managed to say. "Why?"

Al shrugged and shot a glance at Abigail, who was taking the opportunity to fold laundry while their child slept. He leaned back in his seat and made to take a sip of his coffee.

"Just curious," he said. "I thought you two were getting along."

"We were," Rose said, and then quickly corrected herself. "We _are_. That doesn't mean I talk to him regularly."

The knowing look Al gave her was enough to make her turn bright red and she tried to hide it by taking a sip of her own coffee. Why was she so embarrassed by this? Unfortunately, her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by her cousin's wife.

"What am I missing?" Abigail asked as she glanced between her all too innocent looking husband and his uncomfortable cousin.

"Rose?" Al asked expectantly, knowing he had the upper hand. It was her truth to tell, but he was also fully aware of Scorpius' side of things. And he wouldn't have had to tell Al anything but the truth for her cousin to think she was responsible for the way things currently stood between them. Even if Al's opinion was a little off. This and everything else caused her frustrations to rise to the surface.

"It's not my fault, Al," she finally snapped at him. "He's the one who kept the truth from me, with quite a bit of help from you, by the way."

"Hey, I told him to tell you," Al said calmly, his hands raised slightly in defense. "How he handled it is on him."

"Yet since the ball's in my court, you're blaming me?"

"I never said that."

"But you always have," Rose practically yelled at him, wincing at the volume of her own voice. "Everything that's wrong with my relationship with Scorpius," she continued in a softer yet still strong tone, "it's always been my fault to you. I might be to blame for how this all got started, but I won't let you pin every fault and every wrongdoing on me. I have every right to be confused right now."

Al looked a little guilty at her words. He'd always been the type to choose a side and stick to it, and she knew he'd always thought she'd been unfair to Scorpius. Maybe she had been. But it didn't seem fair for him to pin this on her as well.

"You're right, and I'm sorry," said Al calmly. "And I wasn't blaming you. I know it probably wasn't the easiest news to swallow, but you can talk to us," he said with a gesture towards a still confused Abigail. "It's not like we've taken his side or anything. You're family, Rosie."

It was impossible for Rose not to smile at her cousin, thankful that he wasn't pressuring her and instead showing understanding.

"Mind filling me in?" Abigail asked in slight annoyance at being left in the dark. Rose hesitated. Abigail wouldn't be the first person she'd told the whole truth to, but for some reason, telling her made Rose more nervous than her previous conversations.

"So, I was sort of writing to someone without actually knowing who he was," Rose began, "and it turns out I knew him all along."

She watched as Abigail surprisingly put together the pieces immediately, shock appearing on her face as she looked at her husband, who was doing his best not to smile.

"She's Scorp's mystery girl?" asked Abigail, pointing at Rose as she questioned her husband. Al nodded and grinned as his wife did the same, turning to look at Rose, who realized Abigail must know quite a bit of the other side of the story.

"That's bloody amazing! But, wait. Does he know? And how long have you known? And why the hell are you just now telling me about any of this?"

The transition in Abigail's demeanor from jubilant to outraged had been quick and exactly what Rose had been afraid of. Ever since Molly had left and even before that, Rose and Abigail hadn't been as close as they once were. It was partly because she'd started dating Al, and Abigail had been the type of person to let her friendships fade a bit when her relationship formed. It was also because everything with Molly had been so difficult that it was easier to just stay distant rather than be reminded of everything they all used to have together. This wasn't the first time Rose had failed to communicate what Abigail considered to be important information at an appropriate time. And Rose didn't blame her for being upset about this one.

"Abs, I'm sorry," Rose began. "I wanted to talk to you about it but I wasn't really telling anyone. Al and Jane were the only ones that knew. And now Molly. Plus, I thought Al might tell you."

Al looked thoroughly annoyed at being dragged into the mounting argument.

"Well he didn't, did he?" Abigail said with a huff. "Mind telling me now?"

So Rose recounted everything from her perspective, and she could see the moments where Abigail was already aware of some of the elements of the story. She was surprised to see that Abigail knew about Melinda coming to visit her.

"Someone had to tell her where you lived," Abigail said. "And you know I've always wanted something to finally get worked out between you and Scorp. Even if it is just friendship. And she said something about warning you off him. I was trusting you to be your stubborn self and defy her wishes."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well it only confused me, really. Actually," she said as realization hit her, "one of the last conversations I had with Scorpius before the truth came out was about his ex."

"Really?" said Abigail, thoroughly intrigued. "Why?"

"Well," began Rose, remembering the conversation clearly, "he mentioned her in passing because he hadn't been able to cook for anyone else since they broke up and I mentioned her visit. And then…"

She blushed as she remembered how brazen she'd been.

"You said something, didn't you?" Abigail asked with a grin.

"I merely asked if Molly had been right. Actually, if _you_ had been right."

Abigail seemed confused by this before Rose quickly said, "Molly told me you said it was because of me they broke up."

Abigail's mouth opened in a comical O as realization hit her. Al looked at her in surprise and Abigail had the sense to grimace in guilt.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was hoping that would get back to you. But it was true, in a way."

Rose chuckled at Abigail's insistence. "He said it was bound to fall apart anyway. Which I'm thankful for. Now I don't have to feel bad about it. And he even knew everything by then so he doesn't even blame me as Daisy. Just like I don't blame him for things not working out with Abel. It was bound to fizzle and die."

"Did you hear, by the way?" Al asked. "That Abel basically took over all of Archie's duties at the foundation?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. He didn't really talk about much else. Never really cared for Archie either since he thought he took everything for granted."

"Have you heard from Molly?" Abigail asked. "She only wrote me to say they'd arrived safe. It's been silence all week otherwise."

Abigail was grinning mischievously at this and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"I've only gotten the same. I don't expect to hear much before the wedding."

"Scorp said Archie owled him the other day about finding some paperwork in his flat," said Al. "Looks like he's preparing to cut ties with his dad."

Rose was surprisingly relieved to hear this news. It would be good for both Archie and Molly to not have the threat of his father hanging over them.

"Speaking of Scorpius," said Abigail with a pointed look towards Rose. "Where exactly do things stand now? You've been getting on really well. Do you both know the truth?"

Rose nodded. "He's known for awhile and was preparing to tell me when I found out another way instead, but it's a long story. I confronted him and he had a letter explaining everything all ready to go. I've only seen him once since I read it and it didn't exactly go well."

"But what now?" asked Al. "You can't just ignore it and pretend like it didn't all happen."

"No and I don't plan to," Rose told her cousin. "I was sort of hoping to maybe just bump into him again and test the waters before I actually act on my feelings."

Rose realized what she was saying a moment too late. She hadn't really wanted to get into this part. Not today.

"And those feelings are…?" asked Abigail right on cue. Rose sighed and slouched back in her chair.

"He hasn't exactly told me the extent of his feelings in so many words…" Rose said hesitantly, "but I have a feeling I can take a pretty educated guess?"

She looked at Al for confirmation and he gave a barely perceptible nod, his lips doing their best to hide a smirk. Rose felt her stomach tighten and her heart speed up at receiving confirmation of Scorpius' feelings for her yet again. She tried to calm her nerves as she forced out her next sentence.

"Well…mine might be…similarly inclined."

Al was now full on beaming and Abigail looked like she was doing everything she could to not jump up and down on the couch she was now barely sitting on.

"Don't make me say any more on the subject," Rose said sternly, trying desperately not to smile. "I'm still sorting it all out."

"We understand," Abigail said through her wide smile. "Just let us know if we can help."

Rose laughed as Al nodded in agreement. "I appreciate it, but I really do think the two of you have done more than enough already."

And she wasn't even complaining. She knew Al and Abigail had been behind all their meetups before Rose found out the truth, but Scorpius had never manipulated her. He'd put in a lot of effort to make sure she was comfortable and never forced her to do something she didn't want to. And he'd taken a step of bravery in asking her to meet him for dinner so he could tell her the truth, even if it hadn't turned out the way he'd intended.

No. Rose wouldn't be asking anyone to do this for her. She would do it herself. And it wasn't about making sure they were even. It was about making sure he knew that she cared about him just as much as he cared for her. That she'd gotten to know him as Leo and then surprisingly started to fall for him as Scorpius. And that all the confusion and hurt and mistakes were worth it. Because he loved her. And because as much as she wouldn't fully admit anything to her mother or Al or Abigail, she knew exactly how she felt. And she didn't think she could wait much longer to tell him.

* * *

Scorpius ended up staying the following week at the Manor as well, only fully coming back to London the day Archie was due back. His friend had written to inform him that he and Molly were eager to see everyone and they wanted them all to meet at Sam's that night. Who exactly was included in "all" he couldn't say for sure, but Scorpius would have to be an idiot to think that didn't include Rose. She and Molly were cousins and best friends. She had more of a right to be there than he did. The thought of having to face her made him nervous, even if she chose to ignore him all night. However she acted around him tonight would be very telling of where she stood and where things might be heading. As terrified as he was by the prospect, at least he'd know and he could then proceed with his life accordingly.

His time spent with his parents had been a combination of refreshing and exhausting. The quiet of the country had been needed and helpful, and he knew his mother meant well, but their conversation in the garden hadn't been the only time she made comments about his social life.

"Well how do we know he even has one if he insists on staying out here for almost two weeks?" she'd said to her husband. To be fair, Scorpius didn't have much of a social life at the moment, but that had been mostly his choice. Once he went back to London he'd spend time with Al and Abigail and maybe grab a beer with Wes once he got back from his honeymoon. He'd finalized his research team and they seemed like decent witches and wizards so he could always get to know them. Maybe Archie would stick around for awhile before flying off to France again. And he desperately wanted seeing Rose to be an option as well.

He'd tried very hard over the last few weeks not to give up hope, while also trying not to be too optimistic. He knew that keeping his distance might not be doing much good, but at least it wasn't harming things either. And as he left the Manor, he determined to act like things were as normal as possible and enjoy seeing his friends again. Especially Rose. She might want nothing to do with him, but at least he'd get to see her and know she was okay and doing well.

He hadn't heard from her since he'd last seen her, not that he'd been expecting to, but it was driving him mad. To go from knowing what she was up to every week through her letters and from seeing her, to complete silence. He had talked to Al through the floo and he'd made some comment about Rose stopping by, but Scorpius had refused to bite and therefore received no further information.

Doing his best to keep his head clear, he decided to stop by his office to drop off the notes and books he'd been able to compile for his research over the last few weeks. He then headed to the store after that to check the progress. Scorpius had been able to stay updated, and the timing couldn't have been better for him to head back to the city. The contractors were all set to have one last walk through the next day and assuming everything was in good shape, it would be time for displays to be arranged, shelves to be stocked, and equipment moved in. They'd be set to open a week after Lucy and Wesley's wedding.

He was not disappointed by the progress when he stopped by, and he left to walk home with a spring in his step, his mind running wild with possibilities and excitement. It felt like only yesterday that he and his dad had come by the storefront and decided to expand into two shops rather than one. And then he'd been asked to take a larger role in the process than before. He couldn't help but be proud of the work he'd done.

It was late midday and it had started to snow as Scorpius neared his building. His thoughts were so thoroughly immersed in working through details about how they'd do festivities for opening day, that he almost missed seeing the witch who was pacing back and forth in front of the front stoop that led into his building.

At the sound of a frustrated, feminine sigh, he glanced up, only to freeze in shock a few moments later when he recognized the witch who was currently running her gloved hands through her wildly curly hair in frustration, the bright red of her mane standing out beautifully against the white canvas of snow that was beginning to cover London. Her feet were moving constantly as she paced back and forth, mumbling to herself incoherently with a look of either frustration or concentration on her face. At each turn, she paused at the steps before she resumed walking, almost turning to go up them before changing her mind. She was dressed simply in boots and jeans and the same dark gray coat he always saw her wearing, that familiar bright blue scarf she'd worn the night they were supposed to meet all those months ago wrapped around her neck.

He'd stopped almost ten meters away from Rose, and she hadn't noticed him. To Scorpius, she'd never looked more beautiful, and for awhile, he could do nothing but stand there watching her as the snow continued to fall.

"Working up your courage?" he finally hollered at her. It would have been comical how quickly she spun to look at him if he weren't so nervous. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but she didn't speak, just looked at him for a few moments, her eyes raking over him as if making sure he was really there.

"I thought you would have flooed home," she eventually managed to say, clearly caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"I went to my office first," said Scorpius, slowly taking a few steps closer to her. "Then I decided to walk home and swing by the shop."

"How's it coming?" asked Rose in an attempt at being casual, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just about done," he said, trying not to smile at her attempt to remain nonchalant while her nerves were radiating off her. "We're opening in two weeks."

She nodded, feigning interest but clearly distracted by everything else between them, just as he was. It was funny to him how much the mere idea of him opening a shop in Diagon Alley had once driven such a wedge between them. It seemed like the biggest source of tension in the world at one point, yet now, neither of them barely gave it a thought when it came to who they were to each other. At least, he hoped that was the case.

He desperately wanted to question her, but chose to wait for her to speak, wondering why she was there and what it was she had to say. Did she know they were probably going to be seeing each other later in the evening and wanted to get the awkward first encounter out of the way? Let him down easy in private so as not to embarrass him or give away to anyone else that they were anything more than acquaintances? The thought hurt, but at least it would be decent of her to want to make things less uncomfortable for him.

"Have you been with your parents all week?" she asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Needed a break from the city and… everything," he said. Rose nodded in understanding, the pink of her cheeks growing almost imperceptibly brighter as she fidgeted nervously and glanced away. She eventually looked back at him and released a deep breath.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Everything."

Scorpius could hardly stand it anymore. He slowly covered the remaining distance separating them until he stood less than a meter in front of her. She seemed nervous but determined, and it was hard to miss the warmth her eyes held as she looked at him. It gave him hope and he felt his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"I'm sorry about the other night," she said. "But thank you for taking care of me. I didn't appreciate it as much in the moment, but I do now, and it helped me realize you were right. About a lot of things. That letter," she continued. "It was beautiful. And it deserves a far better response than I'll probably be able to give, but I'm willing to try."

He kept his eyes glued to her as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, the static from her gloves almost making the action irrelevant. After another deep breath, Scorpius was surprised to see her looking at him sternly.

"I wasn't going to do this yet," she said defensively, as if expecting to be accused of acting improperly. "But then you disappeared and it was driving me mad that you weren't around. It made me realize even more things."

She paused as if waiting for him to challenge her or ask her to explain, but he remained quiet, watching her closely in anticipation as she prepared to say whatever it was she'd come to tell him.

"I know we've always been rather rotten to each other in the past," she continued, "and you've done some hurtful things and so have I, but I think I always knew there was a reason I was so determined to keep you at arms length, even when you hadn't given me a reason to. You terrified me, Malfoy. First you threatened my closest friendship, and then, as soon as I started to consider letting you in for real, you threatened my relationship, even though you might not have know it."

She looked guilty now, and Scorpius was having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Are you talking about Thomas?" he asked, unable to think of anything she could possibly be referring to other than that brief period of time in seventh year when they'd started to get along, only for her to do a complete one-eighty on him. She'd been dating Carter Thomas at the time. His suspicions were confirmed when she nodded.

"It terrified the hell out of me that I could feel that way about you. You were supposed to be my enemy, yet it was so easy to let myself suddenly think about you as something much more friendly than that. I panicked."

"Bloody hell, Rose," he grumbled, crossing his arms and throwing his head back for a moment in frustration before looking back down at her guilty expression. "Are you saying you fancied me when we were in school?"

There was a brief pause and his words hung between them before she nodded. Scorpius sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He'd done everything he could to not fall for Rose back then, and he'd even done his best not to cross any lines.

"I just wanted to be your friend," he said. "I wasn't trying to break up your relationship."

"I know," she assured him, and the sincerity and regret in her voice made him meet her eyes again. "And I'm sorry. I've behaved horribly and cowardly and I have this nasty habit of running from my problems. But I'm not going to do that now."

Scorpius watched as flakes of snow stuck to her bright red hair as it began to fall more steadily. She took a fortifying breath before continuing.

"I was angry, at first, that you didn't tell me the truth right away. And I wasn't sure if I could trust you. But you have this uncanny ability to be frustratingly perfect and it's bloody irritating."

She looked very much annoyed at his so called perfection, but Scorpius was shocked to hear her say something like that. Especially since she usually insisted on how horrible he was.

"I was so confused before I found out the truth because I still had feelings for Leo, but there I was, falling for you once again and it was driving me bloody mad. So it honestly made sense more than anything else when I found out the truth, even though it took awhile for it to sink in. And it wasn't long before I no longer blamed you for not telling me sooner. Can you imagine how things would have gone if we'd both known months ago? Or if I had known first? You handled all of this far better than I ever would have."

It was obvious she was a mix of nerves, determination, and elation as she paused and took a deep breath to collect herself. Scorpius found himself impatient, wanting to speak and cut to the chase, but he waited, knowing the importance of every word she uttered.

"I wasn't ready for the truth, and you knew that. You know me so well, Scorpius. Better than I ever realized. And I never really gave you a chance."

Her eyes were red and glassy as she tried to hold back tears, and Scorpius did his best to focus on what she was saying as she continued to speak, having been momentarily stunned to hear her call him by his first name. Something he couldn't recall her ever having done before.

"I know you don't regret anything and that you wouldn't change how it all happened," said Rose, "but I can't help wishing I'd been decent to you all these years. And not just because then you wouldn't see me as a judgmental bitch who runs from her feelings and puts people through hell rather than face her own issues. But because you deserve far better than how I've treated you. And because my actions have never really reflected the way I truly feel about you."

"I don't think those things about you," he couldn't help but say. "Rose, I fell in love with you in spite of all the horrible things we've ever said to each other. And I won't let you dismiss my part in this. I'm just as responsible as you for letting it go on."

He noted the way her breath caught in her throat when he said he was in love with her, but he couldn't let himself get caught up in that part. Not until after everything else was cleared between them. There was more to be said.

"And don't say anything about how you don't deserve me or any more of this shite about how I'm perfect. That's the farthest fucking thing from the truth, Rose."

"I know that," she said, and he felt a flicker of amusement as she grew frustrated. "You've been a smug and arrogant bastard on more than one occasion and I've wanted to curse your head off more times than I can count. But that doesn't change the fact that as soon as I knew it was you that I'd been falling for all those months, I wanted it to be true. I might have been angry and upset at how it all happened and I even did my best to run from it. But that doesn't change the fact that I wanted so badly for it to be you."

Her voice had grown strained with emotion and the more she talked, the more difficult it was becoming for Scorpius to restrain himself. He wanted to let go and finally let himself fully embrace everything he felt for Rose. He wanted to allow that small dose of hope that had sprung up the moment he saw her today to overflow and turn into joy. But she was now rummaging in her coat pockets.

"My Mum had this idea that, since we'd been communicating through letters the whole time, it would be good for me to do the same now. That way I'd get everything out that I wanted to say. But apparently I'm much better when I'm put on the spot because when it came down to it, I could barely get any words down."

She now held a folded up piece of parchment in her hand, and he could see his name scribbled in her familiar handwriting across the front. Rather than handing it to him, Rose held it tightly, taking a shaky breath to steady herself, her hands trembling as she gripped the parchment.

"Look, I'm not very good at this so I'll just get it over with," she said in a bit of a rush. "I thought long and hard about what I wanted you to know, and even though I've told you an awful lot today, the only thing I want to make sure that you know for sure, is how I feel about you."

Her gaze was steady as he took the letter from her, her hand shaky from a combination of cold and nerves as she held it out to him. When he unfolded the letter, he saw it was the shortest one she'd ever written him and contained only one sentence.

 _I love you._

She'd addressed it and signed it, but he hardly noticed. All he knew and all he felt was joy and relief and overwhelming happiness that not only had he been crazy enough to fall in love with Rose Weasley, but she'd been crazy enough to fall in love with him as well.

He looked up at her, sure that his smile was bigger than it had ever been before, only to see Rose looking at him with so much sincerity and hope and love that he wondered at how he ever could have doubted how she felt.

"I know that's probably stupid," she said apologetically with a nod towards the letter, "But I mean it. I'm bloody terrified of all of this and I know it won't be easy and it'll take some time for us and everyone else to get used to it, but these last few weeks have been miserable and I don't want to do it again. Because I _do_ love you. I don't know how long I've loved you but I do know I love you now. And-"

But she was unable to finish as Scorpius closed the remaining distance between them, his hands moving to cup her face as he pulled her close. Her breath caught in her throat and she shivered at the contact and his close proximity. He felt a thrill when her hands automatically went to rest on his arms and she gripped them tightly. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily as his nose subtly bumped against hers.

"Rose?"

A gentle smile graced her mouth as he said her name, her eyes still closed as she waited and listened.

"It's not stupid," he murmured as her cheeks flushed a brighter pink, "and I love you too."

She gave a deep sigh at his words, her warm breath caressing his face as she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said with a light chuckle. She grinned back at him, a shiver running through her as he stroked his thumbs along her flushed cheeks. Her fingers flexed around his wrists as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What now?" asked Rose, her eyes closed and her voice a little shaky. He breathed her in, reveling in the moment and hardly daring to believe he was holding Rose Weasley. He was holding her close enough to kiss her. And it was extremely possible that if he tried to do so, she'd let him.

"Well, how about we take it one step at a time, yeah?" he said with a smile. "I'm a bit terrified as well."

She giggled. _Giggled._ Scorpius could hardly believe it and chuckled along with her.

"So," she said in a whisper, her smile bright and lovely. "What's step one?"

Scorpius grinned back but didn't answer her question. Instead, he leaned slightly closer, his eyes beginning to close as his nose brushed against hers. He was close enough that he could feel her quick breaths of anticipation, and he hesitated only one moment longer before his lips found hers.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't tell you how nervous and excited I was to post this so I hope you love it and it was worth the wait! And no worries, that's not the end. I've been struggling this whole time with how exactly I will be ending things, and I just started throwing around the idea of a sequel. Thoughts? I can't seem to let these two go.**

 **Love you all and Happy Reading!**


	26. Sure Feels Right

In that moment, everything else fell away and all Rose knew was Scorpius. His mouth was soft and hesitant against hers, and she smiled into the kiss before she responded just as carefully. He pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. And then it was as if all his fears that this wasn't real fell away, and Scorpius was kissing her soundly, his lips firm as they moved against hers. Rose allowed all of her doubts and insecurities to disappear as she let go of his arms to rest her hands on his chest, slowly moving them up towards his shoulders until she was able to wind her arms around his neck. And then his arms were around her waist and pulling her to him as his lips tenderly caressed hers.

Rose was giddy with delight and contentment. It felt strange and different to be held by him, but definitely in a way she could get used to. His strong hands were pressing into her back and he smelled fresh and warm. Like fallen leaves and cedar and clean linens. Rose didn't want to let go, but his lips had hardly left hers and she was bound to pass out from lack of oxygen, combined with the rush of emotions that were pinging through her entire being.

He pulled away a moment later, breathing heavily, and they just stood there, his hands gripping her waist as she loosened her arms from around his neck. His eyes were bright with life as he smiled carelessly down at her, and she knew she was looking at him in the same disbelieving way he was looking at her.

Rose had no clue what to say. It blew her mind that she actually felt speechless. She'd already said so much, but it still felt like there was so much more to be said. At the same time, she didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they were currently in. Maybe she could suggest they take it up to his flat? Talk things through? Enjoy each other's company in private? He said one step at a time. Maybe that was the next-?

"No. Fucking. Way!"

The somewhat familiar voice had come from behind her, and Rose pulled her arms from around Scorpius' neck to turn and see who'd shouted as Scorpius let go of her as well.

Archie and Molly had frozen in place on the sidewalk, their faces twin masks of shock and disbelief as they took in the scene in front of them.

Rose heard Scorpius clear his throat uncomfortably and she glanced up at him. His face was red as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. She quickly looked away, only to meet Molly's incredulous stare and immediately direct her gaze anywhere but at her cousin, her cheeks burning bright pink.

"Welcome back," she heard Scorpius say in a falsely bright voice, obviously trying to diffuse the tension.

"Thanks," Molly said, her smile obvious in her voice, "but what's going on here?"

When Scorpius didn't say anything, Rose forced herself to look up at Molly and Archie.

"Long story. Aren't you two a little early?"

"We thought we'd come see Scor," Archie explained, still visibly shocked by what he'd just witnessed. "But he's obviously a little preoccupied, so…"

"No, it's fine," said Rose, her voice coming out a little higher than she would have liked. "I can just meet you all later-"

"Why don't we all go up," Scorpius jumped in, and Rose couldn't help stealing a glance at him. Her heart skipped a beat and she was vividly reminded of what had just happened when she saw his eyes looking almost uncertainly at her. "Get out of the snow?"

She nodded and he smiled, quickly walking up his front steps and leading them up to his flat. Rose followed quickly behind him, determined to not let Molly catch her attention as she was so obviously trying to do.

"Anyone fancy some tea?" asked Scorpius as they entered the flat. There was a chorus of affirmation and he strolled into the kitchen, Archie hot on his heels after a not so subtle glance from Molly. Rose's cousin barely hesitated before she turned on her with a curious and excited gleam in her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" she asked in an undertone. "I know you were starting to get along and everything but I didn't think you were getting along _that_ well."

With a sigh, Rose gestured for Molly to join her on the couch after they removed their coats. She hadn't anticipated having to explain the change in her relationship with Scorpius so soon. If things went well, which they did, she'd been planning on talking to him about waiting to start going public with things until they'd been able to get used to everything and figure out what exactly they were doing. They hadn't even begun to have that conversation and now she had to explain herself to Molly and he was probably getting questions from Archie, so the idea of keeping things quiet seemed out the window. In spite of all the uncertainty, she was smiling, and she wasn't sure she could stop.

"Remember how we were supposed to be having dinner together the night before you left?"

Molly nodded.

"Well," continued Rose. "That was so he could tell me that he's the one I'd been writing to for all those months."

The reaction this received from Molly was exactly what Rose had been expecting. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at Rose in shock before she started to laugh.

"You're kidding?" she said through her chuckles. "That's a bloody remarkably small world."

Rose laughed along with her cousin. "I'm still wrapping my wind around it. It's bloody bazaar."

Rose filled Molly in as best she could given the current state of things, trying to ignore the distant voices coming from the kitchen. She'd just briefly explained what Molly and Archie had walked in on when the two men returned from the kitchen, each with two cups of tea in their hands.

"How's the family, Rose?" Archie asked as he took the remaining spot on the couch next to Molly, handing her one of the cups of tea.

"Fine," Rose said distractedly. Scorpius had approached her with her own cup of tea, a small smile on his face as he handed it over. She gave him one in return as he sat in one of the arm chairs. "Lots of people busy getting ready for the wedding."

"We've already seen Lucy," Molly said with excitement. "Wes said she's actually been remarkably calm all month. I'm just waiting for the one thing that sets her off. You know how much she used to stress in school."

Rose nodded, remembering perfectly well how poorly Lucy had handled her O.W.L. year. She'd bounced back in the end, but stressful situations had never been her friend.

"I hope everything goes well," said Rose, sipping her tea and realizing it was one of her favorites. She snuck a look at Scorpius almost involuntary and caught him looking at her for a moment before he directed his attention at Archie.

"How're things with your dad?" he asked his friend. Archie shrugged, giving the impression he wasn't too bothered by the falling out he'd had with his father.

"He's being an arse about everything but what else is new? Wants to make amends but only if I say I'll come back and work for him. Promising promotions and all kinds of things. I can tell there's nothing in it but professional gain as far as he's concerned. It's not like he really wants his son back."

"He heard you got back together?" asked Rose. Archie nodded.

"With as many people as there were at the Burrow that night, I'm not surprised. I haven't seen him but he wrote a few letters after I got in touch with our legal department about severing ties. He's trying his best to stop it."

"Just because you're back together with Molly?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Apparently I'm a desirable business advantage," Molly said with a roll of her eyes. "My Dad is rightfully annoyed by the whole thing."

Rose laughed, imagining a disgruntled Percy Weasley spurning the political advances of Roger Davies.

"Hopefully he'll give up once he realizes that my staying on would do him more harm than good," said Archie. "I'd do what I could to worm his power away from him if I stayed, and I think he saw the first glimpse of that today."

Archie was smirking and Molly was smiling at him in amusement, though still proud.

"What did you do?" asked Scorpius.

"Nothing much," said Archie with a shrug. "Just called a meeting of the board without his consent. And they listened."

Rose's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't been that present in Archie's life the past few years, but she'd heard enough to know how bold a move this was.

"We met this morning and discussed what it would look like for me to either dissolve my shares or allow someone to buy me out and replace my position on the board. Dad did his best to make it difficult, but the board was more than willing to discuss everything and be helpful."

"Probably because they want to get rid of you?" Scorpius said with a smirk. Archie's smile didn't falter as he answered.

"I don't even give a fuck, to be honest. They're all just about as big of pricks as he is."

Molly just shook her head, an amused smile on her face as she rested her hand on his knee. It seemed that nothing could get the two of them down. They were both bright with happiness and contentment.

"Looks like the past few weeks have been good for you both," Rose commented before continuing to drink her tea.

"They have been," Molly said with a smile at a beaming Archie, whose hand joined hers on his knee as he linked his fingers through hers. "But what about you two?" Molly asked, glancing between Rose and Scorpius. Rose did her best not to glare at Molly, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten the events that led to all four of them sitting in Scorpius Malfoy's flat. There was a momentary flicker of regret in Molly's eyes before Scorpius swooped in and somewhat saved the situation.

"I actually spent a bit of time out at the Manor," he told Molly.

"Really?" Archie asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be busy with the shop opening soon."

"We're nearly done," said Scorpius with a nervous glance towards Rose. It was obvious he wasn't sure how this topic of conversation would go. They'd talked about it pleasantly enough before, the previous animosity the subject brought having faded. But things were different now, weren't they? It would make sense that it would feel a little more personal to her than before. And she knew it could get messy in the future, but it didn't have to be now.

"It looks fantastic," she said with confidence, and all three sets of eyes turned to stare at her in shock. Scorpius' shock turned to curiosity, and she remembered her earlier inquiry about the shop when he'd first shown up.

"I've passed by a few times," she said with a slight shrug, trying not to look too embarrassed. "It's coming along nicely."

His look of incredulity turned to one of pleasant surprise as he grinned at her, and Rose found herself smiling back.

"What about you, Rose?" asked Archie, quickly pulling Rose and Scorpius out of their own little world. He was smirking and Rose knew she was blushing.

"Actually, I've been spending a bit of time getting things sorted with St. Mungo's. They're working on mass producing my burn paste and they're giving me access to one of their labs for testing and research."

"That's brilliant, Rosie!" Molly said in excitement. "So, business is good?"

"Yes," Rose said with a smile, before feeling daring and shooting a smirk at Scorpius. "Business is better than ever."

Her smirk turned into a smile when Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," she said with a chuckle, "I'll probably spend a few days a week over there. Especially once I get things going on whatever my next project will be."

"Aren't you going to be doing the same?" Archie asked Scorpius, and Rose's gaze quickly turned to him in surprise. Scorpius was nodding and doing his best to keep his focus on Archie.

"Once the shops all good to go, I'll probably be spending more time there than my office."

This was news to Rose, and she was sure the surprise showed on her face. They'd both be at St. Mungo's throughout the week? Both working in potions labs? They'd probably be workinging near each other. It wasn't outside the realm of extreme possibilities that they'd been running into each other, and she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Seems like the two of you might be seeing a lot of each other," Archie said with a smirk. "Not that you weren't going to anyway. You definitely seem to be getting along better than I remember."

Rose knew she was bright pink now as she took a sip of her tea and Scorpius said Archie's name in embarrassment and warning.

"What, like we're not going to address the giant hippogriff in the room?" Archie asked innocently.

"Maybe they're not ready to talk about it, Arch," Molly said in an understanding tone, giving Rose an apologetic grimace. She felt extremely grateful for her cousin. If it were just about any other member of her family sitting there, she would have been brutally grilled for details she most definitely wasn't ready to give.

Thankfully, Archie didn't push it, and they only had a few moments to try and find another topic before a quick knock sounded on the door and Al and Abigail saw themselves in. They seemed reasonably surprised by the scene they walked in on, though didn't make too many comments about it. They were each provided their own cups of tea and Molly and Abigail did most of the talking for awhile, which Rose was perfectly content with. It gave her a chance to study Scorpius a bit, and she even let him catch her looking a few times, reveling in the ability to be caught staring. She'd caught him doing the same a few times as well, and it was roughly half an hour after Al and Abigail showed up that they all decided it was time they head over to the pub and secure a table before everyone else arrived.

Rose was doing her best not to be frustrated by this point. Part of her was fine with not talking to Scorpius about what had happened between them. The part that was always telling her to run and hide. But her much more courageous side had been kicking in a lot more lately, and she found herself wanting to do something that would most certainly draw attention to herself. As she put on her coat, she was so caught up in how she could possibly grab a moment with him, that she jumped in surprise when she heard him talking quietly to Al from right behind her.

"We'll catch up, yeah?" were his only words. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Al nod, a knowing grin on his face. He saw Rose watching him and shot her a wink before moving past her and out of the flat, leading their other companions down towards the street.

All of the nerves that had dissipated since their encounter on the street now came roaring back, and Rose stood nervously still as Scorpius came around to stand in front of her, pulling his coat on as he took a deep breath.

"You got us into this, you know," he said with a smirk, and Rose felt her jaw drop in surprise, her nerves quickly replaced with indignation.

"If you'd rather I hadn't said anything, we can just pretend like nothing happened," she said in a huff. He grinned at her, obviously amused by her response.

"Do _you_ want to pretend it didn't happen?"

Rose scowled while he continued to grin at her, but it wasn't long before a blush and a smile began to take over her own face, memories of less than an hour ago flooding her mind.

"No, I don't," she managed to say, and his smile brightened, if that were possible. "We obviously have some things to talk about, but how do you want to handle tonight?"

"I don't care if the whole bloody world knows that I love you at this point," he said sincerely. "But if you'd rather take it easy in front of your family, I can understand that."

She sighed and stepped closer to him, wanting to reach out and touch him in some way, but the idea of showing affection still feeling foreign. Not to mention it was still bizarre to be openly discussing how they would handle their relationship.

"I might have taken a big step today, but this," she gestured between the two of them, "will take some getting used to. I'm not usually good at letting my walls down. In multiple areas."

Scorpius nodded in understanding, and Rose took in a sharp breath of surprise when she felt his hand touch hers. Her gaze immediately snapped down to watch as he linked his fingers with hers before raising her hand to his mouth and planting a kiss on the back of it.

"Lucky, I _am_ pretty good at this stuff," he said with a smile. "I don't want to hide this, but we'll take it slow. Play it by ear, yeah? One step at a time, right?"

Rose quickly found herself nodding, her hand gripping his as a smile grew on her face. With that, he turned and led her out of the flat and towards whatever awaited them at the pub across the street.

* * *

As soon as they showed up at the pub, they were on the receiving end of knowing grins and smirks from all four of their friends. It was obvious Molly and Archie had told Al and Abigail what they'd witnessed earlier in the day, and they weren't nearly as discreet as they began asking numerous questions.

They'd secured a long table along the back wall and Scorpius pulled a chair out for Rose next to Molly and across from Al and Abigail. He took the seat next to her as the Potters continued to throw questions at the pair that had walked in hand in hand.

"What happened?"

"You sort things out?"

"Does this mean you're together?"

"How'd it all go down?"

"Calm down, will you?" said Scorpius in a reasonably patient manner. Seeing Rose's wide eyed look of fear at having to answer all these questions, he used more of the courage that had managed to get him to this point. "It's our business and we appreciate that you care, but tonight's not about me and Rose."

He indicated Molly and Archie and immediately felt a foreboding sense of doom when Archie grinned wickedly at him.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say we're more than fine with discussing the two of you. We've talked about us more than enough the past few months. Feel free to open up."

Scorpius scowled at him. Archie had been determined to get the full story out of Scorpius when they'd been in his kitchen earlier, but he hadn't cracked. He wasn't sure why he was so determined to keep this close to the vest, but he had an inkling it had to do with not wanting to speak too soon or out of turn and ruin the whole thing before it had barely started. Scorpius assumed Rose felt the same, so it surprised him when she spoke up.

"Fine. I'm sorry, he's sorry, I love him, he loves me, we snogged and then you two showed up," she said with a nod towards Archie and Molly. "We stayed back so we could have at least some discussion of how to be tonight, and we're just taking it one day at a time. Does that do?"

They were all looking at her with combined looks of shock and delight. Scorpius didn't know what to think about her little outburst. Rose gave a shrug when they all continued to stare at her.

"I figure the four of you have heard us bitch and moan about each other enough to earn a little bit of truth."

This brought a good natured chuckle, and various forms of well wishes began pouring forth as Al called Sam over and ordered pitchers of butter beer and bottles of fire whiskey for the table.

"And feel free to join!" Archie hollered after Sam, who laughed as he headed back to the bar, though not before throwing a wink towards Scorpius and Rose. Al began regaling them with some story from work and Scorpius took the opportunity to subtly rest his arm along the back of Rose's chair and lean forward so he could speak to her without being overheard.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that," he said. Rose didn't turn to look at him, but smiled lightly as she pretended to be paying attention to Al.

"I felt like they deserved a little something. They've had to put up with quite a bit from us over the years. Are you angry?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, he could tell she was nervous. He smiled and scooted slightly closer so his arm wrapped more fully around the back of her chair and his hand hung off the end. He lightly knocked his knuckles against her arm and grinned when she turned to look at him.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say you love me. So no, I'm definitely not angry."

She grinned back at him and their conversation was cut short as others began to arrive. James showed up with Ben and Dom, who hugged Molly tightly and looked like she was struggling not to cry.

"She feels bad about not being supportive," Ben explained as he sat next to Al. "Plus the pregnancy hormones."

Ben didn't seem at all upset as he said this, still obviously delighted that he was going to be a dad. Rose started asking him questions about how things were going as James slid into the chair next to Scorpius.

"Getting cozy with my cousin, Malfoy?" he asked, taking note of Scorpius' arm that was still draped across Rose's chair. He only hesitated a moment before he drew it back and reached for the pitcher of butterbeer that was on the table in front of him and poured himself a glass.

"I'm not complaining," James assured him as Scorpius passed him the pitcher. "That is, as long as Rose is aware you're making moves on her."

"She's aware," Scorpius said before he could stop himself. James' response was to raise his eyebrows at Scorpius, who quickly took a few gulps of his butterbeer. He'd hadn't thought too much about what the reaction would be from Rose's family members that were outside their mutual circle of friends. He and James got along fine, but he was more intimidating in that moment than he'd ever been before.

"Relax, mate," James said as he clapped Scorpius on the back. "Most of the family thought something would go down between you two eventually. They're probably all fine with it, so long as you don't hurt her."

He could sense the warning tone under the teasing ribbing. Scorpius nodded before placing his arm once again along the back of Rose's chair.

"I don't plan on it."

This got an actual smile out of James, and others began to show up before the could continue or change the conversation. Within an hour, most of Rose's cousins had shown up, as well as a few significant others. Lily had brought her new boyfriend, and Hugo and Jane Ryan had shown up with them, which confused Scorpius for a moment before Rose leaned in and explained that they'd been seeing each other.

"Is that weird?" he asked, the territory unfamiliar to him as he'd never had siblings to worry about dating his friends.

"A bit," she said with a chuckle, watching as Jane laughed and wiped some foam off Hugo's chin with her thumb. "They've been spending time together since January and he finally asked her out just last week. I've had some time to get used to it. And they're both so happy. I couldn't possibly be against it."

Scorpius nodded, smiling as he watched Rose observe her brother and best friend. He jumped a bit in surprise when she suddenly turned to look at him, the sounds of the pub fading as he focused solely on her brown eyes that were staring intently into his.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked in a quiet tone. "There's still everything between us professionally and that could all blow up in our faces if something goes wrong."

She seemed genuinely worried by this thought, and he couldn't think of a good answer that would put her perfectly at ease, but he had to try something.

"Rose, I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know I'll regret it if we don't at least try. And I'm willing to try really bloody hard."

He said it with conviction, and it floored him to see a look of admiration cross Rose's features as she looked at him.

"I want to fight for this too," she said, her voice strong yet gentle. And he wanted so much to kiss her in that moment, but he settled for reaching under the table and gripping her hand in his. It meant the world to him to know this wasn't just a fling for her or something to get out of their system. This was as real to her as it was to him. And they were both prepared to face whatever life might throw in their way.

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful outpouring of support for the previous chapter. It was great to hear from all of you. There were a lot of ideas and opinions on how I should continue this, and I've decided there will be a few more chapters sorting out some of the other aspects of the story, with maybe an epilogue into the future, and as of right now, I don't have any type of sequel in the works. If I were to do that, I'd want a solid story line, and one has yet to come to me. I do have my _Show a Little Faith_ universe that I'm still working on, and I have another story idea that I've been hashing out that I'm super excited about. It's based off another favorite story of mine. I'll probably wait to start posting that after this one is finished.**

 **Much love to you all!**


	27. Right Kind of Love

By the time the weekend of Lucy and Wesley's wedding rolled around, Rose and Scorpius had scarcely had one day to spend together. Rose had started working more in her lab at St. Mungo's, and Scorpius was making sure the shop opening went off without a hitch. There had been a few time that week where they'd planned to spend time together, but something always came up, and with Rose helping with the wedding, it was just one more thing to keep them apart.

Rose was disappointed, but actually not too frustrated by the situation. The distance gave her time to get used to the idea of being with Scorpius before having to seriously act on it. She was still nervous and unsure every time she saw him. If she were honest, she'd been hoping everything would just fall perfectly into place as soon as she told him how she felt, but it hadn't been as smooth as all that.

Not that it had been bad. He'd stopped by her shop so they could grab lunch one day, and her nerves had faded until it had been all smiles and butterflies on her end. It surprised her how much they were able to talk about. They still somewhat skirted around the topic of their businesses competing with each other, but their research and other aspects of the job were widely traversed in their conversations. She'd returned his gesture by stopping by the new store on a day that she knew he'd be there. They'de gone off to a cafe to grab coffee before heading back to their work days with plans to have dinner that night, but Molly had gotten in touch with Rose last minute to ask for help with flower arrangements for the wedding that would be taking place three days later.

Rose had gone over to Scorpius' flat for dinner the following day instead, her stomach a jumble of nerves and her heart beating wildly in anticipation. It would be the first time they'd truly be alone with each other while fully aware of how they both felt. She had no idea where the night would have led, as she'd been unable to find out. Archie and Molly had shown up when they were halfway through dinner, nervous and determined.

"You two have the worst timing," Scorpius groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration as he answered the door. "And you better have a damn good reason for being here,"

They both looked apologetically at Rose, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen as they entered the flat. She joined Scorpius on the couch as Archie and Molly stood in front of them.

"What's this all about?" asked Rose, noticing how Molly was fidgeting with her gloved hands.

"There're a few things we need to tell you," Archie began, "and the first is that I'll be moving to France permanently as soon as I can get everything in order here."

Rose chanced a glance at Scorpius, knowing he'd be happy for his friend but also disappointed he'd be leaving. She didn't blame him for that. She felt the same.

"And we're not saying we'll be there forever," Molly was quick to jump in. "My apprenticeship still has the rest of the year left and after that, who knows. But, there's something else."

As she spoke, Molly pulled off her gloves, and Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she noticed the diamond ring on her cousin's finger.

"What?!" Rose hollered as she stood from the couch. She reached out to grab Molly's hand and confirm that she wasn't imagining things and sure enough, a half carat diamond ring sat on Molly's finger.

"Bloody hell, mate," said Scorpius, who'd stood to get a good look over Rose's shoulder. He had a giant grin on his face as he looked at Archie. "When did you do that?"

"Late last night," he said proudly. "I've been wanting to do it for weeks but I wanted to check with her family first. Especially Lucy. I didn't want to take away from her big day, but she practically forced me to do it the minute after I told her I wanted to."

"My family are the only ones who know," said Molly, her smile radiant as she looked at her fiance before turning back to Rose. "And now the two of you."

Rose hardly knew what to say. She was ecstatic for them both, but it was all still so new that they were even back together in the first place.

"When?" she finally asked. "And where?"

"The proposal or the wedding?" Molly asked in amusement.

"Both, I suppose," said Rose, moving to resume her seat on the couch. Scorpius followed her, and Molly sat in one of the chairs, Archie sitting on the arm.

"Well, we were packing up stuff in his flat after we finished up with the flowers, and he suggested we take a break. Next thing I knew we were sitting on the couch drinking tea, and he had a ring in his hand."

She beamed up at Archie and grasped his hand with both of hers. Rose didn't know Archie as well as she knew Molly, but she could honestly say that she'd never seen either of them happier.

"Felt like I'd made enough of a fuss when I got her back," Archie joked.

"I liked the way you did it," Molly told him. "Simple and just us."

"But you've only been back to get for a month, if that," Rose couldn't help saying. "Are you sure it's not too soon?"

Molly and Archie shared a look that said Rose's words had been exactly what they'd expected to hear.

"We've both spent a long time wanting this and thinking it would never happen," said Molly, her expression still content and full of joy. "We don't see a reason to wait any longer."

"Well, I think I can speak for both of us when I say we're thrilled for you," said Scorpius, his arm going around Rose and effectively silencing her before she could ask any more questions. "And not to be rude, but is there a reason you had to come and tell us now?"

Rose gave him a pointed look, but Archie and Molly laughed.

"Fair point," said Archie. "And that sort of goes with why we decided not to put this off. Molly's taken so much time away from work for her sister's wedding, that she won't really be able to afford to do it again the rest of the year. And we really don't want to wait that long. Plus, we want to get married here so her whole family can come, and since everyone will be here this weekend for Lucy's wedding…"

He trailed off and the newly engaged couple looked at Rose and Scorpius with almost guilty expressions, and the couple on the couch could do nothing but sit in stunned silence as this new development sunk in.

"You're joking, right?" Rose finally managed to say. Molly shook her head.

"Mum and Lucy and I managed to find a dress today and Lucy's letting me reuse some of her flowers. She and Wes weren't planning on leaving for their honeymoon till Monday anyway, so it works out nicely. It'll be simple and we'll do it at the Burrow."

They all sat in silence for a few more moments before Scorpius spoke up, an incredulous smile on his face.

"You're getting married on Sunday?"

Archie nodded, beaming with happiness and pride.

"You'll be best man, yeah?"

Scorpius gave a disbelieving laugh and stood, Archie doing the same. The friends shook hands before pulling each other into a brotherly embrace. Rose drew her attention back to Molly at the sound of her name.

"Seeing as Lucy will have gotten married the day before, she's agreed to be my matron of honor, which is going to be more of a title than anything. I need someone to stand next to me and help get all of this to actually happen and there's no one else I want by my side. So, would you be my maid of honor?"

Rose's shock had started to fade, and she was finally able to truly feel happiness and excitement for her cousin. She felt touched by Molly's words, and couldn't manage much more than a smile and a nod as she stood to embrace her cousin; someone who'd been through so much and was still so strong and able to love so deeply.

Molly quickly filled them in on what needed doing before Sunday, giving each of them tasks and jobs to do. Rose felt excitement rush through her. It was a crazy plan, but it was one she was more than happy to be a part of.

"We don't need to start tonight, do we?" Scorpius asked once she was finished. Molly seemed a bit surprised by the question.

"Not if you think you can get it done the next two days," she said uncertainly.

"I think that's manageable," Scorpius said with a nod and a straightforward tone. "If that's all, we've got a dinner to be getting on with."

Rose looked at Scorpius in exasperated embarrassment, but he had a very no nonsense attitude about him as Molly and Archie quickly excused themselves and left the flat.

Scorpius turned to face her as soon as the door had closed behind the future Mr. and Mrs. Davies. He wore a pleased smirk and Rose arched an unimpressed brow at him.

"You didn't have to be so rude."

"I prefer to think if it as proactive," he said, grinning playfully as he walked towards her. Doing her best to keep a straight face, she responded.

"Well, if you're so intent on finishing your dinner…"

Rose turned and made her way back into the kitchen, taking a seat and starting back in on the chicken he'd roasted. He followed and sat beside her, and she cast a quick glance his way to see him smiling in amusement.

"I can't believe they're actually going to do this," Rose said after they'd eaten in silence for a few moments.

"Why?" Scorpius asked, taking a sip of his wine and looking at her curiously.

"Because it's so sudden," she said as if it were obvious. "They've barely been back together a month and they've been engaged for a day and-"

"And they've loved each other since they were eighteen," Scorpius reasoned. "Maybe they haven't been together that whole time, but if you're sure you want something, why wait?"

Rose watched Scorpius as he calmly ate his meal, his words causing her thoughts to run in circles.

"You're not planning on asking me to marry you, right?"

Scorpius looked up at her with a raised brow, chewing his chicken in a contemplative manner before answering.

"Not anytime soon."

He was smirking at her, but Rose's heart started pounding a little harder at the honesty in his eyes.

"Oh," she managed to say, before quickly pulling her eyes from him and drinking the remainder of her wine much too quickly. She heard Scorpius sigh and saw him move his chair slightly closer out of the corner of her eye.

"Look," he said in a calm voice, placing one arm on the back of her chair and looking very much like he wanted to somehow reach out and touch her. She met his soft gaze with an uncertain one of her own.

"I'm not an idiot. I know we've got a long way to go before we're ever ready for something like that. We've only been together less than a week, but I've had more time to get used to the idea of us than you have. I realize that means I might come on a little strong at times."

It was amazing how much his words could affect her. She immediately felt most of the nerves that had sprung up start to dissipate. Even enough for her to reach out and rest her hand on his knee and give him a small smile.

"It's alright. I've never really been with anyone who was quite so upfront about how they feel. It's refreshingly terrifying."

Scorpius chuckled and she smiled at the sound. His hand came back from around her chair to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

"I hope that's a good thing," he said softly. Rose smiled, giving him a small nod.

"I'm still getting used to this, like you said, but I think you taking down your walls will help me take down mine. It already has."

His smile became a little brighter and his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running lightly against it.

"I think you're doing better than you think you are," he assured her. "Not many relationships start with a confession of love."

Rose felt her face warming under his touch and his words. Neither of them had confessed those feelings to each other since that first time. They'd both steered clear of the topic. For Rose's part, it was because she didn't feel it made sense to be saying that already. Even though she truly believed that was how she felt, she couldn't help thinking she might have said it in the heat of the moment. Except that she'd planned it, so it couldn't have been. _He_ hadn't even said it yet when she blurted it out. He had now, but had he merely been responding to her words? Did he truly mean it? She felt certain he did, but he hadn't said it since. And it wasn't like they'd had the proper setting for it to come up again. Until now.

"We sort of did it all a bit backwards, didn't we," she managed to say with a small smile.

"A bit," he said with a chuckle. "I don't mind too much."

"I don't either."

His hand moved back into her hair and then down towards her neck. Rose's hand reflexively tightened on his knee as he leaned in. He tasted like wine and garlic and everything good in the world as his lips brushed against hers. It was impossible to deny how drawn to him she felt, and as he teased her mouth with his, all she wanted was to be closer to him. His hand had moved from her neck and down her back, and Rose pulled away abruptly and gave a squeal of surprise that quickly turned into laughter when he pulled her chair closer to his.

"Who said I was done with the delicious meal you prepared?" she asked teasingly. He placed a swift kiss on her lips before responding.

"I _am_ a wonderful chef," he replied, continuing to place light kisses on her and drawing away each time before it could deepen. He was driving her wild with his teasing and he laughed when she groaned in annoyance.

"Still want more of that chicken?" he asked, knowing full well he'd won. But two could play at this game, and Rose let the hand that was still resting on his knee run slowing up his thigh. She smirked in triumph when Scorpius visibly gulped.

"I'm rather full, actually," she said with a coy smile. Scorpius took only a moment to recover, and gave her a smirk of his own.

"Conveniently enough, so am I," were his final words before he was kissing her again, this time with the same urgency Rose had been dying to act on. It was as he pulled her from her chair and Rose stood, straddling his legs with her hands on his shoulders as she hovered over him, that her mind caught up with her.

"Scorpius, wait," she said breathlessly as she pulled away. Scorpius responded with an inquisitive hum as his arms wrapped securely around her waist and pulled her closer. She did her best to stay steady and keep her head clear as he placed kisses on her collarbone.

"I don't want to go too fast," Rose managed to choke out. She felt him sigh against her as he loosened his grip slightly and looked up at her.

"You're probably right," he murmured, his eyes full of unreserved affection for her. It almost made Rose want to screw waiting and just see what could happen.

"I have rules about these things," she found herself saying, and he looked at her curiously.

"Like a three date thing?"

"More like a love thing," she clarified, and was thankful when Scorpius nodded in understanding, though his brow was furrowed.

"Not that I'm trying to talk you into anything," he said, "but you did say you love me, right? That wasn't a dream?"

Rose had to smile at the almost nervous look he wore. She ran her hands from his shoulders up his neck and into his hair as she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, his nerves making any she might have had disappear.

"I did say that," she said quietly, her lips only a breath away from his. He gave a sigh of relief, his eyes closed as her close proximity seemed to overwhelm him. She grinned as she lowered herself onto his lap and he gave a sharp intake of breath. There was more she wanted to say, but her nerves started to creep back up at the amount of vulnerability it would take.

"I've only ever been with one person," she said in a rush. Scorpius' eyes flew open and he looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked, and she nodded shyly.

"And it's been awhile," she couldn't help but add. Understanding crossed his features.

"Thomas?"

She gave another nod, her fingers moving through his hair automatically while her focus was on his reaction.

"I've been with three people."

Rose looked at him in surprise. Not because of the number, but because he'd shared the information.

"The first was the first girl I dated out of Hogwarts," he said, speaking matter of factly as his fingers started tracing patterns along her lower back. "We were only together for a few months before she decided she was too young to settle down, which wasn't even something I was thinking about doing. The second was a bit of a drunken mistake and I actually don't remember much about it. And then you met Mel."

Rose's hands had moved down to his shoulders and she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"And why'd you break up with Mel?" she asked, remember their previous conversation on the topic and finding herself wanting to know the full answer to that question.

"Well, you see, there was this girl I was writing to and she gave me some pretty solid advice," he said with a smirk. "She said all this stuff about the type of love that she wanted one day. I realized I didn't have it and I wasn't going to if I stayed in my relationship. But maybe I could, if I was with someone like the girl in those letters."

A cocktail of emotion swirled through Rose, and though she wanted to be sappy and respond in some romantic way, she found her indignation overpowering everything else.

"You said you _didn't_ break up because of me," said Rose with an accusatory jab at his chest. Scorpius' eyes widened for a moment before he laughed in amusement.

"Are you denying you broke up with Abel because of me?"

Rose scowled at him, having forgotten that she'd broken up with her boyfriend merely days after she was supposed to have met him, and knowing full well that was part of the reason why.

"No, and unlike you, I never said otherwise," she said.

"I couldn't have told you all that then," he argued. "You didn't know the whole story."

"You could have told me the whole story," she countered, crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his face though unable to hide his eye roll.

"Look, I did what I thought was best and I apologized for not telling you sooner. Are we going to be able to live with that?"

Rose felt her annoyance draining away, mostly due to the slightly panicked look his eyes held, though he maintained his composure.

"Maybe," she said, trying not to smile as he watched her closely. "Only if you admit the truth."

"Which is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Rose gave him her best evil grin and uncrossed her arms, running her hands up his chest before winding her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. She felt his breathing grow heavier as his hands gripped her waist.

"That you love me," she said simply. "That you loved me before you knew you loved me. And that you're a hopeless romantic."

Scorpius gave an amused snort as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Is that all?"

Rose chuckled, moving to kiss his other cheek and whispering in his ear.

"It's a start."

* * *

"And everything is set for the food?" Molly asked, her attention focused on the parchment she held that contained a list of everything that needed doing before she got married the following day.

"Yes," Rose assured her, pulling away the parchment and rolling it up. "Everything is taken care of and you can relax and show up at the Burrow at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

Molly smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Rose. You've been wonderful. There's no way this would be happening without you. Or Scorpius, for that matter."

Both girls looked across the crowded reception hall to where Archie and Scorpius were talking to Ron and Percy and appeared to be getting on exceptionally well.

"Did you tell your parents then?" Molly asked. Rose nodded, remembering the conversation she'd had with them the day before.

"I went over to talk to Mum about some of the food prep for tomorrow and mentioned that he was handling getting the ceremony and decorations all settled. She already knew how I felt and I could tell she wanted to ask so I went ahead and told them. Dad was a bit blindsided but Mum just told me a few weeks ago that he's always liked Scorpius. He almost seemed excited about it."

Rose watched as her mother approached her father and her boyfriend, immediately beginning to talk his ear off about something or other. Scorpius' expression made it seem like he was more than happy to listen to her, but his subtle glances towards Rose spoke of how overwhelming it all was.

As Molly was approached by a well wisher and began showing off her ring, Rose stood from the table and began to make her way around the ever growing crowd on the dance floor. The wedding had been beautiful and had gone off with barely a hitch, the only one being a momentary panic when a snag had been found in Lucy's veil, which had been quickly remedied with a flick of Grandma Molly's wand.

She'd made it halfway to Scorpius when she was stopped by his mother.

"You're Rose, right?" asked Astoria Malfoy. Everything she knew about the witch ran through Rose's mind. She was kind and generous, though took pride in her standing and connections. She loved her son and wanted to see him happily settled. And Scorpius had told his mother earlier that morning that he was dating Rose Weasley.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," said Rose, wondering if she should shake her hand. Or curtsy. Before she could make up her mind, the older witch had smiled and reached out to embrace her. She gripped Rose's arms tightly and kissed her on both cheeks.

"It's so lovely to meet you," she said exuberantly. "I know it's only been a week but I can tell how much my son cares about you already. And how happy you make him."

Though Rose was expecting these words to cause her to panic, they filled her with warmth as she smiled at Astoria.

"He makes me happy too."

Astoria practically squealed at this, continuing to grip Rose's arms.

"You _must_ come dine with us at the Manor."

Rose smiled wider at this and assured her that they'd love to.

"I'm afraid we'll never make it if my mother smothers him to death," said Rose, her gaze drifting towards her mother and Scorpius.

Astoria laughed as she glanced over to where Hermione was still rambling to Scorpius about who knows what.

"Well, be sure and tell him it was rude of him not to introduce us sooner, and that I heartily approve."

With an affection smile and one last kiss on the cheek, Astoria left Rose to her task of rescuing her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. It still felt strange to call him that. It hadn't even been a conversation. When he'd pulled out chocolate pudding after their rather heated snogging session a few nights ago, she'd acted surprised. Scorpius had simply said, "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give you chocolate?" and that was all that was said on the subject.

"And for Christmas you know we always do the party at Harry and Ginny's but we do it nice and small at our house on the day of," Hermione was saying as Rose approached. She looked at Scorpius in shock from over her mother's shoulder, but he just grinned and told Hermione it sounded perfect.

"Mum, please don't scare him off," said Rose, coming to stand next to Scorpius, who chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as Hermione looked at her daughter in annoyance.

"We were just talking about family traditions. He asked what we do for holidays."

Rose looked up at Scorpius in question, and he nodded.

"It's true, I'm afraid," he told her, trying to contain a grin.

"Stop cozying up to my mother."

Both her mother and her boyfriend laughed.

"If you'll excuse us," she said to her mother over their continued laughter, grabbing Scorpius by the arm and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Don't like me getting friendly with your family " Scorpius asked with a teasing grin as they easily started swaying in time to the moderately tempoed music.

"I just didn't expect you to get along so quickly," she confessed, glancing over her shoulder and spying her parents watching them with amused expressions.

"Rose, I've been getting along with your family for years," he said pointedly. "You're the only one who ever really had a problem with me."

Rose chose not to respond to this, unable to argue the point and not wanting to admit he was right.

"I'm just so surprised by my dad," she couldn't help but say, her eyes focused on the collar of Scorpius' navy blue shirt. "It's not that he ever hated you, but I remember when we were waiting in the hospital for Abigail to have the baby, and I was so shocked by how well you were getting on. How did that even happen?"

She looked up when he let out a heavy sigh. Scorpius' face scrunched up in what looked like pain, which surprised her.

"Now's probably not the time to get into that," he admitted.

"Okay, now you have to tell me," she insisted. He sighed again and pulled her closer so she rested her cheek on his chest and couldn't look him in the eye. He rested his chin on the top of her head and spoke quietly.

"I might have helped your mother out of a scrape one day."

Rose pulled back abruptly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Scrape? What kind of scrape."

"It was nothing," he assured her. "A couple of amateur thieves got the jump on her in Diagon Alley one evening and I happened to be nearby. I heard the commotion but she had them well handled by the time I got there. She'd twisted her ankle though, so she couldn't walk and was in too much pain to apparate. I took her home."

Rose shook her head in shock.

"They never said anything about it."

Scorpius shrugged. "She always insisted it wasn't a big deal. Your dad was a little more grateful."

"I can see why he likes you so much," said Rose, glancing over at her parents, who'd made their way onto the dance floor. "The quickest way to his heart is through his family, and her in particular. His stomach being a close second."

Scorpius laughed, pulling her closer once again. Rose dropped his hand and wound her arms up around his neck.

"Why didn't you want to get into that now?" she asked, and he gave a slight shrug.

"Didn't want you to get all worked up about that happening to your mum."

Rose gave a snort. "Trust me, I'm more concerned for the thieves' health than hers. She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Well then I'm very glad to have her on my side," he said with a chuckle.

"At least one of our mothers is," said Rose pointedly. Scorpius' looked confused for a moment before his face went comically pale at her words.

"Did she corner you? Shit, I'm sorry. I meant to introduce you, but she's a little… obsessive about my romantic life."

Rose laughed at how uncomfortable he looked.

"I liked her," she said. "She wouldn't shut up about how happy I make you."

He rolled his eyes. "She's a little overeager."

"I have a feeling she's rather perceptive."

"I have a feeling you're going to make my life hell."

"Haven't I always done that?"

"Whatever," he said with a huff. "I make you happy too."

Rose laughed at how grumpily he said it, but his demeanor brightened quickly.

"See? I've never seen you happier."

Rose rolled her eyes at his pleased expression, but found she couldn't argue. She truly was happy. Her family was happy and her friends were happy. Her career had progressed in ways and directions she hadn't been expecting, and she was excited by the possibilities in front of her. And then there was Scorpius.

It had only been a week, but it already felt more right than any other relationship she'd ever been in. And it scared her a bit to realize that she was already thinking about the future. She could see his shop opening and maybe competing with her own and having to work through that, but knowing they'd be able to. And maybe it didn't cause an issues and maybe they'd coexisted peacefully. Or maybe she'd pursue her research and lab work more, which had always been her favorite part of the job. She'd only really opened the shop because it was what she knew. And she did enjoy it, but she didn't have to do it forever. And maybe he would focus more on research too. Maybe they'd work on some projects together. Maybe they'd make the next great potions discovery. Maybe they'd live simply and enjoy the peace of day-to-day life. It would certainly be a marked change from the way things had been so far.

Whatever happened and however things turned out, Rose found that she didn't care too much, as long as it all happened with him next to her.

"It looks like they're about to cut the cake," said Scorpius, drawing Rose out of her thoughts. He was looking towards the other side of the room where Rose could only assume Wesley and Lucy were making their way towards the cake, but Rose kept her eyes on Scorpius. When she didn't respond, he looked down at her, his brow rising in question when he took in her steady gaze.

"I know we've been through a lot," she began, "and I know we'll probably go through more, but can you promise me something?"

He didn't even hesitate before he nodded.

"Promise me that at the end of the day, you'll still be there? I'm likely to lose my temper and hurl insults at you and pick fights because I'm stubborn and irrational, but I don't think the way I feel about you is ever going to change. So do you think you can do your best to stick around?"

She waited nervously as Scorpius grinned at her, then he was pulling her closer and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Just keep making my life hell, Weasley," he said with a smirk, "and I won't be going anywhere."

* * *

 **A/N: Love the fluff. Love that there's still banter (I hope). And love you all. I have at least one epilogue planned and I'm not telling you when or what it will contain. You'll just have to wait and see! But let me know who's POV you'd like to see it in. It wasn't till I was done with this chapter that I realized it was all Rose, so I'm leaning towards it being Scorpius. But this started with Rose and part of me feels like it should end with her. Let me know what you think! Maybe I'll give them each one :)**

 **P.S. Sorry for the wait! I think that's the first time I haven't updated on time.**


	28. Love is Forever

_18 months later_

* * *

For the fourth time in the past ten minutes, Scorpius rolled his eyes impatiently. He couldn't help checking his watch once again as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed as he did his best to keep from fidgeting in agitation. At the rate things were going, they would be even later than they'd already planned on. Things had been progressing so well in the lab today that they'd foreseen their lateness and owled ahead. But this was getting ridiculous.

"I just think if we tweak the amount of lavender one more time we'll have it," she mumbled, her eyes squinted in concentration as she weighed the dried lavender on her well used scale. A smile couldn't be kept from his lips as a loose strand of her curly red hair fell free from its restraint and across her face. She didn't even appear to notice.

"Rose, Tommy will be turning two by the time we get there at this point," said Scorpius with as much patience as he could muster.

"No he won't be," said Rose with an eye roll of her own, her focus still on her task as she quickly worked to add the last few ingredients to her freshly brewed potion. "I want to get this done before we leave town, and I'm just about finished up."

"You know they blame me for keeping you here whenever we're late, right?" Scorpius pointed out. "And it's rarely my fault."

Rose added the measured ingredient and efficiently stirred the cauldron clockwise two more times before setting it to simmer. She looked over her work with a pleased expression before smiling at him and taking off her stained robes.

"They only blame you because the worst incident was your fault," she said teasingly. Scorpius did his best not to let his embarrassment at the memory show as she approached him, hanging her robes by the door before resting her hands on his crossed arms, easily unfolding and stepping into them. "But I think Hugo has almost forgiven us for ruining his proposal, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Scorpius sighed in defeat, taking in her pleased expression as she wound her arms around his waist.

"You could have taken more of the blame for that, you know," he couldn't help pointing out. "I might have been the one who insisted on staying till we got it right, but you were the one who practically attacked me once I figured it out."

He smirked to see her blush at the memory. They were normally very good at keeping things professional when they were working in the labs, but she'd spent so many months trying to figure out the proper length of time to let her new and improved pain relief potion simmer, that Rose had been rather jubilant and expressive in her thanks when Scorpius had stayed late with her one night and they finally got it right. Both had been so caught up in the excitement of the moment that they'd forgotten they had plans with Jane and were supposed to be keeping her distracted so Hugo could get her flat set up for his proposal. By the time they'd remembered, Jane had already walked in to find dinner in the oven and Hugo and Lily in the middle of setting up candles and flowers all over her flat.

Rose and Scorpius had both felt rather guilty, but Jane had still said yes. It was actually rather funny that Hugo, one of the most responsible and plan oriented members of the family, had ended up with such a botched proposal story, even if it hadn't been his fault. Jane had loved it and actually said that it made the whole thing even more of a surprise.

"Well then," said Rose, pulling herself out of Scorpius' arms and grabbing his hand, "we should get going so you don't get in trouble again."

She shot him a cheeky grin and pulled him out the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be treating this so lightly," Scorpius said in a warning tone. "Hugo's threatened to do the same to me when I propose."

Rose looked at him with wide eyes as they continued walking through the halls of the hospital. Scorpius refrained from looking at her, knowing full well what he'd said and enjoying her typical reaction. He'd been dropping comments like this more and more often the past few months, and she'd gone from simply ignoring them as a joke to realizing that he might actually be serious.

In all their conversations about the future, when they'd talk about buying a house and getting married and having a family, they never really said when that future would happen. Just that they both wanted it. But there was something about his references to proposing that made it all the more real and possible. More so than Rose probably realized.

"Come on," he said with a tug on her hand after a few moments of her staring at him in silence. "We're late already."

They made it to theFfloo and found themselves in Ben and Dom's flat a moment later. The place was already crawling with guests, but people were still mingling and eating. An uncut cake sat on the kitchen table and a pile of presents continued to grow in a corner of the room, so they hadn't missed any of the festivities. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief as they took in their surroundings.

"See?" Rose said with a grin. "Nothing to worry about."

They were quickly approached by Lily a moment later, her face a mixture of excitement and uncertainty.

"James brought Ellen Thomas with him," she said as soon as she reached them, causing Scorpius to roll his eyes. Ellen Thomas had been the sole source of drama in the family over the past six months. And it was getting ridiculous.

"Again? I thought he said he wasn't interested in her?" Rose said in confusion.

"I don't think he is," said Lily, "but you should have seen Lou's face when they showed up together. To his nephew's birthday party no less! I get what James is trying to do, but that just doesn't seem fair."

Scorpius had to chuckle at how seriously Lily was taking this turn of events. Ellen had expressed an interest in Louis around the holidays, and he'd put her off for a few weeks, seeing as Ellen was Carter's younger sister and he didn't want to make things strained between him and his friend. But once it was obvious Carter seemed fine with it, they ended up going to the benefit for the Davies foundation together, a rather different affair than previous years thanks to Roger Davies getting into some financial trouble.

It had all seemed to go rather well, but then nothing else had come of it. When asked, Louis had been rather noncommittal about the whole thing, and James, being the rather meddlesome person he was, started inviting Ellen along whenever various get togethers and outings occurred. She'd been to other birthday parties and she'd spent more time at Sam's, but this appeared to be one instance of meddling too many as far as Lily was concerned.

Things between Ellen and Louis had continued to remain stagnant throughout all of this, though you could typically catch them having at least one conversation each time they saw each other. Rose had pointed out to Scorpius that Louis was always very aware of Ellen's presence, and that his gaze would consistently drift towards whatever space she occupied. And tonight was no exception.

"I think he might break something," Rose said with a repressed chuckle as they watched Louis tightly grip his glass of butterbeer, a scowl etched across his face as he watched James talk animatedly to Ellen on the other side of the room.

"You should talk to Louis," Lily said with authority, looking at Scorpius expectantly.

"Why me?" he asked, desiring very much to not get caught up in any drama.

"Because you two get along well."

"Can't Carter or Hugo do this?" he asked.

"They've tried."

"Lily, maybe we should just let this play out," Rose suggested. "James was stupid to stir the pot, and we'd be stupid to put ourselves in the middle. Louis will either do something about it, or he'll choose not to make a scene at his nephew's birthday party. There's really nothing we can do to make it better right now."

Lily let out a huff of annoyance as she was approached by her boyfriend, who chuckled and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Trying to talk you lot into meddling in my sister's love life too?" he asked with a smirk.

"Would you expect anything else?" said Scorpius, chuckling along with Carter at Lily's expense.

When he stopped and thought about it, Scorpius found it hard to believe that he not only got along with Carter Thomas, but would even call him a friend. He found a lot of things about his life hard to believe, but he had no desire to change any of it.

After he'd gotten his research off the ground thanks to his grant, it had thrived. There were seasons where it stalled, but he knew the progress might be slow and the process time consuming. Both the shop in Diagon Alley and the one in Hogsmeade were doing well, and so was Thistle and Thorn. While Rose and Jane still owned it, Johnny now managed the place. More employees had been hired, and they sold all of the products Rose had either developed or improved over the past year and a half. That's what had done the trick to distinguish her shop from his father's and allowed both of the shops to bring in business.

As pleased as they were with those businesses going well, Rose and Scorpius were both happier in the labs, working side by side on the occasions they were able to, and simultaneously challenging and encouraging each other. It was a life he'd never imagined, but could no longer picture not having. And he knew Rose felt the same.

"Scop!" came the sound of a young voice through the commotion of the party, quickly followed by the pattering of small feet. Scorpius smiled and just had enough time to turn towards the direction his goddaughter was coming from before she collided with his legs, a delighted giggle escaping her as she held on tight.

"Now who could that possibly be?" he said in mock incredulity. She giggled once again, tilting her head back so her headband almost slipped out of her black curls as she looked up at him with an open mouthed smile. A squeal escaped her a moment later when he ducked down and grabbed her around the waist, flipping her upside down and tickling her belly while he held her against his chest.

"Me, Scop! Me!" she managed to get out through her laughter. Scorpius chuckled, looking down at her and letting a shocked expression cross his features.

"Holly Potter!" he said in mock surprise before flipping her the right way round and propping her on his hip. "Did you Apparate here yourself?"

"No!" she said, shaking her head and giggling.

"Fly on a broom?"

"No!" Holly insisted once again.

"Ride a hippogriff?"

This time she just laughed before pointing towards her parents.

"Oh. That makes sense," Scorpius said with a grin as Al and Abigail approached them.

"You two were almost late again weren't you?" Abigail said with a smirk and a pointed look towards Scorpius.

"It wasn't my fault this time," he insisted, turning to look at Rose, who rolled her eyes but grinned as she was noticed by Holly, who reached for her.

"Presents haven't even been opened and people are still eating," said Rose as she took her goddaughter. "I think we made it in plenty of time."

She was saved from defending herself any longer by Holly grabbing her face and her attention.

"Tommy, Ro," she insisted, and Rose smiled.

"I think we're going to go find the birthday boy," said Rose before she turned to make her way through the crowd of friends and family members.

Scorpius knew he probably looked like a love sick fool every time he watched Rose with Holly, but it was hard not to fall in love with her even more and imagine the type of future they could have together. His hand went instinctively to the small box in his trouser pocket as he watched Rose approach Ben, who was holding a rather distraught looking Tommy. The one-year-old perked up as soon as he caught sight of Rose and Holly, and Scorpius felt a rush of emotion all over again.

"Earth to Scorpius," Al said with a chuckle. Scorpius pulled himself out of his daze to realize he was now standing with only Al and Abigail. He took a step closer to them as they watched him in amusement.

"I'm going to do it tomorrow," he said in an undertone, unable to keep a smile off his face as he watched excitement grow in Al and Abigail's eyes. "She thinks we're just visiting Archie and Molly, but we're actually taking a portkey to Monte Carlo in the morning, and we'll spend a few days there before heading to Marseille for our visit."

"You're serious?" said Abigail, doing her best to control her excitement and not draw attention to their conversation.

"Don't you think she'll catch on? Something that extravagant?" asked Al.

"You should have seen her face when I mentioned the idea of proposing in passing tonight," said Scorpius. "I don't think she'll have any clue. We've been talking about taking a trip like this anyway."

"Think she'll say yes?"

Al earned a smack on the arm from his wife and a glower from his friend for his question.

"I'm nervous enough as it is," said Scorpius.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Al said dismissively. "She loves you. No way she says no."

"No to what?"

Scorpius did his best not to panic at James' sudden appearance and question. He'd dragged Ellen Thomas over with him, who looked slightly uncomfortable and out of place.

"Scorpius wants to paint his flat," Al said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Really?" said James. "You finally asking Rose to move in so you want to spruce the place up a bit?"

"Something along those lines," Scorpius said quickly.

"Nevermind that," Abigail said impatiently, fixing her brother-in-law with a harsh stare. "Care to explain what the hell you think you're doing?"

James put on a mask of innocence as Ellen looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Whatever are you talking about?" James asked, swiping a class of butterbeer off a passing tray and chugging it.

"You're messing with Lou and you know it."

James looked at Abigail in annoyance.

"Who says I'm not quite taken with Ellen?" he asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to make his case.

"James, I don't think-,"

"This is a horrible idea," Abigail snapped, cutting off whatever Ellen had been about to say.

"Hey, he's being a prat about this," James insisted. "He needs a good eye opening."

"And making a move on the girl he fancies is the best way to do it?"

"Look, I should just-,"

"No, wait," Scorpius said, cutting off Ellen once again as she gestured towards the fire and her potential escape. As soon as James had put his arm around Ellen, Scorpius' eyes had sought out Louis. He was standing over by the kitchen and a few feet behind Ellen and James, watching the whole thing unfold from a distance. Hugo and Jane were with him and were either oblivious to his distraction or trying to talk him down, but it didn't appear to be working. The moment Scorpius had told Ellen to wait, Louis tossed back the rest of his butterbeer before roughly setting his glass down on the table and heading straight towards them.

Ellen and James turned around when they noticed where Scorpius was looking, and Louis stopped in front of them, glancing between the two before settling on James.

"A word? Please?"

Louis didn't wait for a response, marching past his cousin and towards the front door. James grinned mischievously before giving Ellen a sloppy kiss on the cheek and following after his cousin.

"He needs to find a girlfriend so he can butt out of everyone else's lives," Al said, watching his brother leave the flat in disbelief.

"I told him this was a bad idea," said Ellen, guilt coating her words as her eyes stayed fixed on the closed door that James and Louis had disappeared behind.

"It might turn out alright," Al tried to reassure her, but their attention was pulled away from waiting for whatever fall out they were heading towards by the announcement that it was time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles.

They gathered around the kitchen table where Tommy was sat in a highchair, his parents on either side while Rose stood behind him and restrained Holly from getting to the cake herself.

As they sang a chorus of happy birthday, Scorpius let his eyes wander around the room. Ben's sister Lizzie was taking pictures while their young brother Marcus made faces at his nephew. Dani and Fred stood next to Dom, their three month old son in his mother's arms. Al and Abigail were on the other side of Ben, Al's arms wrapped around his wife's waist so his hands rested on her slowly growing belly. Jane and Hugo and Lily and Carter were standing with Ellen, who kept throwing glances towards the front door while her older brother put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Lucy and Wes, whom Scorpius had been able to form a better friendship with once again since he'd started dating Rose, stood next to him. Victoire and Teddy had even made the trip with their two kids in tow. Amelia was standing by the table next to her aunt, while Rodney was being held by his grandmother.

There were too many people for Scorpius to take in, but they all had one thing in common; family. Whether they were born in or had been welcomed with open arms, the people in this room were family. He was now a part of that, and he was about to do what he could to make it as official as possible.

As Tommy's parents encouraged him to blow out his candles and everyone laughed and cheered as he shoved his fist into the chocolate cake, Scorpius' couldn't take his eyes away from Rose, who was holding a clapping Holly. He'd done his best to never take her for granted and to spend every day thankful that they'd both finally seen sense and fallen in love with each other. And now he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. Nothing had ever made him more excited in his life.

As Dom sliced the cake they'd made separate for the guests, and Ben did his best to help Tommy actually get some of his cake into his mouth, Wesley asked Scorpius about the trip he and Rose were leaving for the next day. Scorpius was distracted from their conversation when James and Louis reentered the party, the former going to stand by Ben and Tommy while the latter made a beeline for Ellen. She'd been nervously watching as he walked toward her, and Scorpius couldn't help but let a slight smile form on his lips when Louis spoke quietly to her and grabbed her hand before pulling her through the room and out of the flat, his mother and sister hollering after him for ditching on his nephew's birthday.

"Looks like I was right," said a wonderfully familiar voice from behind Scorpius'. He turned to face Rose, who was smirking at him in triumph.

"Would you even admit it if you were wrong?" he asked cheekily. Rose rolled her eyes, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Rose, I have a box of stuff I want to send with you this week," Lucy said, drawing Scorpius' attention back to her and Wesley.

"Great, we'll get it from you before we leave tomorrow," Rose assured her.

"Why do you need to send Molly more stuff if they're just packing up to move in a few months?" asked Scorpius.

"Some of it's food," Lucy explained. "There's some stuff she can't get in France."

"And Aunt Audrey always has random things she likes to send them," Rose explained. "Probably a mum thing."

"I'll just be happy when they're finally back here for good," said Lucy with an excited smile.

They continued to talk about the exciting prospect of having Archie and Molly back in London in the coming months. Archie had ended up keeping himself loosely tied to his father's foundation as a board member, and now that his father had fallen from grace due to financial scandal, Archie had been relied upon to fix things. At first, Scorpius had been afraid that Archie wouldn't be able to handle it and it would only cause issues, but he'd thrived with his new authority. He was a natural leader and the men who had formerly followed his father now looked to him.

Most of his help had been given remotely, with a few trips thrown in here and there, but he and Molly both felt like the right move was to come back to England. Molly had finished her apprenticeship and was spending time writing, which she could do from anywhere, and no matter how underhandedly his dad had handled his business, Archie still saw the good that could come of the Davies Foundation. And he'd already taken great strides to turn things around now that his father was completely out of the picture.

The party continued and presents were opened while people continued to mingle and Tommy continued to fuss. He was normally a good tempered kid for being only a year old, but Scorpius figured he'd be upset too if he had to be up past his bedtime and surrounded by people.

The crowd had started to thin out by the time the very sleepy birthday boy was put to bed, and Rose and Scorpius found themselves as some of the last guests along with James, Lucy and Wesley, Lily and Carter, and Jane and Hugo. All of the couples with little ones had already left, which had become normal, though Scorpius wasn't sure he'd be used to all of the changes that had taken place over the last couple of years for a while.

"Did you see Roxy's latest article?" Lily asked as they sat around the living room, sounding a bit scandalized.

"Not all of us read Witch Weekly," James responded with an eye roll.

"Not to mention the states version," Hugo commented.

"She totally exposed Sheila Chang for taking bribes," said Lily.

"The campaign manager for Hector Smith?" Rose said in surprise. Lily nodded enthusiastically, encouraged that someone else seemed to care about this bit of gossip.

"It's going to ruin any chance he has of being elected," Lily insisted. Scorpius chuckled quietly to himself. Lily had recently immersed herself in the world of politics, and it had been simultaneously entertaining and infuriating.

"Can we not talk about politics right now?" Dom asked as she made her way back into the room after putting her son to bed. "It's not usually my cup of tea, and especially not when I'm this exhausted."

She collapsed onto the couch Scorpius and Rose occupied and rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. Rose gave her a comforting pat on the knee.

"Time to pull out the firewhiskey?" James asked, rising from his chair and heading to the kitchen.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to being responsible for another human being," Dom said through a yawn, rubbing her hand over her tired eyes.

"What are we, dragon dung?" Marcus asked indignantly, earning a shove from his sister as everyone laughed.

"It's all worth it though, yeah?" Lucy asked with a small smile, and Dom returned it immediately, her eyes moving towards her husband as he entered the room with glasses in his hands and James right behind him.

"Absolutely."

They chatted and drank and laughed for longer than Scorpius had anticipated, but he should have been expecting it. Once you got a handful of Potters and Weasleys together, it took a lot to drag them apart.

"We should get going," Jane said roughly an hour later, standing and dragging Hugo up with her. "We're meeting with the caterer in the morning."

"Need help taste testing?" James volunteered eagerly.

"Actually, yes," Jane said with a chuckle. "Rose was going to come, but they're leaving for France in the morning."

"What time is your portkey?" Hugo asked as Jane worked out details with James.

"We'll be there by ten," said Scorpius. "Don't get back till next week."

"We should go, actually," said Rose, moving to stand. "I left a potion simmering and it should be good until the morning, but I want to check it."

Scorpius stood with her and they bid their goodbyes before heading out. No one else knew of his plans to propose. He'd only told Al and Abigail because he wanted advice on rings. And Archie and Molly knew, since they were expecting them a few days later than Rose thought and had to keep up the ruse. The only thing that now stood between Scorpius and getting down on one knee was a good night's sleep, which he wasn't sure he was going to get.

He did his best to stay focused on what was going on around him as they Flooed to Mungo's and Rose checked on her potion, but his thoughts kept wandering as he kept nervously fingering the box in his pocket.

His plan was set, and he was ready to sweep her off to Monte Carlo and have a romantic getaway before asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. But something about it didn't feel right.

Not that he was second guessing proposing. He knew he was doing that no matter what. But it didn't seem like them. Everything that had happened to get them where they were, none of it was this planned out. They'd always taken so many things day by day, maybe even acting a little rash at times. Not that there was anything wrong with having a plan, but things rarely went according to plans as far as Scorpius could tell.

All of these thoughts were rushing through his head as Rose suggested they take advantage of the warm summer night and walk back to his flat after finishing up in the lab. He agreed automatically as she slid her hand into his and they made their way down the warm streets of Muggle London and towards Diagon Alley. Rose talked his ear off about the project she was currently working on while his thoughts continued to wander. She didn't catch on to his less than present attitude until they'd just about reached his building.

"Where's your head at, Malfoy?" she asked with a tug on his hand, looking curious but not overly concerned. Scorpius sighed and took in their surroundings, his mind flashing to a moment eighteen months ago when he and Rose stood almost in this exact spot and she told him she loved him for the first time. It had been one of the best moments of his life, and he was ready for another one of those.

"You know, I was going to wait till tomorrow," he said, stopping abruptly and turning to face her when they reached his building. "But I don't think I can."

Surprise and confusion crossed Rose's face as a warm summer breeze swept in, causing her red curls to sweep around her face. Scorpius smiled, dropping her hand and reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears. He placed a reassuring kiss on her lips, breathing in deeply as he pulled away and bracing himself for what he was about to do.

"Do you remember all those months ago? When we stood at this exact spot and you told me you loved me?"

Rose nodded, her lips curling into a smile as curiosity remained in her eyes.

"We said a lot of things that day," he continued. "You more than me. But we agreed to take this one step at a time, yeah?"

"I remember," she said uncertainly. "Scor, what's going on?"

"We've taken a lot of steps, yeah?" he went on. "And some have been smaller than others, but they're all important. And that first one happened right here."

"Well, technically the first step could have been that first letter you sent or even our game of chess when I apologized-,"

"Rose, I'm trying to say something," Scorpius interrupted, chuckling at her. "Merlin, do you always have to be right?"

She grinned cheekily up at him. "Just about the things that matter."

Scorpius was sure his smile was about to split his face in two as he reached out and grasped her hands in his. There was still a part of him that was nervous, but only because he was completely trusting her to not crush his heart. He had no doubts about his feelings or what he wanted. He just hoped and prayed that she wanted the same things.

"Then let me ask you this," he began, still grinning from ear to ear. "Do you think we'll make it?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Make it?"

"Forever," he clarified. "You and me. Do you think we'll make it?"

She paused, watching him closely. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't trying to come up with an answer, but trying to figure out where he was going with this. He knew the answer, and he knew she did too.

"Yes," she said eventually. "I know we will."

"Even if I act like a prat and drive you mad at times?" he questioned. Rose let out a light laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Even then."

"Brilliant," he said, beaming at her. "Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and it helps a lot that you want the same."

"You sound like you're proposing, love," she said with an amused chuckle, and Scorpius laughed along with her before he responded.

"I am."

Rose's face froze in shock, her eyes searching his as if she wasn't sure whether or not he was joking. Taking a deep breath, Scorpius dropped her hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out the box that contained the ring his mother had given him the week before. But his eyes never left Rose, whose hands flew to her mouth in shock as he dropped down to one knee in front of her. He could already see tears starting to form in her eyes as he opened the box and fought to overcome his own emotions and get out his next words that contained the most important question he was ever going to ask.

He paused and stared at her a moment, taking it all in, and remembering everything that had gotten them to where they were now.

"Rose-,"

"Yes."

"Will you-,"

"Yes!"

"-let me finish?"

"Right, sorry."

Scorpius chuckled as Rose grinned eagerly down at him.

"Rose, I love you," he began again. "And I can't believe you love me too."

She let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, wiping at her eyes.

"Will you marry-?"

"Yes!"

Scorpius barely had time to steady himself before Rose threw herself at him, her arms tightening around his neck as she repeated her answer over and over again.

As he held her tightly, listening to her declarations of love and repeating them back to her, so many thoughts raced through Scorpius' mind. He thought about the fact that he'd been silly to worry she might not say yes. He thought about the fact that she hadn't even looked at the ring yet. He thought about where they would live and raise a family and even what type of cake they'd have at their wedding.

But most of all, he thought about how lucky he was. And how grateful he'd always be for taking a chance and anonymously writing a letter to a girl almost two years ago. Because falling for that girl was the best thing that ever happened to him. And as messy and complicated as it had been to get to where they were now, he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I apologize enough for how long it's taken me to write this? Hope it was worth the wait! If there was something you wanted to see and didn't get to, let me know! Maybe we get some more side chapters. I only ever posted the one of Molly and Archie and there's more where that came from.**

 **But this ends this story. I want to thank those who have stuck with it and offered insight and support! I loved telling this story and sharing it with you. Keep a look out for another story I've been working on heading your way!**

 **Much love**


End file.
